Sigo dejándome llevar
by Asidesimple
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Natsuki tomara aquel avión en Narita rumbo hacia su nueva vida, pero nuevamente el destino la pone a prueba, demostrándole que un recuerdo mal apagado puede acabar quemándote el alma.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Buenas noches, ante todo desearles un feliz año a todo el mundo y decirles que como lo prometido es deuda por fin vengo a saldar la mía presentándoles el primer capítulo de 'Sigo dejándome llevar', gracias por vuestra paciencia y comprensión. Espero que disfrutéis del comienzo y me acompañéis hasta el final.**

Capítulo 1

Natsuki

"… _Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Narita. Por favor, permanezcan sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta que el avión haya parado completamente los motores y la señal luminosa de los cinturones se apague. Los teléfonos móviles deberán permanecer totalmente desconectados…"_

La voz de la azafata sonaba por todo el habitáculo del avión. Como siempre haciendo caso omiso de las precauciones del personal de vuelo, miraba distraída por la ventanilla observando las luces de la ciudad de Tokio. Suspiré pesadamente, hacía más de seis años que no veía aquel cielo encapotado de finales de septiembre. Más que nostalgia despertaba en mi interior cierto malestar. Cuando abandoné aquella ciudad años atrás, me juré a mí misma jamás regresar pero por cuestiones ajenas a mí, volvía a enfrentar mi mayor pesadilla.

"… _Muchas gracias por volar con nosotros y disfruten de su estancia en Japón…"_

Al descender de aquel avión, respiré una gran bocanada de aire. El aire denso como de costumbre seguía produciéndome un malestar que desde el interior recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Únicamente atinaba a pensar que necesitaba urgentemente una copa. Salí del aeropuerto tras numerosos trámites y por fin pude tomar un taxi que me llevaría directamente a casa. En dirección hacia el taller de mi tutor, evitaba pensar en todo aquello que había dejado atrás. Mi familia, mis amigos, todo aquello que un día poseía una gran importancia para mi quedó para siempre sepultado bajo llave en el baúl de los olvidos de mi mente. Durante todo aquel tiempo intenté frenar cualquier gana de regresar, de llamar o escribir a nadie de mi pasado. Y mí pasado lentamente dejó de preocuparse por mí hasta que pasé a formar parte de su historia. Únicamente mantenía el contacto con mi tutor y él era la razón por la cual regresaba. Hace unos días recibí la llamada del hospital Eiju en Toito por el ingreso de Yamada, que había perdido la consciencia mientras caminaba por la calle de aquel distrito. Intenté solucionar su ingreso y su alta desde Oxford pero últimamente algo en mi interior me gritaba que debía ir a ver a mi padre ya que según los informes del hospital, este padecía de un cáncer que llevaba gestando en su interior más de un año. Tras recibir aquella desagradable noticia no dude un instante en pedir unos días en la empresa donde trabajaba y recoger el equipaje rumbo a mi ciudad natal. He de decir que tras dirigirme hasta Londres desde Oxford, para subir a aquel avión rumbo a Tokio, he tenido que tomarme más de una copa, no para soportar las casi dieciséis horas de vuelo sino para soportar la idea de que debía pisar de nuevo el suelo Japonés.

De repente el taxi se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta del taller donde crecí sacándome del tren de pensamientos que me sacudía violentamente. Tras pagar tan escandalosa cifra, descendí con la maleta en la mano mientras que en la otra jugueteaba con mi antiguo juego de llaves. Introduje la llave en el cerrojo pensando que tal vez Yamada habría sustituido el antiguo cerrojo de la vivienda pero para mi sorpresa la llave cedió y la puerta se abrió dejando escapar un aire de nostalgia desde el interior de la casa. Sonreí al ver la escalera en penumbras y me armé de valor ascendiendo hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

"Estoy en casa" dije en voz alta para inundar mi mente de recuerdos.

"Bienvenida." Respondió una voz que no me era familiar. Al alzar la mirada divisé a una joven con el uniforme de enfermera y llegué a la conclusión de que era la chica que asistía a mi tutor.

"Gracias." Dije con voz ronca. "¿Dónde está mi padre?" Pregunté mientras hacía a un lado mi equipaje y me deshacía de mi abrigo.

"Acaba de quedarse dormido tras tomarse la medicación." Respondió la enfermera con una reverencia. Tras tanto tiempo fuera había perdido la costumbre y aquel gesto me parecía un tanto peculiar.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra?" volví a preguntar mientras me dirigí a su habitación a ver efectivamente como dormía, no por desconfiar de sus palabras sino porque la última vez que nos vimos fue en su última visita a Oxford hace dos años atrás.

"Ha mejorado bastante pero su estado sigue débil. Es una enfermedad muy grave la que padece e influye mucho las ganas de vivir que tenga cada uno." Escuchando las palabras de aquella enfermera, llegue a la conclusión de que aquella enfermedad para Yamada era un regalo del cielo. Desde que mi madre dejó este mundo, él había perdido toda clase de interés por seguir viviendo.

"Ya veo." En silencio permanecí observando su perfil dormido desde la entrada de la habitación. Era un hecho completamente increíble que el único miembro que me restaba en mi familia estuviera a punto de morir. "¿Está sufriendo?" pregunté nuevamente.

"Le administramos una dosis pequeña de morfina para evitar cualquier sufrimiento. De todas formas su padre nunca se ha quejado." Respondió sumisa.

"Es un hombre fuerte y testarudo. Mira qué no decirme nada en todo este tiempo." De nuevo un gran silencio se apoderó de la casa durante largo tiempo.

Tras permanecer mirando a Yamada durante más de media hora, rememorando cada instante que viví con él desde que el coche de mis padres se precipitó por aquel acantilado, decidí que era hora de ir a mi hotel. No quería pisar la habitación donde había pasado gran parte de mi vida para evitar algunos recuerdos que amenazaban con acecharme desde que mi avión aterrizara en Narita. Mientras esperaba a que un taxi viniera a recogerme, descendí al taller donde paseé mi mirada por todos los vehículos del lugar. Aquel era un mundo donde encontraba paz y sosiego. Había luchado por mi sueño y había conseguido hacer lo que siempre había deseado, diseñar motocicletas. Actualmente trabajaba para Triumph, diseñando y mejorando motocicletas desde hace tres años. Al pasearme cerca del mostrador, miles de recuerdos asaltaron mi mente, había pasado largos veranos ayudando en aquel taller para ganarme un dinero extra para mis estudios. Recordé la amistad con Tate, que desde el divorcio de sus padres se pasaba los veranos trabajando con mi tutor para ganarse un dinerito y ayudar a su madre. Sonreí con cariño ante todas las imágenes que me inundaban el pensamiento hasta que el claxon del taxi me sacó de mi ensoñación.

"¿A dónde se dirige señorita?" la voz del taxista sonaba hastiada como si hubiese repetido la misma pregunta millones de veces.

"Al hotel Okura, por favor."

Tras aquella breve y concisa indicación de nuevo me sumergí en mis pensamientos. Tenía ganas de llamar a Tate y disculparme por todos aquellos años de absoluto silencio pero no tenía el valor necesario para enfrentar a lo que venía después, a rememorar el motivo de mi marcha y sobre todo a la pregunta que tal vez tanto él, como Mai y como mi tutor se harían a día de hoy si pensaban en aquella noche cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. ¿Habrá conseguido Natsuki superar su pérdida? A día de hoy, me hago a mí misma aquella pregunta todos los días al mirarme en el espejo. Definitivamente había logrado superar aquella pérdida, sin embargo en mi interior aquel vacío seguía consumiéndome. Era inmenso y profundo, tan profundo que desde hace más de seis años era completamente incapaz de sentir ni de mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Había alcanzado todos mis logros en un corto espacio de tiempo pero a cambio había dejado de sentir, me había convertido en un ser frío e insensible, capaz de vestir su corazón de piedra y ser implacable a la hora de alejar cualquier ser viviente de su lado. Mis días continuaban monótonos sin sufrir alteraciones de ningún tipo. Supongo que antes que sentir nuevamente dolor era preferible no sentir nada.

Una vez apeado del taxi, me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde con tan solo dar mi nombre me ofrecieron la habitación elegida por reserva. Mientras que el servicio de habitaciones se encargaba de mi equipaje, me dirigí hacia el bar del hotel. Desde que había pisado suelo japonés deseaba con ansias una copa de whiskey. Tras sentarme en la barra y hacer mi pedido se me acercaron numerosos caballeros que se hospedaban por trabajo. Tal vez el hecho de ver a una jovencita sentada en un bar tomándose algo a solas incitaba buenamente al flirteo pero lo cierto era que únicamente deseaba quitarme el estrés que me producía el jet lag. Ya que me fue imposible tomar algo a gusto en aquel bar, decidí preguntar al barman por la guía telefónica. Con el alcohol en mis venas era más fácil tomar decisiones precipitadas y tras localizar el número telefónico de mi mejor amigo, llamé sin dudar. Aun eran las diez de la noche, seguro que estaría en casa cenando. Al tercer tono de la llamada una voz infantil descolgó el teléfono.

"Residencia de los Yuichi, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?" había quedado estupefacta, ¿acaso ya tenía hijos? ¿O tal vez sería una hermana?

"Buenas noches, al habla Kuga." Me había puesto verdaderamente nerviosa aquella voz infantil. "Pregunto por Tate." Al otro lado de la línea un silencio reinó, únicamente se podía apreciar por el auricular la respiración de la pequeña.

"¿Es usted un monstruo?" genial, solo me había tomado una copa en Tokio y ya comenzaba a pasarme factura.

"No, creo que no. Pero a veces, cuando no responden a mis preguntas pierdo el control." Sabía que únicamente se trataba de una pequeña de menos de cuatro años pero no tenía tiempo para juegos y menos con niños.

"Papa, un monstruo te reclama." Oí decirle aquella voz infantil a un adulto por la otra línea. "Y creo que está enfadado." Gruñí por lo bajo.

"Residencia Yuichi, ¿dígame?" era la voz de Tate, por fin había oído aquella voz. Miles de emociones invadían mi interior.

"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo." Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal pues mis emociones amenazaban con salir despedidas.

"¿Kuga? ¿Eres tú? Dios mío es Kuga, ¿Dónde estás?" La euforia se percibía desde el otro lado de la línea.

"En Tokio intentando tomarme una copa tranquilamente pero me fue imposible sin recordar a mi viejo amigo." Respondí sin más rodeos.

"¿En serio? ¿En qué lugar estas?" Seguro que ya se encontraba vistiéndose de nuevo para salir a donde le dijera que me encontraba.

"En el bar del hotel Okura." Respondí tranquilamente. Ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

"Enseguida voy, estoy a pocos minutos de ahí." Diciendo aquello colgó la llamada.

Desde que me fui, el primer año intentamos mantener el contacto pero desde que dejé de contestar a sus llamadas y a sus mensajes poco a poco comenzamos a perder los lazos. A partir del segundo año, Japón pasó a formar parte de mi historia y supongo que yo pasé a formar parte de la suya, únicamente me unían a ese país mis rasgos característicos. Sentía verdadera curiosidad por la vida de mi mejor amigo, había oído claramente como aquella voz lo llamó papa. Era increíble que Tate asentara la cabeza y tuviera familia e hijos. Me alegraba sinceramente por él. Tras esperar apenas diez minutos, mientras me pedía el segundo whiskey, apareció por la puerta un Tate completamente irreconocible. Al verlo entrar y dirigir su mirada hacia mi posición, una sonrisa traicionera se posaba en mis labios. Cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro sin mediar palabra y como si no hubiesen pasado los años, ambos nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. A mi amigo le traicionaron las lágrimas de alegría y comenzó a limpiárselas con la palma de la mano.

"¿Cuándo has llegado?" dijo completamente feliz una vez que recuperó las palabras.

"Apenas unas horas." Respondí sin perder detalle de los cambios que había dado mi amigo, que de ir siempre en vaqueros y camisetas, ahora portaba un traje con camisa. "Veo que los años te han cambiado." Sonrió alegremente.

"No me puedo quejar." Alzó los brazos mostrando su figura. "¿Y tú? Estas completamente irreconocible. Parece que los años te sientan de maravilla."

Lo invité a sentarse junto a mí en la barra y nos pusimos al día de todos los aspectos de nuestra vida, efectivamente había tenido cuatro años atrás a su primera y única hija, a la que en honor a mi madre la llamó Saeko. Al oírlo me quedé completamente asombrada, nuestra amistad aunque se haya detenido hace cinco años por tomar yo la decisión, continuaba siendo tan importante para él que le había puesto el nombre de mi progenitora a su retoño. Al contarle el motivo por el que había regresado se sintió compungido, sentía un verdadero aprecio por el señor Yamada y con su nuevo trabajo en un distinguido bufete de abogados y la niña apenas tenía tiempo para ir a visitarlo. Intente eximirlo de toda culpa, yo más que nadie en el mundo había deseado en el aeropuerto hace seis años que todos continuaran con sus vidas. No debía sentirse culpable por no ir a visitar al señor Yamada. Intenté no tocar el tema de Mai, pues no sabía cómo había terminado el asunto entre los dos. No nos percatamos de la hora que era hasta que miró el reloj y se escandalizó.

"Mai me va a matar, me ha dicho que te lleve a casa aunque sea arrastras." Me sorprendí completamente al oírle, ¿seguían juntos después de tanto tiempo?

"¿Tú y Mai estáis aun juntos?" pregunté asombrada.

"¿Y cómo crees que nació Saeko?" lo miré con total admiración. "Sus padres al principio se negaron pero estaba embarazada de tres meses así que no hubo nada que hacer." Sonrió pícaramente.

"No me lo puedo creer." Sonreía al imaginarme la escena. "Así que te quedaste con la chica. Enhorabuena." Asintió complacido.

"Gracias, que puedo decir. Soy muy feliz con mis dos mujeres en casa, no me puedo quejar." De repente me miró las manos en busca de alguna sortija o de algún compromiso tal vez. "¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien en tu vida a parte de las motocicletas?" Ambos sonreímos ante dicha ocurrencia.

"Supongo que estoy casada con mi trabajo. No tengo tiempo para nada más." Sonreímos mientras nos pusimos en marcha para abandonar aquel bar.

"¿Dónde está tu equipaje?" Preguntó extrañado una vez que salimos a la calle.

"En el hotel." Dije señalando a mi espalda.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a un hotel?" comenzó a regañar, definitivamente era como si los años no hubiesen transcurrido.

Caminamos en dirección hacia su casa resumiendo aquellos seis años. Anécdotas sobre la pequeña Saeko, la vida de casado e incluso cómo había abandonado su sueño de ser un abogado familiar y ayudar a los desprotegidos para convertirse en un abogado de una firma importante ayudando a quien más tenia. Aquello parecía el cambio que más le incomodaba a mi amigo, pero en fin estas cosas pasan. Uno nunca tiene la vida que sueña tener y acaba construyéndola sobre la marcha. De todas formas Tate no tenía motivos para quejarse, al llegar a su casa, parecía que entre Mai y él las cosas no iban nada mal. Vivía en una zona residencial de Minato-ku, pertenecía a la clase media alta y aquello era un hecho que no podía pasar desapercibido. Tenía una casa preciosa de dos plantas con un enorme jardín. Mientras caminamos por el sendero que atravesaba el jardín de la entrada, la puerta de casa se abrió dejando asomar a una pelinaranja muy excitada que venía corriendo a mi encuentro.

"¡Kuga! ¿Cómo nos haces esto? ¡Mira que venir sin avisar!" aunque comenzaba a regañarme sin motivo, me sorprendió con un enorme abrazo. "Te habríamos ido a buscar al aeropuerto."

"No quise molestar. ¡Qué bien te veo!" Se había convertido en toda una mujer hermosa. "Estas radiante."

"No te pases, entre la niña y este." Dijo señalando a mi amigo. "No hay momento para estar radiante. ¿No te dije que en cuanto la vieras la trajeras a casa ipso facto?" en aquel momento regañaba a Tate.

"Empezamos a hablar y se nos fue la hora." Intentó justificarse mientras yo sonreía. No habían cambiado en absoluto.

"¿Y tú equipaje? ¿Vuelves a casa sin una toalla?" de repente comenzó a interrogarme y no sé por qué motivo comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

"Reserve un hotel para estos días. No tenía pensado ver a nadie pero cuando llegué me acordé de vosotros." Como si le hubiese atestado una puñalada se sostenía el pecho con muchísimo drama.

"¿Cómo te atreves a ir a un hotel? Ya estas cancelando la reserva. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. De todas formas ya he acomodado la habitación de invitados para ti. Pero pasa no te quedes en la puerta." Me quedé completamente sin habla mientras me introducía en la casa, en menos de cinco minutos he sido regañada dos veces por mi amiga por el simple hecho de reservar un hotel olvidándose por completo de los seis años de silencio. "Acabo de acostar a la niña, ha estado esperando conocerte desde que llamaste por teléfono."

"Iré a darle el beso de las buenas noches." Dijo Tate mientras se separaba de nosotras y subía los escalones del piso superior y desaparecía.

"Te hemos echado mucho de menos." Dijo Mai invitándome a sentar en el sofá.

"Y yo a vosotros." Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre nosotras mientras nos miramos una a otra. Tal vez Mai era quien más entendía mi dolor en el aeropuerto y era quien más apoyaba mi decisión.

"¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Vino, Whiskey?" comentó Tate bajando los escalones.

"Vino." Concluimos Mai y yo.

Durante largas horas hablamos y hablamos sobre todo lo que nos sucedió durante aquellos años distanciados. Mai había logrado ser médico de familia en un hospital privado cerca de casa en minami azabu y que al segundo año de relación con Tate había quedado embarazada de la pequeña Saeko distanciándola de su familia por haber tomado ambas decisiones, la de no continuar con el negocio familiar y la de casarse con Tate que en aquel momento era un pobre universitario que estudiaba con una beca en una universidad pública. Según su historia, aquellos seis años no fueron un auténtico camino de rosas, ambos sufrieron por apostar por su amor y aquello hizo que se unieran aún más y que lo que sentían el uno por el otro se fortalezca desde los cimientos convirtiendo su historia de amor juvenil en algo sólido. Eran el tipo de pareja destinadas a estar juntas pese a los obstáculos del mundo. Ese tipo de parejas que la sola idea de mencionarlos por separado era inconcebible. Me alegraba profundamente por ellos, se merecían cada minuto de felicidad que les regalaba la vida en aquel instante. Al contarle a Mai que había conseguido hacer mi sueño realidad, esta no dudo en demostrarme su alegría con un enorme abrazo. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta de la hora que era, fue demasiado tarde. Tras muchas insistencias de Mai, tomé prestado un albornoz y un pijama y me quedé a pasar la noche en la residencia de los Yuichi. Al día siguiente debía despertar temprano e ir a visitar a Yamada. Al sonar el despertador y golpearme mi conciencia de súbito, la luz que entraba a través de la ventana me cegaba completamente. Ayer había dado buena cuenta del alcohol y el dormir escasas horas tampoco ayudaba mucho a mi jet lag. Al abrir los ojos, noté como cierta ojilila me observaba a los pies de la cama.

"¿Eres el monstruo que llamó por teléfono ayer?" preguntó la pequeña Saeko sin perder detalle de mi despertar.

"Creo que soy yo." Dije aun con la voz más ronca que ayer, la resaca mostraba sus efectos.

"¿Siendo tan guapa como acabaste convirtiéndote en un monstruo?" parecía que la rueda de prensa recién había comenzado.

"Si te soy sincera, es una larga historia y ahora no tengo ganas de contarla." Intenté zanjar el tema pero dada la edad de la pequeña y aquel espíritu curioso que poseían los niños sabía que no iba a ser un trabajo fácil.

"Hoy no tengo colegio. Es fin de semana, creo que puedes empezar ahora que para la cena habremos terminado." La miré fijamente intentando descubrir quién era el monstruo de los dos y por fin me percaté que aquella pequeña era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Poseía unos enormes ojos de color lila como la madre, con unos pequeños hoyuelos como los que poseía Tate cuando sonreía y el cabello completamente rubio recogido en una coleta.

"Tal vez en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme." Me incorporé de la cama y fui directamente a la ducha que había en aquella habitación.

Al ponerme bajo el chorro de agua tibia, comencé a relajar cada musculo de mi cuerpo. Aquella ducha era tan necesaria y reparadora que en seguida me arrepentí de no haberla disfrutado ayer mismo. Me tomé mi tiempo hasta organizar mi agenda desde aquel baño y cuando salí completamente mojada envuelta en una toalla me crucé con la sorpresa de encontrarme aun con la pequeña Saeko en el mismo lugar que cuando la deje hace veinte minutos.

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso te has congelado?" pregunté extrañada pues era difícil que una niña de su edad permaneciera quieta tanto tiempo.

"Es tu mirada." Rompió tras un largo silencio. "Es tan hermosa." ¡Vaya! Justo lo que necesitaba para mejorar mi día, miles de preguntas por parte de una cría y un halago por parte de la misma.

"No estarás intentando seducir a mi hija menor únicamente en toalla, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mai desde la entrada, y de repente me ruboricé sin ton ni son. Hacía tiempo que nadie me avergonzaba de aquella manera.

"Mami, mami, mira que ojos tan verdes tiene. Parece una princesa de cuentos." Mai sonriente me miraba alzando una ceja.

"Toda una princesa." Dije en voz alta con sarcasmo pero la niña aun no entendía de sarcasmo.

"Si y de noche se convierte en un monstruo, es ella quien llamó por teléfono." Mai besó a su hija sin dejar de reír por las ocurrencias de esta.

"Ve a desayunar, papa te está esperando." Tras el último beso que se dieron, esta se fue rauda escaleras abajo. "¿Así que ahora te dedicas a confundir a mi hija?"

"Supongo que deben de impactar los ojos verdes y la voz ronca." Sonrió complacida.

"Te esperamos abajo." Sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí para otorgarme la intimidad necesaria para comenzar a vestirme.

Enseguida me puse a ello, pensando en el itinerario a tomar. Primero iba a saludar por fin a Yamada que debe de haber recibido la noticia de mi visita gracias a la enfermera que lo asiste. Y en segundo lugar tendría que ponerme en contacto con el médico que lleva su caso, tal vez podamos remitir su tumor probando con diferentes métodos. Al descender hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban mis amigos, la escena que protagonizaban enternecía completamente mi corazón, cosa que no había sentido desde mi infancia cuando aún vivían mis padres. Los tres desayunaban en perfecta armonía, padre e hija sentados a la mesa disfrutaban de los manjares que preparaba Mai.

"Buenos días." Alcé la voz al entrar y cruzar mi mirada con la pequeña Seako.

"Buenos días." Respondieron los tres al unísono. "¿Quieres café?" preguntó Mai lista para servir una taza, mientras asentía yo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal has dormido?" preguntó Tate sonriente, era como si fuese una fuente de energía inagotable.

"Muy cómoda. Pero he de ir al hotel a cambiarme de ropa." Dije sentándome a la mesa y saboreando aquel café de Mai que sabía a navidad.

"No vuelvas sin la maleta, así no tienes por qué repetir ropa." Apuntó Mai que también se sentó a la mesa junto a la pequeña Saeko.

"¿Ya conoces a la tía Kuga?" preguntó Tate a su pequeña.

"¡Si! Se parece a la princesa helada del cuento." Respondió con aquella voz infantil. "Tiene los ojos verdes igual que ella y la voz como un monstruo pero al mirarla a los ojos no congela." Continuó la pequeña mientras los tres adultos sonreíamos.

"Eso es que le caes bien." Respondió Mai. "Ya ves que Tate no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te fuiste. Le ha contado un cuento en tu honor a nuestra hija." En esta ocasión se dirigía a mí.

"Ya veo." Sonreí mirando hacia Tate. "¿Con que congelo con la mirada, eh?" pregunté hacia mi amigo levemente ruborizado.

"Ahí lo tienes, me estas mirando con aquella mirada que congela." Se defendió. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?" preguntó Tate cambiando completamente de tema.

"Vuelvo a casa a visitar a Yamada." Respondí

"Si quieres te acerco, tengo que ir a la oficina un par de horas." Se incorporó dando su último sorbo a su taza de café.

"¿Trabajas el fin de semana?" pregunté extrañada mientras me incorporé a mi vez.

"Sacrificios hasta que lo hagan socio." Respondió Mai que se despidió de su marido con un beso. "Te esperamos para cenar, Natsuki. No lo olvides." Apuntó hacia mi dirección.

"¿Cómo negarme?" respondí saliendo de la puerta rumbo hacia el vehículo de Tate.

"Se acabaron las motocicletas." Sentencié cuando la puerta del garaje se abrió dando paso a un Lexus NX. "Y veo que apuestas por el producto nacional."

"Los japoneses pocas cosas hacemos bien pero en cuanto a construir algo con nuestras propias manos, somos los mejores." Comenzó su discurso mientras salíamos a la calle.

"¡Auch! Creo que estas intentando ofenderme." Bromeé, realmente el coche era precioso y lujoso por dentro.

"No era mi intención. Aunque seguro que harías maravillas con motocicletas japonesas." Sonreí ante sus palabras, realmente era una cuestión en la que siempre había pensado, adoraba las motocicletas y mi trabajo me encantaba realmente pero estaba completamente enamorada de las Kawasaki y habría vendido mi alma al diablo con tal de trabajar en una de aquellas motocicletas.

"Supongo que los Kuga y Japón no vamos de la mano."

Al llegar a mi antiguo barrio y detener el vehículo Tate, miré y vi que el taller abría de nuevo sus puertas pese a que mi tutor se encontraba en cama. Descendí agradeciéndole las molestias a mi amigo después de prometer una y otra vez que no me escabulliría y que me presentaría en la residencia Yuichi a la hora de cenar. Volví a usar la llave que tenía en mi poder desde que era una adolescente y subí sigilosamente los escalones aunque aquella no fuera mi intención. Oí la voz de Yamada hablar con alguien, no era la misma que la enfermera de ayer y llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez se turnaban. Al llegar a la sala de estar, me deshice de mi abrigo y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde se encontraba mi tutor junto con su nueva visita. Al abrir la puerta quedé completamente asombrada.

"¡Has venido!" la voz profunda de Yamada, anunció mi llegada a la joven que lo acompañaba, que se giró inmediatamente incorporándose para quedar frente a mí.

"¿Nao?" Era la última persona que me imaginaria en aquella habitación junto a mi tutor.

"Natsuki, menuda agradable sorpresa. Bienvenida a casa."


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Disculpen la demora, tengo que avisarles que no podré ser fiel a un día en concreto para actualizar esta historia, cosa que me disgusta muchísimo ya que no es mi forma de proceder. Creo que ya os comenté que a finales del año pasado me embarqué en una nueva etapa de mi vida y me absorbe completamente el poco tiempo personal que dispongo. Pero prometo que aunque tarde, esta historia la finalizaré y espero que os agrade. También aprovecho para explicar, que cada capítulo será narrado por una de nuestras chicas preferidas, tal y como lo hice en Dejarse Llevar. Por último les pido paciencia, ya que deben ponerse en situación porque no habrá un shiznat al principio de la historia como ocurrió en la primera parte, Natsuki fue abandonada y aquello le produjo un profundo trauma, por lo que Shizuru deberá luchar y demostrar realmente lo que siente por ella. La primera parte fue biográfica, en esta no puedo decir lo mismo por lo que disfruten de la ficción. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo.

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2

 _ **Shizuru**_

" _ **Cuando conectas con alguien, esta conexión te da inmediatamente un sentido para vivir."**_

 _ **Jon Kabat-Zinn**_

* * *

Silencio. Únicamente me acompañaba el silencio que se filtraba a través del tic tac del enorme reloj de la mesa. Con los últimos rayos del sol despidiéndose en el gran ventanal que decoraba la oficina, dando paso a una noche oscura, reflexioné profundamente, con la mirada fija en mi calendario personal. Habían transcurrido varios años desde que me gané a pulso este puesto junto a mi progenitor, ¿Quién tenía el valor de poner en duda que Shizuru Fujino sería incapaz de alcanzar los objetivos impuestos por su padre? Era la presidenta de la compañía más grande de Tokio, sobre mi mandato únicamente dictaba mi progenitor, supongo que aquello era algo inevitable, había alcanzado en la mayor brevedad posible todas las metas que mi padre me había asignado y únicamente de ese modo comenzaba a vivir la etapa más tranquila de mi vida, hasta este preciso instante en que mi mirada aterrada contemplaba con todo el pavor posible aquel calendario. ¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido? Es decir, cuidaba con minucioso detalle cualquier situación en la que me veía envuelta, ¿Cómo era posible explicar aquel retraso de semanas? ¿Incluso cómo era posible no haberse dado cuenta antes? Mi calendario me anunciaba una ligera demora en mi puntual periodo, un retraso que hoy se traduce como un miembro más en la familia Fujino. ¿Cómo pude haberlo permitido? Sabía que la única forma de liberarme de la pesada carga que conlleva ser una Fujino era seguir con las determinadas pautas que me había inculcado mi progenitor desde la infancia, contraer matrimonio con alguien que nos beneficie era primordial, seguida de llegar al puesto donde me encontraba, pero el ser madre no formaba parte de mis planes o por lo menos no por ahora. Mi cabeza giraba en ambos sentidos y el alcohol por el momento era algo prohibido. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de fijarme al suelo con contundencia y evitar que los pensamientos me condujeran por su libre albedrio. Debía ir al ginecólogo para asegurarme antes de barajar las posibilidades que me atormentaban, de momento únicamente era un retraso.

" _¿Desea alguna cosa más señora Fujino?"_ El interfono me sacó de mis cavilaciones _._ Fruncí levemente el ceño mientras dirigía una mirada hacia el reloj.

" _Ara, sí que se ha hecho tarde. Eso es todo Ayano-san, puede retirarse a descansar."_ Me escandalicé de lo tarde que era.

" _Gracias Fujino-sama. Buen fin de semana."_

Comenzaba a darme realmente cuenta de que no disponía del tiempo suficiente como para tomarme a la ligera este asunto. Y sobre todo, que sola no podía hacer frente a esto. Necesitaba de alguien lo suficientemente discreto como para no filtrar aquella noticia. Porque una cosa si tenía clara y era que mientras el gran Fujino viviera no dejaría a ninguno de mis descendientes en sus manos. Debía evitar pues que mi progenitor y mi esposo se enterasen de la buena nueva.

" _Ayano-san, ¿sigue ahí?"_ un impulso me llevo a pensar que tal vez mi secretaria era digna de confianza.

" _Si, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo señora Fujino?"_ preguntó un tanto nerviosa, pues Ayano siempre fue tímida y un tanto insegura, la persona perfecta para guardar un secreto.

" _Necesito que entre, es un asunto personal."_ Intenté usar un tono más cordial, no quería asustarla.

" _Si, enseguida Fujino-sama."_ Sin apenas colgar la llamada, la fiel Ayano se encontraba frente a mi escritorio. " _¿En qué le puedo servir, Fujino-sama?"_ sonreí complacida, era exactamente la persona que estaba buscando.

Aquel fin de semana fue el más largo de mi vida, la incertidumbre de saber si esperaba o no al futuro heredero del reinado de los Fujino me crispaba seriamente los nervios. Mi discreto esposo como de costumbre se las había ingeniado para salir de la ciudad e ir a disfrutar de los días libres a otro lugar. No era un secreto para mí que mi marido se veía a escondidas con otra mujer. Era, por supuesto, un hecho más que lógico ya que nuestro matrimonio era por puro interés, de hecho entre ambos existía un acuerdo matrimonial. Yo evitaba inmiscuirme en sus asuntos privados y en fin, yo gozaba en secreto de los míos. De esa forma ganamos los dos. Pero, con este fruto en mi seno, hará que todo mi mundo cambie radicalmente y mi etapa de tranquilidad se esfume en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En la soledad de mi enorme habitación, tenía la horrible sensación de que me faltaba el aire y que mis pulmones comenzaban a fallar. Mi mirada perdida se dirigió hacia el techo y hacia ambos lados intentando asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, todo excepto mis pensamientos y las profundas ganas de descubrir exactamente como traducir aquel retraso. _**Tal vez sea el estrés y mi cuerpo se esté quejando**_ pensaba constantemente, no sería la primera vez. Los nervios siempre me han jugado una mala pasada, tal vez se deba únicamente a que las últimas semanas apenas había disfrutado de un momento a solas. Pensando aquello enseguida sentí la necesidad de percibir el calor de otro cuerpo que no fuera el mío propio. Sin parar a meditar demasiado, marqué un número que ya me era de más conocido. Al tercer tono de llamada descolgaron.

" _Te necesito."_ Susurre y enseguida me arrepentí.

" _Era justo lo que quería oír."_ Respondieron por la otra línea.

Desde hacía unos años, mantenía una relación extramatrimonial. Tenía una amante a la que veía una o dos veces por semana. No me enorgullecía el hecho de pagarle a mi esposo con la misma moneda pero era cierto que de vez en cuando necesitaba sentir el abrazo de alguien, el calor emitido por un cuerpo ajeno al mío, necesitaba sentirme deseada y eso lo encontré en Tomoe. Desde que nos conocimos la joven Marguerite y yo, una especie de tensión invadió nuestra distancia y sin apenas percatarme de ello, nuestros labios se buscaban y nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaban. Hoy hace dos años de aquel encuentro y no puedo asegurar que sea amor, ni siquiera necesitaba realmente que lo fuera. Nuestros encuentros básicamente consistían en dejarnos llevar por una pasión que nos arrastró desde la primera mirada. Tomoe me miraba como si yo fuera una verdadera diosa, como si se tratase de un objeto tremendamente valioso que ella quería poseer y aquella era una razón más que suficiente para sucumbir a sus deseos y fantasías. Ambas teníamos plena conciencia de que no era amor sino simplemente deseo. Con eso me bastaba a mí y de momento a ella también. Digo de momento porque en los últimos meses he percibido intentos por parte de Tomoe de dar un paso más en nuestra secreta relación.

En lo que restaba de aquel fin de semana, me olvidé de todo aquello que me rodeaba. Nos encerramos en aquel apartamento y ambas perdimos el rumbo del mundo. Tomoe era una excelente amante con una exquisita imaginación, no encontraba razón en la tregua ni en el cansancio, sus besos adictivos no se separaban ni un centímetro de mi piel y gracias a ello pude huir de mis tormentosos pensamientos. Se había convertido en una tarea difícil encontrar un segundo de aliento y cuando nos deteníamos era únicamente por el agotamiento físico para abandonarnos al mundo de Morfeo. Una vez o dos por semana, practicábamos el sexo como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, tan intensamente que podríamos estar los seis días restantes de la semana sin acercarnos a nadie en lo más mínimo. Ella conocía cada defecto y virtud que poseía, éramos dos almas afines imposible de complementarse puesto que somos dos gotas de agua, tan parecidas y tan duales, que en el momento de éxtasis era imposible diferenciar cual era cual.

" _¿Ya me abandonas?"_ preguntó Tomoe tan cómoda desde la cama mientras yo salía del baño, pues debía comenzar la semana con puntualidad.

" _Se nos agotó el tiempo."_ Susurré buscando sus labios para besarla. _"He de volver a la realidad."_ En silencio se incorporó dejando ver su figura desnuda.

" _Que lastima."_ Continuó con un adorable puchero. _"No puedo saciar estas ganas que tengo de ti."_ Sonreí para mi satisfacción. _"¿Qué pasaría si llegaras un poquito tarde?"_ juguetona se dirigía hacia mi dirección dedicándome aquella mirada de deseo que tanto me hacía perder la cabeza.

" _Que mi querido esposo te despedirá."_ Logré recordarle antes de sucumbir de nuevo a la lujuria.

" _¿Tienes idea de lo morboso que es que me recuerdes que eres la mujer del jefe?"_ de nuevo ese tono sexy se escapaba de entre sus labios.

" _Vístete o a quien despedirán es a mí."_ Respondí con un tono suplicante pues sus brazos envolvían mi cintura y me sentía cual animal rodeado por su depredador.

Con el regreso de la jornada laboral, a primera hora de la mañana cancelé todas mis reuniones para dirigirme a cierta clínica recomendada por mi fiel secretaria. Sin dar mi nombre por supuesto, me hice pasar por Ayano con el fin de convencerles de que era un caso especial y necesitaba de toda discreción posible. La clínica se encontraba en un complejo privado en Azabu, según me había comentado la misma Ayano, dicha clínica gozaba de cierta reputación.

" _Señora Sakai, pase a consulta por favor."_ Al oír el apellido de soltera de Ayano me levanté enseguida. " _Por aquí es, sígame por favor."_ Obediente seguí a la enfermera que me guiaba por aquel luminoso pasillo. " _Pase, por favor."_ Haciendo una reverencia entré no sin antes respirar hondo. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de perder el control, los nervios me dominaban por completo. Todos aquellos tórridos pensamientos que intenté bloquear con tanto esmero entre los brazos de Tomoe, regresaban con firmeza para atormentarme. Entré a aquella consulta cual cachorro asustado por su primera inyección.

" _Buenos días señora Sakai. Siéntese por favor, en seguida estoy con usted."_ Aquella voz me era demasiado familiar, mi nerviosismo acudió con más violencia aun. No pude ver quien era la doctora que me asistía, puesto que se encontraba tras el biombo hospitalario, pero su voz estaba grabada en mi mente a fuego. _"Mi compañera de ginecología no se encuentra hoy disponible pero puedo ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesite."_

" _Ara…"_ Únicamente acudió a mi desastrosa memoria el nombre de Mai. No atiné a decir nada más, hacía más de seis años que no veía a mi mejor amiga pero el timbre de su voz para mí era inolvidable como si se tratase de una madre. De repente su pelinaranja melena se asomó de entre el biombo hospitalario.

" _¿Shizuru?"_ ¿No podía creer que seguía recordándome? " _¿eres tú?"_ mi corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, por un momento me olvidé del asunto por el que había ido a parar a aquella clínica.

" _Mai"_ las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos, todos los recuerdos que había guardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, emergían a la superficie como un torrente furioso.

Sin decir palabra se acercó hasta mi posición y ambas con lágrimas en los ojos nos fundimos en un abrazo que expresaba toda la falta que nos hacíamos al habernos distanciado. De pronto, una alegría había invadido mi pecho, sentía como parte de mi volvía a reconciliarse con mi corazón por haber abandonado tiempo atrás todo aquello que me importaba. Nada había cambiado en mi sentimiento por Tokiha Mai, era mi mejor amiga, era mi apoyo en la vida, era lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido jamás y la había abandonado sin mirar atrás. No hace falta recalcar que fue una pérdida de la que no me pude recuperar en todos aquellos años. La culpa y el remordimiento me acompañaban todos los días al despertar confiando que al día siguiente aquel hueco que había dejado mi antiguo grupo de amigos se pudiera mitigar.

" _¿Señora Sakai?"_ preguntó Mai en una sonrisa.

" _Es una larga historia."_ Sonreí a mi vez. _"Estas increíblemente hermosa."_ aseguré enjugándome las lágrimas.

" _Bobadas."_ Me miraba como si viese un fantasma, un fantasma del que se alegraba de ver. _"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"_ su mirada lejos de recriminarme parecía intentar acercar todos aquellos años en un suspiro.

" _Lo siento, Mai. Te debo una disculpa. Yo… no supe hacerlo mejor."_ Cerro los ojos intentando tal vez convencer a su corazón con aquella ridícula excusa. _"Necesitaba alejarme, no tenía alternativa."_ Intenté mejorar mi balbuceo mediocre pero por más que decía la verdad, aquello no dejaba de sonarme a un estúpido pretexto.

" _Te he echado mucho de menos."_ Sonrió regalándome la mirada más brillante y resplandeciente que jamás me había regalado.

" _Tú también me has hecho mucha falta."_ Aquello era cierto, no había día en que el recuerdo de Mai no me arrancaba una lágrima. Por un momento nos quedamos de pie, ensimismadas y atrapadas en una mirada fraternal.

" _¿Tenías que ver a la ginecóloga, verdad?"_ De pronto, fue como si volviésemos a la cruda realidad. Mi tormento volvió a sacudirme, no conseguía mitigar aquellas dudas que me devoraban desde mi interior. " _¿Es simplemente un asunto rutinario?"_ En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi cara se había transformado en una de preocupación y horror, tan pálida que podría confundirme fácilmente con el mobiliario. _"¡Oh! Ya veo."_ Al principio no entendí bien aquella observación de mi querida amiga. _"¿Por qué no me acompañas por aquí un momento? Vamos a echarte un vistazo."_ Con una voz amigable me señaló la camilla junto a un ordenador. " _¿De cuánto es el retraso?"_ era impresionante como Mai seguía viendo a través de mí, por más que hubieran transcurrido los años seguía poseyendo aquella extraña habilidad.

" _Unas semanas."_ Dije mientras me despojaba de la parte superior de mis prendas poniéndolas a un lado.

" _Acuéstate, será solo un segundo."_ Con la sonrisa de Mai en el rostro logré poner mis pulsaciones y mi respiración en orden. _"Notaras algo de frío."_ Diciendo aquello enseguida el gel frío de ultrasonidos recorría mi abdomen, la piel se me puso de gallina y la respiración se me agitó. _"Vamos a ver."_ Comenzó a recorrer mi vientre con el transductor. " _Ahí está."_ Dijo emocionada, de repente un ligero eco similar al de un latido se oía por toda la sala. Al girarme pude ver una mancha en el monitor que fácilmente identifique.

" _¿Ese es mi hijo?"_ pregunté incrédula con lágrimas en los ojos. Mis sospechas se habían confirmado y el nerviosismo que me atacó desde que pisé aquella clínica se tradujo en millones de emociones que luchaban por mostrarse sin triunfo.

" _Si, aun no podremos determinar el sexo pero si, este es tu hijo_." Rompí a llorar. No sabía que pensar y de pronto Mai, tomo unas cuantas ecografías y comenzó a retirarme aquel gel de ultrasonidos en completo silencio otorgándome todo el tiempo necesario hasta volver a estabilizar mi sollozo.

" _¿Está bien?"_ de pronto un miedo atroz a que se interrumpiera su formación en mi vientre me invadió. Mai sonreía conforme como si adivinase que aquella preocupación era inevitable.

" _Está perfectamente sano."_ Con aquella sonrisa maternal me otorgó un momento de intimidad para volver a vestirme y tal vez para aceptar todo aquello que me venía encima. " _¿No sé qué tienes pensado hacer? Por tus lágrimas no parece que haya sido buscado intencionadamente pero piénsalo bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión."_ Me alegraba profundamente de que en este momento tan importante en mi vida Mai estuviera presente.

" _Gracias, Mai. Por todo."_ La miré agradecida, mi corazón seguía dividido entre alegrarse o entristecerse por la noticia. No estaba preparada para ser madre. Pero al oír aquellos pequeños latidos abrirse paso desde mi vientre sentí una calidez inmensa como no sentía hace años, exactamente desde aquella tarde en Kamakura viendo aquella puesta de sol junto a cierta pelinegra.

" _Vas a ser una buena madre."_ Mai había posado su mano sobre la mía y sonreía nuevamente como si adivinara cada pensamiento y cada sentimiento que me recorría el interior.

" _Siento haberte apartado cuando me alejé de kuga, creía que ella necesitaría más de ti que yo. No podía imaginarme a nadie mejor que tú para cuidar de ella y si para ello debía sacrificar nuestro vinculo, estaba dispuesta a ello."_ De pronto las palabras brotaron de mi boca como si anteriormente las hubiese ensayado frente al espejo, mi alma se desnudaba frente a Mai sin poder remediarlo. _"Siento haberte defraudado, no te merecías a una amiga como yo."_ De nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con estallar en todos aquellos seis años de silencio.

" _Me ha costado mucho comprender lo que hiciste pero creo que te entiendo. No voy a engañarte, me dolió profundamente el hecho de que me hayas apartado de tu lado pero en el fondo sabía que en tu mundo no había elección. Y comprendía que aquella era la única forma que tenías de poner a Kuga a salvo."_ Las palabras de Mai curaban todas aquellas heridas que me había infringido yo misma por haberla dejado atrás. _"No te disculpes más, por lo que a mí respecta no hay nada que perdonar."_

" _Necesitaba decírtelo, estos años han sido muy duros sin ti y ahora mírame."_ Dije señalándome a mí misma. " _Voy a ser madre."_ No podía creer que estaba afirmando una decisión en voz alta y sin sopesar las consecuencias.

" _¡Enhorabuena!"_ mi amiga volvió a abrazarme como recompensa por haberme dado cuenta de un hecho evidente. _"¿Supongo que este niño tiene padre?"_ preguntó tímidamente. Aun no nos habíamos puesto al día de aquellos años en penumbra.

" _Si, pero un Fujino no tiene padre ni madre, simplemente nace Fujino."_ Un tono de tristeza se había trasladado a mis labios, aquel era mi mayor temor, mi hijo jamás seria mío mientras viva mi progenitor.

En seguida comenzamos a ponernos al día, olvidando que nos encontrábamos en una clínica y que tal vez alguien más precisara de los servicios de mi amiga. No podía creer la enorme casualidad que me había deparado el destino. Hace seis años que tome la decisión de abandonar mi vida en un punto para continuarla en otro completamente diferente, no fue una decisión completamente fácil dado el hecho de que no la había tomado por voluntad propia sino por coacción. Como siempre mi padre había sugerido que apartara a Kuga de mi camino por las buenas o se veía obligado a apartarla el mismo. Aquella amenaza junto con la opinión de mí estimada madre, me arrancaron de una vida similar a la del jardín del edén. Aquella mañana hará seis años, mi coche se dirigió hacia Kioto pero sin la intención de regresar. Había sido internada en una universidad privada femenina y hasta que no hube terminado la carrera no se me permitió pisar la capital bajo ningún concepto. A la mañana siguiente de haber ingresado en la universidad, mi progenitor me había conseguido un compromiso con un joven heredero de la fortuna de los Homura, de esa manera se aseguraba de que no volvería a tomar las decisiones que me llevaron a toparme con Kuga. La boda se celebró en Kioto al año siguiente del compromiso, apenas conocía a mi prometido y a día de hoy seguía sin conocerlo realmente. La única certeza posible en aquel cuento de hadas, del que se encargó de comprarme mi padre, era que Homura es el padre de mi futuro hijo.

Mai asentía en silencio y oía fervientemente todo aquello que iba narrando sin interrumpir en ningún momento, contaba con minucioso detalle aquellas situaciones en las que deseaba que ella estuviera cerca como en los viejos tiempos para recibir su apoyo y en tales ocasiones Mai fruncía el ceño desaprobando mi suerte. Una hora más tarde, llego la inevitable despedida y en aquel entonces, mi querida amiga me extendió su tarjeta con su número personal.

" _Llámame para lo que necesites_ _."_ Con una reverencia me despedí no sin antes formular miles de promesas y fundirnos de nuevo en un agradable abrazo.

Aquella mañana en la oficina, numerosos documentos se amontonaban para llevar impresas mi firma. Lo único en lo que atinaba a pensar era en aquellos vacíos y silenciosos años de ausencia, en los que vivía cada día intentando interpretar un papel para el que había nacido. Intentaba recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vida no me trataba como una moneda de cambio y enseguida aquellos enormes orbes esmeraldas inundaron mi mente. Desde que abandoné el campus de Waseda, aquellos ojos verdes iluminaban mis noches más oscuras. Al cerrar mis ojos únicamente esa mirada acudía a mis pensamientos, como si me vigilaran desde el interior recordándome que jamás podría escapar de ellos. _¿Qué fue de Natsuki?_ Esa pregunta me la había hecho infinidad de veces. La curiosidad me asaltaba y algo en mi interior me animaba a que saliera a buscarla, que me pusiera en contacto con ella de alguna u otra forma pero recordando las antiguas amenazas de mi progenitor procuraba ni siquiera nombrarla en voz alta, regla que había roto hablando con Mai. Sin apenas percatarme del transcurso del tiempo a lo largo del día, la mañana había dado paso a la noche y yo seguía dando vueltas a aquello que había dejado días atrás, mi felicidad. Era demasiado tarde, no había forma de escapar a mi suerte. Tal vez Kuga ya habría formado su propia familia, aunque era ingeniera gran parte de ella era soñadora. En todos aquellos años en los que comencé a trabajar para mi padre en busca de un puesto como su mano derecha no había tocado un solo libro pero cada vez que veía una estantería con libros amontonados era inevitable pensar en ella, en aquella clase de literatura a la que me arrastro o en aquella charla acerca de luchar por nuestros sueños. Kuga había influido de mil maneras en mi vida, mi primer y único amor e incluso la única persona que llegó a conocer a la verdadera Shizuru que hay en mí. Pero tal vez de ese pequeño detalle, ella no era conocedora. No tuvimos el tiempo necesario para hablar de ello, tal vez me odie o incluso tal vez lo haya superado y ahora simplemente soy alguien a quien solía conocer o incluso una historia más que contar a su grupo de amigas en la noche de chicas. Miré el reloj de reojo y marcaban las diez de la noche, de nuevo había transcurrido todo un día y de nuevo era la última en abandonar aquella oficina. Necesitaba distraerme de todo aquel día tan intenso lleno de emociones, llamé a casa con el fin de asegurarme de que mí estimado esposo no se encontraba y que aquella noche no iba a hacer acto de presencia. Instintivamente descolgué el auricular del teléfono y con la tarjeta de Mai en la mano marqué su número con el fin de oír nuevamente su voz.

" _Residencia Yuichi, dígame."_ La voz infantil de una niña inundó la sala a través del auricular.

" _Ara…"_ ¿Acaso Mai ya tenía hijos? Justo en ese instante me di cuenta que habíamos perdido toda una mañana hablando de mí y ni siquiera tuve el detalle de preguntar acerca de su vida.

" _¿Buscas a papa, a mama o al monstruo?"_ continuo aquella voz infantil.

" _¿Tenéis un monstruo en casa?"_ Debía ser que me encontraba demasiado sensible con la noticia de ser madre, pues aquella pequeña me simpatizaba. Era evidente que Mai había formado su propia familia luchando por su sueño de ser médico.

" _Si, es amiga de papa y de mama."_ Una voz al fondo preguntaba a la pequeña con quien hablaba. _"No lo sé mama, quiere hablar conmigo."_ Continuó respondiendo a aquella voz sin apartar el auricular de la oreja.

" _Dame el teléfono y ve con papa. Residencia de los Yuichi."_ La voz de Mai se había hecho con el control del auricular para disgusto de la pequeña pues seguía escuchando sus quejas.

" _¿Yuichi?"_ no me había percatado de su nombre de casada. _"¿Te refieres al mismo Yuichi de Todai?"_ mi reacción le pareció sumamente graciosa a mi amiga que me reconoció enseguida.

" _El mismo. Y a quien acabas de conocer es a nuestra hija."_ No podía ver el rostro de Mai pero imaginaba que una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su cara.

" _Me alegro muchísimo, es decir enhorabuena."_ No supe que decir, la sorpresiva noticia me atrapó sin una sola palabra que pudiera mencionar. Mi amiga había alcanzado sus propios objetivos, había luchado hasta conseguir todo aquello que quería y me sentía orgullosa de ella pero era inevitable que el monstruo de la envidia me cegara por un segundo.

" _¿Cómo llevas la nueva noticia?"_ preguntó desde la otra línea Mai al percibir mi guerra interior.

" _No lo sé, no he podido compartirla con nadie más. Llevo el día entero trabajando para evitar que se me note. ¿Absurdo, no?"_ respiré resignada. Sabía que no tenía derecho de hacerla participe de algo como aquello a Mai, teniendo en cuenta el abandono pero necesitaba de su optimismo. Siempre fui insegura en mi interior, aunque me rodeara esa aura de seguridad propia de los Fujino. Siempre necesité de las palabras de aliento y de la protección de Mai, desde que las dos nos conociéramos en el instituto. Ella fue todo mi apoyo desde entonces y todo aquel tiempo alejada de ella, fue un verdadero infierno.

" _No te martirices, es normal que te sientas así_. _Date tiempo y todo lo que hoy esta oscuro, brillará mañana. Sonará a cliché pero los niños son una bendición."_ Oír de aquella forma a Mai atrajo numerosos recuerdos del pasado.

" _¿Qué edad tiene tu hija?"_ teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña ya mantiene una conversación y es capaz de atender una llamada debe de ser mayor.

" _Saeko tiene cuatro años. Y te aseguro que tener un hijo a los veintidós años es muy difícil, más si tus padres te dan la espalda y te toca abrirte paso por ti misma sin abandonar la universidad."_ Una sonrisa mezclada con nostalgia se había apoderado de la voz de mi amiga. _"Pero logramos salir de ahí y eso es lo único que importa."_

" _Ara_ … _Saeko."_ Aquel nombre me era muy familiar. La madre de Kuga se llamaba así. " _Me encantaría conocer a saeko."_ La sonrisa de Mai de nuevo inundó la línea.

" _Por supuesto. Cuando quieras. Ahora debo ir a acostarla."_ La llamada parecía llegar a su fin.

" _Desde luego, me despido ya. Un beso enorme a la pequeña y recuerdos a Tate aunque dudo que quiera recibirlos."_ Ambas sonreímos ante aquella afirmación. _"Una cosa más, ¿Quién es el monstruo al que se refiere tu hija?"_ Mai comenzó a balbucear, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y no supo que responder.

" _Se refiere a un familiar, por parte de Tate. Ha venido a pasar unos días a casa. Eso es todo."_ Ambas teníamos un don y era el saber cuándo nos mentíamos y Mai me estaba ía notarlo en cada entonación. _"Buenas noches, señora Sakai."_

" _Buenas noches, señora Yuichi."_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Natsuki

" _ **Ocurre que el pasado es siempre una morada pero no existe olvido capaz de demolerla."**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti**_

* * *

Durante todos aquellos años, multitud de recuerdos de mi pasado me abrumaron y amenazaron con desbordar mis ojos en lágrimas. Había pasado infinidad de noches ahogando mis llantos en la almohada, reviviendo cada una de las escenas en las que mi alegría lo ocupaba todo. Ahora que me encuentro frente a Nao me sentía tremendamente culpable, pues en ninguna de aquellas escenas aparecía ella. Era como si mi mente se habría olvidado completamente de su existencia. Aquel hecho egoísta por mi parte, únicamente centrándome en el dolor que me había dejado la ausencia de Fujino, hizo que la compañía que recibía de Yuiki junto a su amabilidad al asistir a Yamada, me hicieran sentirme la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. No podía creer que Nao siguiera tan aferrada al poco tiempo que habíamos vivido juntas compartiendo aquella habitación en la universidad de Todai.

Al ingresar al dormitorio de mi tutor y encontrarme con ella, me había quedado completamente de piedra. No lograba salir del fuerte shock y poder responder a su afectuosa bienvenida, la vergüenza que sentía en aquel instante paralizó mi lengua completamente.

"Vamos niña cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma." La voz de Yamada rompió aquel plúmbeo silencio.

"Gra-gracias." Un fuerte sonrojo se trasladó a mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que la sangre únicamente me circulara alrededor de mi rostro?

"Veo que no has cambiado ni un ápice." Volvió a sonar aquella voz tan peculiar de Nao, que la distinguía por encima de cualquier otra, ya que era una mezcla de amabilidad junto a aquella coquetería innata que únicamente ella poseía.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" logré deshacerme de mi estupidez y me senté a un lado de la cama junto a Yamada.

"No puedo estar mejor, rodeado de tantas bellezas. Es más de lo que me imaginé que sería abandonar este mundo." Sonrieron ambos al soltar aquella frase mi tutor. Parecía que Nao estaba acostumbrada a aquel fatal sarcasmo de mi querido padre. "¿Qué tal el vuelo? Nanami dijo que habías llegado anoche mientras dormía."

"Demasiado largo." Miré en dirección a Nao, su silencio comenzaba a intrigarme. "Gracias". Susurré, su mirada transparente y sincera, asintió en silencio, como si entendiese a que se debe ese agradecimiento repentino.

Aquella mañana mientras nos poníamos al día y asistía a los cuidados de mi tutor, el tiempo se abría con rapidez en el espacio. Con ayuda de la imprescindible labor de Nao, había logrado asear a mi tutor e incluso almorzar junto a él. Intentamos en todo momento entretenerle y por insistencias de Yamada, conté mis últimas aventuras en Japón, cosa que divirtió demasiado a mis dos oyentes. Aquel ambiente familiar y tranquilo me embelesó por completo. Cada minuto era valioso pues aun desconocía realmente la gravedad escondida en aquella horrible enfermedad. Poco a poco nos acercábamos a la despedida de Nao, Nanami que era la otra enfermera que lo asistía estaba a punto de caer.

"Bueno señor Yamada, por hoy me despido. Ha sido un placer como siempre pasar tiempo con usted." La voz de Nao era en parte melodiosa. Habíamos estado viviendo juntas y jamás había caído en la cuenta.

"Muchas gracias. Ahora dejad a este viejo descansar tranquilo y salid a divertiros, supongo que tenéis mucho de qué hablar." Aquella extraña proposición por parte de Yamada había hecho que me sonrojara. ¿Por qué tenía que invitarla en mi nombre? Tal vez tenga algo mejor que hacer.

"¡Padre! Igual tiene algo mejor que hacer, no la molestemos más." Regañé intentando que mi leve rubor pase desapercibido mientras oía de fondo aquella risa tan característica de Nao.

"No te preocupes." Dijo aun sonriendo tal vez por mi estado. "Lo cierto es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer." De pronto Nao soltó aquella frase buscando mis ojos, dedicándome una mirada penetrante. Mirada que no pude rechazar.

"No se hable más, está decidido. Salid a divertiros y a charlar. Yo estaré muy bien acompañado por Nanami." De nuevo mi tutor respondía en mi nombre.

"Está bien. ¡Por los viejos tiempos!" Resignada intenté añadir algo de mi parte pues no quería que Nao pensara que aquella idea en realidad no me entusiasmaba. Estar a solas con Nao me llenaba de incertidumbre, demasiadas incógnitas me golpeaban en la cabeza. Sin mencionar el enorme y profundo bochorno que me producía el hecho de no haber pensado ni un segundo en ella durante todo este tiempo con lo amable y atenta que estaba siendo con mi tutor.

Salimos a la calle sin mencionar palabra, después de habernos despedido de mi padre en funciones. Para mi sorpresa, el ocaso estaba a punto de manifestarse. El tiempo había transcurrido de un soplo y aquello era buena señal. De repente me vi recordando aquellas innumerables peleas que habíamos comenzado años atrás Yuiki y yo. Recordaba que discutíamos por cualquier decisión. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien de las dos era la empeñada en llevar la contraria a la otra pero en cada conversación existía una desavenencia.

"No te preocupes Kuga. No voy a robarte mucho tiempo, dentro dije aquello para que tu padre no te forzara a más." De pronto soltó aquello y me detuvo en el acto.

"¿Forzarme a más?" la miré intentando averiguar que pretendía decir. "No, para nada. Me apetece muchísimo salir contigo… quiero decir tomar algo contigo y ponerme al día. Solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que parezca tan directo." Sonrió de nuevo desviando su mirada.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta llegar a algún lugar decente?" Sin esperar a mi respuesta comenzó a caminar calle arriba. En silencio vagamos por las calles de Tokio dejando atrás el anaranjado cielo viendo como la oscuridad se abría paso.

"Por suerte en cualquier país los atardeceres son iguales." Rompí aquel silencio pues no era tan cómodo como querría que fuese. Miles de preguntas se asomaban a mi lengua y por miedo no lograba pronunciarlas.

"No todos." Sentencio Nao. "Aunque tengo que confesar que este no está mal." Sin mirarnos apenas seguíamos caminando.

"Como en los viejos tiempos, eh." Sonreí por primera vez desde que nos quedamos a solas. Ella desconcertada esperaba a que continuara. "Tengo una duda acerca de ti, ¿te gusta llevarme la contraria, verdad?" con aquello rompió a reír. Más animada continué. "No me lo puedo creer, me esforzaba muchísimo en agradarte en la universidad, ¿sabes? Pero era agotador siempre acababas enfadada conmigo por alguna u otra razón." La miré de reojo y continuó sonriendo.

"¿Y crees que es porque me gusta llevarte la contraria?" afirmó de forma interrogativa.

"No se me ocurre otra razón. Supongo que era algo insufrible vivir conmigo pero… "no se me ocurría como continuar. Aún conservaba los recuerdos intactos de aquella época y apenas permanecía en la habitación encerrada con Nao, sin contar que los fines de semana trabajaba en el taller de Yamada para ganar un estipendio extra.

"No era por ti." Respondió Nao aun con la sonrisa decorando sus labios. "Imagino que por aquel entonces yo también era insufrible." Continuó guiñándome un ojo.

"Aclarado este punto y enterrando por fin el hacha de guerra…" volvió a reírse tras dejar una pausa para darle más drama a la afirmación. "¿Cómo acabaste siendo la enfermera de mi padre?"

"Sí señor, eso es cambiar drásticamente de tema." Siguió riendo por lo que me uní. "Pues una vez acabada la carrera de Historia no encontré ninguna salida y decidí ingresar en enfermería. Aún no he acabado completamente los estudios. Trabajo por mi cuenta." Sentenció tranquilamente.

"En este momento es cuando debería olvidar que a quien asistes es a mi padre y hacer la vista gorda." Con aquella declaración volvió a sonreír. Desconocía aquella parte de mi personalidad, desde que comenzamos a hablar le había hecho gracia cada comentario, teniendo en cuenta que soy alguien completamente serio y desprovisto de gracia alguna.

"No sabía que compartías el sarcasmo de Yamada." Concluyo con la sonrisa aun decorando sus labios.

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí." De pronto se detuvo en seco. Y después de un silencio tenso, me miró de reojo, cosa que me asaltó de sobremanera.

"Supongo que no me has dado elección." Diciendo aquello ingresó en el primer bar que quedaba hacia un lado de nosotras. Temerosa por haber metido de nuevo la pata, la seguí sin hacer el menor ruido posible, pensando que me encontraba lejos de enterrar aquel hacha de guerra.

La fachada no era nada llamativa, en principio se podría confundir con una casa de comidas fácilmente pero resultaba que era un bar especializado en cerveza. Contaba con numerosos tipos de este manjar fabricado a partir de la cebada. El interior del local era algo oscuro y lúgubre, no contaba con suficientes clientes aquella hora. En la barra se encontraban apoyados dos señores cada cual solitario en una esquina bebiendo a solas y justo en el centro del local, sobre una mesa cuatro señores de avanzada edad rodeaban un tablero de go, jugando en completo silencio y concentrados en su pequeño torneo. Nao sin apenas saludar cruzó el local y fue a parar a la mesa situada al fondo de este. Sin levantar la vista si quiera, notando por un segundo como la mirada de aquellos seis señores junto con la del dueño del local que se encontraba tras la barra sirviendo, me acompaño en mi trayecto desde la entrada hasta situarme sobre la silla frente a Nao. Sin hacernos esperar lo suficiente el señor tras la barra se dirigió hacia nuestra posición, ya que dedujo que no teníamos ninguna intención de dirigirnos a la barra a por nuestra bebida, para tomarnos el pedido. Durante todo aquel tiempo permanecimos en silencio mi acompañante y yo.

"¿Qué desean tomar las señoritas?" preguntó amablemente el señor.

"Una Sapporo." Dijo Nao enseguida.

"Muy bien." Respondiendo a aquello, el señor se disponía a irse.

"Un segundo." Miré extrañada, acaso era invisible. "¿Tiene whisky?" perplejo el señor de la barra me miró por un instante dubitativo, incluso Nao compartía su desconcierto.

"Si, señorita. Supongo que alguna que otra botella tendré en la despensa." Y con aquella información me dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la barra dispuesto a despachar nuestro pedido.

Nao en todo momento me contemplaba con aquellos enormes ojos verdes oliva, dudando tal vez en si era la Natsuki a la que acompañó hasta el aeropuerto para verla partir. Tomándose su tiempo, regresó el señor de la barra y depositó sobre la mesa, una botella grande de Sapporo junto a dos vasos y delante de mí una botella de White Oak de Akashi, desconcertada alcé mi mirada en busca de la del señor.

"Me temo que es la única botella que poseo señorita." Tras aquella declaración, raudo el señor realizó una reverencia. "Disculpe las molestias. Poseemos todo tipo de cervezas más no tenemos una gota de whisky, este es mío personal que guardaba en la despensa." Por un segundo se me olvidaron los exagerados modales de mi país.

"No se preocupe, discúlpeme usted a mí por las molestias." Enseguida me atreví a tranquilizarlo pues temía que se practicara el seppuku ahí mismo por no vender al público una mísera copa de whisky.

"Para compensar mi mal servicio, le obsequio la botella. Disculpe." Y sin esperar respuesta, fue dando zancadas marcha atrás sin dejar de hacer la reverencia de disculpa. Por un segundo me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, era un largo día y ya experimenté aquella sensación dos veces.

"Veo que sigues igual que siempre. Haciendo amigos allá a donde vayas." Soltó de repente Nao, inmóvil frente a su botella de cerveza. En seguida descorchó la botella de whisky y me sirvió un vaso.

"No era para ponerse así, bastaba con decir que no vendía más que cerveza." Apunté desconcertada por lo que bebí un trago de mi copa, realmente la necesitaba, dándome cuenta de que Nao seguía escrutándome con la mirada e inmóvil frente a su cerveza. "¿No era lo que pediste?" pregunté desorientada ya que en aquel circo no entendía nada.

"Definitivamente has perdido los modales en tan solo seis años." Volvió a soltar de improviso mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente.

"¿Qué he hecho ahora?" pregunté exhausta, acaso en este país uno debe pasarse el día disculpándose ante todo.

"Te he servido tu maldita copa y ni corta te la bebiste…" sin dejarla acabar por fin llegó hasta a mí el origen de aquel absurdo enfado. En mi adorado país existía la absurda regla de servir a los demás y después que alguien te sirva a ti.

"Lo siento." Avergonzada me apresuré en abrir aquella botella de cerveza y servirle a mi acompañante un buen vaso. "Perdón, la falta de costumbre." Intenté explicar.

"Ya veo." Sentenció mientras se ahogaba en la cerveza Sapporo.

Mi vida había cambiado completamente, frente aquel vaso de White Oak que probaba por primera vez, me sentía completamente diferente al resto. Durante todos aquellos años en Oxford pensaba que jamás llegaría a encajar en un lugar fresco y diferente pero ahora que me veía en mi propio país, rodeada por mis propios amigos y familiares, sentía que aquello no era mi lugar, que no terminaba de encajar completamente con los míos y que había perdido mi sitio en el mundo. Pasamos un instante más en silencio absortas en nuestra bebida cuando por fin rompió Nao aquel horrible silencio.

"¿Recuerdas lo último que dijiste cuando subiste a aquel avión?" preguntó bajo, sin apartar su mirada de la segunda ronda. Yo negué con la cabeza avergonzada, temiendo en haber faltado a alguna promesa. "Os llevo en mi corazón donde sea que vaya." Citó como si se tratase de una frase legendaria sacada del mismísimo Kanji monogatari. "¿Lo habías olvidado, verdad?" asentí en silencio. "Te tomaste al pie de la letra que siguiéramos con nuestra vida."

"Quería pasar página y eso implica olvidar a ciertas personas." Me defendí aun sintiéndome avergonzada pues a Nao razón no le faltaba.

"¿Dime, encontraste aquello que te faltaba?" preguntó tensamente antes de llevarse otro trago a la boca. De nuevo negué en silencio mientras observaba aquel líquido oscuro que sostenía entre mis manos, escrutando el fondo de aquel vaso en busca tal vez de respuestas que ofrecerle a Nao. "¿Olvidaste a quien tenías que olvidar o únicamente a la gente que te quiere?" De repente aquella frase fue como una daga enviada derecha al centro de mi corazón. De un momento a otro alcé mi mirada en su dirección y sus palabras congelaron cada átomo de mi cuerpo.

"Como ya te dije, intenté pasar página y perdona que me haya olvidado de la gente que me quiere pero para tu información por el camino me olvidé de quien fui, si eso no responde a tu pregunta, nada lo hará." Diciendo aquello y reuniendo el valor suficiente de dios sabe dónde me levanté y me dispuse a marcharme cuando sentí la fría mano de Nao sujetar mi muñeca.

"Lo siento." Comenzó a llorar de improviso, como si estuviera luchando por detener aquellas lágrimas que la habían amenazado desde que me vio entrar por la puerta de la casa de mi padre.

"Perdóname tu a mí, por mi desconsideración." Volví a sentarme lentamente mientras le otorgaba un momento de intimidad para deshacerse de sus lágrimas. "Perdona por mis silencios." Ya no sabía por qué más disculparme.

"Supongo que no es bueno aferrarse tanto al pasado." Tras unos minutos de silencio soltó para romper de nuevo el hielo.

"Es una sombra que sin darnos cuenta nos engulle." Sonreí mientras bebía la copa. "hablando de engullir, conozco a alguien capaz de engullirme viva si no me presento esta noche en su puerta." Comenzó a sonreír en esta ocasión Nao.

"Hay personas que nunca cambian." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Te apetece hacer las paces con el pasado?" pregunté temiendo al rechazo.

"No quiero molestar." Respondió Nao sin rechazar completamente mi invitación.

"Mai estaría encantada, es más si no apareces no podría contarles que he compartido contigo una cerveza." Me miró de reojo mientras sonreía.

"Y no lo has hecho, te has vuelto tan fina que ahora tomas whisky y apuesto que tu cara de decepción fue al saber que tenía whisky japonés y nada escoces." Respondió terminándose su tercer vaso de cerveza, a lo que me apresuré en servirle su última cerveza y un poco a mí de lo que restaba.

"Nada de eso." Dije mientras alzaba mi vaso con una extraña mezcla de whisky con la cerveza que restaba de la botella. "Por nuestra primera de muchas cervezas juntas." Brindamos las dos mientras Nao divertida se llevaba a sus labios aquel líquido amargo.

"Amen a eso." Soltó su vaso casi vacío mientras a mí me retorcía el sabor del mío, al envenenar mi preciado whisky japonés con aquel amargor.

Tras pagar la cuenta e insistir al señor de la barra con quedarse la botella de whisky y cobrarme únicamente las copas, detuvimos como pudimos un taxi que nos dirija hacia la zona residencial de Minato-ku. En el taxi no dejamos de reír ante cualquier ocurrencia mía o de Nao, notando así que el alcohol había calado en nuestra sangre, subiéndose a la cabeza. Tras escasos veinte minutos de trayecto, el taxi se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta de los Yuichi y tras pagar la escandalosa cifra, descendimos como pudimos de él plantándonos en la entrada, indecisas.

"Creo que no es propio aparecer así como vamos." Contemple nuestro aspecto y sin nada de obsequio en las manos. "Sin un pastel, ni flores, ni ningún presente y borrachas." Susurré a Nao justo en la puerta.

"A estas horas no hay nada abierto y lo de borrachas ya no tiene solución pero…" interrumpió de repente como si se le encendiera la bombilla. "Espera aquí." Susurró y salió corriendo rumbo al jardín vecino, donde arrancó numerosas flores vistosas y haciendo un ramo gracias al vecino de nuestros amigos regresó de nuevo a mi lado. Al ver el colorido ramo de flores, estallamos en una risa sonora por lo que las puertas de los Yuichi se abrieron asomando de ahí una melena pelirroja con el ceño completamente fruncido.

"¿Quién está armando este tremendo alboroto?" la voz de Mai nos regañó pero su semblante automáticamente cambió al verme acompañada de Nao. "Menuda sorpresa, pasad." Haciéndose a un lado, Nao fue la primera en introducirse.

"¿Ya ha llegado Natsuki? Mira que le dijimos que viniera a cenar." La voz de Tate sonaba desde el fondo de la sala de estar.

"Acaba de llegar cariño y mira a quien tenemos la dicha de volver a ver." Sonreímos las tres por el comentario de la recatada Mai. Tate a su vez asomó la cabeza para cruzarse con la mirada de Nao.

"¡Nao! Menuda agradable sorpresa." Raudo se dirigió hacia nuestra dirección y se fundió en un abrazo con Nao. "¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" preguntó Tate curioso. "¿Te he buscado por todas partes?" concluyó, Tate y Nao eran muy amigos en la universidad, desde que se conocieron en mi habitación en el campus de Todai, generalmente un sentimiento fraternal había crecido entre los tres. Por aquella razón entendía que Tate comenzara a buscar a Nao después de mi partida.

"No has buscado lo suficiente, si fueras a visitar al señor Yamada como te encomendaron hace seis años, me habrías localizado sin problema." Regaño Nao por lo que Tate se ruborizó súbitamente. "Y esto es para ti, Mai." Extendió el ramo de flores.

"No tenías que haberte molestado." Se apresuró en responder Tokiha mientras las tomaba para olisquearlas. "Mmm, qué bien huelen."

"Deberían, son frescas." Aclaré yo riéndome por lo que Nao me siguió, ya que únicamente las dos conocíamos la procedencia ilícita de las flores.

"¿Estáis bebidas?" preguntó Mai que al parecer gozaba de buen olfato.

"No mujer, nos hemos tomado unas cervezas por los viejos tiempos pero nada que no podamos controlar." Dije tranquilamente dirigiéndome al sofá. "¿Dónde está la princesa de la casa?"

"Está en la cama, hace escasos minutos que la hemos acosado." Sonrió orgulloso Tate. "Poneros cómodas por favor, pasad por aquí." Convidó el mismo. "¿Habéis cenado?"

"No. Hemos venido directamente del bar a casa." Sentencié mientras me desplomaba sobre el sofá.

"Así hablo la borrachina." Continuó Nao sentándose junto a mí.

"No os apuréis os preparo algo en seguida." Diciendo aquello Mai, se perdió en la cocina.

"Veo que os va muy bien." Comentó Nao mientras barría la casa con la mirada. Tate sonreía complacido sentándose justo frente a nosotras.

"No nos podemos quejar." Concluyó mi querido amigo mientras un brillo especial se adentraba en su mirada.

Aquella noche, todo era sonrisas y largos brindis por el pasado. A fin de cuentas cada uno tomo un camino diferente llevándonos justo ahí en aquella casa en una zona residencial de Minato-ku compartiendo aquellas copas de vino mientras las acompañábamos con los exquisitos manjares que preparaba Tokiha. Por un segundo nos olvidamos de aquellos silenciosos seis años y de todo el dolor que nos había llevado a separarnos. Los orgullosos padres Yuichi, no hacían más que compartir numerosas anécdotas de su pequeña princesa mientras atentas Nao y yo escuchamos en silencio, sonriendo y alabando a la pequeña. De nuevo, había llegado la hora de despedirse de Nao, que bajo infinidad de promesas Mai por fin había dado su visto bueno con abandonar la casa. Tokiha siempre ha sido como una especie de matriarca en la pandilla, preocupándose por cada miembro e intentando que la paz y harmonía no nos abandonara nunca. Tal vez aquel motivo era por el que se hizo a un lado cuando tomé mi decisión de partir, de cualquier modo hizo jurar y perjurar a Nao de que aquella no sería ni la última, ni la única visita que recibiría de Yuiki, quedando pendiente el conocer a la pequeña Saeko en otra ocasión.

"¿No dejaras que tome el camino sola hasta su casa?" Me susurró cerca de la oreja Mai, mientras Nao se despedía de Tate con un gran abrazo.

"Tienes razón." Sentencié, creía haber adivinado los planes ocultos de Tokiha. "Debemos llamar a un taxi." En seguida con aquella afirmación puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de mi brazo rumbo a la cocina para mayor intimidad.

"¿Sigues sin darte cuenta de nada?" preguntó mientras clavaba su violeta mirada directa a mis verdes ojos.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Podrías ser más clara?" Pregunté mientras me soltaba de su agarre y ponía cierta distancia entre su mirada y la mía, pues siempre me intimidó aquella mujer porque al mirar de aquella manera, Mai era capaz de leerte los pensamientos.

"Bueno chicos, un placer volveros a ver." La voz de Nao sonó en aquella cocina y raudas nos separamos Mai y yo como si estuviésemos cometiendo alguna injuria.

"Espera." Dije yo enseguida, pues aun no me había dado tiempo de avisar a cualquier taxi. "¿Te acompaño?" enseguida un tono rojizo se instaló en mi rostro.

"No pienso molestarte de esa forma. Vivo a unas calles de Yamada, ir hasta Nakano para luego volver es una locura." Respondió Nao, tímidamente pero con firmeza.

"Puedes usar el coche." Propuso Mai con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No se hable más." Continuó Tate mientras buscaba las llaves del coche para entregármelas. "Aquí tienes." Ante aquello Nao no tuvo más razón para negarse. Mientras nuestros amigos sonreían complacidos ante la pequeña victoria.

"No olvides que mañana almuerzas con nosotros." Recordó Mai mientras se despedían de Nao.

La vuelta hacia el barrio de Nakano fue tranquila y sin sobresaltos. El tráfico de Tokio en la madrugada suele ser bastante sosegado. En silencio conducía con Marvin gaye como único acompañamiento. Tenía la sensación de que todo estaba más que preparado y ensayado por mis adorables amigos, no era casualidad que estuviera el disco de Marvin gaye sonando en el equipo de música, sabía que con Mai nada estaba sujeto a la casualidad. Aquella mujer era un verdadero demonio disfrazado de santo. Mientras seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos y en el discurso que pensaba soltarles a mi llegada, Nao se movía inquieta en el asiento del copiloto. Tal vez había notado todas aquellas señales subliminales que había dejado escapar Mai.

"¿Quieres cambiar de música?" pregunte tímidamente.

"No, es bastante…" respondió Nao intentando buscar la palabra adecuada.

"Empalagosa." Dije mientras me reía, para quitar algo de hierro al asunto.

"Yo habría usado romántica." Comenzó a sonreír.

"Lo siento, supongo que todo esto es obra de Mai. La quiero muchísimo pero es incapaz de mantenerse al margen." Me sinceré, no quería que Nao tuviera falsas expectativas.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Mai?" aquella pregunta estaba cargada de nerviosismo, aunque sonreía su mirada de reojo junto a sus sonrosadas mejillas la delataban.

"Ya sabes, Mai siempre tuvo la idea de que tu sentías algo por mí en la universidad y por más que le demostraba que no era así, fue imposible quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza." De nuevo me había sincerado de más.

"Vaya con Mai, no se le escapa ni una." Aquella frase la dijo susurrando mientras contemplaba la ciudad mirando a través de la ventana del copiloto.

"No te enfades con ella, solo intenta ayudar a su manera." Continué sin percatarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

De nuevo se había instalado un silencio entre nosotras. El trayecto hasta su casa se había hecho más largo de lo normal. Aquel mutismo plúmbeo solo permitía que sexual healing sonara más fuerte que nunca. Al llegar al barrio de Nakano me había puesto más nerviosa de lo normal, pues había dos posibilidades a aquel problema, o no hablar del tema y que saliera del coche sin decirnos palabra o hablar acerca del asunto y salir de cualquier duda. La segunda opción era claramente la que me preocupaba, porque de pronto, comencé a entender todas aquellas salidas de tono que tuvo Nao conmigo en la universidad al oírme nombrar a Shizuru, y todas aquellas pataletas y enfados cobraban sentido. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta ahora? No sabía cómo actuar, ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo necesario para averiguar lo que significaban para mí aquellos sentimientos. No quería herir a Nao, no a ella cuando se ha portado como un verdadero ángel de la guarda con mi tutor.

"Aquí es." Dijo tranquilamente mientras estacionaba el vehículo. "Muchas gracias por las molestias." Continuó con la mano dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti." Una terrible inquietud se apoderaba de mí, sabía que no podía dejarla marchar de aquella manera. "Siento ser tan…" comencé con mi dialogo deteniéndola en el acto. "Estúpida."

"No tenías por qué saberlo." De nuevo el silencio se hacía dueño de las dos. "Supongo que uno no elige de quien enamorarse." De pronto abrió la puerta del copiloto y descendió cerrándola tras de sí. Sentada en el coche la veía alejarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su departamento.

Sus sentimientos me habían paralizado completamente, no podía siquiera pensar en descender del vehículo y detenerla. Únicamente pensaba en el dolor por el que la hice pasar y lo horrible persona que era por ello. Tremendamente avergonzada por lo cobarde que era, decidí pasados los veinte minutos quieta bajo su puerta, regresar a casa de los Yuichi rendida. ¿Por qué alguien como yo iba a merecer una segunda oportunidad en la vida? Era en lo único en lo que atinaba a pensar de vuelta a casa con Marvin Gaye de fondo.

Al día siguiente, la mirada fija de la pequeña Saeko me devolvió la conciencia. Notaba como esos ojos lila se clavaban en mi piel sin escapatoria, tan intensamente que la culpabilidad volvió a azotarme. Tras abrir mis ojos e intentar enfocar a cualquier punto de la habitación salvo a la pequeña de cuatro años, su voz chillona me sobresaltó.

"¿Creí que cenarías con nosotros?" Me reclamó la pequeña. "Te estuve esperando para que me contaras un cuento." De pronto un agradable puchero se dibujó en su rostro.

"Lo siento." Contesté mientras me incorporaba. "Cuando regrese estabas acostada. No quería molestar."

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó curiosa mientras se metía conmigo en la cama a la espera de que resuelva sus dudas.

"Con una vieja amiga." No supo que decir ante aquella respuesta.

"¿Tan vieja como tú?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña Saeko.

"Si, supongo que sí, aunque en mi presencia prefiero que no uses conmigo el termino vieja." Respondí sabiendo que con ello no conseguiría nada, pues la pequeña Saeko era un espíritu libre.

"¿Por qué?" continuó con la rueda de prensa.

"Porque no llevo muy bien eso de hacerme vieja." Volví a responder sinceramente ante la niña de cuatro años. No podía engañarla.

"Pero lo eres." Dijo mientras se incorporaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos. "¿sabes? De mayor quiero ser como tú." De repente me sonrojé. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía aquello.

"Gracias, supongo." Debe ser que la niña haya heredado el gen Tokiha y sepa usar bien las palabras.

Tras una ducha rápida acompañada con ese sentimiento de vacío y culpabilidad por lo de la noche anterior. Descendí a la sala de estar con una Mai sonriente y un Tate demasiado animado. Juntos volvían a protagonizar el papel de una familia feliz compartiendo un rico desayuno un domingo por la mañana. Me uní a la fiesta aun sin ganas de ella y traté de disimular en la medida de lo posible, la fracasada noche anterior. Tras responder a unas cuantas preguntas triviales, Mai comenzó a escrutarme con la mirada y Tate comenzó a planear el último día del fin de semana.

"Lo dicho, hoy iremos al parque de atracciones y nos subiremos en la enorme noria para ver la torre de Tokio." Decía Tate entusiasmado a la pequeña Saeko.

"¡Viva!" contestó una más que exaltada jovencita.

"Tenéis que disculparme." Dije tímidamente, últimamente parecía que era la aguafiestas de la familia.

"¿No piensas acompañarnos?" preguntó Tate un poco preocupado.

"Es mi único Domingo en Tokio y quería presentar mis respetos a mi madre." Los tres permanecieron en silencio. "Voy a ver a Yamada por si le apetece ir." Continuaron en silencio. "Lo siento."

"¿Tan rápido tienes que regresar?" preguntó Mai preocupada. "Quédate un tiempo con nosotros."

"Es por el trabajo, no puedo ausentarme demasiado." Respondí viendo como los tres se desanimaron. "No os preocupéis, volveré. Además esta noche reservaré en algún lugar e iremos a cenar los cuatro, ¿Qué os parece?" intenté animarles.

"¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa?" preguntó la pequeña Saeko con voz chillona.

"Palabra de monstruo." Juré mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo que la pequeña de la casa se quedara más tranquila.

Al salir a la calle y pretender realizar el mismo trayecto de ayer, rumbo a Nakano, me estremecí al pensar que tal vez con la velada anterior, haya herido de alguna forma a Nao. Intente rebuscar de mil maneras algún modo de confortarla y me sentía incapaz de ello. Avergonzada de tener que verla junto a mi progenitor, no sabía cómo volver a mirarla, ni como volver a tratarla. Solo pensaba en lo injusta que había sido con ella hace seis años y lo injusta que estaba siendo con ella ahora mismo. De pronto, el taxi se detuvo anunciándome la llegada a mi destino. Tras pagar la cifra y resoplar varias veces para coger fuerzas de donde sea, salí del taxi y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana más próxima que resultaba ser de mi antigua habitación. ¿Cómo pensaba en buscar una segunda oportunidad con alguien más, si ni siquiera era capaz de entrar a aquel dormitorio por miedo a los recuerdos? Tras intentar tranquilizarme en la puerta de mi antigua casa, la que me vio crecer, me recité mentalmente un mantra para poder subir aquellos escalones y enfrentar aquella mirada verde oliva.

"Ya estoy en casa." Dije en voz alta desde la entrada.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí." La voz grave de mi tutor resonó en casa. "Vamos acércate." Sin vacilar, encamine mis pasos hacia la entrada de su habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" para mi sorpresa Yamada se encontraba sentado en la cama completamente vestido y dispuesto para salir.

"Qué preguntas tienes." Dijo antes de ponerse de pie. "Estamos a Domingo. ¿Dónde crees que voy?" completamente ruborizada me dirigí hacia él, para sostenerlo del brazo y ayudarle con los escalones.

"¿Cómo sabias que iba a venir a recogerte?" volví a preguntarle mientras descendíamos las escaleras hasta la calle.

"No lo sabía, todos los domingos voy sin falta." Una vez en la calle otro taxi esperaba pacientemente con una Nao dispuesta, abriéndole la puerta trasera a mi tutor.

"Buenos días, señor Yamada." Dijo Nao realizando una reverencia. "Buenos días, Kuga." Sonrió como si la conversación que tuvo lugar ayer en el vehículo de los Yuichi, jamás la hubiese protagonizado.

"Buenos días." Susurré sin entender aquella personalidad tan extraña que poseía Nao.

"Siempre son buenos desde que estas por aquí." Concluyó mi tutor. Desde luego aquel hombre también, no me sacaba de mi asombro. Había transformado aquellos lejanos días de silencio y amargura por otros más brillantes y llenos de felicidad. Y aquello era claramente gracias a Yuiki. "Bueno, ya estamos todos, ahora al cementerio que nos esperan."

Nao que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, especificó al conductor nuestro rumbo, no sin antes parar en una floristería y comprar las flores preferidas de mama. Durante todo el trayecto me quedé sin habla. Nao era muy competente, sin necesidad de decirle nada, descendió del coche rumbo a la floristería y volvía cargada con un ramo de orquídeas. Asombrada me pasé el resto del recorrido en silencio mirando a través de la ventana. ¿Era verdad que toda aquella devoción por Yamada, era realmente por mí? Es decir, en la universidad no hubo nada entre nosotras salvo unas discusiones, ni siquiera éramos las mejores amigas, ¿en qué momento sucedió todo aquello que ni cuenta me había dado?

Frente a la lápida de mi madre, un mutismo se instaló entre los tres. Hacía tiempo que me había olvidado de todos los recuerdos de mis progenitores. Aquel dolor que me supuso su perdida fue sustituido por el abandono de Shizuru, a raíz de ello no volví a pensar más en mis padres, otro hecho que ahora frente a la tumba de mi madre, me entristecía. ¿Cómo era capaz de olvidarme de todo y de todos? ¿Tan egoísta he sido? Me había desecho de mi pasado como si fuese un papel usado y lo había quemado junto a numerosos recuerdos. No me extrañaba en lo más mínimo toda aquella soledad que me rodeaba. Me había convertido en un ser de piedra incapaz de sentir absolutamente nada. ¿Entonces, por qué había regresado? Inconscientemente dos lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos rodando por mis mejillas. De pronto sentí la mano de mi tutor apretar fuertemente la mía. Y sonreí de medio lado. Yamada era la única familia que me restaba y no quería perderlo. Justo en ese momento me había dado cuenta del porqué de mi regreso.

N/A: Siento mucho demorarme con la actualización, por más que intento hacerlo lo antes posible cada vez me resulta una tarea difícil. Espero que hasta ahora no os disguste, hay que considerar que han pasado 6 largos años y en todo ese tiempo toda relación incluso las amistades se enfrían. A partir de ahora es momento de acercar a nuestros amigos un poco más y si os estáis preguntando cuando van a cruzarse nuestras protagonistas, no os preocupéis ¡Lo harán! y pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.**

Capítulo 2

 _ **Shizuru**_

" _ **De todos los fantasmas, los fantasmas de nuestros antiguos amores son los peores."**_

 _ **Arthur Conan Doyle**_

* * *

Gestar una vida en tu interior es motivo de alegría, y a diferencia de otras madres mi situación era bastante complicada. En algunos momentos del día sonreía ensimismada soñando con un futuro sin un padre autoritario y un esposo ausente. Fantaseaba con criar a mi retoño en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, rodeada por el arrullo del mar y las olas, y de pronto al entrecerrar mis ojos para enfocar mejor aquel espejismo, aquellos majestuosos ojos verdes esmeralda aparecían adornados con aquella sonrisa gentil que poseía Kuga. Enseguida despertaba estupefacta de aquella visión. No podía permanecer tanto tiempo en ella, eso equivaldría a un deje de esperanza que no podría permitirme.

Desde el reencuentro con Mai, algo en mi interior se agitaba frecuentemente, tenía el fuerte deseo de regresar al pasado, de cambiar ciertos aspectos e incluso de tomar nuevas decisiones. Aquella mirada esmeralda, que durante seis años me amenazaba desde lo más profundo de mi subconsciente ahora flotaba en la superficie de mis recuerdos. A veces atormentándome y otras llenando mis minutos con cierta paz a la que era imposible acceder. Cierta tarde haciendo catarsis y sucumbiendo a la remembranza, desembalé mi baúl de los recuerdos para quedar desnuda frente a él. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo y era imposible dejar de amarla. Guardaba con gran recelo aquella bola de cristal que me había regalado, la última noche que permanecimos juntas. Cada vez que la agitaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza desbocado. Sonreía en silencio con cierta nostalgia en la mirada mientras le daba cuerda lentamente, de repente aquellas letras brillaban en medio de aquella bola de cristal. 'Pide un deseo' rezaba e inconscientemente desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a verla y saber de ella.

"¿Vas a salir mi amor?" La voz de Homura me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

"No, hoy estaré en casa." Sonreí en su dirección, era evidente que algo necesitaba mi esposo para interesarse por mi noche.

"Tomaré prestado tu coche esta noche. El mío está en el taller y tengo un combate de sumo al que asistir." No podía ser de otra forma. Señalé rumbo a la dirección de las llaves de mi vehículo. "Gracias. No me esperes despierta." Susurró antes de depositar sus labios en mi cabeza para otorgarme un beso de despedida.

"Descuida, no lo haré." Tras despedirnos de aquella manera, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿En qué momento iba a hacer pública la noticia de mi embarazo? Aquel era un matrimonio vacío. Nuestros encuentros básicamente se traducían en frases convenientes. A día de hoy sigo preguntándome, ¿Cómo era posible haberme quedado embarazada? Mis recuerdos me llevaban de nuevo hasta cierta noche, en una gala benéfica organizada por mi progenitor, éste sugirió que debíamos acudir los dos juntos. Aquella noche todo el mundo tenía puestos los focos sobre mi vestido de Issey Miyake, que había sido mi elección ya que era nuestro invitado de honor. Recuerdo que aquella noche los ojos de mi querido esposo no se apartaban ni un ápice de mí, lo recuerdo perfectamente ya que me fue imposible reunirme con Tomoe Margueritte que también asistió a la gala. Probablemente, aquella noche fue cuando concebimos al heredero Fujino, ya que carecíamos apenas de veladas íntimas. En su defensa he de decir que no siempre fue así. Cierto era que nuestro matrimonio era de conveniencia, bastaba el hecho de saber que ninguno de los dos nos conocíamos hasta haber recibido la noticia de nuestro compromiso por boca de nuestros padres, que fueron los que llegaron a un acuerdo. Al principio, en nuestro primer año de casados, Homura intentaba agradarme, sentía cierta devoción por mí. No en todos los matrimonios concertados se acertaba con las parejas. Homura era atractivo y sumamente apuesto, no tendría dificultad alguna en encontrar el amor. Por mi parte, el recuerdo de Kuga en mi primer año de casada seguía fuertemente adherido a mí. Me era imposible crear un nidito de amor y dejar mis sentimientos a un lado. Cuando Homura entendió aquello a su manera, dejó de intentar cualquier acercamiento romántico hacia mí. Comprendió que aquel matrimonio era un encierro del que no podía escapar, por lo que comenzó a frecuentar otras mujeres. Hasta nuestro segundo año de matrimonio, ya que sus amantes eran un completo descontrol, llegamos a la conclusión de crear un contrato prematrimonial, que eximia al otro de cualquier desliz que pudiéramos tener, tanto amantes celosas como embarazos no deseados fuera del matrimonio. De ese modo, las infidelidades de Homura, comenzaron a reducirse y a no generar tanto ruido. Ahora, con cuatro años de matrimonio, todos a nuestro alrededor, creían que gozábamos de una relación, fuerte y saludable, llena de felicidad. En todas las revistas del corazón, nos tachaban de jóvenes promesas, el matrimonio emprendedor.

"¡Como echaba de menos salir de tiendas contigo!" comentó Mai mientras nos poníamos cómodas en una pequeña cafetería del centro comercial Tokyo Midtown.

"Yo también." Sonreíamos las dos. Después de aquel reencuentro en la clínica, antes de finalizar la semana, pudimos volver a vernos para almorzar y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"¿Desean algo las señoritas?" la voz coqueta del camarero, nos hizo sonreír al llamarnos señoritas, cosa que el joven tomó por flirteo.

"Un té verde para mí." Sonreí viendo como comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"Otro para mí." Pidió Mai, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. "Hace tiempo que nadie me ha llamado señorita." Comentó mi amiga después de que el joven se alejara.

"Como lo echo de menos, odio que me llamen señora Fujino. Así es como llaman a mi madre." Me quejé. Mientras mi amiga se reía a gusto.

"¿Cómo llevas la buena noticia?" sonrió sabiendo que aquel era un secreto que únicamente compartíamos ella y yo.

"Bien, disfrutando a solas de ello." Evitaba mencionar el embarazo en voz alta. "No sé hasta cuándo va a durar."

"¿Ni siquiera al implicado?" preguntó tímidamente Mai mientras nos servían el pedido. Yo por mi parte negué con la cabeza. "Bueno según las cuentas, tienes un mes más. A partir de ahí sería preocupante que nadie se diera cuenta."

"Créeme, nadie se daría cuenta excepto los empleados." Sonreí con un deje de tristeza.

"Para eso me tienes aquí." Diciendo aquello, Mai buscó mis manos para apretarlas a las suyas e infundirme cariño. "Llámame en cuanto me necesites, ahí estaré." Sonreí ante la calidez de mi amiga agradecida por haberla recuperado.

"Muchas gracias por todo." Le brinde a mi amiga una mirada reconfortante. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Saeko? ¿Creí que vendría contigo?" Tenía ganas por conocer a la pequeña y sobretodo curiosidad.

"Se quedó con su padre, prometió llevarla al parque de atracciones este fin de semana y le fue imposible, así que…" comentó Mai mientras yo degustaba aquel delicioso té amargo.

"¿Qué tal las cosas con Tate?" sonreí ante aquella pregunta, era increíble que siguieran juntos después de tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que él era el típico casanova de universidad.

"Ya sabes cómo es el matrimonio. A veces agotador pero no podría quejarme. Tate es un buen hombre y el mejor padre que conozco." Respondió Mai con una mirada brillante, se notaba que aún seguían enamorados el uno del otro. "¿Y Homura, es así como se llama, no?" preguntó tímidamente. "Salisteis en una revista y de ahí conocí el nombre." Sonreí por su ligero rubor.

"Casi no se detiene por casa." Respondí depositando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

"Pero parecíais felices en la fotografía." Aun me asombraba lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser Tokiha.

"Es simplemente una fotografía, había que actuar. La realidad es bien diferente, sigo preguntándome como acabe embarazada de él." Volví a tomar de aquella taza.

"Lo siento." Completó Mai, entristecida por mí. "Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan angustiada en la clínica." Volvió a buscar mi mano para estrujarla con la de ella.

"Si fuese por mí…" me detuve antes de acabar la frase. "No era la persona con la que quería formar una familia." Deposité mi mirada en los ojos de Mai.

"Las cosas nunca salen como las planeamos." Sonreí ante dicha frase y de pronto volví a fantasear con aquellos ojos verdes.

"¿Sabes? Kuga nunca planeaba el futuro. Siempre me decía que era absurdo porque nos atormentamos más por lo que soñamos que por la realidad." Sonreí en silencio ante el mutismo de mi amiga. "Y tenía razón." De nuevo el silencio se instauró a nuestro alrededor.

"Deja de castigarte, lo vuestro era imposible incluso antes de que os conocierais." Rompió su silencio mi amiga, leyendo tal vez mi expresión al recordar a Kuga.

"¿Cómo no castigarme? Le hice daño y la abandoné sin explicación alguna. Si tan solo me hubiese alejado con ella como habíamos hablado…" me aventuré a fantasear en voz alta.

"Os habrían alcanzado y habría sido mucho peor. Tu padre no perdonaría eso jamás." Terminó la frase Mai, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

"¿Sabes algo de ella?" con cierto rubor en las mejillas, me atreví a preguntar. Si alguien era capaz de decirme algo sobre ella era Mai. Al mirarla se mordió el labio, cosa que me puso nerviosa pues era evidente que conocía su paradero. "Solo quiero saber si está bien." Me apresuré en tranquilizarla aunque mi corazón latía con más fuerza de lo normal.

"Está bien." Contestó Mai tímidamente. Y yo sonreí pues miles de emociones me amenazaban con controlarme desde el interior.

"Mañana, Homura prepara una velada. Estáis invitados Tate y tú por si queréis asistir." Desvié el tema tímidamente, no quería que mi amiga se sintiera violenta y amenazada con hablar de más acerca de Kuga. "Es una fiesta de trabajo pero está invitado todo el mundo." Continué.

"Gracias." Respondió Mai sincera. "Con una pequeña en la familia es algo complicado pero intentaremos ir."

Aquel agradable día con mi mejor amiga poco a poco comenzó a llegar a su fin. Era increíble volver a sentir la calidez de una amistad sincera y poder volver a desnudar el alma ante una buena consejera. No podía creer que viviera a cierta distancia desde donde nos encontrábamos pues me fue más fácil acercarla hasta casa, donde probablemente su familia la estaría esperando. Sin mucha más dilación pues habíamos acordado llamarnos para el día siguiente, nos despedimos y se alejó rumbo a una casita con un jardín precioso en Minato-ku. ¿Cómo era posible que viviéramos tan cerca y que nunca hayamos coincidido? De camino a casa, permanecí largo tiempo pensativa, incluso después de estacionar el vehículo en la plaza de aparcamiento. Meditaba acerca de toda aquella conversación con Mai. Llegue a la conclusión de que Kuga y Mai seguían en contacto y lo más importante de todo, Kuga estaba bien, por lo menos eso aseguraba mi amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, todo el servicio se encontraba revolucionado. Absolutamente todos, preparaban la casa para el evento que organizaba mi esposo. Iban a asistir importantes miembros de su empresa y algunos inversores potenciales para su nuevo proyecto. Quería invertir en el sector automovilístico, ya que su pasión por los coches no conocía límites. Homura era un brillante as en los negocios y en cuando vio la oportunidad que se le presentaba, no escatimó en gastos. Aquella mañana, a primera hora, mi esposo se encerró en el despacho de nuestro hogar para ultimar y pulir detalles y discursos.

"He invitado a unos amigos personales." Dije en el desayuno sin despegar la mirada del periódico.

"Bien, cuantos más seamos mejor." Respondió enfrascado él también en la lectura del suyo.

"Tengo una noticia que darte." Hice a un lado el periódico, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para desvelar mi mayor secreto.

"Si es por el golpe de la parte trasera del coche, no te molestes. Lo he visto." Suspiré resignada.

"No era eso." Me levanté de la mesa con cierto malestar. ¿Cómo podríamos criar a un niño nosotros? "Saldré durante todo el día." Por fin le había hecho separarse del periódico.

"¿Estarás aquí para recibir a los invitados? ¿Sabes que esta noche es importante para mí?" preguntó asustado.

"No te molestes en recordarlo. Lo sé." Y di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir de la cocina.

"¡Shizuru!" me detuvo justo en la puerta, alzando la voz completamente preocupado.

"Estaré a tiempo. Necesito un vestido nuevo." Más tranquilo se sentó de nuevo a la mesa para acabar con su desayuno.

Tranquilamente descendí las escaleras para dirigirme hacia el vehículo, mientras veía como nuestro jardín era decorado con multitud de rosas blancas. El servicio de catering ya hacia su labor decorando con mesas y rosas todo el recinto. La cena iba a tener lugar en el jardín principal, ya que era más extenso, para abarcar todas aquellas mesas que en unas horas iban a estar repletas de invitados. En el jardín trasero, ya que era más reducido, se convertirá en el punto de encuentro para charlar y tomar algunas copas. Con las luces de la piscina, se procederá a alumbrar levemente el ambiente, para dar un toque personal a aquellas reuniones íntimas.

Después de abandonar aquel circo, me relajé completamente en la asiento del piloto. No sabía ciertamente que hacer, por lo que vagué en busca de algún vestido que me llamara la atención. Pensaba que debía contarle a alguien más mi secreto, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara sin responder en mi nombre. De pronto, mi teléfono personal no dejaba de sonar. En un primer momento creía que era Mai. Por lo que contesté rauda, seguramente llamaba para confirmar su asistencia.

"Creí que me fallarías." Contesté animada.

"¿Alguna vez te he fallado?" la voz seductora de Tomoe, se hacía dueña de la línea.

"Ara…" respondí sorprendida.

"¿No soy quien te esperabas?" volvió a preguntar seductoramente.

"Te confundí con una amiga." Sonreí mientras miraba el vestido perfecto a través del escaparate.

"Vaya, ¿debo ponerme celosa?" Tomoe era amante de jugar al juego del gato y el ratón. Todo era engatusador, hablaba juguetonamente hechizando con cada frase a su locutor.

"De mi amiga no, pero…" continué participando en su juego. "Esta noche probablemente te sorprenda." Haciendo alusión al vestido perfecto que colgaba en el escaparate.

"Lo estoy deseando." Era lógico suponer que Tomoe estaría invitada a la velada que protagonizaba mi esposo, pues era su mano derecha. "¿Puedo verte antes?" preguntó sin más espera.

"Enseguida estaré ahí." Diciendo aquello colgué la llamada para hacerme con aquella maravilla del escaparate que llevaba mi nombre impreso.

Al acabar con los tramites de compra y pedir exclusivamente que me lo enviaran a casa para poder lucirlo aquella misma noche, emprendí la salida en dirección a Shinjuku, al apartamento de Tomoe. No nos habíamos visto desde el fin de semana pasado. Ahora, más tranquila sabiendo la buena nueva, me disponía a ir principalmente para informarla acerca de los nuevos cambios. Ella conocía con minucioso detalle la relación con Homura. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, no tenía más remedio que contarlo pues tal y como había vaticinado Mai, tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta, ya que sería imposible de ocultar el crecimiento de mi vientre.

"Esperándote los minutos se me hacían eternos." Aquel romanticismo por parte de mi amante era lo que me alarmaba. Entré al apartamento con un beso de recibimiento.

"El atasco hacia el centro es infernal." Sonrió percatándose de cómo había desviado el tema.

"¿Una copa de vino?" Ofreció mi anfitriona, sabiendo que tenía cierta debilidad por el vino tinto.

"Me espera una larga noche, mejor algo sin alcohol." Mentí. Era cierto que aquella noche iba a ser larga pero no quería comenzar directamente por la noticia sin antes allanar el terreno.

"¿Un té?" ofreció sonriendo. Tomoe conocía mis gustos demasiado bien. Mientras se dirigió a la cocina para preparar mi antojo, me senté en el sofá intentando relajar mis tensos músculos. "Aquí tienes." Se sentó junto a mí con otra taza de té. "¿Vas a hablarme de tu amiga?" preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se acercaba hasta mi cuello para besarlo.

"Es una amiga de la infancia, fuimos a la universidad juntas y cuando regrese a Kioto, nos separamos." Resumí pues no sé, si se debe a las hormonas o al poder que ejerce sobre mi Tomoe, pero aquellos suaves besos en el cuello no me dejaban concentrarme.

"¿Solo una amiga de la infancia?" Aquellos celos eran lo que realmente me preocupaba. Mi amante seguía empeñada en sacarme la verdad a base de besos y caricias para evitar pensar en cualquier engaño.

"¿Si fuese algo más crees que estaría aquí?" pregunté intentando apartarla suavemente, pues necesitaba un respiro ya que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Sin responder, se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme con violencia. Algo la intranquilizaba como si su interior presintiera que habría cambios. Aun sobre el sofá de la entrada, los hábiles dedos de Tomoe recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo, despojándome de cada prenda que poseía. Sin apenas advertirlo estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. Como si de pronto se acordara de ello, se separó bruscamente de mi cuerpo, contemplándolo desde cierta distancia.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" susurró clavando su mirada en la mía fijamente. Adivinando que aquel era el fetiche que más la excitaba, separé levemente los labios sin apartar los ojos de ella.

"Porque… te… ne-ce-si-to." Susurré, canturreándole la última palabra.

Aquel debía ser su interruptor, porque sus labios se arrojaron directamente a los míos. Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo en busca de mis muñecas. Una vez que se hubo apoderado de ellas, las elevó por encima de mi cabeza y tras desprenderse de su blusa, la utilizó a modo de amarre para evitar tocarla. Tras asegurarse de que no podía separar las manos al tenerlas fuertemente atadas, con sus labios se dispuso a descender hasta mi pecho, donde podía jugar a su antojo. Mis pezones que se habían vuelto más sensibles de lo normal por el embarazo, se erguían notablemente mostrando mi grado de excitación. Era increíble todas las sensaciones que podía experimentar con Margueritte, su exquisita imaginación me perdía en numerosas experiencias. Tras succionar el pezón de mi pecho derecho, un leve gemido se escurrió de entre mis labios. Sus dedos tan juguetones como siempre mantenían preso el pezón de mi pecho izquierdo, que no dudaba en apretar para aumentar mi placer. Cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis y con la espalda completamente arqueada, decidió descender por mi abdomen hasta perderse en mi cintura. Por más que intentaba deshacerme del agarre de su blusa, era incapaz de soltarme y al tener las manos atadas, a cada caricia que me otorgaban sus labios, mi cuerpo sufría leves espasmos. De pronto, alzó mi pierna derecha por encima de su hombro, dejando mi intimidad expuesta a su entusiasmada mirada. Tras colocar ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura para su mayor satisfacción, de pronto sentí aquella cálida lengua sumergirse en mi intimidad. En esta ocasión, un gemido sonoro se escapó de lo más profundo de mi garganta. Su lengua parecía estar provista de vida propia, pues recorría lentamente mi sexo sin detenerse. Saboreaba cada centímetro de aquella zona como si estuviera frente a una deliciosa fruta, tomándose su tiempo. De pronto, sus labios ejercieron presión sobre mi clítoris, arqueando aún más mi espalda por los espasmos recibidos. Un torrente de sensaciones se apoderaba completamente de mi cuerpo cada vez que sentía que succionaba violentamente mi intimidad sumamente humedecida. Mi cuerpo no aguantaba más el placer recibido al sentir de nuevo su lengua danzarina sobre mi aprisionado clítoris, de repente lo único que sentía era una fuerte sacudida, había alcanzado el orgasmo sin llegar si quiera a proponérmelo, mi cuerpo sumamente sensible por el alborote de hormonas, no fue capaz de sufrir todas aquellas caricias sin estallar antes de tiempo. Satisfecha, mi amante volvió a ascender hasta quedar completamente sobre mí, empapándola en el proceso. Sus labios buscaban los míos acercándose sin rozarse apenas creando un momento de tensión, al decidir besa mi labio inferior, de súbito me alejo de ella retrocediendo, para clavar mi mirada en la suya mientras sonreía complacida. Tomoe que seguía sin resistirse, acercó sus labios hasta mi oreja sin dejar de besarme y me susurro suavemente que necesita llegar hacia la cama. Durante toda la mañana, numerosos juegos dieron lugar en aquella habitación. Una vez que comenzábamos a disfrutar de nuestra reciprocidad era imposible separarnos hasta no quedar exhaustas. Eran más de las cinco cuando su cuerpo rendido, cayó sobre la cama, intentando recobrar el aliento. Jamás había gozado junto a nadie como con Tomoe, sabía exactamente donde tocar para encender cada poro de mi piel. Sus sabios labios recorrían mi ser pulsando el interruptor de la excitación llevándome una y otra vez al abismo de las sensaciones. Tras recobrar el aliento, me acurruque junto a ella, tratando de descansar algo antes de regresar a la realidad.

"Tengo algo que contarte." Dije tímidamente mientras jugueteaba con mi dedo en su pecho. Tras oír aquello, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó bajo mi cuerpo.

"¿Vas a romper conmigo?" se incorporó sin ni siquiera dejarme continuar. Su mirada se clavaba en la mía enfurecida. "¿Es por esa amiga tuya?" de pronto, la conversación adquirió otro camino completamente diferente.

"No, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Intentaba re direccionar la charla.

"¿Tienes algo que decirme y esperas hasta acostarte conmigo?" continuó, de pronto aquella situación se me hacía muy familiar. Era imposible que mi esposo o mi amante me dejaran hablar con ellos libremente sin interrumpir y apropiarse de la conversación.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, ni siquiera sé qué coño estoy haciendo aquí." Salí de la cama rumbo al baño, no sin antes recoger mis pertenencias.

"No me lo puedo creer, ¿encima te enfadas tú?" continuó hablando incluso después de cerrar el baño tras de mi con seguridad. Me había equivocado completamente al intentar comunicarles la noticia a ambos. Tras darme una ducha rápida y volver a colocarme mis prendas, salí del baño como alma que lleva el diablo. "¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso me vas a dejar así?" se interpuso entre la salida y yo.

"No quiero permanecer ni un segundo más aquí." Ella de pie frente a la puerta, únicamente envuelta en una sábana, se arrepentía por su reacción y no dejarme acabar.

"Lo siento, ¿vale? Me hablas de tu amiga y de pronto me dices que tienes algo que decir, me asusté." Con su mirada comenzó a buscar la mía. "Lo siento. No quiero perderte." De pronto en aquel instante me sentía completamente a disgusto con aquella situación. Se supone que aquello era simplemente entretenimiento, no había lugar para sentimentalismos ni celos.

"No quiero esto." La miré decidida. "Llegados a este punto creo que me voy a pensar lo nuestro." Tomoe me miraba en completo silencio por fin. "No era este el trato, no debía haber sentimientos entre nosotras." Repetí. "No voy a dejarte porque no hay nada entre nosotras y no deberías asustarte, porque no hay nada entre nosotras." Sus ojos completamente cristalinos, miraban arrepentidos por la reacción. En aquel instante sentí que me odiaba con toda su alma por lo cruel que estaba siendo.

"Pero yo te quiero. ¿Cómo voy a reprimirlo si vienes todas las semanas?" contestó suplicante, cosa que me hizo sentir culpable.

"No debíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntas." Susurré posando mi frente sobre su frente. "Tengo que irme."

"No, por favor. No te vayas así. Necesito saber si volverás." Susurró de nuevo suplicante cerca de la puerta dejando que la abra levemente.

"Necesito pensarlo." Diciendo aquello me deslice por la salida.

"Voy a esperarte Shizuru, no dejaré que te vayas tan fácilmente." Gritó a mi espalda desde la puerta del apartamento. Lejos de sonar a una señal de amor sonaba a amenaza.

De camino a casa todo mi interior volvía a agitarse violentamente. Sus últimas palabras, me hacían temer lo peor. Tal vez era una mala idea enredarme con la asistente personal de mi esposo. Antes de existir ningún sentimiento entre nosotras, todo aquello era más emocionante y más fácil pero ahora todo se complicaba. No podía simplemente abandonarla y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tal vez nuestra aventura llegara a oídos de Homura. Tal vez por despecho se la haga llegar a todos los miembros del departamento donde trabajaba mi esposo, con el simple hecho de humillarlo y herirme. Debí haberme deshecho de aquella relación con los primeros síntomas que me había lanzado Margueritte, llegados a este punto no había más que hacer. Rauda intentaba llegar a casa para no levantar sospechas. Mi teléfono personal no dejaba de sonar, debía de tratarse de Tomoe. Sin hacer mucho caso, estacioné el vehículo justo en la entrada. Ya se encontraba todo absolutamente dispuesto. El jardín quedaba junto a la decoración hermoso, las luces tenues adornaban la velada y el catering ya preparaba al servicio de asistentes. Había llegado con cierto retraso, pues todos estaban dispuestos. Subí en seguida a mi habitación, donde mi fabuloso vestido se encontraba colgado. Tras ingresar de nuevo al baño, pues aquella ducha rápida no sirvió para eliminar mi rastro de adulterio o por lo menos eso creía, me dispuse a alistarme. Mi esposo nervioso no evitaba el entrar para recordarme que había llegado tarde y que algunos invitados ya se presentaban.

Al descender por fin las escaleras, mi interior comenzaba a agitarse con violencia, sentía que en lo más profundo de mi ser el nerviosismo me dominada. Como si se tratase de una premonición. Descendía los escalones calmadamente, para prepararme para la función. Debía colocarme de nuevo aquella mascara y fingir felicidad. Sin advertirlo, el vestido rojo de Valentino comenzaba a hechizar a los invitados que se encontraban a mi alrededor, que comenzaron todos a agradecer la invitación. Mi querido esposo que al vislumbrarme descender, se dirigió hacia mi posición con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Deslizándome una entre los dedos con una sonrisa traviesa, rodeándome con su mano libre por la cintura.

"Estas preciosa." Susurró a mi oído. Por lo que sonreí, mostrando a los invitados nuestra complicidad inexistente. De pronto, deposito un suave beso en mis labios. "Vamos a saludar al alcalde." Susurró de nuevo y accedí a acompañarlo.

Durante toda la cena, numerosos personajes, se acercaban hasta nuestra mesa, para elogiar y agradecer nuestra labor. Mostrando siempre la sonrisa más dulce y amable despachaba a todas aquellas caras que me eran tan conocidas. Alcé mi mirada preocupada, sabía que Tomoe estaba invitada y que en cualquier momento iba a hacer su acto de presencia. A lo lejos vislumbraba a Homura, rodeado por sus inversionistas haciendo alarde de su astucia y su labia. Sin soltar la copa de champagne que me había depositado mi esposo en la mano, me dirigí hacia la cocina para alejarme un poco de aquel bullicio. Respiraba intranquila, temía que mi amante eligiera esta precisa noche para mostrar su despecho.

"Estas increíblemente hermosa." De pronto la voz de Tomoe me sacó de mis preocupaciones. Me giré rauda para comprobar que realmente era ella.

"Gracias." Susurré con cierto nerviosismo. "Creí que al final no vendrías." Pregunté deshaciéndome por fin de aquella copa que inconscientemente seguía aferrada a mis dedos.

"Estaba a punto de no hacerlo, pero tenía que volver a verte." Tranquilamente hablaba clavándome su mirada, mientras lentamente se acercaba hasta mi posición quedando a escasos centímetros de mí.

"Tomoe, por favor." Supliqué. "Aquí no, mi esposo y todos los invitados están fuera." Intenté hacerla entrar en razón. Por lo que desvió la mirada y enfocó su vista hacia la copa de champagne aun repleta.

"Ni siquiera la has probado." Mencionó alzando una ceja hacia mi dirección.

"No me apetecía demasiado." Me deslicé tomando cierta distancia entre ella y yo, pues no quería que alguien del servicio o del catering nos descubriera en una actitud bastante próxima.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me escrutó con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Y desviándolos hacia mi copa.

"Estoy algo cansada. Y tengo que ocuparme de las visitas." Diciendo aquello le di la espalda y abandoné la cocina. Tomoe era demasiado astuta. Si comenzaba a especular y a unir todas aquellas pistas iba a dar por si sola con todo el asunto, ahora que no quería que lo supiera.

Una vez fuera, en el jardín trasero, donde se encontraba la enorme piscina, volvía a cruzarme con Homura que sonreía embelesado a sus invitados. Al cruzar nuestras miradas, se deshizo de aquella charla banal que mantenía y se dirigió de nuevo hacia a mí, deteniéndose antes para tomar dos copas más.

"Aquí tienes, preciosa." Lo miré resignada tomando de nuevo de entre sus manos una copa de champagne, sonriéndole por su gesto caballeroso, mientras volvía a depositarme un casto beso en mis labios.

"Acaso intentas emborracharme." Susurré sin que la sonrisa abandone mi rostro ni un segundo.

"Puede." Contestó con un gesto seductor. "No quiero que nadie se acerque a ti con el pretexto de convidarte una copa."

"¿Eso son celos?" Pregunté un tanto curiosa, pues creía que desde hacía bastante tiempo mi esposo había dejado de tener esas consideraciones conmigo.

"Estas deslumbrante, esta noche." Volvió a susurrar. "Y la estrella más brillante del firmamento me pertenece únicamente a mí." Aquello lo susurró clavando su mirada en la mía. De pronto volvió a sonreír entusiasmado. "Aquí está mi joven promesa." Continuó dirigiéndose a alguien que se encontraba a mis espaldas. "Te presento a mi esposa." Al girarme me quede absolutamente de piedra, todo mi ser se había paralizado en un segundo. "Shizuru, ella es el futuro de mi nuevo proyecto." En aquel instante sentía que todo aquello desaparecía, que la nada lo engullía todo junto al silencio, ante mí solo veía aquellos ojos verdes que creía que habían desaparecido.

"Encantada, Kuga Natsuki." Al sentir su mano apretar la mía, regresé de nuevo a la realidad.

N/A: Buenas noches a tod s muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlas de vez en cuando. Siento haberlo dejado en la mejor parte pero por fin el destino ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. ¿Espero que las dos se lo tomen bien? La verdad es que voy unos capítulos adelantada pero como dispongo de poco tiempo y cada vez que repaso la historia voy cambiando algún que otro detalle no les puedo anticipar nada. No les queda de otra más que leer. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y tal y como asegura handymanjett, tanto la historia como la autora son asidecomplicadas. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

Capítulo 5

 **Natsuki**

" _ **Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos."**_

 _ **Bertrand Russell**_

* * *

Tiempo. Era lo único de lo que no disponía. Después del fin de semana, me había enfrentado a mi mayor temor, había mantenido una larga charla con el doctor que asistía a mi tutor. Sus palabras me desalentaron completamente. ¿Cómo era posible ver a un ser querido desvanecerse sin poder hacer nada? Era incapaz de imaginarme la vida sin Yamada, era un hecho que simplemente evitaba no pensar, hasta ahora. Las palabras del doctor invitaban a la preparación, su muerte era un hecho inevitable y aquello no podía tomarnos por sorpresa. No había más que hacer salvo pasar con él, el breve tiempo que le restaba en este mundo antes de abandonarlo. Perdida, salí de aquella clínica de Taito y caminé sin rumbo durante treinta minutos, intentando aclarar mis ideas y reorganizar mis sentimientos. No estaba preparada para ser abandonada de nuevo. Cierto era que desde que me marché a Oxford las escasas charlas que manteníamos mi tutor y yo se habían reducido bastante, pero aun así seguíamos compartiendo el más minucioso detalle acerca de la vida de cada cual. No había semana en la que no recibía noticias suyas. Me había acostumbrado tanto a sus consejos y a sus melancolías que ahora me era imposible pensar que llegará un momento en el que no volveré a oír más su voz. Si perdía a Yamada, ¿Qué me quedaba? Con aquella pregunta en mi mente danzando, detuve a un taxi y me dirigí hacia Nakano. No quería desperdiciar el más mínimo segundo sin estar cerca de él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, desvelarle tantos secretos, que las lágrimas brotaban por si solas.

Al llegar a casa, reinaba un silencio impropio. La estancia demasiado tranquila encendió automáticamente mis alarmas y rauda me dirigí hacia su habitación en busca de respuestas. Para mi sorpresa, mi tutor no se encontraba en casa. Descendí rumbo al taller y efectivamente, las luces del despacho se encontraban encendidas. Preocupada, fui directamente hasta su posición, saludando a los empleados con los que me cruzaba.

"Papa, ¿qué haces aquí?" abrí la puerta sin molestarme si quiera en llamar. "¿No estarás trabajando?" comencé a regañar.

"¿De qué me sirve seguir trabajando?" comenzó a sonreír y me invitó a sentarme frente a él. "Quería tener una charla contigo." Comenzó dubitativo. "¿Qué piensas de esto?" preguntó alzando las manos en señal del local.

"No lo sé, tengo demasiados recuerdos aquí. ¿Hay algún problema con el taller?" pregunté preocupada.

"No, no…" se apresuró en tranquilizarme. "Todo va bien." Yamada no era de charlas largas y aquello comenzaba a pasarle factura pues intentaba buscar las palabras precisas para abordar el tema. "¿Has estado en el hospital?" asentí en silencio. "Aquel médico te habrá puesto al día. Malditos matasanos, son todos unos bocazas." Despotricó.

"Tampoco era un secreto, papa." Susurré para suavizarlo.

"Bueno, regresando al tema. ¿Qué harías con esto cuando no este?" preguntó sin rodeos, refiriéndose nuevamente al local.

"No me apetece pensar en eso ahora. No estoy preparada." Agaché la mirada intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

"Hay un comprador, con una oferta bastante generosa." Continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi petición. "Esto, no creo que te sirva de mucho. Estas cumpliendo tu sueño y después de mi nada te ata aquí."

"¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ese asunto ahora?" pregunté mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"¿Has oído o no al doctor? Porque no me queda demasiado tiempo, porque necesito hacerlo…" alzó levemente la voz. "No quiero que sufras con todo esto, no más sorpresas en tu vida, ya has tenido suficiente sobresalto, solo quiero… que empieces a ser feliz." Aquel discurso parecía atascarse en su tráquea pero tenía la necesidad de soltarlo. Al decir la última frase fue como si de pronto se sintiera más liviano. "Quiero…" comenzó a tartamudear. "Quiero que vuelvas en cuanto antes a tu vida de Oxford, a hacer motocicletas." Sentenció con la mirada cristalina, intentando sonreír.

"Ni hablar." Dije de súbito. No quería separarme de él hasta el final.

"Quiero que lo hagas." Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. "Necesito que lo hagas, no quiero que me veas en mi peor momento, quiero que me recuerdes como siempre, no como a un moribundo." Su mirada suplicante lejos de parecer ordenármelo, me lo suplicaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

"Lo siento, sabes que no podría hacerlo. Jamás me lo perdonaría. Yamada eres la única familia que me queda. Y juntos vamos a llegar hasta el final como una buena familia." Dije con lágrimas en los ojos. "Y respecto a la oferta, es una decisión que debes tomar tú mismo, yo simplemente cumpliré tu voluntad." Busqué su mano y la sostuve entre mis manos. "No te dejaré solo nunca más. He decidido quedarme en Tokio."

Antes de aquella charla, en el trayecto de regreso a casa, había estado barajando la posibilidad de establecerme de nuevo en Japón. Había perdido tantas cosas al marcharme, que me arrepentí de aquella decisión. Aquellos seis años llenos de dolor, angustia y recuerdos, no habían solucionado nada por más distancia que me había empeñado en poner, la sombra de mi pasado se alzó y me seguía allá a donde iba. Ahora que me encontraba en casa, arropada por los míos, no había necesidad de seguir huyendo ni de ocultarse. Tal vez Mai tuviera razón, tal vez mi felicidad siempre haya estado junto a mí y yo ciega no la pude ver.

Aquel día, con la ausencia de Nao durante toda la mañana por asuntos personales, Yamada y yo pasamos todo el día juntos. La visita de la familia Yuichi había alegrado enormemente a mi tutor. La pequeña Saeko no se desprendía de Yamada cosa que le hizo completamente feliz. Comenzamos numerosas charlas y debatimos numerosos temas entre los cuatro hasta la llegada de Nanami, que sorprendida por el aumento de visitas, se había sumado a la tertulia mientras le administraba los medicamentos a mi tutor. De un momento a otro, la energía con la que había gozado Yamada durante toda la mañana, amenazaba con desvanecerse a raíz de la medicación. Entre Tate y yo, aunamos fuerzas y lo depositamos sobre la cama, cansado se despidió de nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios. Era hora de regresar a la residencia Yuichi y comunicarles mi decisión.

"Natsuki, hay algo que quería contarte." Comenzó Mai en el vehículo de regreso a casa, un tanto nerviosa.

"Si es por lo de mi regreso a Oxford…" comencé para tranquilizarla. "No voy a irme a ningún lugar." De pronto un silencio incrédulo se hizo dueño del automóvil. "Me quedo en Japón." Sentencié.

"¡Que agradable sorpresa!" respondió Tate. Mai seguía muda sin saber que responder. "No te preocupes por encontrar trabajo, tengo un amigo en el bufete de abogados que nos puede echar una mano con el asunto. Conoce a mucha gente importante." Continuó Tate emocionado. "¡Qué gran noticia! ¿No es verdad, cariño?" Ante el silencio de Mai, todos nos preocupamos, pues siempre tenía algo que decir. "¿Mai?"

"Si, es una alegría, por fin la familia al completo." Soltó como si de repente saliera de una pequeña ensoñación.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté preocupada y Mai asintió en silencio. "Era eso lo que me tenías que decir, ¿verdad?" volví a preguntar para cerciorarme, algo me decía que cierto asunto la inquietaba en su interior y luchaba ante la idea de desvelarlo.

"Si, era justo ese tema." Mintió. "Nos ha hecho muy bien tenerte aquí y no queríamos que te fueras tan pronto, pero esto es mucho mejor ¡como en los viejos tiempos!" continuó tratando de mostrarse emocionada.

"Mama está muy rara." Me susurró la pequeña Saeko que estaba sentada en su silla junto a mí en la parte trasera del automóvil.

"Siempre ha sido así." Respondí susurrando mientras sonreía la pequeña.

"Os he oído." Terminó Mai desde el asiento de copiloto. "¿Sabes algo de Nao?" cambió de tema.

"Nao." Susurré en silencio mirando a través de la ventana. "Que desastre." Concluí.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Mai se había girado para contemplarme de frente. "Oh, oh. ¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó leyendo mis pensamientos.

"Es que no entiendo nada a las mujeres." Me defendí.

"Bienvenida al club." Se atrevió a bromear Tate. Por lo que se echaron a reír los dos.

"¿Por qué simplemente no dice lo que siente o lo que quiere de mí? Se limita a atacarme y a enfadarse." Me quejé como una adolescente.

"¿Qué sientes tú?" preguntó Mai. "Tal vez ahí reside la respuesta. Nao lleva años sabiendo lo que siente y necesita, tal vez está esperando a que lo sepas tú." Su mirada violeta brillaba en la oscuridad de aquel vehículo clavándose directamente en la mía. "Es momento para pensar en rehacer tu vida." Sonrío con cierta nostalgia en sus palabras. Entendía perfectamente a que se refería, pues Shizuru se había convertido en la innombrable de nuestras charlas.

"Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre." Respondí cabizbaja. Lo cierto era que había estado pensando en ello desde que Nao descendió del coche aquella noche y se adentró en su departamento, algo en mi interior había deseado ir tras ella y encontrar aquella tan esperada paz, sin embargo había estado paralizada en mi asiento sin impedir su marcha.

"¡Vamos, la gran Tokiha no puede dejar que sufra de ese modo una amiga!" animó Tate a su esposa, sabía que Mai era incapaz de permanecer al margen en cuestión de amor.

"Siempre se puede hacer algo…" Contestó Mai orgullosa de las hazañas de su pasado.

"Oh, no. Me niego rotundamente." Aquel complot del matrimonio Yuichi, me hacía estremecer. "Además, no necesito ayuda para seducir a nadie." Concluí.

"¡Lo llevas claro!" alegó la pequeña Saeko por lo que se echaron todos a reír.

"No voy a enseñarte a seducir a Nao, simplemente te diré que espera una mujer enamorada de su persona querida." Contestó mi adorada amiga.

Aquel trayecto de camino a casa se me hizo más largo de lo normal con una Mai, más que preparada, a violar mi derecho a la intimidad. Sabía que todo aquello debía salir de mi misma y sin ayuda de mis amigos. Aquella situación se me hacía muy conocida. Comenzaba a sufrir un pequeño dejavú desde mi asiento. Casi arrepentida de haber mencionado la fatídica escena con Nao protagonizada en aquel mismo vehículo pues los dos me tachaban de insensible. Una vez llegados a casa, respiré aliviada sin saber que aquella larga noche no hacía más que comenzar.

"No tenemos porqué solucionar todos mis problemas esta noche." Dije abatida pues Mai se empeñaba en que fuera a darle una sorpresa a Nao para descubrir mis sentimientos por ella y mostrárselos. "Además, no sé qué decir."

"Se te ocurrirá algo mientras conduces. Siempre has sido una romántica empedernida, ¿recuerdas?" Soltó Tate y lo fulminé con la mirada. "Con Fujino se te daba bien." Al terminar la frase Mai le otorgó un buen golpe. "¡Oye! Eso duele."

"Tú solo déjate llevar. Las palabras saldrán por si solas." Continuó Mai mientras Tate se sobaba el golpe.

"Con Nao es diferente. Mis palabras no aciertan con ella. Tergiversa todo lo que digo y lo único que consigo es alejarla de mí." Me quejé.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" gritó Mai y subió rumbo al segundo piso sin más explicación. Dejándonos a los tres desconcertados. "Aquí tienes la solución." Descendió a toda prisa trayendo consigo unos carteles en blanco.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con eso?" pregunté dubitativa ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Mai.

"¡Claro! ¡Como en love actually!" exclamó Tate. De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar cosa que pasó desapercibida para los tres adultos.

"Yo contestaré." Gritó la pequeña Saeko.

"Debes escribir lo que sientes en los carteles e ir a mostrárselos dándole su tiempo para que los lea en la puerta de casa." Comenzó a explicar Mai ya que vio mi cara de ignorancia. "De esa forma no podrá confundir tu confesión." Respiré resignada, era evidente que no lo dejarían estar hasta que no lo intentara. "Voy a ver con quien habla Saeko." Se despidió dejándome pensativa.

"Ni siquiera sé que siento por Nao." Dije en silencio mirando los carteles vacíos. Tan vacíos que compiten con mi mundo y mi interior.

Aquella idea del vacío que durante años se apoderaba de mi interior me hizo estremecer. No quería acabar mis días sola y sin amor. Nao siempre estuvo ahí. Siempre estuvo en mi interior luchando por abrirse camino en aquella negrura de mi corazón sin conseguirlo, sin darle oportunidad si quiera de llegar a mí, únicamente la apartaba a un lado cada vez que algún recuerdo suyo emergía a la superficie. Evitaba el hecho de que pudiera existir alguna persona capaz de sustituir los recuerdos de Shizuru y me aterraba la idea de haber dejado a esa persona atrás con mis demonios, hasta el punto de que evadía mi vida anterior enfocándome en el trabajo y los estudios. Ahora me daba cuenta de mi terrible error. Me daba cuenta del significado que protagonizaba Nao en mi vida y aquel concepto seguía agitando mi interior con incredulidad. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿Cuál era la señal para ir a luchar por Nao? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar aquella lucha interior? Sin pensármelo más, tomé prestadas las llaves del coche de Tate y con los carteles bajo el brazo, me dirigí hacia Nakano, a por un todo o nada. No iba a permanecer más tiempo sentada viendo mi vida pasar en completo silencio únicamente para no volver a revivir aquel espantoso dolor. Uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo le queda en esta vida, porque de lo único de lo que no disponemos lo suficiente era del tiempo.

Tras conducir en completo silencio rumbo a la dirección que me había facilitado la misma Nao la noche en la que me ofrecí a acompañarla, llegué cuando la calle estaba completamente a oscuras y reinaba una tranquilidad sobrenatural. Dubitativa comencé a escribir carteles en silencio, desnudando mi alma. Los nervios dominaban completamente mis músculos y ante el peligro de paralizarme de nuevo, encendí el reproductor de música y en la extensa lista de grandes éxitos de romance que poseía Mai en su playlist, reproduje My world is empty without you de the supremes. Descendí del vehículo con la música a todo volumen y decidida llamé al timbre de su puerta. Tal vez era demasiado tarde, tal vez no quisiera recibirme. Mi mente débil comenzaba a flaquear hasta que de repente se encendieron las luces en su ventana y la puerta cedió dejando ver a una Nao completamente incrédula. En completo silencio mostraba los carteles en orden, únicamente con el acompañamiento de The supremes.

'Lo siento.'

'Siento no ser aquella a la que has idealizado tanto.'

'Siento no ser tu refugio en la tormenta.'

'Siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta de tu luz…'

'…cuando lo único que necesitaba era calidez.'

'Y ahora, lo único que siento es no poder hacerte sonreír como quisiera.'

'Si me dieras una oportunidad… tal vez deje de sentir tanto y comience a sentirte a ti.'

'Mi mundo está vacío sin ti.'

Intentaba no hacerme un lío mientras pasaba por orden todos aquellos carteles, sin perder detalle de la reacción de Nao. Que de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos, incrédula. Quería cerciorarse de que realmente estaba haciendo aquello, de que mi presencia no era obra de su delirio, hasta que el resto de luces de su vecindario comenzaron a encenderse, tal vez molestas por el volumen de la melodía. Mi reacción inmediata era apagarlo antes de que alguien pudiera llamar a la policía para quejarse, pero mis pies se negaban a obedecer. La figura de Nao caminaba en mi dirección fundiéndose conmigo en un abrazo cosa que apaciguó completamente mis nervios.

"Ha sido imposible no enamorarse de ti." Susurró cerca de mi oído antes de besar mis labios por primera vez. Con la melodía aun sonando sobre nuestras cabezas, por fin sentía que me encontraba donde quería estar. Me daba realmente cuenta que había hecho lo correcto.

"¡Apaguen esa maldita música!" una voz retumbó en la calle vacía y nos reímos de todo aquel circo.

Mi mundo volvía a girar en la dirección correcta, mi corazón y mi razón hacían las paces. A la mañana siguiente desperté pasado el mediodía. Desde hacía años no dormía tan a gusto. Desperté completamente desorientada, envuelta en unas sábanas que no me eran nada conocidas y en una cama que desconocía por completo. Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro cuando haciendo memoria recordé la velada de anoche. Al incorporarme, aun con la ropa de ayer puesta, barrí con la mirada aquella pequeña estancia. Nao compartía aquel apartamento con otras jóvenes, tal vez estudiantes de aquel curso de enfermería o aquello creí recordar de la conversación de ayer. Junto a la cama, sobre la mesita de noche, Nao había dejado una pequeña nota. 'No creía en la magia, hasta que desperté junto a ti. Siéntete libre como en casa.' Volví a sonreír. Aquella mañana debía solucionar numerosos trámites. Llamar a Oxford era prioritario, debía sincerarme con la empresa y buscar alguna solución pacífica a mi puesto de trabajo o bien trasladándolo a una filial en Tokio o poniendo punto y final a mi estancia en Triumph, cosa que me entristecía, ya que por fin cumplía mi mayor sueño pero sabía que no podía continuar con aquello. No después de todo lo que me había desvelado el doctor.

Risueña, salí de aquel apartamento y me dirigí hacia casa de mi tutor, no sin antes sentirme culpable por haber dejado a Tate sin vehículo, pues era día laboral. Con la culpabilidad acompañándome sin agobiarme, decidí que ya era hora de volver a casa y trasladarme a mi antigua habitación. Ya que mi idea era reconciliarme con mi pasado, debía enterrar todo asunto que tuviera que ver con Shizuru. Con aquella nueva actitud, mi día se presentaba de lo más prometedor. A los Yuichi aquella noticia les entristeció un poco, pero comprendían que ya que mi estancia se alargaba indefinidamente, era lógico buscar cierta intimidad para mi nueva vida.

"¿Entonces esta es nuestra última cena juntos?" Preguntó Saeko un poco decaída.

"No es nuestra última cena." Se apresuró en tranquilizarla Tate.

"Vendré siempre que quieras verme. Estaré viviendo a unos minutos de aquí, con el abuelo." Respondí para apaciguar a la pequeña, que su mirada cristalina amenazaba con estallar.

"El abuelo necesita que la tía Natsuki esté junto a él porque está enfermo." Concluyó la madre.

"¿Cuándo se ponga mejor el abuelito, volverás con nosotros?" preguntó de nuevo la pequeña Saeko, haciendo que permanezcamos en silencio los tres adultos, pensando en aquella posibilidad. Era imposible que Yamada se recuperase.

"Claro." Asentí en silencio. Éramos incapaces de engañarla pero tampoco había necesidad de informarla de algo tan doloroso como la pérdida de un familiar. "Puedes venir los fines de semana a visitarnos, al abuelo le hará mucha ilusión." Sugerí sonriendo para aliviar a la pequeña.

"¿Podemos visitarles mama?" Preguntó en seguida emocionada.

"Por supuesto." Contestaron ambos padres. Dejando zanjado aquel tema en cuestión.

"Esta mañana me ha llamado un compañero al que le hablé de ti." Continuó Tate cambiando de tema. "Conoce a un tipo que está buscando ingenieros nuevos y frescos para un proyecto que aún tiene en mente. Tal vez te pueda interesar." Concluyó.

"Claro, ¿Dónde hay que ir?" pregunté sorprendida de la eficiencia de mi amigo, apenas comenzaba mi vida de parada y Tate ya me encontraba trabajo.

"La única pega es que el personaje en cuestión no es amante de formalidades, le gustan las reuniones esporádicas e informales." Continuó al ver mi ceño fruncido." No te adelantes a los hechos, es un empresario muy importante en Japón." Se apresuró en tranquilizarme.

"¿Y cómo voy a abordarlo? ¿Tengo que robar su agenda y presentarme de improviso?" sonrió Mai a mi sarcasmo.

"Esta noche está en un combate de sumo. Y mi compañero esta con él. Si quieres nos presentamos ahí y listo." Diciendo aquello Tate, Mai le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación. "No tardaremos nada, charlaran los dos acerca de sus intereses y regresamos a casa." Explicó nervioso, Mai comenzó a lanzar aquella mirada de intimidación.

"Mañana tienes que estar en el despacho a primera hora de la mañana." Zanjó Mai intentando salirse con la suya, por lo que me vi en la obligación de interceder por mi pobre amigo ya que era obvio que la que poseía los pantalones en la relación era ella.

"No nos retrasaremos, Mai. Mañana también tengo que madrugar, así que no te preocupes, en cuando se entretenga lo traigo arrastras." Dije sonriendo pues era divertido ver como el tiempo había cambiado a mi amigo que debía pedir permiso para salir por la noche.

"Está bien. Supongo que en cuanto antes os vayáis antes volveréis." Cedió Tokiha para el gusto de Tate. "Eso sí, ni se te ocurra mirar a otras." Regaño.

"Es un combate de sumo por amor de dios. Ni que me fuera a un after." Contestó nervioso mi amigo. Aquella escena me era sumamente graciosa y me producía cierta ternura. Supongo que así era el amor, lleno de límites y prohibiciones.

Sin retrasarnos más de lo debido, por miedo a que Mai cambiara de parecer, salimos por la puerta rumbo hacia el estadio de Ryogoku Kokugikan cerca del río Sumida. Aquella informalidad me parecía extraña, pues la mayoría de los japoneses eran amantes del orden y el control. Aquella entrevista espontánea mientras asistimos a un torneo de sumo me parecía algo sumamente surrealista. Probablemente estuviera influenciada por los métodos europeos a la hora de buscar trabajo pero aquello no dejaba de olerme mal. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se presentaría a una reunión sin ser invitado? Da igual a que país o cultura pertenezcas, es igual de embarazoso verse envuelto en aquella situación. Una vez que logramos estacionar el vehículo, accedimos al estadio no sin antes llamar al compañero de Tate y facilitarnos sus coordenadas. Al conseguir dar con la ubicación de tan extravagante personaje, nos sorprendió el ambiente tan alegre y sencillo del que estaba envuelta la estancia. Jamás había asistido a un combate de sumo, aunque naciera y creciera en Japón, nunca había oído hablar si quiera de aquel deporte, mi mundo giraba alrededor del motor y las dos ruedas. Estar ahí para mí era todo un descubrimiento pues boquiabierta admiraba todo el estadio desde las alturas del palco que tenía contratado el empresario del momento. Aquella platea era toda una exquisitez, decorada de forma sencilla y rustica, poseía a su vez toda clase de comodidades. Con una botella de Sake, manjares para apaciguar el hambre y como no con la compañía de dos damas que al parecer una de ellas debía de ser una geisha.

"Sentaros, no os quedéis de pie." Invitó el personaje que hasta ahora para mí era un completo desconocido.

"Gracias señor." Saludó con una reverencia Tate, yo únicamente seguí su comportamiento sin mencionar palabra.

"Homura, estos son los chicos de los que te hablé." Recordó el compañero de Tate. "Él es Yuichi, trabaja conmigo en el bufete." De pronto, aquel extraño personaje, paseó su mirada hacia nuestra dirección.

"¿Cómo te llamas tú?" preguntó el susodicho directamente a mí.

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki, señor." Con una sonrisa en los labios y asintiendo lentamente como si buscara algo en mi mirada mientras guardaba silencio.

"¿Te gusta el sumo, Natsuki?" de pronto uso mi nombre a la ligera como si fuéramos amigos de la infancia.

"Es la primera vez que asisto a un combate." Respondí claramente pues su mirada comenzaba a producir cierto malestar en mí. De nuevo ante aquella respuesta volvió a sonreír.

"Ha estado viviendo fuera del país, según tengo entendido." Dijo la voz del compañero de Tate, que al parecer comenzaron a divertirse con las chicas del palco.

"¿A sí que has estado fuera de Japón? Siéntate por favor, te explicaré las reglas rápidamente." Señalo a su costado, había un lugar libre. Mientras me sentaba continuó." El sumo es como los negocios básicamente, el combate en sí dura tres segundos o algo más pero la preparación previa es fundamental. ¿Ves ahí?" intenté enfocar a donde me señalaba. "Está echando sal al dohyo para purificarlo." Asentí en silencio.

"¿El dohyo es el círculo del suelo?" pregunté insegura.

"¡Exacto! ¿Ves esos golpes tan duros en la superficie?" asentí de nuevo. "Eso se le conoce como shiko, para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus. Como te decía estos combates son como los negocios, antes de arrojarte de lleno a por tu contrincante, debes estudiarlo tranquilamente sin prisas y seguir unos rituales, y cuando ya esté todo listo y ambos preparados, lo único que deben hacer es echar a la competencia fuera del círculo. ¿Ves? Como en los negocios." Un jubilo de espectadores aclamaban al campeón que había derribado a su oponente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Probablemente…" dije susurrando pues aquel símil con los negocios no terminaba de parecerme completamente acertado.

"¿Probablemente?" comenzó a reírse sonoramente "Me gusta esta chica." Dijo en voz alta hacia Tate y compañía. "Eres exactamente igual que mi mujer, con tal de no darme la razón o quitármela, anda con probabilidades." Sonreí pues no sabía cómo comportarme ante aquel sujeto. "¿A qué te dedicas Natsuki?" preguntó de nuevo directamente y animado.

"Soy ingeniera mecánica." Contesté lo más formal posible.

"¡Vaya! ¡Que agradable casualidad!" continuó sonriendo mientras me observaba tal vez intentando descifrarme. "¿Trabajas en el extranjero?" continuó curioso.

"Trabajaba en Triumph, en Oxford." Asintió admirado aun con la sonrisa decorando su rostro. "La Daytona 675 es completamente producto de mi imaginación." Continué por lo que su sonrisa aumentó aún más en tamaño.

"No me digas más, te quiero en mi equipo." Volvió a sonreír. Aún no había terminado de hablar de mi trabajo cuando a él le pareció suficiente. "Tengo un proyecto entre manos y necesito a alguien joven y fresco, que haya visto mundo porque no quiero copiar lo que ya hay en el mercado, ¿sabes? Quiero romper moldes, como lo hizo honda con la súper CUB, quiero crear un motor que todo el mundo desea comprar, ¿entiendes?" preguntó animado para cerciorarse de que le seguía en su relato.

"Si, señor. Quiere apoderarse del mercado." Solté sin preámbulos, aquella era la fantasía de todo empresario.

"¡Exacto! Y necesito de tu imaginación. Bueno y la de más personas pero este es el momento. He estudiado todo el mercado y a todos los adversarios. Sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero, solo necesito de alguien que lo haga realidad. ¿Qué te parece el reto?" Su discurso era bastante soñador.

"Si sabe justo lo que quiere, ya tenemos casi todo el trabajo hecho." Contesté alentándolo aún más.

"¡Bien! ¡Esa es la actitud que me fascina!" contestó con júbilo y animado. "Hay que brindar por esto." Automáticamente se sirvió un vaso de sake a él y otro a mí, tan animado estaba que nos pasamos por alto todas las costumbres. "Por un futuro prometedor, juntos." Alzamos los vasos y brindamos. "Este fin de semana celebro una reunión intima en casa, te espero ahí con tu amigo." Continuó observando a Tate con una sonrisa.

Al salir de aquel lugar junto a Yuichi que por un instante prefirió continuar con la velada, algo en mi interior se agitó con fuerza. Jamás había conocido a un ser tan extravagante y misterioso como aquel, la primera impresión fue un poco extraña, como si me estuviera esperando. La rapidez con la que había aceptado mi propuesta incluso sin llegar a proponerla me desconcertaba. Sacudí mi cabeza de tanto ajetreo y me dirigí hacia el vehículo junto a un silencioso Tate.

Al llegar la tan esperada noche del evento, Tate y yo llegamos elegantemente tarde a aquella íntima reunión, numerosos invitados abarrotaban el extenso jardín perfectamente decorado e iluminado bajo la oscura noche estrellada. Desconocía quien era Homura, pero podía percibir el gran poder e influencias de las que gozaba, ya que aquella velada estaba repleta de caras muy conocidas como políticos, grandes empresarios e incluso personajes famosos como diseñadores de moda.

"¡Este tío sí que sabe dar fiestas!" Exclamé hacia mi mejor amigo que era incapaz de separar su mirada de la majestuosa y elegante casa.

"En mi vida había visto tanto lujo." Susurró por fin Tate después de pasear su mirada por todo el lugar, alcanzando un par de copas de champagne de la bandeja de uno de los camareros del catering. "¡Ten! Brindemos por tu suerte." Alzó su copa hacia mí.

"¿Mi suerte?" Lo miré extrañada sin entender a qué hacía referencia. "Ni que estuviera pidiendo su mano, voy a trabajar con él. No a casarme con él." Sentencié mientras bebía mi copa.

"¡Venga ya!" Exclamó mientras bebía su champagne. "Seguramente el sueldo no estará nada mal y acabaras en una casita como esta junto a Nao, por cierto ¿qué tal van las cosas? Habéis…" comenzó a producir extraños gestos con la mano.

"No pienso contarte nada de lo que haga con Nao." Corté aquella conversación de inmediato, aun recordaba las presiones que sufría en la universidad por parte de mi amigo para desvelar mi situación intima.

"¡Claro! ¡Eres un caballero!" Respondió entusiasmado con sorna mirándome de reojo por lo que fulminé con la mirada.

"No es eso, idiota." Contesté sonriendo. "Aún no ha pasado nada digno de mencionar, entre la charla del doctor y todo el asunto de poner punto y final a Triumph no he tenido apenas tiempo para estar a solas con Yuiki."

"No me lo puedo creer, ¿A qué estas esperando? ¿Al matrimonio?" Tate sonreía por mi inexperiencia. "Oye es Nao, ¿vale? Te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, ¡no la hagas esperarte más!" Concluyó en medio de aquel lustroso jardín rodeados por numerosos personajes de la alta sociedad, mientras buscábamos en aquel mar de cabezas la cabellera blanquecina de Homura.

"No lo entiendes, precisamente porque es Nao por lo que el asunto se me complica aún más. No soy precisamente una máquina para hacer el amor y bajo presión me desconcierto. Además, Nao tiene mucha experiencia ¿recuerdas en la universidad?" Me queje revelando mi mayor temor, pues era verdad que junto a Yuiki me sentía inexperta y aquello me resultaba un poco embarazoso.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Sigues diciendo hacer el amor? Tu no necesitas hacer el amor, necesitas una buena ración de buen sexo y con eso la única que puede ayudar es Nao." Resolvió tranquilamente sin despeinarse apenas. "Sé que Mai te agobia con eso del amor, yo te conozco bien y si en su momento no te enamoraste de Yuiki menos lo harás ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado pero yo te apoyo y estoy contigo al cien por cien." Mi mirada incrédula se dirigió por un instante a mi amigo asombrada. "Necesitas divertirte para superar a Fujino, ni siquiera la podemos nombrar frente a ti." Concluyó mientras apuraba su copa.

"¡He superado a Fujino!" Exclamé furiosa mientras apuraba mi copa. "¡Es Mai quien no quiere nombrarla!" Volví a arremeter hacia Tate.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que has conseguido olvidarla." Sus palabras gracias al alcohol parecían más animadas de lo normal. Tate en su sano juicio jamás me habría acorralado de aquella forma.

"¡Ahí está Homura!" Indiqué a través de la multitud que abarrotaba el lugar, la figura de nuestro carismático anfitrión en compañía de una joven de espaldas que portaba un hermoso vestido rojo mostrando su delicada y bella espalda. "Y espero no volver a tener nunca más esta conversación pero sí, Fujino está más que olvidada." Sentencié antes de dirigir mis pasos hacia el jardín trasero donde divisé a mi futuro jefe.

"¡Aquí está mi joven promesa!" Un entusiasmado Homura, sonreía complacido hacia mi dirección observando cómo me acercaba lentamente disminuyendo la distancia que nos separaba seguida por Tate. "Te presento a mi esposa." Rodeó con su mano libre la espalda de la joven girándola hasta quedar frente a mí. En aquel instante tanto Tate como yo permanecimos estáticos sin aliento. "¡Shizuru! Ella es el futuro de mi nuevo proyecto." Mi corazón dio un vuelco al observar nuevamente aquella mirada carmesí después de tanto tiempo.

"Encantada, Kuga Natsuki." Me atreví decir después de observar el asombro en su mirada. No sabía de donde había reunido el valor necesario para manifestarme pero al estrechar su mano, mi corazón comenzó a bombear la sangre violentamente que enseguida las burbujas de champagne se me subieron a la cabeza.

"A…ra." Fue lo único que se deslizó por entre los labios de Shizuru antes de guardar silencio.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias por leer, he pensado que lo mejor seria dejar ambas visiones en el mismo punto, y a partir de ahora a ver que tal se desenvuelven ambas joyitas. Quiero agradecerles por vuestros comentarios y por todos los lectores que se acercan de forma anónima a leer, espero que les guste. Intentaré cumplir la mayor de vuestras expectativas,no se realmente cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia solo que, bueno intentaré que desde ahora hasta el final, disfrutéis bastante la historia. Nuevamente tengo que disculparme por los retrasos, créanme soy la que más sufre al no poder escribir diariamente pero tengo un trabajo muy absorbente y durante el primer año lo será aun más. Pero en cuanto tenga un hueco libre no dudéis que pienso en vuestra angustia y me apresuro en actualizar. Muchas gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 6

 _ **Shizuru**_

" _ **El amor solo consigue sobrevivir cuando existe la esperanza, por muy lejana que sea, de que conquistaremos a la persona amada."**_

 _ **Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

"Encantada, Kuga Natsuki."

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos vislumbraban, había deseado profundamente volver a verla, tener la oportunidad de observar esa mirada intensa que me desarmaba al clavarse fijamente en mí. Bajo su toque una descarga eléctrica invadió mi cuerpo y pude percibir que había recibido la misma impresión. Durante un instante creí desfallecer ahí mismo, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar violentamente hasta que sentí su mano deslizarse y deshacer el contacto. No pude articular palabra, únicamente la observaba como si fuese la portadora del fin del mundo. Me aterraba el hecho de volver a encontrarnos, de que mi pasado me hubiese alcanzado y enfrentado junto a mi nueva vida. Aquel no era un mundo para Natsuki y temía que se viera envuelta en aquella extravagancia propia de Nagi.

"¿Has estudiado en Waseda?" Preguntó de pronto mi esposo sacándome de mi cavilación.

"Si." Arranqué un poco aturdida. "Los dos primeros años de carrera." Una sonrisa fingida decoró mi rostro reajustando nuevamente la máscara que me separaba del resto.

"¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Uno nunca termina por conocer a las personas que le rodean." Respondió animado Nagi, sonriendo hacia Natsuki y Tate que continuaron observándome inquietos. "En fin, querida. La señorita Kuga será nuestra ingeniera mecánica." Continuó mi esposo con su elocuencia innata. "Este lunes nos reuniremos todo el equipo para una presentación formal y no estaría mal que asistieras." Asentí en silencio y sin despejar la sonrisa de mi rostro, sin poder observar directamente aquella mirada esmeralda como quisiera, temía que la fachada que mostraba se derrumbara nuevamente.

"Por supuesto, hablaré con mi secretaria. Ahora si me disculpan." Me excuse para retirarme, no podía seguir respirando el mismo aire que Natsuki, me asfixiaba el tenerla frente a mí y no poder explicar aquel abismo que cree entre ella y yo.

Sin un rumbo fijo, caminé hasta adentrarme en mi enorme hogar, donde el servicio no dejaba de ir de un lugar hacia otro asistiendo a todos los invitados. Necesitaba urgentemente una copa, sin darme cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo en mis manos la segunda copa de champagne que me había cedido Nagi. Permanecer sobria después de todos los últimos acontecimientos resultaba ser una tarea muy difícil. Sin poder sostener la sonrisa por más tiempo me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio, recluida en aquellas cuatro paredes podía volver a ser yo misma y dejar fluir todo aquel asombro y perplejo que me produjo enfrentar nuevamente aquellos orbes esmeralda. No podía creerlo, incluso sin tenerla aun frente a mí, mi ser continuaba estremeciéndose ante su recuerdo. ¿Acaso todos aquellos años sin saber de ella no resultaron efectivos? Rememoré todo aquel dolor que sufrí al tomar la decisión de alejarme de su lado y el vacío que dominaba mi interior hasta escasos meses atrás, me inundó abrazándome como si fuese un viejo amigo.

"No puede ser." Susurré una y otra vez por la extensa habitación, tratando de engañar a mi agitada mente, convenciéndola de que se trataba de una mera ilusión, que aquel encuentro no era real sino producto de mi imaginación junto a las hormonas descontroladas propias del embarazo.

"¿Estas bien?" La voz de Tomoe me sorprendía en mi angustia.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto!" Enfrenté preocupada pues Tomoe comenzaba a romper las normas establecidas entre las dos, invadiendo la habitación que compartía junto a mi esposo.

"Necesitaba verte." Se acercó hasta mí con un tono suplicante. "Volver a hablar contigo." Continuó colocando ambas manos sobre mis brazos.

"¿No lo entiendes? ¡Esta es mi casa!" Solté airada mientras me zafaba de su agarre. "No puedes simplemente entrar a mi dormitorio… Además, ahora no estoy de humor Tomoe." Traté de evitar sus reclamos, alejándome de ella mientras abría la puerta de la habitación, mostrándole la salida.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Guardé silencio intentando explicarme a mí misma que era aquello que me dominaba. "¿Es por esa chica?" De pronto alcé la mirada hacia la ojilila arrancándome un profundo asombro. "¡Ya veo! ¿Es ella tu vieja amiga?" Sus celos desmedidos comenzaban a asustarme recordando la amenaza que me infirió cuando abandoné su apartamento.

"Te equivocas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con esa chica, ni siquiera por mi amiga." Volví a confrontar de forma decidida. "¿No te das cuenta? ¡Esto es por ti!" Sentencié.

"¿Por mí? ¿Cómo te atreves?" Proclamó ofendida.

"¿Cómo te atreves tú a saltarte las reglas? ¡Te das cuenta que estás reclamándome en mi propia casa! ¡Frente a mi esposo!"

"¡Como si eso te hubiese importado alguna vez!" Antes de que pudiera acabar su frase venenosa, inconscientemente le propiné una cachetada sonora.

"¡Sal de mi casa!" Exclamé con una profunda rabia, observando cómo se sobaba el rostro en el lugar del impacto.

En completo silencio la molesta presencia de Tomoe comenzó a abandonar mi santuario lentamente sin desviar su mirada de mi posición. Sabía que aquella discusión no iba a permanecer así por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano aquello estallaría y me salpicaría de lleno pero en este momento no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para confrontarlo. Me había equivocado completamente con Margueritte y aquello comenzaba a pasarme factura.

Durante el resto del fin de semana, mi cuerpo se negaba a abandonar el lecho, refugiada entre mis sabanas permanecía absorta en mis pensamientos, como si pudiera solucionar algo. Nagi había abandonado el hogar a primera hora de la mañana sin dar más explicaciones y el servicio preocupado no hacía más que cuchichear tras las puertas del dormitorio. ¿Por qué Natsuki? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? Aquellas preguntas me atormentaban, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogar mi alma pero a estas alturas Tokiha ya debería conocer la noticia ya que Tate presenció aquel incómodo momento. Al lunes siguiente, me presenté a primera hora de la mañana en la compañía de mi esposo, sentada tras su escritorio a la espera de que Nagi apareciese.

"¡Qué madrugadora!" Exclamó al visualizar mi presencia en la mesa de su despacho.

"No entiendo por qué necesitas una nueva ingeniera mecánica." Hablé sin rodeos, no había necesidad de tantear el terreno. "Y menos aún el por qué no me has avisado antes. ¡He tenido que conocerla en una fiesta!" Concluí sin levantarme de su cómodo asiento.

"No sabía que debíamos contárnoslo todo." Fue su escueta respuesta.

"¡Responde!" Exclamé, mi querido esposo era amante de los juegos de palabras y el secretismo, por lo que trataba de redirigir aquella conversación.

"Solo si me explicas, ¿qué hacías en una clínica de Azabu?" Sonreí tratando de ocultar mi asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que conociera aquello? ¿Acaso me espiaba?

"¿Qué tiene que ver aquello con los negocios?" Resolví fijando mi mirada en la suya. "¡No sabía que mi estado de salud te preocupara tanto!" Sonrió colocándose junto a mí, otorgándome un beso en la cabeza.

"¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Quiero que me dures toda la vida!" Respondió tranquilamente. "Ya te dije que quiero algo diferente y Natsuki tiene ese algo que necesito." Se apoyó a orillas del escritorio observándome. "Corrijo, que necesitamos."

"Así qué actúas a mis espaldas." Manifesté de forma sosegada, sin mostrar la rabia que me producía interiormente.

"No había tiempo que perder, no podía ver como tomaba un avión rumbo a Oxford sin hacer nada por impedirlo." Su última frase parecía estar llena de doble sentido por lo que alcé mi ceja en su dirección. ¿Cómo podía saber aquello? "Además, ¿no entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto? ¿Acaso no te gusta?" Preguntó curioso.

En silencio lo observé tratando de averiguar qué era aquello que sabía. Parecía estar enterado de todo y a la vez de nada y aquella actitud de Nagi me aterraba. Me incorporé tranquilamente, sin desviar mi mirada de él y me encaminé hacia la salida bajo su atenta mirada.

"Tu joven promesa nos está esperando." Susurré antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarme hacia el exterior, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia la sala de reuniones donde ya se encontraba todo el equipo a la espera de nuestra presencia.

Al ingresar a la enorme sala acristalada, todo el equipo se puso en pie ante nuestra presencia, con una respetuosa reverencia. Paseé mi mirada en busca de los orbes esmeralda sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba? La duda cruzó momentáneamente mi rostro hasta que Homura formuló las palabras precisas.

"¿Dónde está Natsuki?" Que usara su nombre a la ligera me seguía produciendo una punzada terrible en el abdomen, pero tenía razón, la estrella del proyecto no había hecho acto de presencia aún.

Ambos miramos hacia Margueritte que perpleja por el descarado retraso, buscaba torpemente su teléfono móvil con el fin de ponerse en contacto con la susodicha, sin dar crédito a aquel desagradable desplante. De pronto llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente y debido a mi asistencia, Kuga se negaría a aparecer. Había permanecido todo el fin de semana lamentándome con aquel encuentro fortuito sin reparar en sus sentimientos, pues por más que el dolor me dominara y el sufrimiento me golpeara, conocía perfectamente la razón por la que la alejé de mi lado, sin embargo ella desconocía aquella información. Probablemente había permanecido durante todos aquellos seis años odiándome por deshacerme de ella como si fuese alguien reemplazable.

"Lo siento." Justo cuando me decidí a abandonar aquella reunión, la puerta se abrió dejándonos a todos estupefactos. "La maquetación se ha retrasado." La voz de Kuga sonaba a través de las paredes acristaladas, otorgándole un deje de gravedad propio de su voz.

"¿Maquetación?" Preguntó Nagi confuso, "¿Aun no hemos hablado de lo que quiero?" continuó perplejo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"A decir verdad sí lo hizo." Espetó Kuga por lo que me senté en mi asiento para dejar que continué su presentación libremente, tomando todo el equipo de la sala mi ejemplo. "Quiere romper moldes como hizo la honda con súper CUB, ¿no?" Ante su pregunta, Nagi se sentó complacido con lo que oía. "Pues aquí le traigo mi propuesta." Añadió al ver el interés de Homura. "Una motocicleta con un motor de cuatro tiempos con un consumo más bajo que la súper CUB y completamente ecológica, por lo que el impacto de emisiones que podría suponer la producción estaría minimizado."

A medida que Natsuki se abría paso al equipo con su presentación, su hilo de voz fue tomando fuerza y pasión paulatinamente, hasta arrancar numerosos asombros en todo el equipo de desarrollo. Nagi observaba complacido a su nueva incorporación, que parecía haber hecho previamente sus deberes. Mientras tanto mi mirada recorría orgullosa a la pelinegra, había alcanzado cumplir su más anhelado sueño, se había convertido en una brillante y eficiente ingeniera y aquello me reproducía una involuntaria sonrisa en el rostro. Se había transformado en la Natsuki que deseó ser desde su infancia y entonces comprendí la decisión que tomé hace seis años atrás, de no haber salido de su vida, probablemente mi progenitor le habría arrancado todas sus metas y sueños con tal de apartarla de mi camino.

"¿Sigues cuestionando el motivo por el que la escogí?" Me susurró Nagi al oído al observar mi silencioso comportamiento.

"La necesitamos a ella." Respondí en un murmullo más para mí que para él.

"¡No me esperaba menos de ti Kuga!" Exclamó excitado mientras aplaudía en dirección hacia Natsuki. "Menuda entrada triunfal. Ni siquiera te hemos presentado." Continuó divertido. "Señoras y señores, me complace presentaros a Kuga Natsuki nuestra ingeniera mecánica y vuestra jefa de desarrollo." Los aplausos de todo el equipo inundaron la sala de conferencias mientras observaban a la belleza frente a ellos.

No había reparado en ninguna explicación ni palabra que salió por boca de Natsuki, ni de ninguno de los presentes. Únicamente observaba complacida e incrédula la gran transformación que había sufrido mi antiguo objeto de mis delirios, rememorando aquella breve pero intensa relación en la que nos embarcamos ambas años atrás. Su semblante siempre fue más serio de lo que se podía considerar normal pero en aquel instante aunque la sonrisa adornaba su rostro, emanaba cierta distancia y frialdad, tal vez aquel no sería el cambio más significativo pues su apariencia era digna de admiración. Recordaba su extensa belleza involuntaria, su hermoso cabello cobalto descender cual cascada por sus esbeltos hombros, tan lacio como la seda y provisto de un brillo implacable, que armonizaba con sus enormes esmeraldas que reflejaban cada sentimiento que acogía su pecho, arrastrándote al interior de su alma quedando atrapada. Toda su apariencia se había transformado a una más elevada. Contemplarla dirigiendo su discurso era similar a presenciar la figura de una diosa hacer su voluntad. Me perdí completamente observando su grandeza que poco a poco mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

"Creo que deberíamos firmar el contrato." Anunció Nagi una vez que toda la plantilla abandonara la sala de conferencias.

"Me retiro, os dejo a solas." Me excusé inmediatamente al prever lo que vendría después, por primera vez en toda la charla sus ojos esmeraldas se depositaron sobre mí y sentí todo mi ser estremecerse ante ello.

"¿Tan pronto, querida?" Alzó una ceja Nagi hacia mí, escrutándome con la mirada.

"Tengo asuntos pendientes." Mi voz temblorosa salió ligeramente, sin separar mis ojos de Natsuki. El hecho de tenerla de nuevo frente a mí seguía produciéndome una especie de ahogo del que no podía escapar, como si el aire se transformara en uno más denso incapaz de ser respirado por ambas a la vez.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia el vehículo con el fin de abandonar lo antes posible la compañía de Homura. Mi pasado y mi presente se encontraba en una armoniosa fusión que me aterraba. Durante toda la mañana sumergida en el cúmulo de papeles que adornaban mi despacho, trataba de despejar mi mente de todo aquel embrollo en el que me sumergía lentamente y sin querer. Después de la hora de comer, no aguantaba más mi angustia por lo que telefoneé a la única persona capaz de calmar mi tormento. Al tercer tono una sonriente Mai se había manifestado por la otra línea.

"¿Te apetece tomar una taza de té?" Pregunté tratando de mantener la calma.

"Por supuesto, además hay alguien que quiere conocerte." Sonreí ya que por la otra línea se oía a la pequeña.

"Será un verdadero placer."

Durante toda la tarde fui incapaz de separarme de la pequeña Saeko, era la viva imagen de mi mejor amiga. Se apreciaba ciertos rasgos de Yuichi por aquí y por allá, pero la energía y vitalidad eran únicamente de Tokiha, que sonreía orgullosa hacia su pequeña. Nunca supe si poseía buena mano con los pequeños hasta aquel encuentro. Los inmensos ojililas de la más pequeña me miraban atónita, sin perder detalle de mi persona, como si me estudiara o tratara de descifrarme. Enseguida ambas congeniamos y a partir de aquel momento no dejo de llamarme tía Shizuru. Sinceramente me había lamentado de no buscar a mi mejor amiga y conocer a aquel ángel mucho antes pero llegados a este momento no había nada que hacer, lamentarse por el pasado no tenía solución y menos cuando estaba cargado de malas decisiones.

"¡Mami, mami! Tía Shizuru se parece a la princesa Kaguya." La voz de la pequeña junto con aquella peculiar forma de hablar propio de los niños me causaba una ternura infinita. "De mayor quiero ser como ella." Aquello me arrancó una sonrisa de los labios.

"¿Eso mismo no le dijiste a tía Natsuki?" Regañó la madre.

"Ara..." Al oír aquello, la pequeña se puso a cavilar en el asunto hasta que de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

"Quiero ser como tía Shizuru y me casaré con tía Natsuki, así crearemos la bella y la bestia." Aquella frase, la soltó la pequeña tan decidida que arrancó una sonora risa de ambas adultas.

"Definitivamente, no tienes mal gusto." Le susurré a la pequeña una vez recobrado la compostura.

En un instante en el que permanecimos a solas mi mejor amiga y yo mientras contemplábamos a una corta distancia como la pequeña Saeko se divertía en un parque infantil, me atreví a confesar mi malestar.

"No sabía que Natsuki había regresado." En aquel momento un silencio se instauró entre ambas, pues Mai no supo que decir, más que mirar hacia la dirección de su hija apenada. "Me odia." Concluí perdiendo mi mirada enfocando hacia la nada.

"No te odia." Se apresuró en tranquilizar. "No esperaba cruzarse nunca más contigo." Su respuesta había llamado completamente mi atención, pues tal vez ambas habían tocado el tema.

"¿Te ha dicho algo?" Sabía que no tenía derecho de colocar a Mai entre las dos y mucho menos querer saber algo de Kuga a estas alturas pero su incursión en mi mundo lo único que provocó fue agitarlo con violencia reavivando todos sus recuerdos. "Mai sé que no debo pedirte nada…" Me apresuré en persuadirla ya que parecía incomodarla mi pregunta. "Pero todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, yo tampoco esperaba cruzarme con ella y ahora tengo que lidiar con ella en el trabajo."

"Creí que trabajaba para Homura y que estabais en distintas compañías." Cuestionó mi amiga sin perder de vista a la pequeña Saeko.

"Y así es pero Kuga está en el único proyecto en el que participo con Nagi." Respondí suspirando.

"¡Está bien!" Exclamó Mai al verme decaída. "Lo que tengo entendido es que no trabajará para Homura, hoy fue a presentar su proyecto y limitarse únicamente a hacer una colaboración." Las palabras de la pelinaranja me abrazaron de golpe impidiéndome respirar.

"¿Por qué?" Al pronunciar aquella pregunta inmediatamente me arrepentí de ello pues sonaba completamente defraudada, como si no volver a ver aquellos enormes orbes esmeraldas me supusieran un suplicio.

"¿Creí que eso te alegraría?" Preguntó curiosa Mai.

"Quiero decir, ¿hay algún motivo por el que quiere rechazar ese trabajo?" Tokiha que ya me conocía bastante bien, me contempló como si leyera entre líneas todas las frases que habíamos susurrado entre nosotras.

"Supongo que ella tampoco quiere enfrentarse con su pasado." Deslizó mi mejor amiga tras un sorbo de su delicioso té. "¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella se siente igual de violenta que tú." Concluyó sorprendida por no haber caído en esa conclusión.

No había reparado en sus sentimientos, aquella situación en la que ambas nos encontramos era superior para las dos. Durante muchos años había fantaseado con volvernos a reencontrar y había recopilado numerosas frases a usar explicando todo el dolor que le había infringido pero ahora que ese primer contacto se había dado entre las dos, ninguna supo cómo reaccionar. Completamente pensativa, me despedí de mi mejor amiga cavilando en toda aquella información, me entristeció enormemente el hecho de conocer la renuncia de antemano de Natsuki y por más que multitud de pretextos se amontonaban en mi lengua para tratar de convencerla, llegué a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para ambas. Una vez estacionado mi vehículo e ingresado a casa, me topé con la amplia sonrisa de mi esposo.

"¿Dónde has estado querida?" Con el rostro aun sonriente, se incorpora y se dirige hacia mi dirección con dos copas en la mano. "Hoy que por fin nuestros sueños se hacen realidad no te encuentro por ninguna parte."

"¿Y ese entusiasmo?" Lo escruté con la mirada a la espera de que prosiguiera, pensando que tal vez no había recibido la deserción de Kuga aun.

"¿Cómo no iba a estar entusiasmado?" Preguntó incrédulo ante mi cuestión. "El proyecto está yendo sobre ruedas y nuestros planes marchan según lo acordado." Diciendo aquello me depositó una de las copas en la mano. "¡Esto se merece un brindis!" Alzó su copa esperando a la mía. "¡Por los buenos tiempos!"

"Parece que desbancar a mi padre te produce placer." Objeté ante su efusividad, contemplando aquella copa aun llena.

"¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que a ti no, por primera vez en la vida podríamos brillar y dejar de permanecer en las sombras." Continuó sin dejar de caminar en círculos alrededor de mí tratando de convencerme. "¿Acaso no quieres que el señor Fujino se sienta orgulloso de ti?" Susurró cerca de mi oído, apartando mi cabello con los dedos. "¿Acaso no prefieres que deje de verte como la carga que le supones?" Continuó dulcificando su voz. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad, por fin seremos libres. Somos la generación del cambio y por más que no estén de acuerdo nuestros padres con nuestras vidas, somos mucho mejores que ellos."

"¿Mejores que ellos?" Me aparté de su lado, ya que comenzaba a repugnarme su juego. "Vamos a hacer exactamente lo que ellos hacen para ganar esta guerra." Sentencié depositando mi copa sobre la mesa. "Quiero ser mejor que mi padre, no quiero parecerme a él."

"¿Quién dice que nos pareceremos a él?" Cuestionó alzando ambos brazos hacia mí. "He cotejado todos los números de Kuga y en definitiva a creado la motocicleta perfecta para el mercado. Esa mujer rebosa talento por los poros y únicamente nos resta venderla en masa para romper el mercado con ella." De nuevo, se acercó hasta mi posición. "Esta guerra la ganaremos limpiamente y sin despeinarnos." Me observó buscando mi mirada.

"¿Y si Kuga no quiere firmar el contrato?" El monologo de Nagi era muy convincente exceptuando aquel pequeño detalle que Mai me filtro.

"Ya lo ha firmado." Terminó sonriendo nuevamente, tomando un buen trago de su copa, ante mi mirada atónita. "Tuve que convencerla y añadir un cero más a sus honorarios pero su proyecto era exactamente lo que había soñado, no podía dejarla escapar." Al oír aquello mi corazón dio un ligero vuelco. Mi humor desde que mi mejor amiga me confesara las intenciones de la pelinegra, había decaído completamente pero al saber que había firmado un contrato y que encabezaría nuestro proyecto en común, la esperanza volvió a brillar de nuevo para mí. "No pongas esa cara y alégrate, en menos de un año desbancaremos a tu padre para situarnos en la cumbre, Fujura corp. Será la compañía del momento." Sonreí ante su comentario.

Lo cierto era que había dejado de oír su verborrea desde que me había asegurado que Natsuki firmó el contrato con nosotros. Algo en mi interior se agitaba una y otra vez, si en el pasado la alejé de mí, ahora más que nunca debía acercarla, ahora que podía saborear la libertad debía luchar por ella.

N/A: Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer y comentar, espero que os haya entusiasmado la actualización. Llegados a este punto creo que todas os habéis dado cuenta que Shizuru al fin y al cabo no era tan mala como creíamos y que únicamente se equivoco en tomar malas decisiones. En definitiva que era una humana más por mucho que Natsuki tratara de idealizarla en el pasado. Y de Nagi, que voy a decir, me encanta lo maquiavélico y su eterna dualidad, es el típico personaje que nunca descubres si es el bueno o el malo de la película, ni siquiera cuando llegas al final. Sobra deciros que es mi personaje preferido. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, disfruten y ya saben, ante cualquier duda... Comenten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

Capítulo 7

Natsuki

" _ **Antes de embarcarte en un viaje de venganza, cava dos tumbas."**_

 _ **Confucio**_

* * *

Las tenues luces que decoraban la enorme mansión comenzaron a interponerse entre mi visión y la realidad, desde que educadamente Fujino se retiró como si viese un fantasma, los latidos de mi corazón hacían eco en mis tímpanos impidiéndome escuchar o prestar atención a cualquier conversación. Más pálida de lo normal, asentía a todo lo que Homura comentaba, bajo la atenta mirada de Tate que se preocupaba por mi repentino mutismo. No lograba creerlo, no quería creer que durante un instante había recuperado el enorme vacío que me oprimía el pecho desde que me había abandonado Shizuru. Mi mundo comenzaba a girar furiosamente y mis pensamientos incapaces de seguir el ritmo de todos los últimos sucesos, se negaba a obedecer.

"¡El mundo es un pañuelo!" Exclamó Nagi con una amplia sonrisa arrancándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Así que tu mujer estudió en Waseda con Shizuru?" Tate asentía marcándosele aún más los hoyuelos en el rostro. "He leído en alguna parte que estamos todos los seres humanos conectados por un motivo, no recuerdo donde lo leí pero desde luego que razón no le falta."

Había algo en su sonrisa que automáticamente odié. De pronto estar ahí parada me producía repulsión y aquella extraña charla que mantenía Nagi de forma animada me asqueaba. Su sonrisa era similar a la misma sonrisa que portaba Fujino y tal vez aquel era el motivo por el que me repugnaba, como si previamente la ensayaran frente al espejo y obsequiaran con ella a todos sus invitados. Al cruzarse aquel pensamiento fugaz en mi mente tras tranquilizar mis nervios y mi precipitado palpitar, carraspeé llamando la atención a ambos señores que se habían embarcado en una conversación inútil e insulsa.

"¡Cierto! Nos desviamos del tema." Volvió a exclamar Nagi lleno de un orgullo y una sobreexcitación inusual. "Este lunes será la presentación al equipo y dará comienzo el proyecto, te mandaré un email con todos los detalles de la propuesta ya que estarás al mando." Continuó sin detenerse.

"Espere un momento…" Quería rechazar el puesto inmediatamente, quería alejarme rauda de todo aquello como si fuese un error haber salido al mundo sin estar preparada. No podía concebir la idea de trabajar para Homura después de todo aquel descubrimiento y aceptar aquel proyecto sin más como si no pasara nada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó extrañado Nagi por mi repentina interrupción.

"Yo… lo siento." Extrañado me observaba sin comprender mi reacción, hasta que sentí el codo de Tate.

"Quiere decir que se siente halagada por este honor, señor Homura." Tate tiró de mi brazo con fuerza para realizar ambos la reverencia. Un ligero rubor se instaló en mis mejillas por aquel extraño comportamiento de mi amigo, que seguía fielmente las costumbres dictadas por nuestros antepasados. "Está nerviosa y lleva bastante tiempo fuera de Japón." Volvió a inclinarse mi amigo tratando de disculparse por mi falta de modales.

"¡Ah solo son nervios!" Concluyó Nagi con una sonrisa observándome detenidamente como continuaba con mi estúpido rubor. "No os preocupéis, podéis llamarme Nagi." Se dirigió hacia Tate. "Yo tampoco soy amante de los formalismos, por favor tuteadme de ese modo haremos sentir a Natsuki como en casa." Diciendo aquello realizó un guiño dirigido hacia mi persona con total descaro. De un momento a otro enfocó su mirada en algún punto por detrás de nuestras cabezas y cambió completamente su semblante. "Disculpadme, tengo que ir a saludar al presidente de la cámara de comercios. Por favor, divertiros sin mí y nos vemos el lunes en la oficina." Amablemente nos despidió y hasta quedar a solas no respiré profundamente, dándome cuenta que desde que la mirada de Shizuru y la mía se cruzaron no había respirado en absoluto.

"Oye tranquilízate." La voz de Tate sonaba algo preocupada. "No contamos con esto pero podemos lidiar con ello." Mi mirada seguía enfocada en algún punto lejano y sus palabras llegaban a mi oído como si fuesen un leve murmuro inaudible. "¡Natsuki!" Me llamó sacándome de mi ensoñación posando una de sus manos en mi brazo.

"¿Qué es eso de 'está nerviosa y lleva bastante tiempo fuera de Japón'?" Reclamé furiosa hacia Tate rememorando su actuación al tratar de rechazar la propuesta.

"¡Estabas a punto de rechazarlo sin considerar la propuesta!" Exclamó susurrando sin alzar la voz.

"¡Ese era el plan!" Imité aquel extraño secretismo con el que resolvíamos aquel desacuerdo.

"¿Cómo vas a rechazarlo así sin más en su propia casa? ¡Esto no es Inglaterra!" Al principio no veía el motivo de aquellas palabras hasta profundizar aún más en aquella absurda discusión.

"A lo mejor no encajo aquí y debería regresar a Inglaterra." Sentencié dando media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar aquella enorme fiesta donde todos sonreían hipócritamente acompañados de burbujas de costoso champagne.

"¿Quieres volver a huir? ¿Qué pasa, ahí es donde aceptan a los cobardes?" Al oír aquellas frases hirientes de Yuichi me detuve abruptamente sin dar crédito. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que sacar el tema de mi marcha a colación pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento y mucho menos después de haberme cruzado con el motivo principal de mi marcha.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando." Susurré a sabiendas de que él recibiría mi mensaje ya que se encontraba justo detrás de mí a escasos centímetros de mi posición.

"Creo que sé mucho más que tu sobre todo esto. ¿Cuál crees que es la diferencia entre lo que te hizo Fujino a ti al largarse y lo que me hiciste tú a mí al marcharte?" En aquel instante abrí los ojos sorprendida. No había caído en la cuenta pero al alejarse Shizuru seguí su ejemplo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de aquellos que me rodeaban. Enseguida di media vuelta para presenciar a un Tate desvalido que me observaba con ojos cristalinos. "Yo te la diré, que yo supe perdonarte, que supe aceptar los motivos que te hicieron marchar aun sin estar de acuerdo y que esperé demasiado tiempo hasta que regresarás." Completó al borde de las lágrimas.

"Lo siento." No supe cómo reaccionar ni que decir, el nudo de mi garganta se negaba a expandirse y bloqueaba el habla.

"Ya te he perdonado." Susurró desviando su mirada. "No somos las decisiones que tomamos. Pero haz un esfuerzo para dejar atrás a Fujino en el pasado."

Salimos ambos de aquella lujosa fiesta y durante el trayecto a casa, nos mantuvimos en completo silencio. La tenue melodía que producía la radio se mezclaba con nuestra respiración agitada relajando un poco aquella tensión. Era curioso que de todos mis conocidos únicamente Mai comprendía el motivo de mi marcha, ¿eso significa que también comprendía la de Shizuru? Aquella duda me acompañó hasta Nakano. Durante los últimos seis años culpaba de mis desgracias a Fujino por haberme alejado a mi suerte, por haber jugado con mis sentimientos e incluso me atormentaba aquella puerta que había cerrado al marcharse aquella mañana de diciembre sin percatarme de que Tate y Nao probablemente se sentían igual que yo y lejos de alimentar el odio en su interior por mi decisión, me esperaron con paciencia ilimitada sin modificar los sentimientos que confinaban por mí. De pronto, el Lexus de mi mejor amigo se detuvo en la puerta del taller de Yamada.

"Piénsalo bien antes de rechazarlo quieres, es una buena oportunidad." Susurró Tate en mi dirección sin observarme.

"Gracias" Logré articular finalmente después de un largo silencio, expresar mis sentimientos era algo insólito en mí y saber que le debía a mi amigo algo más que un 'lo siento' me atormentaba. Al abrir la puerta del copiloto, sentí que debía tranquilizar el alma de Tate. "Gracias por todo, no merezco a un amigo… no, a un hermano como tú. Ahora que Yamada se va eres lo único que me queda y no soportaría perderte a ti también." De pronto toda aquella tensión desapareció por completo y dos lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas. Necesitaba desahogarme, miles de emociones empujaban con salir desde mi abdomen, mi mente ya no sabía que recuerdo era seguro donde instaurarse.

"Tonta." Susurró Tate antes de tirar de mi brazo y fundirse en un abrazo conmigo. "Nunca vas a perderme, no lo permitiré." Continuó regañando entre lágrimas. "Tonta"

"Creía estar preparada. De verdad que lo creía por eso he regresado." Completé en su regazo, envuelta en llanto.

"¡Y lo estás!" Sentenció mi amigo tomándome desde la barbilla alzándola hacia él. "Fujino está más que olvidada, recuerdas. Esa mujer de la fiesta no es ni remotamente la Shizuru de la que te enamoraste, es simplemente la esposa de tu jefe." En un instante la mirada de Tate fijamente observándome me hizo comprender sus palabras. Fujino ya no era la Shizuru de la que me había enamorado y yo ya no era la Natsuki de hace seis años. "No permitas que su recuerdo te envenene." Asentí en silencio mientras me reponía de mi estallido emocional.

Después de nuestra emotiva despedida, ascendí los escalones hasta casa donde observé a Nanami, sentada junto a Yamada velando su sueño. Saludé amablemente y me introduje en mi antigua habitación. Aquella sería la primera noche que pasaría en la casa que me vio crecer. Había mandado a traer todas mis cosas y Nao me aseguró acomodarlas ella misma con la ayuda de mi padre para evitarme la pesada tarea. Durante un segundo dude antes de apretar el pomo de la puerta, atrapando todos los recuerdos fugaces que me golpeaban en el oscuro pasillo. Desde las veces que cerré de un portazo mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie después de la muerte de mis padres, hasta la tórrida noche que por primera vez había llegado acompañada a casa por Shizuru. Todos aquellos recuerdos se empujaban para reproducirse uno por uno en mi mente al ser alumbrados por el deje de la duda, hasta que con determinación giré el pomo de la puerta y esta cedió. No daba crédito, toda la habitación había sido redecorada y redistribuida, dándole un toque fresco y completamente nuevo. Me introduje asombrada por todos los cambios hasta llegar a un gran escritorio, donde había una carta depositada que rezaba el nombre de Kuga, la abrí sin dilación y reconocí la desastrosa letra de Nao.

'Sé que te resultaba difícil dar este paso, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de transformar tu pasado. Si algo no es de tu agrado podemos volver a cambiarlo. Aleja los malos recuerdos y comienza a llenar esta habitación con los nuevos. Nao'

Sonreí al leer su firma tan peculiar y aun sosteniendo su carta, paseé mi mirada por toda la habitación. La cama había abandonado sus dominios y fue a parar bajo la ventana hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba situada. Un enorme escritorio se erguía en su lugar preparado para dar uso de él. La coqueta estantería que poseía desde mi niñez con títulos humildes fue sustituida por baldas sujetas a la pared sin seguir un orden esclarecido, abarrotadas por grandes escritores como Dickens y Shakespeare. Desde que había llegado, Nao no hacía más que sorprenderme de mil maneras. Jamás creí que tras aquella fachada de completo desinterés y llena de coquetería, habitara un alma frágil y sensible.

"Nuevos recuerdos, ¡eh!" Susurré en la soledad de mis cuatro paredes, maravillada por el cambio.

Con la inocente acción de Nao, había conseguido eclipsar momentáneamente ese extraño nerviosismo que se ha apoderado de mi estómago al reencontrarme con Shizuru, disminuyendo de aquella forma el impacto que esta había ejercido sobre mí. Sin pensar demasiado en todo aquello, con la sonrisa adornando mi rostro, dormí plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al despertar, el inmenso olor a café se filtraba por los muros de la coqueta habitación. Parpadeé un segundo sin saber dónde me encontraba realmente, hasta que mi conciencia me fue devuelta. Sonreí de nuevo ante la sorpresa de Nao y desentumece mi cuerpo, envuelta en la suave colcha, alzando mis brazos por encima de la cabeza. En aquel instante, la puerta de mi habitación cedió mostrando a una sonriente Nao.

"Despierta dormilona." Susurró depositando un suave beso en mis labios. "¿Qué te parece?" Alzó ambas manos mostrando el resultado de su esfuerzo.

"Te ha quedado increíble." Sonreí agradecida hacia ella, que se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a mí. "Deberías dedicarte a la decoración." Halagué su postura polifacética.

"No siempre me acompaña la inspiración." Respondió guiñándome un ojo y depositando un suave beso en mis labios. Al principio besar a Nao se me hacía raro pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome a ello. "¿Qué tal el evento de ayer?" Preguntó mientras me incorporaba en la cama.

"Bien, bien… estuvo bien." Dude en si debía o no mencionarle el encuentro con Shizuru. Recordé que por más que en el pasado intentara ayudarme a conquistar a la castaña, esta jamás le cayó en gracia. Ahora entendía el por qué.

"¡Uh! Tres bien, eso es mala señal." Los ojos oliva de Nao me miraron cuestionando mi respuesta, por lo que sonreí nerviosa.

"No es eso." Me reprendí el que sea tan obvia. "Es que no encajo en ese mundo de fiestas e hipocresía, eso es todo." Concluí con la verdad por delante, omitiendo únicamente el encuentro de la castaña.

"¡Eso mismo me temía!" Sonrió hacia mí. "Eres demasiado torpe como para ingresar en ese mundillo." Al principio asentía a sus palabras pero al oír aquella última frase, me detuve incrédula viendo como está se incorporaba rauda para evitar que la alcanzara.

"¡Oí! ¡Tampoco es eso!" Me levanté completamente para darle alcance. "¡Retira lo que has dicho!" Exclamé al tomarla por ambos brazos cerca de la puerta sin que Nao opusiera resistencia. Poco a poco me recordaba aquello a las pequeñas riñas que mantuvimos en Todai al compartir la habitación.

"¡Sabes que es verdad!" Continuaba Nao entre risas viendo como fruncía el ceño. "Además, tu sonrisa es demasiado perfecta para ser fingida." Aquello lo dijo lentamente mientras se ruborizaba y agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

La miré atónita dándome cuenta que aquello era simplemente un juego en el volvíamos a parecer dos adolescentes que comenzaban a enamorarse. Enseguida mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo pasión que competía con el color de las fresas y mi mano derecha se dirigía hacia la barbilla de Nao para alzar su rostro y volver a verme reflejada en sus diminutos ojos verdes. Sin más esperas la distancia que nos separaba lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y aquello me confundía, ya que siempre fue Nao quien llevaba el control de aquel inicio de relación y yo únicamente me dejaba llevar. Aquel beso fue dulce y lleno de cariño, sabía que Nao siempre me molestaba con que yo era una enamorada empedernida pero en el fondo ella ansiaba aquello, ansiaba sentirse querida y verse en aquella situación tan dulce y romántica lo único que le producía en el pecho era un palpitar ensordecedor que podía percibir desde mi posición.

"Hasta que por fin os encuentro, el desayuno se os enfría." La voz de Yamada nos devolvió a la realidad. Al separarnos y abrir los ojos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos sido vigiladas por aquel viejo que sonreía complacido. "Mira que enviarte a despertar a la bella durmiente a ti…" Usando un tono de queja dio media vuelta y continuó sonriendo a nuestras espaldas dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

"Lo siento." Dijo Nao en una reverencia y agachando la cabeza sumamente ruborizada.

"Como si no lo hubiera planeado." Susurré más para mí que para ellos, sabiéndome a solas en mi habitación.

Aquella mañana habíamos sido invitados a pasar el último día del fin de semana en casa de los Yuichi. Durante el trayecto hacia Minato-ku un agradable silencio nos acompañaba a los tres. Cada quien ensimismado en su mundo interior observando a través de la ventana la magnificencia de los edificios de Tokio, al principio pensaba que aquella ciudad durante estos seis años de ausencia se había mantenido continuamente en transformación, pero desde la breve conversación de ayer con mi mejor amigo me di cuenta de que no era así. Tokio mantenía su altivez y su magnitud intacta sin que los seis años marcaran realmente la diferencia entre sus calles, era yo que desde un principio había cambiado, eran mis ojos que vislumbraban de forma diferente y era yo quien en definitiva había sido presa de una metamorfosis completa. Con estos pensamientos accedí a la modesta casa de mis amigos recibiendo el enorme abrazo de la pequeña Saeko que sonreía complacida por volver a vernos todos juntos.

"No sabes el bien que le ha hecho conocer a la pequeña Saeko." Sonrió Nao hacia Mai sin despegar la mirada Yamada. Parecía que durante los años junto a él, se tomaran verdadero aprecio.

"Ella también está encantada. Nunca ha tenido cerca a la figura de un abuelo." Respondió Tokiha con aire melancólico.

Toda la familia nos encontrábamos sentados junto a la piscina de la casa de los Yuichi disfrutando de los últimos rayos solares del verano a finales de septiembre. Saeko no se separaba de Yamada bajo ningún concepto, mostrándole todos sus juguetes y todos los bichos que recolectaba del jardín coleccionándolos. Aquel adorable gesto por parte de la pequeña llenaba de una infinita dicha a mi padre, que sonreía satisfecho y con vitalidad renovada. Mai desde mi llegada no había desviado la mirada de mí. Tal vez ya esté informada del reencuentro inesperado de anoche pero intentaba por todos los medios descubrir adonde vagaban mis pensamientos una vez que permanecía en silencio.

"¿Qué te ha parecido tu nuevo jefe?" Por fin materializó en palabras su pequeña conjura, usando un tono afable.

"Peculiar." Fue mi escueta respuesta ante su curiosidad, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los labios, no era un tema que me interesara sacar a colación ya que la decisión que había tomado no agradaría a ninguno de los presentes.

"¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo?" Cuestionó Tate observándome fijamente y sin rodeos.

"No lo tengo muy claro." Aquella respuesta por mi parte dejó a todos los presentes asombrados. "No creo que encaje en ese puesto, apenas estoy empezando y temo que me quede grande." Balbuceé en vista de que tanto Nao como Yamada demandaban una explicación coherente hacia mi decisión.

"Jamás te he visto tirar la toalla de una forma tan absurda." Resolvió mi padre y automáticamente rememoré la noche en la que traté de quitarme la vida por la repentina marcha de Shizuru y me ruboricé. Aquella fue la primera vez que tiré la toalla y él había omitido aquel desagradable suceso. "Jamás te visto hablar como una persona tan absurda." Completó tajantemente.

"No perdamos la calma." Enseguida Nao trató de restablecer la armonía. "¿Qué pasa?" Susurró con una voz tan dulce que enterneció mi interior.

"No pasa nada, solo que no me siento a gusto trabajando para ese hombre, mi sueño es hacer motocicletas no romper mercados o moldes." Susurré como una niña pequeña que trata de engañar a sus padres en una travesura descubierta.

"Es una buena oportunidad para ti, para introducirte en este mercado." Concluyó raudo Tate tratando de persuadirme.

"¿Desde cuándo un Kuga no cumple con una promesa?" Volvió a inquirir Yamada seriamente asombrado por la decisión que había tomado. "Te sumaste a ese proyecto y cerraste un trato con ese hombre, como mínimo deberías acabar lo que empezaste." Suspiré pesadamente, mi padre tenía razón. Desde que brindé en aquel combate de sumo con Homura, había dado mi palabra y me había puesto en ello creando diseños siguiendo las demandas del extraño personaje.

"¡Está bien!" Exclamé abatida. "Cumpliré mi palabra pero no quiero trabajar en ese lugar, únicamente llevaré a cabo este proyecto y me retiraré enseguida." Resolví cansada como si llegar a esa conclusión fuera una tarea realmente pesada. Mai seguía en silencio únicamente observando y Tate complacido por mi cambio de parecer.

Después del agradable momento familiar, nos despedimos y dirigimos hacia nuestro hogar. Yamada seguía molesto por mi inapropiada conclusión. Pero poco a poco fue acepando el hecho de que debo escoger por mí misma el camino a trazar. Tras mucho pensar, llegue a la conclusión de que en cuanto antes me pusiera manos a la obra, antes acabaría llegando a la meta. Participaría en aquel único proyecto y después presentaría mi renuncia. Estaba obcecada en seguir el consejo de Tate y dejar atrás a Shizuru en mi pasado, no conocía los motivos de su abandono y a estas alturas no quería conocerlos, tenía la oportunidad nuevamente de ser feliz en mi tierra junto a Nao y a mi familia y no iba a desaprovecharla por los fantasmas del pasado. Lo que restaba de fin de semana, con sumo detalle revisé el email de Homura y comencé a hacer números y diseños para la nueva promesa del mercado. Nagi quería marcar la diferencia y desbancar a los líderes, por lo que me volqué en mi empeño de llegar a la cima inspeccionando y revisando cada punto débil de la competencia, buscando mejorías hasta alcanzar la perfección absoluta.

Con el inicio de la semana, a primera hora de la mañana, me hice con los planos y diseños junto al dossier de correcciones y números, y me dirigí hacia la compañía de Homura, antes de adentrarme en la junta, debía pasar por maquetación para presentar la obra en todo su esplendor. Había esperado impacientemente durante diez minutos hasta que el encargado apareció con una parsimonia digna de un jubilado, paseando por los pasillos con el café en la mano.

"¿En qué le puedo ayudar joven?" La voz del señor denotaba pesadez.

"Esto para maquetación, por favor." Repuse secamente entregándole los diseños.

"Maquetación no abre hasta dentro de quince minutos." Contestó sin interés alguno haciendo un desdén con la mano. No daba crédito a lo que oía y mi irritación no hacía más que aumentar. Apreté los labios y tensé severamente la mandíbula tratando de no escupir mi veneno sobre el anciano.

"Mire amigo." Suspiré pesadamente antes de continuar relajando mi tono de voz para disimular mi enfado. "Hoy va a abrir quince minutos antes o sino le explicaré gustosa al presidente de la compañía que la reunión se ha retrasado hoy porque usted prefirió tomarse esa basura de café antes que hacer su trabajo." Al oír aquella amenaza el señor enseguida se repuso y las energías parecen volver a él.

"¿Usted quien dijo que era?" Con un tono nervioso el señor por fin se manifestó mostrando el miedo en sus ojos.

"Su peor pesadilla sino se pone manos a la obra." Sentencié con una voz más ronca de lo normal, causándole un enorme pavor que enseguida se puso a trabajar sin añadir una palabra más.

El señor había conseguido realizar el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo de lo acostumbrado. En cuanto la maqueta se hubo deslizado entre mis dedos, rauda ascendí los pisos hasta llegar a la sala acristalada de reuniones. Todos los presentes se encontraban distraídos de pie dispuestos a despedir al presidente de la compañía y a su esposa, hasta que entré por la puerta de atrás.

"Lo siento." Anuncié como pude, pensando que desde que había pisado suelo japonés no había dejado de disculparme. "La maquetación se ha retrasado." Todos los presentes miraban estupefactos mientras yo intentaba tranquilizar mi agitado pecho debido a la carrera que había realizado momentos antes y sobre todo al hecho de impactar de lleno con unos sorpresivos orbes carmesíes, que me observaban atónitos.

"¿Maquetación? ¿Aún no hemos hablado de lo que quiero?" La voz arrogante de Nagi se alzaba por encima de los murmullos de asombro e interés hacia mi persona.

"A decir verdad sí lo hizo." Carraspeé antes de comenzar con mi monologo, viendo que la primera en tomar asiento y atender fue Shizuru, por lo que enseguida todo el mundo tomo su ejemplo. "Quiere romper moldes como hizo la honda con súper CUB, ¿no?" Al ver que como única respuesta que obtuve de Nagi fue su sonrisa y posteriormente su tiempo, continué con mi explicación. "Pues aquí le traigo mi propuesta. Una motocicleta con un motor de cuatro tiempos con un consumo más bajo que la súper CUB y completamente ecológica, por lo que el impacto de emisiones que podría suponer la producción estaría minimizado." A medida que mi voz se deslizaba por la sala acristalada, numerosos ojos se posaban en mí y seguían mi interminable monologo completamente desconcertados. Antes de formular cualquier duda u obstáculo, explicaba mediante números y fórmulas matemáticas la solución de multitud de problemas que se habían planteado los grandes líderes para crear la herramienta eficaz para obtener el monopolio. Al acabar un silencio lleno de asentimiento y admiración se expandió por la sala.

"¡No me esperaba menos de ti Kuga! Menuda entrada triunfal. Ni siquiera te hemos presentado." Sonrió como si fuese un niño pequeño frente a su regalo de navidad. "Señoras y señores, me complace presentaros a Kuga Natsuki nuestra ingeniera mecánica y vuestra jefa de desarrollo." De pronto comenzaron todos a aplaudir mientras observaban en mi dirección. Me esforcé en sonreír para disimular el rubor que comenzaba a apoderarse de mí. Maldiciendo por lo bajo mi facilidad en ese hecho. Al levantar la mirada y agradecer el tiempo a mis compañeros de trabajo e incluso a mis superiores, nuevamente fui a parar en aquella mirada escarlata tan intensa que resultaba atrayente. Al coincidir de nuevo ambas miradas, mi pecho dio un vuelco descontrolado y mis latidos impactaron en mis oídos y mi garganta, retumbando por todo mi interior. La sala de conferencias lentamente comenzó a desocuparse mientras ambos presidentes de la compañía se acercaban hasta mi posición.

"Creo que deberíamos firmar el contrato." Sonrió Nagi hacia mí complacido por el discurso y la eficiente presentación.

"Me retiro, os dejo a solas." Extrañada miré en dirección a la castaña y nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar por un segundo quedando atrapadas. Únicamente bastó un segundo para permanecer prisionera en su mirada, de pronto mi razón se nublo y dejé de percibir todo aquello que me rodeara, mi mente quedó inservible y mis manos no dejaron de transpirar.

"¿Tan pronto, querida?" La voz de Homura sonaba de fondo como si fuese un murmullo mientras observaba el rostro de su esposa. Por un momento pareciera que Shizuru palideciera pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

"Tengo asuntos pendientes." Murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la mía maldiciendo mi desgracia ya que me veía incapaz de desviar mis ojos de su posición tan cercana.

"¡Esta bien! No te retrasemos más." Concluyó Nagi que parecía disfrutar del momento. "Vamos al despacho donde poder hablar a gusto." Al sentir la mano de Homura en mi espalda, pude desviar la mirada de la posición de Shizuru y dirigirla hacia él, que me indicaba el camino a seguir. "Por aquí."

"Señora." Susurré tratando de evitar su mirada, a modo de despedida.

"Kuga." Murmuro en un susurro que parecía una súplica en lugar de una despedida.

Salí de la sala de conferencias junto a Nagi dejando atrás a una Shizuru completamente estática. ¿Qué había sucedido momentos atrás? ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento llegó a parecer que se sentía tan violenta como yo en aquel instante. Al pensar aquello enseguida sacudí mi cabeza alejando aquella idea de mi mente. No quería justificar su comportamiento ni su decisión. Caminé como si ya conociera el lugar, completamente decidida y sin titubear, absorta en mis inquietantes pensamientos que me abrumaban una y otra vez. Cuando traspasamos el umbral del majestuoso despacho de Nagi, este antes de entrar dio avisó a su secretaria que nos había seguido diligentemente desde la sala de conferencias hasta aquel imponente lugar, advirtió de no dejar pasar a nadie ya que no quería que nuestra charla se viera interrumpida. La señorita asintió con mucho respeto y después de realizar una reverencia se despidió otorgando la intimidad requerida para tratar cuestiones importantes.

"No sabes cómo me alegro de haber encontrado a una joven promesa como tú. Has hecho un trabajo impecable e inmejorable. Te felicito, Kuga. Me has asombrado y sobre todo has logrado asombrar a Shizuru que no suele deslumbrarse por nada ni por nadie." Soltó mientras tomaba asiento tras el enorme escritorio de caoba y me invitara a hacer lo mismo.

"Gracias, señor." Dije antes de tomar asiento en un confortable sofá de piel de un tono oscuro que oscilaba entre el gris y el negro.

"He estado ojeando tu ficha y eres una mujer fascinante." Me miró con gran admiración antes de proseguir. "Comenzaste la carrera en la universidad pública de Tokio y la acabaste en Oxford sin perder ni un año y con un idioma completamente diferente." Comentó dejando de lado aquella ficha con mis datos personales. Me preguntaba cuanto de mí había escrito en aquel dosier. "Ya de por si te congratularon en Triumph por tus logros y méritos por lo que intentaré mejorar su oferta para que no vuelvas a echar en falta tu vida anterior en Europa. Te convertiré en la joven ingeniera mecánica mejor pagada de este país y tendrás tu libre albedrío para crear a partir de ahora." Sonrió hacia a mi tratando de asombrarme con su verborrea. "Lo dejaremos marcado todo por escrito antes de comenzar. ¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó al ver que de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra.

"Me halaga señor Homura." Comencé tras carraspear levemente, revolviéndome en mi asiento.

"Por favor, llámame Nagi." Interrumpió sin abandonar su rostro la sonrisa.

"Lo siento." Sonreí por primera vez desde que entré a aquel enorme despacho detalladamente decorado. "Le di mi palabra cuando le conocí y le cumpliré con su sueño de dominar el mercado pero debo declinar su oferta. Únicamente participaré en este proyecto y después me marcharé." Al oír aquello Nagi quedó atónito.

"¿Puedo saber por qué? Creo que nadie podría mejorar estas condiciones." Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos lo había visto tambalear su seguridad y tragar saliva duramente.

"No me lo tome a mal pero no puedo explicarme como seria debido." Al decir aquello me incorporé de la silla.

"Añadiré un cero más a tus honorarios." Soltó inmediatamente al verme levantar como si tratara de impedir mi marcha.

"No es cuestión de dinero, señor. Usted mismo lo ha dicho nadie podría mejorar las condiciones que ofrece pero hay algo por encima de cualquier condición o dinero." Sentencie acercándome lentamente hacia la enorme puerta que me separaba de mi libertad, no quería regresar a aquella oficina, no quería volver a cruzarme con Shizuru, quería enterrar cuanto antes mi pasado y comenzar a vivir.

"Te necesito, Kuga." Volvió a decir de forma inmediata, antes de que abriera la puerta y me marchara. "¿Sabes lo que es vivir sintiéndote un ser inferior?" Aquella pregunta no me la esperaba de Homura, ¿Qué sabrá este de la inferioridad? Pensé. "¿No te has parado a pensar en por que escogí a la mejor en esto? ¿Por qué querer apoderarme de un mercado dominado de por sí por un familiar?" Lo miré incrédula. A decir verdad ni siquiera me había percatado de los líderes de la lista a los que Homura deseaba con tanto afán desbancar. "He permanecido durante toda mi vida bajo el yugo de mis padres y ahora que creí saborear mi libertad vivo bajo la presión de Fujino." Al oír aquel apellido y saber que se refería principalmente al padre de Shizuru, lo observe fijamente y esperé a que continuara. "Quiero verle caer y solo contigo podría hacerlo." Aquello me asombró completamente. ¿Acaso planeaba una venganza en contra de su esposa?

"¿Y Shizuru sabe todo esto y aun así te apoya?" Pregunté incrédula.

"Shizuru está tan ciega con superar a su padre, que ni siquiera piensa en las consecuencias de desbancarle del liderazgo." Respondió sin titubear. Durante un segundo vacilé, la promesa de vengarme de Fujino asomó en mi mirada y en mi corazón, guardaba tantos deseos de destruirla así como ella destruyó lo que fui y verla desecha en mi imaginación me producía cierto bienestar. "De todas formas si tu preocupación es la ingenuidad de Shizuru despreocupa, ella continuaría siendo mi esposa y el único que acabaría mal parado sería su padre." Aquella confesión lejos de producirme cierto consuelo me decepcionó bastante pero independientemente en mi mente la idea de pagarle con la misma moneda a Shizuru me entusiasmaba.

"Está bien." Dije finalmente. "Acepto." Mi determinación había devuelto la sonrisa al rostro de Nagi, completamente ajeno a todo aquello que rondaba por mi cabeza. Me embarcaría en aquella aventura no para ayudarlo a vengarse de su suegro sino para darle una lección a la esposa.

"Bienvenida de nuevo y no te preocupes mantendré todas las condiciones prometidas." Al oír aquello estreche firmemente su mano y firme el contrato.

Nadie iba a conocer aquel pequeño pacto. Pues por más que intentara alejar mi vida del pasado, el universo se empeñaba en volver a cruzar nuestro camino pero eso sí, ya no volveré a perder jamás.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora ingrese en la compañía de Homura, en Japón existía la costumbre de llegar una hora antes al puesto de trabajo, los pasillos ya se encontraban medianamente abarrotados. Me dirigí hacia uno de los elevadores del fondo deduciendo que ocuparían un flujo de gente inferior al que se encontraba justo en la entrada. Efectivamente se encontraba vacío por lo que al ingresar respiré aliviada. Verme rodeada de desconocidos me seguía produciendo malestar general. Cuando las puertas del ascensor estaban por cerrarse, alguien desde afuera pulso el botón de llamada, al abrirse de nuevo mi mirada fue a golpear directamente a la culpable de dicho acto. Los enormes escarlata sorpresivos se mantuvieron bien abiertos a la espera de mi reacción completamente asombrados. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba de nuevo. Por más que trataba de evitarla, irremediablemente nos teníamos que cruzar.

"¿Sube?" Mi voz más ronca de lo normal se atrevió a romper aquel incómodo momento con el fin de acabar con aquello en cuanto antes. Mi nerviosismo comenzó a dominar mi cuerpo y mi lengua, impidiéndome decir algo coherente, ya que si necesitaba un elevador en la planta baja era especialmente porque necesitaba subir.

"Si." Se apresuró a responder e introducirse en silencio.

Al observar la planta a la que me dirigía, opto por guardar un sigilo inquieto. Mi corazón como siempre no entendía que en situaciones como aquella debía mantener la calma para no ser descubierta. Durante todo el trayecto de ascenso, se había instaurado en aquel pequeño habitáculo un mutismo sepulcral. El aire completamente enrarecido contaminaba aún más el oxígeno, encontrando verdaderas dificultades solo con el hecho simple de respirar. Desde que Shizuru ingreso había tomado aire para no volver a respirar y ambas sentíamos que la falta de oxígeno era necesaria pues la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. De un momento a otro la castaña abrió la boca como si quisiera manifestar algo sin que las palabras pudieran ayudarla, algo invisible parecía impedirle hablar y en dos ocasiones lo dejó estar. Al llegar a la planta denominada 'FUJURA', el ascensor se detuvo y hasta que no se abrieron ambas puertas no respiramos aliviadas. Al ver las intenciones de descender en la misma planta que yo, me hice a un lado cediéndole el paso, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ella y salió de repente por la falta de aire. De pronto al dar un par de pasos hacia delante, el frágil cuerpo de la castaña comenzó a tambalearse y de un momento a otro pareció que iba a desfallecer hasta que la sujeté. Su peso se dejó caer entre mis brazos que llegaron en el momento indicado.

"¿Estás bien?" Preocupada buscaba su rostro y al alzarlo su rojiza mirada me paralizó completamente, parecía más débil de lo que mostraba. Su cuerpo se tensó sobre mis manos al entrar en contacto con ella y el duro golpe de su perfume envolvió la distancia que nos separaba permaneciendo en un instante eterno, observándola con ojos preocupados.

"Lo siento." Su voz temblorosa y melodiosa consiguió articular aquella disculpa con una dulzura inexplicable. "Natsuki, yo…" Al oír pronunciar mi nombre con aquel peculiar acento cantarín que poseía la castaña, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi respiración se entrecortaba debido a la corta distancia en la que ambas nos encontrábamos.

"¿Señorita Fujino? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Una voz chillona se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas proveniente del despacho de la secretaria de Homura, que vino rauda al ver aquel incidente. "¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?" Continuó la joven de tan particular voz.

"No hay necesidad." La voz de Shizuru aunque continuara débil, enseguida recobró la compostura al percatarse de la presencia de la joven. Ambas la ayudamos hasta depositarla sobre el cómodo sofá del despacho que compartía el joven matrimonio. "Muchas gracias." Susurró hacia mí, buscando nuevamente mi mirada.

"Creo que a partir de aquí yo me encargaré de la señorita Fujino." Sentenció la joven observándome detenidamente, con una dureza en la mirada extrañamente inusitada.

"Señora." Corregí sin desviar mi mirada de los ojos escarlata.

"¿Perdón?" Volvió a interrumpir la joven que seguía extrañada por mi frío comportamiento y preocupada por el estado de Fujino.

"Es señora Fujino." Al decir aquello abandone el enorme despacho dejando a una  
Shizuru perpleja sin desviar la mirada de mi ser.

Una vez fuera de aquella oficina me regañé mentalmente por mi intervención. Al ver a Fujino envuelta en aquella fragilidad, no pude hacerme a un lado y enseguida fui a socorrerla. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Cómo pude haberme acercado de aquella manera? Suspiré pesadamente, pues el camino que había comenzado a tomar no me resultaría tan fácil como pensaba al principio. Antes de cavar su tumba tenía que asegurarme de no estar cavando la mía también.

N/A: Bueno supongo que cada cual tiene su ritual para superar los recuerdos. ¿Que tal os ha parecido este capítulo? La verdad que me alegran vuestros comentarios y algunos me asombran, aun no tengo claro si lo que queréis en esta historia es que tenga un final Shiznat o Natnao, estaría bien que me sacarais la duda para poder complacer a la mayoría, es lógico y normal que no va a llover a gusto de todas pero ya sabéis que en especial esta historia todo es ajustable. Se que algunas odiáis a Shizuru en esta historia, lógico Natsuki es la favorita pero me gustaría que os pusierais en la piel de ella por un momento. El problema aquí como en la mayoría de las relaciones es la comunicación. Muchas veces nos cruzamos con personas que han perdido el amor solo por no sentarse a contar la verdad y a aceptar que la persona que amamos no es perfecta, sino simplemente una humana más. Pero bueno, ¿qué sabré yo, no? Espero que hayáis disfrutado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen**

Capítulo 8

 _ **Shizuru**_

"La felicidad es la certeza de no sentirse perdido."

Jorge Bucay

* * *

No daba crédito, desde que Natsuki salió disparada por la puerta no podía dejar de mirar en aquella dirección, haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación de Tomoe. Su semblante parecía irritado, ¿tanto me odia? Mis pulsaciones se disparan con cada reflexión y las náuseas matutinas no ayudaban demasiado a tranquilizar mi estado anímico, eso sin mencionar la voz de Tomoe. Aun sentada sobre el confortable sofá marshmallow, me sobaba ligeramente la sien con los dedos tratando de restablecer el aire que suplicaban mis pulmones, mientras una preocupada y confundida Tomoe no dejaba de gesticular, ajena a mi estado. En un instante, recuperé la cordura y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, permanecí observando el vaivén de la eficaz secretaria de Homura, intentando entender su inusual comportamiento.

"¿A qué venía eso? ¿Quién se cree esta arpía que es?" Seguía despotricando sin conocer la raíz de su enojo. "¿Seguro que no quieres llamar al doctor?" Se arrodilló frente a mi posición tratando de buscar mis manos.

"Estoy bien." Respondí lo más seca posible, sin intentar sonar descortés. "No he desayunado nada." Mentí para tranquilizarla.

"¿Mi amor por qué?" Su voz se dulcificó de pronto mostrando su lado más zalamero, posando sus manos en mis rodillas en signo de compungida preocupación. En aquel instante retiré ambas manos y traté de poner cierta distancia elevando sus manos de mi rodilla.

"Tomoe." Recriminé. "Ya hemos hablado de esto." Mi mirada se paseó hasta la suya intuyendo que aquella conversación no acabaría en buen puerto. "Lo nuestro se acabó." Simplifiqué rememorando la noche donde me crucé con Kuga e instintivamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde a escasos minutos salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¿Es por ella?" De pronto la dulce voz que portaba Tomoe se endureció con furia, levantándose para observarme desde un punto más alto.

"No digas estupideces." Repuse enseguida, Tomoe era ese tipo de personas que con tal de desprestigiar a alguien iniciaba rumores con esa lengua viperina que portaba y no podía correr el riesgo con Kuga. "¡Deja de buscar fantasmas donde no los hay!" Completé derramando mi irritación sobre ella.

"He visto como la miras, ¿crees que soy tonta?" Con cada palabra su voz sonaba aún más indignada y malhumorada. "¡Estabas comiéndotela con la mirada!" Sentenció escandalizada y puse los ojos en blanco levantándome del confortable sofá de un color gris plomo profundo. "No te atrevas a negarlo, ¿me oyes? No lo permitiré, no permitiré que me quiten mi lugar, ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!" Alzó la voz mirándome con rabia hasta que la puerta cedió y la melena blanquecina de Nagi asomó sonriente.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" En aquel instante fulminé con la mirada a la secretaria de mi querido esposo. La estúpida sonrisa de Homura se paseó por el lujoso despacho hasta quedar entre las dos a la espera de alguna respuesta coherente. ¿Qué había alcanzado a escuchar? Me preguntaba.

"Lo siento, señor. Me retiro." El tono de voz de Tomoe había descendido dos octavas y tras agachar la mirada frente a su jefe, dio uso de su personalidad más sumisa, deslizándose por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

"Creo que he venido en mal momento." Susurró cerca de mí, mientras se disponía a situarse tras el escritorio. "Discúlpala, a veces resulta un poco intensa." Comentó despreocupado mientras fijaba su intensa mirada en mí.

"Demasiado me atrevería a decir." Concluí lo más serena posible.

"Si no fuera porque su labor es impecable, ya estaría de patitas en la calle." Inquirió nuevamente. "¿Has visto a Kuga?" Preguntó después de un largo silencio. Alcé la mirada hacia su dirección y descubrí que seguía en la misma posición, observándome fijamente, sin haber cambiado un ápice.

"Si." Repuse secamente. "Compartimos el ascensor." Terminé sosteniendo su mirada. Desde la agradable charla que mantuvimos anoche, no volví a saber nada más de mi esposo y esta mañana se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña, ¿habrá oído la absurda discusión con Tomoe?

"Muy bien." Suspiró profundamente. "Iré a visitarla, debe de estar en su despacho." Volvió a incorporarse de su silla con decisión. "Dejaré que dispongas del despacho a gusto." Aquella última frase la deslizó entre sus labios llena de reproche.

Tras cerrar la puerta respiré una gran bocanada de aire que había retenido sin darme cuenta. Las náuseas comenzaron de nuevo a atormentarme y mis hormonas revoloteaban sin descanso por todo mi organismo. Sentía estremecer todo mi cuerpo, ¡él lo sabe! Homura está enterado de mi relación con Tomoe o lo que quedaba de ella. Cierto era que el acuerdo prematrimonial que firmamos era para ambos igual pero en revesar los asuntos privados con los laborales no fue muy inteligente por mi parte, sin mencionar la presencia de cierta pelinegra a mi alrededor, era capaz de desestabilizar mi organismo con una sola mirada. Aquella mañana dispuse de la oficina a mi antojo, reorganizando todos los compromisos de Fujura Corp. Ahora que disponíamos de un producto fiable que lanzar al mercado. Debíamos reunirnos con la cámara de comercios e intentar introducir al mercado la nueva novedad. Aquello era únicamente mi área y mi especialidad, pero al no disponer de mi secretaria personal todo resultaba un poco caótico. A eso de las tres de la tarde, la puerta cedió mostrando la cabellera peliverde de Tomoe asomarse con bastante arrepentimiento en el rostro.

"Le traigo el almuerzo, señorita Fujino." Su voz mostraba un deje de arrepentimiento y sumisión impropio de ella. Alcé la mirada por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, observando fijamente sus nuevos modales y regresé de nuevo al trabajo. "Tiene que comer algo, señorita." Insistió.

"Para ti soy señora Fujino." Contesté fría y distante.

"Por favor…" Su voz suplicante trataba de romper el hielo.

"Hoy has… ¿Te das cuenta que si nos descubren es a ti a quien despedirán?" Pregunté cansada dejando caer mi peso sobre el respaldo de la silla. "Nagi no es estúpido." Sentencié retirando mis lentes para sobarme la sien en busca de alivio.

"Lo siento, no volverá a suceder." Respondió con sincero remordimiento.

"Está bien." Suspire pesadamente, cansada de esta guerra que iniciamos las dos. "¿Dónde está Homura?" Pregunté alzando una ceja hacia ella por lo que esta se ruborizó enseguida. Aquella era la reacción que me conmovió en cuanto la conocí, su facilidad para ruborizarse, me resultaba tan familiar.

"Salió a comer con la ingeniera." Al soltar aquella frase se mordió el labio inferior como si hubiese hecho algo imperdonable.

"Con la ingeniera, ¡eh!" Susurré pensativa, como no me había dado cuenta. Nagi se sentía hechizado por esos ojos verdes, los mismos por los que durante parte de mi vida yo misma suspiré. "¿Qué me has traído para comer?" Cambié de tema evitando no pensar demasiado en la salida de mi esposo.

"Un poco de sushi, sashimi y niguiris, su comida preferida." Sonrió complacida al adivinar exactamente mi debilidad, sonrojándose levemente. Suspiré aliviada por la competencia de Tomoe.

"Gracias." Me incorporé de la silla hacia donde se encontraba mi almuerzo tardío. "¿Has comido tú?" Sacudió enseguida la cabeza de forma negativa. "Siéntate." Invité a que me acompañara.

Una vez servida la bandeja y hacerme con los palillos, antes de llevarlo a la boca sentí unas nauseas horribles atacarme de forma amenazadora, el olor del sashimi fresco me revolvió las vísceras. Tuve que depositar rauda y veloz nuevamente los palillos sobre la bandeja e incorporarme enseguida al aseo que había dentro del despacho, bajo la incrédula mirada de Tomoe. No había ingerido alimento alguno en toda la mañana pero aquello no impidió que echara hasta la última gota de té que había ingerido la noche anterior. No recordaba cual fue la última vez que había vomitado a lo largo de mis años pero era una sensación desagradable. Al tirar de la cadena, me senté como pude un instante más cerca de la taza del váter y observé mi aspecto en el espejo. ¿Ser madre resultaba tan complicado como parecía? De pronto unas ojeras visibles se plantaron en mi rostro sin que me percatara de ello y las ganas de salir a afrontar la mirada inquisidora de Tomoe me desalentaba. Necesitaba unas vacaciones con urgencia o a mi madre. Pensando en ello me abracé a mí misma, sentada aun sobre el frío mármol imaginando mi vida rodeada por una familia normal y no tan desestructurada como la que poseía.

"¿Estas bien?" La voz de Tomoe me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Traté de sonreír en su dirección pero sin resultado aparente. "He llamado al doctor, viene enseguida." Mi mirada incrédula por la inconsciencia de la joven peliverde, se paseó por su rostro hasta impactar de nuevo sobre el espejo que mostraba mi reflejo. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Acaso yo también me comportaba de la misma forma? Estaban todos tan ensimismados en su interior que no se percataban de lo que les rodeaba.

"Cancélalo." Me incorporé alistándome de nuevo y acomodando mi reflejo para quedar nuevamente impecable.

"Pero no estás bien." Susurró verdaderamente preocupada.

"Estoy perfectamente." Resolví sin dirigirle la mirada, tratando de salir de aquel reducido aseo. "Me tomo el resto del día libre, necesito aire fresco."

Me dirigí directamente al estacionamiento donde una vez en mi vehículo, vagué perdida por las calles de Tokio. Los últimos acontecimientos no ayudaban mucho a mi salud mental y estar frente a Tomoe me estresaba más. Me entraron unas ganas enormes de contarle a alguien mi estado, sobre mi embarazo y el miedo atroz que tengo de ser madre, la inexperiencia que me envuelve y lo solitaria que me sentía en aquel instante. Pero ¿a quién? No tengo a nadie más, las lágrimas descendían calientes por mi rostro y era demasiado tarde para detenerlas. Con voluntad propia fluían libremente hasta encontrarse en mi barbilla, al detener el coche frente a un parque infantil en Azabu. Observaba con llanto en los ojos, a los niños juguetear con sus padres y sus amigos con sonrisas inocentes decorando sus pequeños e infantiles rostros hasta que reconocí la cabellera inconfundible de Mai, se encontraba de espaldas con los brazos abiertos. Tal vez estuviera ahí con la pequeña Saeko, la clínica se encontraba a escasos metros del lugar. Descendí del coche tratando de enjuagar mis lágrimas mientras con paso firme me dirigía hacia ella.

"¡Mai!" Al pronunciar su nombre esta se giró sobre sus tobillos y completamente asombrada me fundí con ella en un abrazo, su mirada horrorizada adivinó exactamente que el terrible secreto de mi embarazo me pesaba sobre los hombros. "No puedo más." Susurré hacia ella recibiendo su cálido abrazo que me envolvía.

"Todo va a salir bien." Respondió con su tono de voz tan calmado y amoroso, como siempre lo hizo durante nuestra amistad.

"¿Mama qué le pasa a la tía Shizuru?" La voz inconfundible de la pequeña Saeko me hizo sonreír en medio del llanto, alzando la cabeza en busca de su rostro sin darme cuenta de que alguien sujetaba a la pequeña en brazos.

"¿¡Natsuki!?" La sorpresa fue inmensa, no me esperaba a Kuga en aquel parque infantil junto a Mai y a Saeko. Tomoe me había asegurado que había salido a almorzar con Nagi. Ahora entendía la cara de horror de Tokiha al verme salir de la nada con lágrimas en los ojos. "No sabía que estarías aquí." Miré a ambas aturdida y sorprendida.

"¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?" Diciendo aquello se encogió de hombros y depositó en el suelo a la pequeña Saeko que corrió rauda a abrazarme.

"Hola, tía Shizuru." La voz dulce de Saeko me envolvió con sus pequeños brazos cuando me agaché para recibirla.

"Hola princesa." Traté de secarme las lágrimas para no manchar a la pequeña. "¿Qué tal tu día?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"Mucho mejor que el tuyo por lo que se ve." Murmuró Kuga desviando la mirada y recibiendo un codazo por parte de Mai. "¡Auch!" Se quejó.

"Ten." Mai me ofreció un pañuelo con el que limpiarme.

"He ido al cole y me ha recogido el monstruo y mama, luego hemos comido ahí." Dijo señalando al restaurante situado en la otra esquina. "Y para bajar la comida hemos venido a jugar." Su irresistible voz infantil hacía imposible no sonreír al oírla hablar.

"¿Para bajar la comida?" Cuestioné divertida observando a Mai que puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo hacia su niña.

"Me lo ha dicho el monstruo." Señaló acusando a Natsuki, que enseguida se encogió de hombros nuevamente al recibir mi mirada.

"¿Qué? ¡A mí me lo decía mi madre!" Se defendió frente a la pequeña. "No puedo creer que te hayas chivado." Continuó dando media vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia los columpios, seguida por la pequeña. Inconscientemente sonreí al ver aquella estampa tan divertida. Jamás creí que Natsuki tuviera aquel lado infantil y tierno, ya que su porte y frialdad mostraban todo lo contrario.

"Son como dos niñas pequeñas." Repuso enseguida Mai adivinando mis pensamientos.

"Ya veo." Continué observando en silencio la silueta de ambas extraordinarias criaturas. "Siento mucho interrumpir vuestro…" No supe como terminar la frase.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, me sorprendió bastante encontrarme con Kuga a la salida del colegio pero ella es así, completamente impredecible." La mirada ojilila estaba llena de ternura cuando observaba hacia Natsuki. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Susurró hacia mí, guiándome hasta unos asientos libres donde poder sentarnos. Mai tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir a alguien como en casa incluso sin antes de comprender los motivos que le llevaron a una persona desviarse del camino.

"Necesitaba…" No supe cómo acabar la frase, ¿qué necesitaba realmente?

"¿Un abrazo?" Asentí en silencio sintiendo como mi mirada se tornaba cristalina. "¡Oh! Ven aquí." Volvió a rodearme con sus suaves brazos y me fundí en su cuello aspirando ese aroma tan característico de Tokiha y automáticamente me tranquilicé como si adivinara que todo saldría bien, que pasara lo que pasase aquel era el lugar más seguro del mundo. Aquello era lo que hacía sentir una madre, lo que no pude tener jamás con mi propia progenitora y lo que tendría que tener para hacerle sentir de la misma forma a mi retoño. ¿Cómo lo hace Mai?

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Me atreví a preguntar tímidamente sin separarme de su cálido abrazo.

"Tranquila, nadie nace sabiendo cómo hacerlo, no existe un manual que lo explique, pero desde el primer día que lo tengas en brazos aprenderás a amarlo o amarla de la forma más incondicional que hay." Comentó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias." Susurré sin desviar mi mirada de mi amiga. Ella es la única familia que poseía y sus consejos siempre han sido muy valiosos, incluso ahora después de seis años seguía otorgándomelos con todo su cariño.

"Ajamm." Un fuerte carraspeo nos sacó de nuestra ensoñación. "Tengo que irme a trabajar." La voz ronca de Kuga nos hizo alzar la cabeza hasta dar con la pequeña mano de Saeko. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba del rostro de la ojiverde y la pequeña portaba un puchero adorable.

"¡Hora de ir a casa!" Sentenció Mai con una sonrisa dedicada hacia su hija que parecía no gustarle la decisión de Natsuki. "Muchas gracias, Natsuki." Susurró hacia Kuga.

"Ha sido un placer." Resolvió la de pelo cobalto abrazando a Tokiha e impactando nuevamente esos orbes esmeraldas sobre mí.

"Suerte con el pequeño detalle." Susurró Mai hacia la ojiverde y esta automáticamente encendió sus mejillas. ¿A qué se refería?

"¿Quieres que…?" Completamente ruborizada mi voz salía de mi interior en un hilo tenue casi impredecible, dirigido hacia Kuga. Sintiendo como todo mi interior se estremecía como si fuese pura gelatina ante su mirada verde intensa.

"¡Olvídalo! Tengo mi propio vehículo." Interrumpió con voz grave y automática, aun ruborizada adivinando a que hacía referencia.

Diciendo aquello, Kuga nos dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse alzando una mano a modo de despedida. Las tres nos giramos en su dirección y observamos atentas su retiro sin replicar y sin añadir ni una sola palabra. De pronto se colocó un casco y se deslizó sobre una motocicleta deportiva de color negro que iba a juego con su casco y su indumentaria. ¡Claro! No podría ser de otra manera. La elegancia con la que montó sobre la motocicleta y el movimiento que realizó para la colocación del casco, estuvieron a la altura de cualquier danza exótica venida de países extranjeros. Volver a verla realizar esos dos movimientos me traía tantos recuerdos que enseguida me había olvidado de respirar a la espera de capturar todo el pasado ahí mismo, de pie en un parque infantil en Azabu. Al oír ronronear el motor de su motocicleta, nos dedicó una mirada fugaz y salió disparatada girando en la siguiente esquina. Mi mirada se mantuvo firmemente pegada a esa esquina con la esperanza de volverla a ver resurgir de ella.

"Creo que no es consciente de lo sexy que puede parecer sobre esa motocicleta." Susurró Mai observándome de reojo con una mirada pícara. Asentí en silencio, dándole toda la razón a su comentario. "Ya puedes respirar." Anunció mi mejor amiga acercándose un poco más a mi oído para susurrármelo de forma divertida. Justo en aquel instante me di cuenta de que me encontraba sumergida en un trance hipnótico por culpa de Kuga.

"Yo…" Comencé nuevamente a balbucear, regañándome mentalmente al oír la carcajada elegante de mi amiga Tokiha.

"No te preocupes." Comenzó a tranquilizarme por mi torpe actuación. "Kuga suele provocar esas sensaciones. En el restaurante no nos han quitado la mirada de encima y desde que llegamos al parque hay amenazas de divorcios." Comentó divertida, haciendo un gesto despreocupado. "¿Vienes a casa?" Se volvió para preguntar sin liberar la mano de la pequeña Saeko.

"Gracias." Asentí en silencio con un ligero rubor, por ser descubierta en mi ensoñación.

Las tres fuimos en mi Bentley continental hasta la vivienda de los Yuichi, estacionando en la entrada de la casa. Desde la entrada se aspiraba un aroma hogareño, el jardín se encontraba decorado con numerosas flores de colores alrededor de un ancho camino para dos personas. La coqueta residencia disponía de dos pisos y un pequeño ático. Al subir las escaleras para ingresar, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Mi mejor amiga había conseguido su sueño de poseer una familia y vivir en una pintoresca vivienda familiar. Al ingresar en el interior, descubrí que era mucho más extensa de lo que parecía por fuera y se encontraba exquisitamente decorada con diversos tonos combinados en perfecta armonía. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, ornamentada y preparada para los cocineros de los mejores restaurantes.

"Es preciosa la casa." Comenté hacia mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa en los labios, admirando cada detalle estilístico de la cocina, amueblada con estilo tradicional, con muebles de madera y grandes alacenas decorando las paredes de un tono marrón oscuro.

"Muchas gracias." Sonrió otorgándome una reverencia. "Siéntate." Mostró unas sillas altas en medio de la cocina junto a una mesa alta que sirve como barra en un lado del mueble. "¿Quieres un té?" Preguntó poniendo agua a calentar.

"Si, muchas gracias." Mis ojos no dejaban de admirar todo lo que le rodeaba a mi amiga, pensando que debe de ser gratificante vivir junto a la persona que amas, criando a los hijos juntos. "Es increíble todo esto." Susurré cuando me deslizó la taza de té caliente entre los dedos. "Vivir con Tate y con Saeko debe ser… la felicidad." Resolví incrédula con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Lo es." Asintió con una sonrisa. "Pero llegar a esto no fue nada fácil. Supongo que conseguir llegar a la felicidad siempre cuesta un poco más." Completó situándose frente a mí.

"¿Tus padres?" Asintió nuevamente en silencio.

"No aceptaron a Tate, incluso cuando les dije que esperaba un hijo suyo." Se detuvo en ese punto tratando de rememorar tal vez aquella época. "Ser hijo único es difícil cuando tus padres tienen grandes planes para ti. Planes a los que lógicamente no aspiras." Continuó con su relato. "Pero vida no hay más que una y cada uno tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y a elegir nuestro camino, así que me enfrenté a ellos. Aposté por Tate, por la medicina y por mi pequeña y por más que me aseguraban de que estaba errada en mi decisión, ya la había tomado. Por muchas amenazas de desheredarme o de hundir a Tate."Suspiró pesadamente reprimiendo algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Aposté por el camino difícil y no hay día en que me despierte sin sentirme orgullosa de haber tomado ese camino." Inconscientemente busqué su mano y la apreté con fuerza contra la mía.

"Te admiro tanto, siempre te he admirado y siempre supe que llegarías lejos, muy lejos." Comenté dulcificando la voz mientras veía dos lágrimas traicioneras deslizarse por las mejillas sonrosadas de mi amiga.

"¿Lejos?" Alzó una ceja sonriendo pese a las lágrimas. "Tú sí que has llegado lejos, ¡mírate! Pareces sacada de una revista de moda." Continuó sonriendo. "Dios estas en el ranking de las empresarias más importantes del país a una edad muy corta."

"Créeme eso únicamente es la fachada de mi casa vista desde afuera." Repuse con un halo de nostalgia.

"No es tarde para cambiar." Alcé una ceja en su dirección. "Nunca es tarde para ir tras la felicidad." Susurró buscando en esta ocasión mi mano para apretarlas a las suyas. En aquel momento mi corazón dio un brinco dentro de mi pecho, al imaginarme en una casita como aquella con Kuga y el futuro Fujino. "¿Imagino que aún no le has contado la buena nueva al padre de la criatura?" Cambió automáticamente de tema, al ver mi semblante serio.

"No he encontrado el momento." Suspiré observando mi mano entre las de Mai. "No sé cómo se tomará la noticia, ni siquiera sé si es con él con quien quiero criar a mi hijo." Con aquella confesión Mai abrió los ojos sorprendida. "No lo escogí yo y en mis planes no formaba parte la maternidad, por lo menos de momento." Continué.

"Pero vas a tener al niño, ¿no?" Cuestionó preocupada mi amiga.

"Si me deshago de él, ¿en qué me diferenciaré de mi madre?" Repuse observando a Mai que comenzó a dulcificar el gesto con una ternura abrumadora. "No es una opción, tendré a mi hijo." Respondí a la pregunta retórica. "Solo debo decidir con quién."

"Pero Homura es el padre y si decide…" Comenzó Mai a tratar de explicar un hecho tan normal como que el padre tiene los mismos derechos que los míos.

"Mi padre le ha hecho firmar una capitulación prematrimonial, de modo que ni mis hijos ni yo perderemos el apellido Fujino." Ante aquella afirmación de nuevo Mai permanece en silencio con cara de asombro.

"¿Hay algo en lo que tu padre no piense?" Preguntó incrédula por todas las clausulas impuestas por mi progenitor.

"En lo que yo quiero, es en lo único en lo que no piensa." Respondo con pesadez, suspirando hacia mi amiga, que automáticamente me sostiene afligida.

"Tu caso es mucho más complicado." Trató de tranquilizar Mai. "No es tan fácil como colgar una llamada y tomar un autobús." La miro sonriendo, pensando que tal vez aquella fue su resolución familiar, llamarles desde la estación de autobuses de Sapporo y tomar un autobús hasta Tokio. "¿Cómo llevas lo de Kuga?" Al oír el nombre de la pelinegra inconscientemente di un pequeño brinco.

"Me odia." Resolví con pesadez, solo el hecho de recordar la mirada que me había lanzado en el despacho junto a Tomoe, me hacía estremecer. "La frase que me soltó en el parque es la más larga del repertorio." Con aquello Mai no hacía más que reír.

"No te preocupes. No es muy elocuente." Continuó riendo divertida.

"Lo sé pero ahora parece un invierno en Siberia." Suspiré agotada. "Sé que no quiere saber nada de mí y realmente no sé cómo pudo haberla convencido Homura para aceptar el puesto, solo sé que no puede ni verme, siento su incomodidad cada vez que nos cruzamos." Me quejé atormentada por el recuerdo de esta mañana.

"Aunque haya superado lo vuestro, no olvida el hecho de que le hiciste daño. Dale más tiempo, Natsuki aunque no lo reconozca es muy sensible y no sabe lidiar con estas cosas." Soltó Mai con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Al oír la primera frase una punzada enorme fue a impactar en mi vientre de forma repentina. Ni siquiera me lo había planteado, el hecho de que Natsuki haya superado lo nuestro, haya rehecho su vida.

"¿Ha superado lo nuestro?" Susurré sin alzar la vista hacia Mai, sabía que mi amiga era muy receptiva y podía leer mi interior a través de los ojos.

"¿Tu, no?" Preguntó Tokiha alzando una ceja hacia mi dirección, completamente asombrada.

"¡Oh! ¡Si! Quise decir que me alegro de que haya superado el pasado." Me dolía decir aquella frase en voz alta, por lo que preferí sustituir nuestro por pasado. "Solo quiero que sepa que para mí también fue difícil tomar esa decisión pero no encuentro el momento para decírselo."

"El tiempo lo aclarará todo. Deja de atormentarte por el pasado y céntrate en el futuro." Concluyó desviando el tema y la mirada hacia mi vientre. Sabía que Tokiha se sentía incomoda al mencionar el tema de Kuga, por eso me sorprendí cuando ella misma lo sacó a colación.

Cuando miré la hora que marcaba el reloj me escandalicé, el tiempo junto a mi mejor amiga pasó volando sin que me diera verdaderamente cuenta de ello. Mai insistió en que me quedara a cenar pero resolví que era momento de regresar a casa. Laboralmente había sido una mañana muy productiva, durante todo el resto de la semana debía asistir a numerosas reuniones y comidas de empresa, por lo que aquella tarde de relax con Tokiha, hizo que se me renovara la vitalidad para afrontar el futuro que me espera. Una vez que ingresé al Bentley en el aparcamiento de casa, descubrí con desagradable sorpresa que Tomoe Margueritte me esperaba junto a su propio vehículo. ¿Es que ésta mujer no se da por vencido? Con desanimo, descendí del coche, observándola fijamente sin dar crédito a su osadía.

"Margueritte-san." Pronuncié de forma solemne para darle a entender que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para reunirnos nuevamente.

"No me vengas con esas estupideces." Al oír aquella frase mis ojos se ensancharon con enorme sorpresa por su atrevimiento. "¿Desde cuándo hace que sabes que estás embarazada?" Parpadeé durante un instante para cerciorarme realmente de lo que había escuchado. No era tan tonta después de todo, me atreví a pensar.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Resolví tranquilamente, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi vehículo tras de mí.

"¿No es de mi incumbencia?" Replicó incrédula. "¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?" Volvió a inquirir con un tono severo como si reclamara la paternidad de mi futuro hijo.

"No eres el padre si eso es lo que te interesa saber." Arremetí contra ella con la calma perdida. "¿Qué esperas que te diga?" Cuestioné.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Sus insulsas dudas la atormentaban sin darse cuenta, disminuyendo la distancia entre las dos. "He estado equivocada contigo durante todo este tiempo, seguro que has estado revolcándote con toda la oficina mientras me hacías creer que te importaba." Al acabar aquella frase le propiné una sonora bofetada, que la detuvo en el acto.

"¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando?" fruncí el ceño con rabia, sin percatarme de que el enfado de Tomoe era mucho mayor. Con ambas manos me sujetó por los brazos, arrastrándome con furia hasta impactar contra mi propio vehículo.

"¡Dímelo tú!" Alzó la voz junto a mi rostro provocándome un profundo escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda desde mi cuello.

"Homura." Susurré hacia ella resolviendo su duda. Lo único que quería saber es de quien era mi descendiente. Ante la sorpresiva noticia me escruto con la mirada sin saber qué decir o pensar, no pensaba que seguía manteniendo relaciones con mi esposo.

"Creí que tú y él… no…" Comenzó a balbucear sin sentido. "Creí que eras solo mía." En aquel instante pareció amainar un poco más su enfado por lo que me deshice de su agarre.

"No te equivoques, no soy de nadie." Endurecí el tono de voz y enseguida me arrepentí, al verla desfallecer sobre sus rodillas. Temblorosa comenzó a romper en llanto, con ligeros espasmos y me sentí la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. "Tomoe, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Traté de decírtelo y no me diste opción." Me agaché junto a ella para tranquilizarla.

"Perdóname Shizuru, debí dejarte hablar, debí escucharte pero me ponía enferma el solo saber que había alguien más." Continuó balbuceando envuelta en llanto, de pronto como si viera una luz cegadora, me sostuvo entre sus manos, con la mirada aun cristalina. "Yo cuidaré de él como si fuese mío. Abandona a Homura y ven conmigo." Su voz sonaba suplicante y decidida, tal vez sea la propuesta más real que nunca nadie antes me había ofrecido.

"Tomoe." Susurré hacia ella observándola directamente a los ojos de forma sorpresiva, rememorando la frase que me había sugerido Mai aquella misma tarde. Nunca es tarde para ir tras la felicidad.

N/A: ¿Qué os parece? Sé que me mataréis por dejarlo en este punto, al no saber qué responderá Shizuru ante tan extravagante propuesta, pero así funciona la intriga. Hay que mantener la historia continuamente ardiente para que la espera merezca la pena. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por todos vuestros comentarios, simplemente me encanta saber qué opináis, ya que lo único que puede mejorar a un escritor aficionado son sus lectores. Veo que la mayoría busca Shiznat, aunque odien a la pobre Shizuru, es algo curioso que deseéis que la protagonista acabe con el personaje odioso, pero en fin ha decidido el pueblo que es sabio. Ya os dije que mi intención desde un principio era un final feliz, os lo debía pero hasta entonces habrá un poco de todo NatNao, Shiznat y celos. He disfrutado leyendo cada uno de vuestros comentarios y sobre todo en aquellos que argumentaban el por qué de su odio hacia la castaña. Nunca me ha caído mal Shizuru, es más me considero una eterna enamorada del personaje, ya que es tan humano como podría serlo yo misma, ya que Natsuki raya lo inocente y seamos sinceras, aquí ninguna esta libre de pecado. En fin, es un placer entretenerles y nos vemos al siguiente capítulo y por favor comentadme vuestras inquietudes u opiniones, son todas bienvenidas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

Capítulo 9

 _ **Natsuki**_

A cierta edad, las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear.

Marcel Proust

* * *

"¡Con cuidado chicos! Seguid en la fila hasta llegar junto a vuestros padres." La voz chillona de la profesora ensordecía a los padres que la rodeaban.

"¿Perdone quién es usted?" Me preguntó una señora junto a mí que no había dejado de observarme desde que me paré en la entrada a la espera de la pequeña Saeko. La miré de reojo hasta hacerla ruborizar. "Es que no la había visto antes y no me consta que haya ingresado algún alumno nuevo. Me presento Suzushiro Haruka, la presidenta de la asociación de padres y madres." Se presentó muy orgullosa del título que ostentaba.

"Kuga, Kuga Natsuki. No se preocupe, solo vengo a buscar a Saeko." Mi voz salió más molesta de lo que estaba realmente, en realidad me resultaba casi cómico soltar aquella frase, ver lo orgullosa que se sentía una ama de casa al ser la presidenta de la asociación de padres y madres de un colegio de primaria, no se veía todo los días.

"Pero debe pedir un permiso especial para ello si no es la madre ni el padre del infante." Ante aquel comentario alcé una ceja en su dirección.

"No te preocupes tanto Haruka, está conmigo." La voz de Mai nos interrumpió a ambas. "Kuga." Me guiñó un ojo la ojilila con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros.

"Doctora Yuichi, ¿Cómo se encuentra? Veo que tiene visita." Comentó la presidenta haciendo un gesto hacia mi dirección. Nada sutil por cierto por lo que puse los ojos en blanco, bajo la sonrisa de Mai.

"¡Monstruo! ¡Has venido a recogerme!" La voz de la pequeña Saeko me sacó de mi indignación, hasta alzarla en mis brazos.

"Te lo prometí. Y un monstruo cumple sus promesas." Razoné con la pequeña que asintió comprendiendo.

"Así es." Completó ella levantando su dedo hacia mí, mientras con la otra mano rodeaba mi cuello, desde mis brazos pudo ver enseguida a su madre junto a la señora Haruka. "Hola, mami." Saludo la pequeña hacia su madre.

"Bueno les tengo que dejar, que pasen buen día." Se despidió Mai de todas las madres que la rodearon en tan solo un instante que la abandoné para ir en busca de la pequeña.

"A eso le llamo ser popular." Dije con burla hacia Tokiha.

"En realidad la popular eres tú. Soy la amiga fea que usan para llegar a la guapa." Respondió de forma divertida.

"Creía que esas cosas acababan cuando te graduabas." Fruncí el ceño dirigiéndome hacia Tokiha que sonreía divertida al verme cargar con la pequeña Saeko.

"Eso es porque aún no tienes hijos, no sabes lo terribles que pueden llegar a ser las madres." Caminamos hasta llegar hacia la R6 estacionada frente a las puertas del colegio. "¿No pensaras llevar a Saeko allí, verdad?"

"Es solo hasta el parque de la esquina." Señalé hacia el otro lado. "No pasará nada, iremos por la acera." A medida que iba hablando Tokiha fruncía el ceño.

"Me lo ha prometido, mami." Suplicó la pequeña, poniendo unos ojitos adorables.

"Yo la absuelvo de su promesa, es peligroso." Sentenció Mai sin querer entrar en razón.

"Está bien, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez. ¡Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente!" Por muy animada que haya soltado la frase, Mai continuó escrutándome con la mirada. "¡Vamos Mai! ¿A dónde fue a parar aquella chica alegre y despreocupada?" Me quejé mirando hacia ella. "Que sepas que antes era muy guay, mama. Ha perdido con los años." Comenté mirando hacia la pequeña que escuchaba atenta asintiendo con la cabeza como si supiera de lo que estábamos hablando, viendo como Mai se escandalizaba.

"Sigo siendo guay, solo que quiero que me hija me dure hasta que me muera." Me reclamó la pelinaranja sin darse cuenta que me había deslizado en la motocicleta junto a Saeko.

"¿Es que mama se va a morir?" Preguntó la pequeña con un mohín.

"De aburrimiento si no espabila." Tranquilicé a la pequeña con voz despreocupada. "Nos vemos en la esquina, Mai. Iré pidiendo mesa en aquel restaurante." Señalé hacia el frente asegurándome que la mirada de la ojilila se dirigía hacia allá y puse en marcha la motocicleta.

Solo oí los gritos de Mai pidiendo que fuera con cuidado. No obstante íbamos a una velocidad tan reducida que al menor esfuerzo realizado por la pelinaranja nos hubiera alcanzado. Saeko disfrutó muchísimo del leve paseo que le prometí y verla sonreír era una satisfacción más que merecida. Al llegar al restaurante y sin esperar demasiado a Mai, comenzamos a ordenar nuestro pedido sin desviar la mirada de la pelinaranja, que aunque no estuviera enfadada seguía molesta por haber desobedecido una orden directa. Mientras comíamos en silencio, no dejamos de jugar Saeko y yo, cosa que hacia reír a la pequeña. Y aquello basto para suavizar el ceño fruncido de Mai.

"¿No sabía que se te daban tan bien los niños?" Por fin se manifestó después de un largo silencio.

"Ni yo tampoco." Respondí mientras me encogía de hombros y le hacía cosquillas con la mano libre a la pequeña Saeko.

"A eso le llamo instinto maternal." La voz de Mai sonaba divertida, como si quisiera vengarse por el paseo en motocicleta.

"O ser una buena tía." Me apresuré a objetar, últimamente comenzábamos aquellos juegos extraños entre ella y yo para adivinar constantemente en que estaba pensando.

"Puede ser." Asintió en silencio sin desviar la mirada de mí ni la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro. "¿Por cierto qué tal las cosas con Nao?" Cambió estratégicamente de tema y me eché a reír.

"Mai, estamos empezando no quiero tener hijos con Nao, ¡olvídalo!" Sonrió satisfecha. "No disponemos de mucho tiempo juntas, pero el poco que tenemos es de calidad." Finalicé tan normal sin advertir la sonrisa pícara que tenía dibujada en el rostro. "¡Oh por dios! No me refería a eso, que hay niños delante." Señalé escandalizada con la mirada.

"Espero que el tiempo de calidad que pases con Nao, te haga muy feliz." Apuntó usando exactamente mis palabras seguidas por un coqueto guiño. "Por cierto tengo una duda." Diciendo aquello se acercó aún más hacia el centro de la mesa para evitar que nadie nos oyera, haciendo yo por mi parte lo mismo. "¿Cómo lo hacéis si no podéis estar solas ni un segundo?" Ante aquello me puse roja como un tomate, no me espera justo aquella duda. Al ver mi expresión ruborizada, no pudo contener la risa.

"No tiene gracia." Traté de serenarme y volver a adquirir una posición digna irguiéndome en mi asiento.

"Es que le hemos dado bastantes vueltas entre Tate y yo, si por las mañanas es Nao quien permanece con Yamada y por las noches está Nanami en casa, ¿Cuándo os relajáis?" Susurró la última pregunta en un tono más bajo pero eso no impidió que volviera a ruborizarme. "Sin mencionar que por las mañanas no estás en casa."

"Ya lo sé." La interrumpí con tal de que no siguiera con la tortura. "Estamos tratando de arreglar ese pequeño detalle."

"Pequeño detalle, ¿eh?" De nuevo Tokiha contuvo las ganas de soltar una sonora carcajada.

"¡Mai! ¡Déjalo ya!" Me volví a quejar haciendo un mohín, cosa que no pudo soportar mucho más Tokiha, por lo que comenzó a reír en silencio, aguantando las ganas.

"¡Vale! Ya me detengo, mejor cambiemos de tema." Continuó reprimiendo las ganas. "¿Qué tal en la oficina?"

"Más llevadero que comer contigo." Sentencié con el ceño fruncido.

"Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte y no sabía cómo hacerlo." En ese instante, todo atisbo de sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, por lo que la observé perpleja. "Hace unos días acabó en mi consulta Fujino. No supe cómo decírtelo, porque creí que aún no habías superado su recuerdo y por eso mismo te lo oculté." Sacudí mi cabeza en ademán negativo.

"No te preocupes por eso, ahora la tengo que ver a diario así que, está más que superado Mai." Concluí tomando un poco de agua. "Más bien, ¿qué tal te fue a ti? Vosotras erais amigas y también te abandono la misma mañana." Eso era cierto, el único motivo por el cual Tokiha entendía las razones que me llevaron a irme del país, era que ella también se sentía abandonada por su persona más querida.

"Al principio no podía creer que una simple casualidad nos hizo coincidir. Comprendí que todos nuestros actos van guiados por un motivo y supongo que ella tuvo demasiadas razones para hacer lo que hizo." ¿Acaso la estaba excusando? Mai habló con tono calmo y pausado, dirigiendo de vez en cuando una mirada hacia mí.

"Mai, se fue sin despedirse." Apunté un hecho más que obvio. "Entiendo que te vayas, entiendo que me dejes pero que lo hagas sin dejar una nota, un adiós o una simple tarjeta navideña." Mi ceño comenzaba a fruncirse y por un momento alcé la voz sin darme cuenta, hasta que observé a Saeko y a Mai mirarme fijamente. "Lo siento."

"Eh, eh… No te disculpes, tienes razón. Una nota habría sido de agradecer, no dejes que el pasado te atormente." La voz dulce de Mai me envolvía buscando mi mano para apretarla a la suya e infundirme paciencia. "No voy a justificar lo que hizo, yo hablo del perdón, de barrer los malos recuerdos bajo la alfombra. Mereces ser feliz." Continuó mirándome hacia los ojos. "No he conocido a nadie tan extraordinario como tú y mereces ser feliz, así que olvídalo. Olvida el pasado, porque un recuerdo mal apagado puede acabar quemándote el alma."

"Una comida contigo no puede ser simplemente una comida." Sonreí hacia ella con la mano aun entre las suyas.

"Mami, ¿podemos ir al parque?" De pronto, la pequeña se manifestó sacándonos de nuestra profunda charla.

"Me hará bien un poco de aire antes de volver al trabajo." Supliqué a Mai con ojos de cordero degollado como la pequeña Saeko.

"Muy bien, pues al parque se ha dicho."

Al decir aquello Mai, no tardamos en pagar la cuenta y salir por la puerta, de pronto el momento de tensión había desaparecido y las tres nos embarcamos en la tarea de pasar la tarde rodeadas de columpios. Durante más de media hora no hicimos más que subirnos a toboganes y recorrer túneles con la pequeña, hasta ver como alguien salía de la nada y se fundía en un abrazo con la pelinaranja.

"¿Quién será?" Nos preguntamos Saeko y yo mientras la alzaba del suelo y la sujetaba entre los brazos, dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban ambas mujeres abrazadas. A medida que íbamos acercándonos, reconocí la silueta de la joven, era Shizuru Fujino.

"Yo la conozco." Me susurró Saeko en voz baja. Al llegar a donde se encontraban ambas, Shizuru estaba sollozando. ¿Por qué lloraba? "¿Mamá, qué le pasa a tía Shizuru?" Alcé una ceja, ¡con que tía Shizuru! Eso quiere decir que ya se conocen la pequeña y la castaña.

"¿¡Natsuki!?" Exclamó aterrada como si verme en un parque infantil era algo fuera de lugar. "No sabía que estarías aquí." Su voz sonaba angustiada y asustada.

"¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?" Al soltar aquella frase, automáticamente me regañé por ello y deposite en suelo firme a la pequeña Saeko, no había nada mejor para combatir la tristeza que el abrazo de un niño.

"Hola, tía Shizuru." Como había pensado, esta se abalanzó sobre la castaña rodeándola con sus diminutos brazos.

"Hola princesa. ¿Qué tal tu día?" La voz cantarina de Shizuru se paseó entre las dos con su perfecto acento Kioto-ben.

"Mucho mejor que el tuyo por lo que se ve." Susurré por lo bajo pero Mai me había escuchado y me otorgó un monumental codazo. "¡Auch!" Me quejé y me compadecí del pobre Tate, seguro que ha de haber recibido unos cuantos. Mientras Saeko hacia recapitulación de su día dejé vagar mi mente y observé su rostro fijamente. Aquella misma mañana la sostuve en mis brazos tan frágil y endeble que me compadecí de ella y ahora de nuevo llorando, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Noté la asfixiante mirada de reojo de Mai y no dude en poner los ojos en blanco. Siempre estaba al acecho, ¿esta mujer no descansa nunca? De pronto me di cuenta de que me miraban las tres. "¿Qué? ¡A mí me lo decía mi madre!" Traté de seguir el hilo de la conversación. "No puedo creer que te hayas chivado." Indignada di media vuelta y me dirigí nuevamente hacia los columpios, tal vez necesitaban hablar a solas. Con los años Mai se había convertido en nuestra confidente y nuestro confesionario personal, no podía culpar a Fujino de querer desahogarse con su amiga. Entonces poco a poco comprendí la charla del restaurante. Mai quiso hacerme saber que ella la había perdonado, que se habían cruzado en la clínica y que habían hablado de todo este tiempo separadas y que Mai la había perdonado, e instintivamente rememoré la noche de la fiesta. Yo me había comportado con Tate de la misma forma y este aun sin hablar ni dar ninguna explicación de mi huida, me había perdonado. Chasqueé mi lengua y me perdí observando la nada hasta sentir a la pequeña junto a mí sujetarme la pierna.

"¿Estas enfadada porque me he chivado?" Su voz infantil sonaba triste y arrepentida, automáticamente la tomé por las axilas y la senté sobre un columpio, negando con la cabeza.

"No, estoy enfadada conmigo misma." Respondí mirándola a los ojos mientras ella jugueteaba con las manos.

"¿Por qué?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Por ser incapaz de perdonar a alguien cuando yo misma he cometido el mismo error." Respondí nuevamente con la verdad, al ser tan pequeña sabía que no podía juzgarme y desahogarme con Saeko era mucho más fácil.

"Mi maestra dice que si no somos capaces de perdonar a un amigo, nos quedaremos sin amigos." Simplificó la ecuación sin darse cuenta de que lo que acaba de decir la pequeña era una de las leyes fundamentales que regían el universo.

"Así es, tu maestra tiene toda la razón." Suspiré pesadamente volviendo la mirada hacia Mai y Shizuru, que disfrutaban de un abrazo cálido. "Tengo que irme al trabajo." Susurré hacia la pequeña.

"Pero yo quiero jugar." Se quejó con voz infantil.

"La próxima vez." Al decir aquello, volví a depositarla en tierra firme. Con su peso tan reducido podía manejarla a mi antojo cosa que me divertía. La sujeté por la mano y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban ambas amigas. "¡Ajam!" Carraspeé para llamar su atención. "Tengo que irme a trabajar." Entregué a la pequeña en manos de su madre. El haberlas interrumpido me hizo sonrojar levemente, eso de interrumpir conversaciones ajenas me resultaba sumamente vergonzoso.

"¡Hora de ir a casa!" soltó emocionada Mai, otorgándome un fuerte abrazo. "Muchas gracias, Natsuki."

"Ha sido un placer." Susurré abrazada a mi amiga y mis ojos fueron a parar a Fujino que parecía más aliviada después de hablar con Tokiha.

"Suerte con el pequeño detalle." ¿¡Pero qué!? Enseguida toda la sangre que circulaba por mi cuerpo se instauró en mi cara. Sentía arder el rostro.

"¿Quieres que…?" La voz tenue de Fujino se manifestaba cerca de Tokiha e inmediatamente la interrumpí y me gire para evitar que me viera avergonzada de ese modo.

"¡Olvídalo! Tengo mi propio vehículo." Solté dirigiéndome hacia mi motocicleta, no quería sonar tan brusca pero odiaba que Shizuru me viese así. ¿Acaso no podía ser una persona normal y dejar de ruborizarme por cualquier motivo? Me deslicé sobre la Yamaha R6, me puse el casco y descubrí que ninguna de las tres había desviado su mirada de mí. "¡Joder!" aceleré como alma que lleva el diablo y giré por la primera esquina con tal de que dejaran de clavar su mirada en mi persona, ¿es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Al ver la hora que era, aceleré con más brío la motocicleta que respondía a cada una de mis exigencias. Como había echado de menos conducir una de estas libremente. En Oxford ya que la mayor parte del tiempo llovía, me movía en mi pagoda 250sl. No había nada mejor que recorrer carreteras antiguas en un clásico de Mercedes, aquello era todo un lujo. ¿Por cierto cuando llegaba? Mandé traerlo a través de un amigo junto a todas mis pertenencias y aún sigo sin recibir noticias. Prácticamente en quince minutos, por culpa de los semáforos y el tráfico me presenté nuevamente en la empresa, cruzándome en el vestíbulo con Homura, que al parecer me estaba esperando.

"¡Aquí estás! Estábamos a punto de mandarte la dirección de la ensambladora para vernos ahí." Lo miré incrédula.

"¿Han aprobado el presupuesto?" Pregunté atónita por la rapidez con la que se daban las cosas.

"Voy a financiar mi propio ascenso, no necesito que nadie me financie." Diciendo aquello me condujo nuevamente hasta la puerta, donde un Mercedes Benz clase S 350 de color negro nos esperaba junto a un chofer. "Te dije que solo te necesitaba a ti." Susurró una vez que ambos habíamos subido al coche. ¡Vaya! Este Mercedes no tiene nada que ver al mío.

"¿Dónde está la planta ensambladora?" Pregunté incrédula, estamos a punto de hacer mi primera motocicleta única y personal. Todas las emociones me dominaban.

"¿Emocionada?" Adivinó Nagi sonriendo hacia mi dirección. "Está en Ota cerca del aeropuerto de Haneda, son ocho hectáreas de terreno con una superficie total construida de veintidós mil metros cuadrados."

"¡Vaya!" Desde que me crucé con Nagi no había dejado de sorprenderme, todo es tan grandioso y magnifico que por un instante me olvidé que era el esposo de Fujino.

A escasos treinta minutos, el fabuloso Mercedes se detiene frente a una gran planta ensambladora con las palabras Fujura Corp. a la cabeza. El edificio parecía remodelado ya que poseía una fachada impecablemente nueva. El interior no había rastro de grasa u otros componentes típicos de taller. Lo miré realmente incrédula por lo competente que resultó ser, mientras este se encogía de hombros mostrando una pizca de humildad. No daba crédito a lo que observaban mis ojos, distintas áreas muy bien definidas e impecablemente cuidadas, daba la sensación que habían remodelado aquel lugar solo y exclusivamente para nosotros. De pronto mi equipo se planta frente a mí, junto a todos los empleados de la planta.

"Voy a presentarte a alguien que ha resultado ser muy eficiente en la planta de mi padre y a quien no pude resistirme en ofrecer un puesto junto a ti." De pronto una joven con el pelo negro despeinado hace acto de presencia. "Mikoto esta es Natsuki Kuga, la jefa de desarrollo y la talentosa ingeniera mecánica." Diciendo aquello ambas estrechamos nuestras manos.

"No se le ha ocurrido otro adjetivo más para calificarla." Bromeo la joven Mikoto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Homura, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Al fin y al cabo Nagi parecía más humano que la inalcanzable Fujino.

"Kuga, Minagi Mikoto es la experta mecánica que ha reproducido maravillas exactamente como las han soñado." Sonreí hacia ella, me resultaba bastante familiar.

"Experta mecánica, ¡no está mal!" Concluyó ella aun con la sonrisa adornando su rostro, parecía tener una actitud relajada y divertida, como si no la asolase ninguna preocupación. A una corta edad todos nos creemos invencibles.

"Quiero que les digas exactamente en qué habías pensado, que les des instrucciones de todos los detalles incluso los irrelevantes." Se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire. "No nos iremos de aquí hasta no ver el primero." Sonreí complacida por el espíritu competitivo de Homura.

"¡Ya habéis oído al jefe! ¡Poneros en marcha!" La voz potente de Mikoto daba las órdenes al resto de sus empleados.

"¡Encended las máquinas!" Con el grito ronco y grave de un señor, todas las maquinas arrancaron al unísono produciendo un ruido sordo a nuestro alrededor. "¡Tengan!" Otro empleado de la fábrica nos ofreció cascos y gafas para la seguridad laboral.

Caminamos los tres hasta dirigirnos a uno de los despachos donde todas mis anotaciones y planos estaban perfectamente reproducidos. Al verlos suspiré aliviada, había conseguido retener algunas cifras claves en la memoria pero no el plano en su totalidad. Homura me dedicó una sonrisa complaciente, adivinando mi alivio cosa que agradecí gesticulando un "gracias" con los labios. Durante las siguientes horas permanecí junto a Mikoto especificándole cada detalle del desarrollo. Todas las piezas de las que dispondrán en la ensambladora estaban siendo creadas en cadena, había ofrecido con minucioso detalle las medidas del bastidor, el manillar e incluso el cárter del cigüeñal. Hasta después de las nueve de la noche, las piezas no estaban distribuidas. A partir de ese momento, dimos inicio con el proceso de cataforesis. El bastidor al ser de hierro para no oxidarse había que aplicarle una capa de antioxidante sumergiéndolo en un baño con corriente eléctrica, de esa forma la pintura se adhiere al acero y recubre todos los recovecos. Paciente inspeccionaba hasta el más minucioso detalle. Una vez terminado de aplicar la capa, introducimos el bastidor en un enorme horno de flujo de aire caliente a ciento ochenta grados de temperatura, para secar la capa de antioxidante. A continuación, nos centramos en la suspensión delantera, la dirección y el cárter del cigüeñal, que debían de ser de aluminio fundido para otorgar ligereza y velocidad. Al dirigirnos a la cadena de montaje observamos que cada motor disponía de un cilindro y que era de cuatro tiempos, una vez acabados con el motor había que asegurarse de que funcionaba, por lo que enganchado a una maquina matriz que era el banco de pruebas procedíamos a encenderlo para que el ordenador analizara los resultados. Una vez satisfechos, conectamos la rueda trasera que es generalmente más grande al motor, que forma parte de la suspensión trasera, un sistema que comparte con las motocicletas del mercado. Para finalizar, motor y suspensión trasera fueron conectados al bastidor, seguidos por la rueda delantera, que va equipada con un freno de disco al igual que la trasera. De esa forma solo restó colocar las llantas de aleación, comenzando con las numerosas pruebas de seguridad como giro e inclinación para ver la respuesta inmediata.

"Ya está." Suspiró nerviosamente Nagi, que se había desecho de la chaqueta y la corbata ya que habíamos traspasado la medianoche.

"Solo quedan los últimos detalles." Sonreí hacia él, al ver que el cuerpo de la motocicleta estaba listo.

"¿Dónde están los paneles de colores del encadenado?" Alzó la voz Mikoto hacia su segundo mecánico, que vistió el esqueleto de la motocicleta con los plásticos con líneas modernas y aerodinámicas para facilitar de ese modo la velocidad de la pequeña máquina.

Al ver ya reproducida la motocicleta tal y como Homura había fantaseado y tal y como yo la había recreado. Perdimos momentáneamente el habla. Era la primera motocicleta que reproducía sin intervención de nadie más, únicamente producto de mi imaginación. Me sentía como si aquella máquina fuera mi descendiente directo y yo estuviera en un hospital materno recluida en un paritorio. Aquel era mi sueño y por fin lo había acariciado con la yema de mis dedos. Suspiré con gran esfuerzo saboreando el aire de la cima, una mezcla de aceites y carburante y cerré automáticamente los ojos, deseando que mis padres estuvieran ahí para verlo, que Yamada hubiese podido asistir e instintivamente pensé en Shizuru por lo que abrí los ojos abruptamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué justo tenía que pensar en ella? Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de aquella locura y descubrí que Nagi no dejaba de mirarme.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Necesitamos un nombre." Susurré hacia él por lo que le brillo la mirada.

"¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?" Preguntó incrédulo. "No puede tener mi nombre, la confundirían con mi padre, sin mencionar que lo tiene patentado." Al oír aquello sonreí complacida al descubrir que aquella motocicleta creada por mí jamás recibiría el nombre de alguien más y a Nagi le volvió a brillar la mirada. "¡KUGA!" Alzó la voz. "¿Por qué no? Tiene cuerpo y luz propia. La llamaremos Kuga en honor a ti." Exclamó excitado sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

"Esta será la Kuga125." Sonreí satisfecha.

"No veo la hora de presentarla al mundo entero, es una verdadera obra de arte sobre dos ruedas. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo serán sus sucesoras." Continuó excitado como si fuera un niño que acaba de adquirir su regalo de navidad.

"Me pondré a ello en cuanto duerma algo." Susurré abatida.

El trayecto a casa fue mucho más emocionante de lo que me esperaba, brindamos con champagne e incluso fui imaginando adelantos para las futuras Kugas de alta cilindrada. No cabía en mi dicha y quería llegar a casa para compartir la buena noticia en cuanto antes. Después de los treinta minutos de trayecto, el lujoso Mercedes Benz estacionó en la puerta del taller de Yamada.

"Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Kuga." Expresó emocionado Homura un poco achispado por las burbujas del champagne.

"Y tu a mí la mujer más feliz del mundo." Sonreí abriendo la puerta del coche y él alzó la copa hacia mi dirección.

"Esto no va a quedar así, mañana lanzaremos al mundo tu legado y espero no solo desbancar a ese viejo cretino y a mi padre, sino romper el puto mercado y a todos los que estén en él." Ver a un superior a punto del coma etílico no es la mejor manera de empezar en el éxito pero podría haber sido peor, podría haber empezado yo siendo la borracha que asusta al superior.

Sonreí antes de darle el amén por esas palabras y me dirigí hacia la puerta de casa, que con mucho esfuerzo abrí. Y me dirigí paso por paso a ascender las estrechas escaleras que conducen a la vivienda. Con la ingesta poco moderada de alcohol todo cuesta un poquito más. Cuando únicamente restaban un par de escalones, la luz de mi habitación se encendió y una Nao con cara de verdadera preocupación asomó por el umbral. Tragué saliva duramente al verla, únicamente vestía un picardía de color marrón y una bata de satén a juego que se deslizaba por su hombro izquierdo mostrando su blanca piel. No sabía si era el champagne o las cuatro copas que me tomé con el estómago vacío pero un deseo enorme de poseerla ahí mismo me invadió y tuve que refrenarme mentalmente ya que Yamada y Nanami se encontraban en la habitación contigua.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?" Me acerqué hasta ella y la contemplé de arriba abajo, tratando de controlar cada uno de mis impulsos. Nao al ver aquella reacción por mi parte se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a sonreír. "¿Has bebido?"

"Solo un poco." Traté de decir mientras trastabillaba y ella me sujetó con ambas manos por los brazos, dedicándome una mirada divertida de incredulidad. "En serio, estoy bien solo tengo un poco de calor y estoy cansada." Susurré hacia ella otorgándole un suave beso en la mejilla, para no caer sobre ella, posé delicadamente mis manos sobre su cintura. Al entrar en contacto mi mano sobre la tela de satén de su picardía, un ardiente calor resurgió recorriéndome el cuerpo entero desde la palma de las manos hasta mi vientre. Percibí un jadeo por parte de ella por lo que deduje que ella sintió exactamente lo mismo. De nuevo y con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en el rostro, me incliné hacia delante y esta vez mis labios buscaron su fácil y accesible cuello, posando mis suaves labios sobre ellos y saboreando cada centímetro de su descubierta piel. En aquel contacto noté como el cuerpo de Nao se estremeció completamente bajo mis manos. En aquel instante la atraje hacia mí y capturé su labio inferior con los míos. Besar a Nao era como el primer cigarrillo de la adolescencia, al principio lo pruebas sin saber qué se estaba haciendo realmente y poco a poco no se podía dejar de probar. Sentí sus brazos rodearme por el cuello y mis manos automáticamente la rodearon desde la cintura.

"¿Quieres ir a la cama?" Susurré una vez que nos separamos para recuperar el aire.

"Llevo esperando escuchar esa proposición durante muchos años señorita Kuga." Sonreí ante aquel comentario.

"No se hable más." Diciendo aquello la alcé por encima del suelo, sintiendo sus piernas enrollarse a mi cintura.

Sin despegar los labios de los míos, ya que nos fundimos en un segundo beso más apasionado, me dirigí hacia la habitación. Caminaba con sumo cuidado, ya que la distribución de la habitación había cambiado considerablemente. Una vez que di con la orilla de la cama, con la ayuda de la rodilla derecha, me subí sobre ella y deposité el cuerpo de Nao aun enrollado en el mío, sobre la cómoda colcha. No podía dejar de besarla, con cada beso sus labios se me hacían más atrayentes y con cada caricia su piel era más sensible y receptiva a mí. Besé dulcemente su cuello y me dirigí hacia el hombro izquierdo que había estado expuesto capturando todo mi interés y encendiendo mi deseo. Deslicé aquella bata por su suave piel e hice lo comedido con el picardías que portaba, dejándola desnuda por la parte de arriba. Con la tenue luz de la farola de la calle, se iluminaba el interior de la oscura habitación, mostrando el rostro lleno de deseo de Nao estremecerse debajo de mí. Me maldije por mi inexperiencia en silencio y comencé a pasear mis labios por su piel, desde su cuello me deslicé hasta sus pechos que se erguían excitados hacia mí. Cada vez que probaba algo nuevo de Nao, me fascinaba aún más. Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer bajo mis manos y mis labios hasta llegar a sus braguitas, que besé por encima de la tela su sexo y aquello la hizo temblar, arrastré la prenda por sus esbeltas piernas hasta permanecer nuevamente a orillas de la cama, viéndola completamente desnuda como me miraba en la oscura estancia y como brillaba su mirada al observarme. Comencé a desnudarme lentamente sin desviar mis ojos de los suyos y aquello pareció producirle más placer aún. Una vez desnudado completamente todo mi cuerpo, volví a introducirme en la cama arrastras sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de su piel, hasta llegar a su boca y la observé detenidamente a los ojos percibiendo su descontrolada respiración.

"Espero estar a la altura de todos estos años." Susurré sin desviar la mirada de sus labios, observando como jadea bajo mi cuerpo.

"Lo estarás." Murmuró en un atisbo de sonrisa que enseguida se fundió con la mía, dando comienzo tal vez a una de las asignaturas pendientes que dejé atrás en mis años de universidad.

N/A: ¿Queríais un poco de acción con Nao? Pues no ha hecho más que empezar. De momento todo es tan dulce entre estas dos, que me da verdadera pena que no acaben juntas y esto tenga un final shiznat pero es lo que hay. Se supone que esta historia es para demostrar que el verdadero amor supera las adversidades del tiempo y las nuestras mismas. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo de hoy y tranquilizaros con respecto al anterior, no solo me he dado cuenta de que no soportáis ni siquiera nombrar a Tomoe, si no que me he dado cuenta que ni yo la soporto y cada vez que aparece en mis historias, el odio hacia ella crece aun más. Pero esta bien que aparezca, ya que le otorga más emoción al drama. (Me gustan los dramas) Solo me queda agradeceros la lectura y vuestros increíbles comentarios, y no os preocupéis mientras más largos mejor. ;)

Seguid disfrutando.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 10

 _ **Shizuru**_

Poned atención: Un corazón solitario no es un corazón.

Antonio Machado

* * *

Las luces del distrito de Shinjuku, brillaban como pequeñas luciérnagas en un inmenso jardín oscurecido por el manto de la noche. Pululaban en mayor y menor intensidad cerca de la ventana de la sala de estar. Por fin había conseguido tranquilizar a Tomoe mediante calmantes e infusiones hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Sin hacer mucho ruido, volví a correr las enormes cortinas que ocultaban la pequeña salita de los numerosos neones de la calle más transitada de la capital. Suspirando pesadamente por el enorme esfuerzo que suponía haber arrastrado a Tomoe hasta su apartamento sin montar un escándalo como pensaba hacer desde un principio. Al recibir el mensaje de que el taxi que había solicitado me esperaba abajo, salí de aquel apartamento con la esperanza de no tener que regresar nunca más a él. Mi secreto frente a la secretaria de mi esposo, estaba completamente expuesto, era cuestión de tiempo que llegara a oídos de Homura. Debía buscar el momento indicado para sacar el tema a colación y esperar a que todo resulte de la forma más pacífica posible. En todo aquello pensaba durante el trayecto hasta a casa. Tokio de noche era una ciudad espléndida, su grandeza se podía apreciar mucho más y naturalmente no lucía tan desbordante como de costumbre en las mañanas. Al llegar a casa, se respiraba una tranquilidad impropia. Homura aún no había hecho acto de presencia y dadas las horas que marcaba el reloj, dudaba seriamente en si regresaría a casa o no.

Con el intenso pitido de la alarma matutina, despertaba a regañadientes. Últimamente las mañanas resultaban más pesadas que de costumbre y la alarma un verdadero infierno. En menos de una hora, el elevador me conducía hasta la planta superior donde compartía el despacho junto a mi esposo en el único proyecto conjunto que llevábamos a cabo. Al salir del ascensor y dirigirme hacia la oficina, Tomoe se puso en pie completamente repuesta de su crisis nerviosa.

"Buenos días, señorita Fujino." Anunció con la mirada baja. Era evidente que seguía molesta al no recibir respuesta a su propuesta de anoche.

"Buenos días, Margueritte-san." Respondí sin detenerme, abriendo la puerta y adentrándome en el despacho donde mi querido esposo se sobaba la sien, atormentado por los desechos de una noche intensa. "¿Cansado?" Pregunté divertida al ver su imagen deplorada tras el despacho una vez cerrada la puerta tras de mí.

"Una noche llena de emociones." Espetó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, con la voz más ronca de lo normal. "Yo diría que sí." Continuó dejando caer su espalda sobre la silla. "Acabamos hasta las tantas, hasta obtener nuestro mayor sueño, lógicamente después había que celebrarlo." Sonrió rememorando tal vez la velada de anoche.

"¿Acabamos?" Cuestioné. Era evidente que no se refería a su secretaria, ya que esta se encontraba demasiado ocupada reprochándome mi embarazo.

"Natsuki y yo estuvimos en Ota, en la planta ensambladora." Diciendo aquello se incorporó del respaldo acercando su mirada brillante hacia mí, completamente iluminada. "Ella es…" Permaneció un segundo en silencio tratando de buscar las palabras precisas para continuar. En aquel instante mi vientre sintió una punzada aguda de dolor. ¿Natsuki había ido a celebrar con él? ¿Por qué motivo acecharía a Natsuki sin parar? Y conociendo la naturaleza distante de Kuga, ¿por qué no simplemente lo rechazó? "Un verdadero genio." Completó con la mirada más intensa aún, como si estuviese enteramente hechizado.

"Ya veo." Continué tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios alborotados. "¿Así que ya se está produciendo la motocicleta?" Desvié mi mirada de la suya que seguía completamente atrapada en su recuerdo.

"La Kuga125." Corrigió enseguida junto a una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus atractivos colmillos. Era una sonrisa capaz de trastornar a cualquier mujer.

"¿Kuga125?" Volví a cuestionar, se suponía que aquella mañana debíamos nombrarla, ya que un comité nos esperaba en menos de diez minutos en la sala de conferencias. "¿Ya habéis escogido nombre?" Dirigí mi mirada más afilada hacia su dirección con un tono sarcástico, en aquel instante se incorporó de la silla y se dirigió hasta donde me encontraba cómodamente sentada.

"No podremos usar ni mi nombre ni el tuyo, ¿Quién nos queda? ¿De todas las personas que conocemos en quién confías?" Tras un breve silencio por parte de ambos sin desviar nuestra mirada, Nagi sonríe nuevamente. "¡Exacto, querida! En nadie." Resolvió mientras alargaba una de sus manos y acariciaba mi mejilla con sus largos dedos. "No quiero que te sientas ni amenazada ni intimidada por Kuga." ¿Amenazada? "Ella es especial, no sé. Me da la sensación de que es demasiado inocente." Permaneció de pie junto a mí, cavilando en el asunto.

"Pues espero que siga siendo así y no seas el culpable de arrebatarle esa inocencia de la que hablas." Continué con un tono firme y molesto. Natsuki era inocente en todos los aspectos de la vida cuando la conocí y al parecer aun albergaba en su interior aquella cualidad. Pero conocía la naturaleza destructiva de Nagi y no quería que Kuga se viera involucrada en ninguno de los turbios asuntos de mi esposo.

"Calma, querida. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti." Aquella frase que se había deslizado por los labios de Nagi, me causo tanta gracia que enseguida me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la puerta rumbo a nuestra siguiente reunión en la sala de conferencias.

"Siento no decir lo mismo, querido." Susurré en su dirección antes de cerrar la puerta y ver como una sonrisa irónica se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ambos éramos cínicos y conocíamos a la perfección nuestra situación. Todo este proyecto y las molestias que conllevaba, no era para amasar fortuna en nombre de los Homura o los Fujino sino para conseguir nuestra ansiada libertad. Libertad que nos serviría para zanjar de una vez por todas, aquel absurdo matrimonio y vivir nuestras vidas como habíamos soñado de niños, deshaciendo las cadenas impuestas por nuestros progenitores.

Una vez en la sala de conferencias, me sorprendí al descubrir que el comité reunido hoy, no había hecho acto de presencia. Al introducirme en la sala, fruncí el ceño al ver todos los asientos vacíos, ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? Al verme entrar Tomoe, Ayano mi secretaria personal y Natsuki se pusieron en pie. Justo antes de formular la cuestión que tanto me incomodaba, Homura entró con energías renovadas dando comienzo a su íntima reunión.

"Disculpadme mis modales, apenas me ha dado tiempo para procesar todos los avances que estamos sufriendo. En vista de que hemos dado con un nombre con mucho potencial, he pensado que cumplir con una reunión con el comité ha quedado un poco obsoleto." Continuó sobándose la sien, al parecer las molestias de la fiesta de ayer aún seguían pasándole facturas.

Pero un hecho curioso me mantenía constantemente fuera de aquel monologo que producía Nagi. Al contrario que mi esposo, Natsuki parecía estar fresca como una lechuga. No tenía signos de trasnochar y mucho menos de haber celebrado nada. Ensimismada la observaba directamente, mientras con mi dedo índice izquierdo me acariciaba el labio inferior. Verla me seguía doliendo pero se había transformado en una placentera punzada. Parecía estar absorta en sus propios pensamientos, ajena a toda la verborrea de Nagi, con los labios bien apretados y la mirada perdida en su dirección. De vez en cuando colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja, que instantáneamente de forma rebelde volvía a su dirección original. Aquel movimiento me capturaba hechizando cada poro de mi piel, de hecho cada movimiento que ejercía Kuga para mí era un mundo entero de deleite personal. Observaba atenta cada acción como si la ejerciera una verdadera diosa.

"¿No te parece Shizuru?" La voz de Nagi me había arrancado de mi fantástica ensoñación.

"¡Qué!" Contesté al instante sin saber a qué hacía referencia. Cosa rara en mí ya que permanecía concienzudamente atenta a todas las reuniones que manteníamos incluso las más insulsas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preocupados los tres miraban hacia mi dirección. Al parecer todos sabían que aquel comportamiento no era propio de mí.

"Si, lo siento." Mi voz temblaba ante la idea de saberme descubierta en mi pequeño pecado.

"Como decía." Trató de continuar Nagi sin desviar su mirada de mi persona un tanto curioso por mi inesperada actuación. "El salón internacional de la moto." Hizo una pausa para retomar el hilo de la conversación. "Todas las grandes marcas mostraran las joyas que surcarán nuestras calles en los próximos meses y ¿qué mejor lugar que ese para lucir la nuestra y darla a conocer?" Concluyó sonriendo hacia Natsuki que lo observaba sin mostrar emoción alguna. "La próxima reunión será en Osaka, ya tengo una plaza para nosotros." En aquel momento, todos sonreímos satisfechos, Nagi sabía perfectamente hacer sus deberes ya que poseía contactos hasta en el infierno. "Lastimosamente no podré ir yo." Volvió a hacer uso de la pausa dramática y enfocó su vista hacia mí. "Ahí es donde entras tu querida, sé de antemano que posees ese carisma capaz de envolver a las masas y no hay nadie mejor que tú para lidiar con los peces gordos." Cuando Homura me llena de halagos, cosa que hace con todo el mundo cuando trata de conseguir algo en su beneficio, me produce un ligero escalofrío. "Y Kuga." Al nombrarla esta se tensó en su asiento adivinando que su deber con él aún no había finalizado. "Necesito de tu tecnicismo. No hay nadie más que tú que conozca a fondo la joya que has creado y debemos impresionar a toda la feria. Shizuru puede encargarse de los directivos y de los números pero solo tú posees la pasión para ofrecerla y toda la información técnica." En aquel momento su semblante se transformó, Natsuki me miraba horrorizada como si no creyese que aquello podría ser cierto.

"No puedo estar toda la semana ausente." La voz ronca y grave de Kuga se manifestó por fin con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. "Tengo ciertas responsabilidades." Al oír aquello fue como si alguien precipitara sobre mí un balde de agua helada. ¿Ciertas responsabilidades? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso poseía familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Esposo? Automáticamente me arrepentí de no leer su dosier de información cuando firmó el contrato.

"Entiendo." Continuó Nagi sobándose el mentón en busca de una solución a ello. En un pequeño instante su mirada carmesí se iluminó endiabladamente, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia mí, que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la reunión. "Shizuru lo dejo en tus manos, tienes que hechizar a todos en un plazo de tres días. Sé que puedes lograrlo, eres la mejor relaciones públicas que he conocido." Suspiré pesadamente, más halagos por parte de Nagi era mala señal. Antes de dejarme hablar continuó con su brillante idea. "Tenemos que lograrlo, es una oportunidad de oro." Usó un tono más jovial para animarnos. "Tomoe encárgate de las reservas y de planificar la agenda de Kuga." Comenzó a lanzar órdenes hacia su secretaria sin abandonar su expresión extasiada por el momento.

"Si, señor." La tenue y sumisa voz de Tomoe en aquel instante sonaba más turbia y llena de reproche, parecía no estar encantada con la decisión de su superior. Y yo seguía sin entender prácticamente nada de lo que acababa de suceder en apenas unos minutos.

"Este lunes tenía una visita en la clínica de Azabu, ¿quiere que la pase a otro día en específico?" La voz de la dulce Ayano susurraba cerca de mi oído sin que nadie se percatara de nuestra cercanía. Había olvidado completamente mi cita con la ginecóloga. Suspiré sin alzar la vista de mi agenda.

"¿Puede adelantarla?" Pregunté distraída, tratando de buscar un hueco para visitar la consulta de Mai, ya que todo el asunto del embarazo seguía siendo un inmenso secreto para el resto del mundo.

"Mucho me temo que no, Fujino-sama." Respondió la eficiente Ayano con un deje de disculpa.

"Busque una fecha inmediata a mi regreso." Resolví incorporándome mientras observaba a Nagi que discutía ciertos aspectos con Kuga. "Tenemos que hablar." Dije cerca de ambos capturando la atención de los dos, notaba la inconformidad en cada centímetro de Kuga, sin comprender que había llevado a Homura a resolver el asunto de aquella manera.

"Tengo que salir urgentemente, me ha surgido un contratiempo que no debo eludir." Las dos lo miramos con cara de pocos amigos. "Está bien." Continuó rendido. "Sé que por alguna extraña razón, no os lleváis bien y no os estoy pidiendo que seáis las mejores amigas, simplemente tres días en la semana de la feria, solo eso. Hacedlo por el bien común de este proyecto. Por favor, lo haría personalmente pero estoy atado de manos." Completó Nagi mirando a ambas con un tono solemne mientras tanto Kuga como yo, lo mirábamos atónitas con un ligero rubor en nuestras mejillas, ya que se dirigía hacia nosotras como si fuésemos adolescentes descarriadas a punto de matarnos.

"Está bien, cuenta conmigo." Avergonzada el hilo de voz de Natsuki asomaba entre los tres como si de la bandera blanca de la rendición se tratara. "Debo preparar la presentación." Continuó antes de darnos la espalda y salir de la sala de conferencias.

Atenta observé detenidamente la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de mi querido esposo. Esa misma sonrisa que odiaba con todo mí ser y de la que él se sentía orgulloso. Últimamente desde la noticia de mi embarazo no hacía más que sacarle defectos y buscar mil razones que impidan criar mi hijo con él, pero tal y como había asegurado Tokiha, él era el progenitor y como tal tenía ciertos derechos para con mi sucesor.

"¿Qué es eso tan importante que te impide asistir a un evento que llevas deseando encabezar desde que conociste a mi padre?" Formulé por fin la duda que me corroía por dentro mientras ambas secretarias se deslizaban tras Natsuki por la puerta. Al oír la pregunta, éste por un segundo transformó su semblante risueño por uno de total asombro y de nuevo dibujó aquella desagradable sonrisa.

"Creía que no teníamos por qué contárnoslo todo." Diciendo aquello alzó su mano derecha mostrándome la salida. "Después de ti, querida." Sonreí ante su escueta respuesta, al fin y al cabo estaba usando mis propias palabras contra mí.

El hecho de viajar por trabajo hacia Osaka no me resultaba incomodo en lo más mínimo, pero hacerlo con Natsuki sí. Durante todo el fin de semana previo al viaje, mis latidos junto con mis emociones se habían convertido en un ejemplo claro de la representación de un tío vivo. Recibía a raudales miles de emociones que agitaban con violencia mi interior. Aquel fin de semana, Nagi como de costumbre no había aparecido por casa debido a sus menesteres ineludibles de los que se mofaba en la reunión. Eso me dejaba margen a la reflexión y como no a hacer acopio de todas mis influencias para descubrir de qué responsabilidades poseía Kuga. Durante las últimas horas de trabajo el viernes en la oficina, había deslizado en el interior del bolso, toda la información que disponía de la pelinegra para estudiarla a fondo en la intimidad del hogar. Por más que repasaba el dosier, la indagación seguía siendo la misma, hija única y huérfana, soltera, brillante en sus años de trabajo para Triumph, la mejor de su generación en ingeniería automotriz y mecánica y muchas cualidades ya conocidas para mí, sin embargo en el dosier no reflejaba ninguna responsabilidad como tal. Ni hijos, ni matrimonio. De pronto me vino a la cabeza la imagen de un señor. Una imagen vaga que enseguida se perdió en algún lugar de mi memoria. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel señor? ¿Qué hacía en la casa de Natsuki?

A primera hora del lunes, tomé un taxi para dirigirme hacia el aeropuerto de Narita. El vuelo matutino duraría únicamente una hora y quince minutos pero habría que asistir dos horas antes para facturar la maleta. Después de introducirme en el aeropuerto y dirigirme hacia la compañía de vuelo, antes de proceder a la facturación de equipaje, mi mirada se cruza con la de Kuga a lo lejos y enseguida mi corazón dio un vuelco. Iba a permanecer tres días a solas con ella, ¿realmente estaba preparada? Es decir, tendríamos que sacar el tema de mi partida a colación, pues era evidente que no podría ignorarme durante todo el viaje, ¿o sí?

"¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en Osaka?" Su voz ronca sonaba distante y fría, como si estuviese algo molesta. Al observarla detenidamente me percaté que ella únicamente poseía un ligero equipaje de mano, de modo que la había hecho venir antes solo por mi equipaje.

"Hola a ti también." Traté de disimular mi notable sonrojo, su respuesta fue un gruñido a modo de saludo que enseguida ocultó bajo el manto del silencio.

Durante las dos horas de espera no volvió a manifestar palabra. De reojo la observaba sin perder detalle, iba ataviada con un clásico blazer azul eléctrico con coderas blancas, una blusa blanca de seda y unos vaqueros ajustados que se ceñían a su figura. Con su porte casual y su atractivo innato, todo el mundo se giraba a contemplar aquella belleza. En realidad, ella no se daba cuenta del aura místico que la rodeaba, tan atrayente que era imposible dejar de observarla. Por un segundo había entreabierto ligeramente mis labios y se me secaba poco a poco la garganta sin poder salir de mi trance. Una vez situadas en nuestros respectivos asientos de primera clase, inmediatamente se abrochó el cinturón y sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo de su pequeño bolso a juego con la vestimenta. Verla ejercer cualquier movimiento me engatusaba completamente sin poder desviar la mirada.

"¿Piensas entretenerte mirándome todo el viaje?" Carraspeó después de soltar aquella frase y me puse colorada como un tomate. Me había descubierto en lo que parecía ser mi nuevo pasatiempos favorito y por más que deseara que la tierra me tragase era imposible ya que nos encontrábamos a miles de pies de altura.

"Lo siento." Susurré desviando mi mirada completamente avergonzada, tomando la primera revista que encontré cerca que casualmente era una revista de corazón. Ojeaba interesada cada página disimulando mi torpeza, sin advertir que los orbes esmeraldas me miraban de forma acusatoria.

"Has cambiado los libros por esa basura, ¿Dónde está la chica que soñaba con ser escritora?" Comentó sin apartar su vista de la lectura, instintivamente mi cuerpo se tensó sobre el asiento. Lo recuerda, aún recuerda nuestras antiguas conversaciones.

"Supongo que tuvo que despertar." Respondí tímidamente con una sonrisa irónica decorando mi rostro.

"Los sueños mueren únicamente cuando muere el soñador." Inquirió nuevamente sin desviar la mirada de su libro.

Y de ese modo dio por concluida la conversación. Durante hora y media que duró finalmente el trayecto, no volvió a manifestarse. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Itami, nos adentramos en un taxi que nos llevó hasta el hotel intercontinental. Una vez en el hotel Natsuki que había perdido el habla durante el vuelo, permaneció atónita ante tanto lujo del que disponía el hotel de cinco estrellas. Me acerqué al mostrador dejando atrás a una muy sorprendida ojiverde mientras trataba de solicitar nuestras habitaciones. Ascendimos en el elevador, junto con nuestras maletas en completo silencio. Tomoe había sido eficiente como siempre con las reservas, únicamente se le podía reprochar la distancia que había entre una habitación y otra, por lo que suspiré cansada por aquella guerra fría contra sus celos desmedidos.

"¿Era necesario todo esto?" Preguntó Kuga con el ceño fruncido al salir al pasillo y observar como la decoración exquisita del lugar consistía en cerámica de alta calidad y cuadros de pinturas que datan de épocas antiquísimas.

"Es la forma que tiene Homura para disculparse." Respondí tratando de no buscar su mirada, pues desde que había sido descubierta me encontraba sumamente avergonzada por ese hecho.

"Ya veo." Susurró recorriendo con su mirada el pasillo. Nuestras habitaciones se encontraban en la misma planta pero cada una en el extremo opuesto.

"Mi habitación es la 613." Concluí levantando mi tarjeta hacia ella, mostrándole que debíamos separarnos en aquel punto.

"La mía es…" Comenzó buscando el número de habitación en la tarjeta. "Vaya, la 603." Concluyó sorprendida. "Nos vemos en una hora aquí mismo." Asentí en silencio y por un momento mi mirada quedó completamente atrapada en la suya. De nuevo mi mundo se tambaleaba a mis pies y un calor irracional se deslizaba por el cuello de mi vestido.

"Hasta ahora." Me atreví a decir rompiendo el contacto con la mirada y de esa forma rompiendo aquel extraño hechizo que se instauró entre las dos.

Al girarme sobre mí misma, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse ante la idea de separarme de ella una hora completa. Por un segundo una fuerza mayor e irresistible me arrastraba hasta el fondo de su mirada, se había creado una tensión entre ambas difícil de subsanar y por más que reflexionaba en el momento en el que nuestro tema tabú saliera a colación, éste parecía no querer mostrarse aún. Todavía con las manos temblorosas, pasé la tarjeta por el detector y la puerta cedió. Únicamente cuando escuché el sonido contundente de la soledad tras de mí, suspiré aliviada dándome cuenta de que había retenido la respiración durante todo el trayecto en el pasillo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Volvía a experimentar el fenómeno Kuga después de tantos años, que me quemaba la piel con tan solo una de sus miradas. La habitación era todo un deleite a la mirada, exquisitamente decorada con el más mínimo detalle. Un amplio dormitorio provisto con una majestuosa cama de matrimonio perfectamente envuelta en edredones con tonos cálidos, un sofá amplio de piel y un escritorio enorme. Me adentré en el baño y pasé la mano bajo el detector del lavabo hasta escuchar el chorro de agua fría descender, con ambas manos me mojé el cuello para refrescar mi ansia y me detuve frente al espejo a observar mi rostro minuciosamente. ¿Dónde ha ido a parar la chica que soñaba con ser escritora? Era una pregunta que llevaba tiempo sin hacerme, traté de reconocerme en mi reflejo y fue cuando me di cuenta verdaderamente de lo que trataba de decirme con aquella frase. Aquella chica seguía oculta en mi interior, recluida como si fuese una presa de mi propio yo. Durante estos años fantaseé tanto con mi libertad, que me olvidé de mis sueños, de mis inquietudes y mis aspiraciones, de lo que en realidad quiero llegar a ser. Me olvidé de vivir.

Al transcurrir la hora completa, salí de mi habitación a reunirme con Kuga que ya se encontraba de pie frente al elevador, a la espera de que aparezca. Su semblante parecía más tranquilo, como si hubiese necesitado tiempo para adaptarse a un nuevo escenario. El sonido de mis tacones la sacó de su ensoñación y al desviar su mirada de un cuadro que colgaba en la pared hacia mi dirección, abrió ligeramente los ojos en forma de sorpresa. Había cambiado de vestido a uno más formal de un tono burgundy completamente ceñido a mi figura y unos tacones negros de talle alto junto a un pequeño bolso de mano.

"¿Estas lista?" Susurré hacia ella que se detuvo como si de una estatua se tratara. De pronto como si procesara la información, asintió levemente con la cabeza tragando saliva y pulsando el botón de llamada del elevador. "Aquí tienes el pase de la conferencia." Volví a hablar tras respirar profundamente, recordando que lo había depositado en el interior del diminuto bolso.

Al tomarlo de mis manos, nuestros dedos se rozaron levemente, lo suficiente para provocar en ambas una intensa descarga eléctrica, que había recorrido mi espalda desde mi cabeza hasta los talones. Instintivamente mis ojos fueron a impactar directamente a los suyos, que me observaban sorpresivos y un tanto asustados. Durante más de dos pisos mantuvimos la mirada la una hacia la otra sin dar crédito a aquella repentina tensión que se creaba alrededor nuestra, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el tercer piso. Las voces de unos clientes alojados en la tercera planta, nos sacaron de nuestra alucinación. Al principio permanecieron a las puertas del elevador observando extrañados el aire enrarecido que se había creado en el pequeño y lujoso habitáculo pero al desviar nuestra mirada y dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, estos accedieron y el elevador se dispuso a continuar su travesía hasta la plana baja. Nuestro viaje no había hecho más que empezar y mi corazón ya sufría de taquicardia. Durante el viaje en coche hacia el salón del motor, ambas permanecimos en completo silencio, cada una distraída observando por la ventanilla de su lado, seguía notando cierta incomodidad en Kuga pero en esta ocasión iba acompañada de cierto nerviosismo.

A nuestra llegada, un comité seleccionado por Nagi nos recibió junto al jefe de publicidad de Fujura corp. Que se había adelantado el fin de semana con el fin de prepararlo todo. La magnífica Kuga125 se encontraba en una especie de altar giratorio mostrando sus líneas modernas y aerodinámicas a todas las miradas curiosas y una pantalla detallando la información concisa de la motocicleta. Kuga enseguida se dirigió hacia el montón de papeleo ya conocido por ella y dando directrices aquí y allá a su equipo de desarrollo. En cuanto todo el mundo se situó en sus puestos empeñados a dar lo mejor de sí, di media vuelta y me dirigí a hacer lo que mejor sé hacer, impresionar a toda la junta directiva. No era un trabajo tan duro y creativo como el de mis empleados pero conllevaba cierto riesgo. Una frase mal dicha y todo el esfuerzo de miles de personas se vería frustrado. Durante toda la mañana había sonreído como si fuera la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y había bromeado con numerosos presidentes de compañías poderosas de todo el sureste asiático. Había logrado encandilar a importantes firmas e incluso con algunas opulentas empresas había conseguido esclarecer ciertos puntos de nuestro futuro contrato.

"Me tienes impresionado." La voz de alguien familiar me sorprendió por detrás, sin que pudiera adivinar de quien se trataba. Al girarme la impresión fue tal, que instintivamente alcé una ceja hacia su dirección.

"¿Reito?" Su nombre se deslizó por mis labios atrayendo el pasado con fuerza.

"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Te has metido en el bolsillo a todos esos peces gordos sin apenas despeinarte." Su voz grave y elegante se paseaba con maestría entre los dos, mostrando su hilera impecable de dientes al sonreír.

Desde que mis padres me recluyeron en aquel internado para mujeres en Kioto, había perdido la pista de Reito. Más tarde con mi llegada a la capital recién casada, supe que mi progenitor lo había reclutado como su fiel pupilo, ya que la lealtad de este hacia el apellido Fujino era sublime. Poco a poco fue escalando y disminuyendo la distancia que lo separaba de su maestro hasta convertirse en su mano derecha. No había acción que ejerciera mi progenitor sin que el joven de los Kanzaki supiera el más mínimo detalle.

"De eso se trata, de no ir despeinada." Solté con mi perfecto acento Kioto-ben, dibujando una sonrisa más extensa en el rostro de Reito. "Veo que te ha dejado al cargo del trabajo sucio." Bromeé al ver que durante todo este tiempo no me había cruzado con mi progenitor, cosa difícil ya que poseía el estand más amplio de toda la feria.

"¡Alguien lo tiene que hacer!" Completó alzando levemente los hombros, resignado.

"El peso del círculo de confianza." Terminé compadeciéndome de aquel estúpido afán por parte de Reito de agradar a los Fujino incluso viviendo en las sombras. "He de regresar con mi equipo, ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte." Concluí para despedirme, ya que el aroma a nostalgia comenzaba a embriagarme. Aunque conociera a Reito de toda la vida, se había convertido en un perfecto desconocido que lo único que me recordaba era la felicidad que me invadió al conocer a Natsuki.

"¿Podríamos ir a cenar esta semana? ¡Ya sabes para ponernos al día!" Su voz grave tembló ligeramente al realizar su petición.

"Estoy acompañada." Me excusé con cierta pena. Realmente no me apetecía ponerme al día con Reito, él fue el responsable de que mi progenitor tratara de separarme a toda costa de mi felicidad, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué su absurdo plan había tenido éxito? "Saluda a mi padre de mi parte." Susurré reponiéndome del tren de mis pensamientos que me impactó con una punzada terrible en mi abdomen por los dolorosos recuerdos.

Al girarme sobre mis talones, acompañada por la sonrisa afectuosa y siempre gentil de Reito, un miedo atroz invadió mi ser. Miedo a que Reito me descubra con Kuga, podría malinterpretar la situación e ir como humilde siervo de su señor a llevarle información. De repente las luces y voces que me rodeaban comenzaban a mezclarse, un dolor sordo en el pecho me presionaba y comenzaba a notar la falta de aire. Con cierta dificultad, me dirigí hacia los aseos de señora para perderle de vista. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué seguía temiéndole tanto a mi padre? Era una cuestión a la que no podía contestar. Los latidos de mi corazón se intensificaron ensordeciéndome por completo, únicamente podía oír mi palpitar. Cuando me di cuenta en realidad de que todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de que mi progenitor recibiera noticias de Natsuki, me apoyé en la pared a punto de desfallecer. Todo mi alrededor giraba y cuando estaba a punto de flaquear y perder el control de mi propio peso, sentí unos brazos fuertes sujetarme.

"Te tengo." Bastaron aquellas palabras roncas y graves para devolverme a la realidad. Sabía de quien se trataban sin necesidad de mirar, su voz al igual que su mirada poseía cierto poder sobre mí. "Dos veces en la misma semana comienzo a sospechar que no se trata únicamente de comida." Continuó tratando de dulcificar su voz todo lo humana posible.

"Estoy algo cansada." Susurré con un hilo tenue de voz sin alzar aun la vista. Seguía en sus brazos y si buscara sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas, corría el riesgo de que se separara de mí.

"¿Te ha visto Mai?" Cuestionó aun sosteniéndome pero en esta ocasión alce la mirada hacia ella, descubriendo en sus ojos verdadera preocupación, por lo que asentí en silencio.

"Solo es cansancio." Continué tratando de reponerme. "Además, no he tenido tiempo apenas de probar bocado." Antes de acabar la frase, Natsuki abría escandalizada los ojos ante aquella inocente afirmación.

"¿No has tenido tiempo de…?" Repitió incrédula. "¿Puedes andar?" Preguntó transformando su semblante alarmado por uno de completa seriedad como si no le afectara ninguna emoción.

Asentí en silencio nuevamente, parecía decidida por lo que di lo mejor de mi e hice un gran esfuerzo por seguirla. Natsuki se abría paso hábilmente entre el mar de cabezas que había asistido a la feria del motociclismo y al ver que me quedaba lentamente atrás, deslizó su mano entre la muchedumbre y sostuvo firmemente mi mano tirando de ella. En aquel instante no podía seguir pensando, mi mente se colapsó ante el contacto y cual autómata la seguía hasta la salida cruzando la enorme sala. Su suave mano apretaba el agarre para no soltarse y toda la electricidad que habíamos sentido al rozarnos había quedado atrás. La corriente eléctrica se paseaba libremente entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi corazón golpeaba furioso contra mi pecho reprochándome tantos años sin Kuga y yo lo único que podía hacer era seguirla en silencio.

"¿Este es nuestro coche?" Preguntó una vez fuera, buscando tal vez al mismo vehículo que nos había llevado hasta aquella conferencia. De nuevo asentí en silencio sin poder articular palabra y automáticamente lo abrió sin esperar a que lo hiciera el chofer. "Sube." Ordenó aun con la seriedad dibujada en el rostro. Yo hice aquello que me solicitaba, por un momento me olvidé de que ella era mi subordinada y yo su superiora. Aquella volvía a ser la Natsuki que hace seis años me conquistó por completo. "Hacia Dotombori, por favor."

Durante el trayecto ambas íbamos en completo silencio cada una en su asiento. Desde que Kuga tomara mi mano, todo mi interior se estremeció y ahora que la había soltado, cada centímetro de mi ser añoraba su proximidad. ¿Cómo era posible agitar con fuerza mi cuerpo con solo un roce? ¿Y desde cuando sabía moverse por Osaka? Al llegar al destino propuesto por Natsuki, ambas caminamos juntas sin dirigirnos apenas palabra. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo preguntándome qué hacíamos en aquel lugar, ya que desentonaba completamente, demasiado formales para un paseo. Con paso decidido, Kuga marcaba la marcha y yo seguía obedientemente, hasta que de pronto se detuvo adentrándose en una casa de comidas.

"No ha cambiado nada." Susurró al entrar e instintivamente la miré asombrada. Eso quiere decir que ya ha estado antes allí. Ambas nos deslizamos por la puerta y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo escogida por Kuga. No era un local moderno ni cosmopolita sino más bien una modesta taberna. "No te dejes engañar, aquí preparan el mejor pulpo del país. Tienes que probar el takoyaki." Susurró al verme observar con minucioso detalle el local. Antes de que pudiera contestar una señora que parecía encontrarse en la segunda mitad de la treintena, nos pregunta amablemente por nuestro pedido. Natsuki en seguida ordenó los platos y me observó fijamente junto a la señora. "¿Qué vas a tomar?" Preguntó al ver que no entendía aquella mirada.

"Un té verde, por favor." Solté con un tono afable, relajando los hombros y dedicando una sonrisa genuina a la señora que nos atendía.

"¿Tienen por casualidad algún whisky escocés?" Preguntó Natsuki al dirigir la señora de nuevo la mirada hacia ella. Yo alcé una ceja por su extraña petición. ¿Cómo iba a tener un lugar como aquel whisky escocés? La señora asintió dando una reverencia y yo observé curiosa hacia Kuga. "Solía venir aquí con Yamada cuando se disputaba un partido importante de los Hanshin Tigers de Osaka, a él le apasiona el baseball y cada vez que ganaban se tiraba en el río desde el puente Ebitsu y luego veníamos aquí a comer. Siempre tienen whisky escocés. "Al acabar la frase, regresaba la señora con el té verde y una botella de cutty sark. Mientras servía nuestra bebida, no dejaba de pensar ¿Quién era Yamada? ¿Sería aquel señor tal vez? No conseguía recordarlo.

"Recuerdo que no tolerabas tan bien el alcohol." Murmuré después de que se fuera la señora, quedando nuevamente a solas.

"Hay algunas cosas que en el extranjero saben mejor." Continuó mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso e instintivamente la escruté con la mirada, ¿a qué cosas se refería? "El whisky es una de ellas."

Durante un pequeño instante volvimos a permanecer en silencio, Kuga paseando con nostalgia su mirada por la pequeña sala de la casa de comidas y yo observándola distraída. Había cambiado, con ella tenía una sensación ambigua que oscilaba entre visualizar aun la Natsuki de hace seis años torpe y apasionada y la Kuga de hoy día distante y decidida. Ambas me producían un hormigueo en mis entrañas que me hacían olvidarme del mundo. Al llegar la señora con los platos, depositándolos sobre la mesa entre las dos, Natsuki agradeció amablemente y me invitó a probar el primer bocado. Al principio, tenía mis reservas. Los platos parecían generosos pero desprovistos de cualquier presentación, pero con el primer mordisco, me enamoré completamente de la ciudad de Osaka. Aquello sabía deliciosamente como si lo hubiesen cocinado los mismísimos ángeles. Jamás en mi corta vida había probado tal exquisitez. Comía con avidez olvidándome por completo de donde me encontraba, bajo la mirada satisfecha de Kuga.

"¿Cómo se llama este sitio?" Pregunté al cabo de dos deliciosos takoyakis, regañándome instintivamente por no fijarme en el letrero de la entrada.

"El pasado." Sonrió después de ver mi rostro confundido. "Cocinan de forma tradicional, como lo hacían los antiguos pescadores de Osaka, por eso eligieron ese nombre." Era la primera vez desde que nos volvíamos a ver que veía a Natsuki sonreír y era la imagen más sublime.

Después de comer como si se fuera a acabar el mundo al día siguiente, salimos rumbo hacia el automóvil alquilado por la empresa que nos esperaba justo en el punto donde nos habíamos apeado. En esta ocasión, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y ambas nos adentramos en el interior. Kuga poseía un semblante más relajado, como si ya no le causara tensión permanecer a solas conmigo, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a mi presencia y yo seguía asombrada por su actitud espontánea. De ahí la ambigüedad que tanto me producía. El arrastrarme hasta aquel distrito de Osaka únicamente por el hecho de que no había comido me parece tierno, eran detalles que definían a Kuga como la vez que me arrastró a una clase de literatura solo por el hecho de haberle confesado mi sueño de ser escritora.

"Según este trasto debería estar haciendo recuento de cuantos folletos informativos se han repartido hoy, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?" Comentó enfadada mientras observaba con desprecio su agenda electrónica. Al echar un vistazo a lo que le había organizado Tomoe sonreí divertida.

"Parece que no le caes nada bien a tu secretaria." Susurré hacia ella.

"No es mi secretaria." Se quejó. "Ni siquiera entiendo por qué ha tenido que ser especialmente ella la que organizara mi agenda." Resopló apagando la agenda electrónica.

"Homura confía en ella." Respondí mirando a través de la ventana desviando mi mirada, hablar con Natsuki de Tomoe me incomodaba de cierta forma, como si fuera un pecado que me atormentara en el fondo.

"¿Por qué llamas a tu marido por su apellido?" Su voz se tornó molesta y enfadada. La miré atónita sin entender en un principio su pregunta.

"Porque…" Antes de contestar a su pregunta, eché un vistazo hacia el conductor con el fin de comprobar que no estaba escuchando. "…porque es mi esposo, no lo elegí yo." Bajé el tono únicamente para que mis palabras llegaran solo a ella. Al oír mi frase, tensó la mandíbula y apretó los labios. Al parecer seguía sin convencerla mi respuesta.

El resto del trayecto fue demasiado agobiante, de pronto en el vehículo se respiraba un aire enrarecido, parecía que a medida que nos acercábamos al hotel la tensión se instauraba nuevamente entre las dos. Al subir en el elevador prácticamente no nos dirigíamos la mirada y al separarnos lo hicimos con un escueto adiós. Todo volvió a enfriarse entre ambas, todo aquel acercamiento y aquella preocupación que llevó a Kuga a dar el primer paso en nuestra relación laboral se había esfumado. ¿Por qué? Es decir, ella sabía que Homura era mi esposo pero a qué venía esa pregunta, ¿qué más dará como lo llamase? Con aquellos pensamientos ingresé a mi habitación, absolutamente todo estaba perfectamente organizado tal cual lo había dejado, excepto por el ramo de rosas que había sobre el escritorio junto con una nota. 'Espero que estés disfrutando con esa zorra. Aquí te he dejado tu pequeña sorpresa. Con amor Tomoe.' Respiré resignada, la secretaria de mi marido estaba llevando su desquicio demasiado lejos y aquello atacaba mis nervios. Antes de que pudiera deshacerme del ramo y la tarjeta, mi teléfono personal sonaba como si estuviera poseído. Parecía ser el portavoz de malas noticias.

"Fujino." Respondí no sin antes comprobar la procedencia, se trataba de Nagi.

"¿Cómo no me has dicho que estas embarazada?" Su voz siempre jovial y amigable parecía afilada tras la línea. Al parecer Tomoe había cumplido con su amenaza, aquella era la sorpresa de la que alardeaba. "¿Es mío?" Preguntó al no obtener respuesta.

"¿Por quién me estás tomando?" Respondí ofendida sin alterar mi hilo de voz.

"No sé qué pensar, querida. Como también te revuelcas con mi secretaria, pensé que habría alguien más." Lo sabía, él conocía mi desliz con Tomoe y aun así la mantenía como su mano derecha con el fin de informarle cada pasó que daba.

"Me revuelco con tu secretaria porque estas demasiado ocupado para cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposo, querido." Resolví jugando a aquel estúpido juego del que tanto disfrutaba Nagi.

"No es el momento Shizuru, no estoy preparado para ser padre y menos ahora." Alzó la voz nervioso, parecía haber estado tomando demasiadas copas antes de decidir hacer esa llamada.

"No lo elegí yo." Endurecí mi tono. "Simplemente sucedió." Completé.

"¡Pues debiste tener más cuidado!" Gritó histérico por la otra línea, al parecer no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la noticia de que será padre. "No puedo lidiar con todo esto a la vez, la compañía, tu padre, tu embarazo y el de…" Se detuvo antes de terminar de formular el siguiente nombre.

"¿Ese era el problema que te impidió acudir a la feria?" Inmediatamente lo entendí todo. "¿Ella también está embarazada?" Pregunté agresivamente exigiendo una respuesta. Sabía que en los últimos meses, sus fiestas habían disminuido considerablemente ya que poseía una amante fija, que probablemente se habría convertido en algo más y después de aquella metedura de pata mis sospechas se habían confirmado.

"Escúchame bien Shizuru, no quiero a ese niño, no quiero ser padre de ningún Fujino, ¡ha quedado claro!" Volvió a alzar la voz nuevamente.

"Escúchame bien tú, querido. Porque no pienso repetírtelo más veces. Este niño vendrá al mundo sin padre porque ni tu ni ningún otro hombre jamás, será el padre de ningún Fujino." Al soltarle aquella frase envenenada, remarcando todas las palabras posibles colgué la llamada sin querer oír la respuesta.

Mi pecho se agitaba con furia ante la adrenalina de la discusión telefónica y de pronto me percaté del enorme silencio que me envolvía. Miraba a mi alrededor, respirando con dificultad y comprendía que me encontraba sola, que a lo largo de mi vida siempre he estado sola y que ante los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida jamás he encontrado apoyo de las personas que con tanta dificultad me esforzaba por agradar siendo esas mismas personas las que me alejaron del único atisbo de felicidad que asomó a mi vida. De repente rompí a llorar como nunca jamás en mi vida había llorado. Sin consuelo, enormes lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas, hecha un ovillo me situé sobre la cama y dejé que mi cuerpo se expresara. Nada podía detener el llanto ni la punzada de dolor que me lo ocasionaba. En aquel instante alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero entre los sollozos y los espasmos propios del llanto, no hice demasiado caso ya que no quería ver a nadie. Tras un largo silencio Kuga irrumpió en la habitación y permaneció completamente consternada frente a mí. Aquella era la primera vez que me veía tan frágil y quebrada. Al verla de pie frente a mí, quise detener las lágrimas pero estás salían con más fuerza e instintivamente ésta me envolvió con sus brazos y me apoyó en su pecho donde descargué mi dolor sobre ella.

"No puedo soportarlo más." Susurré entre lágrimas que se perdían en su blusa blanca dejándola completamente empapada.

"Deja de llorar, por favor" Murmuraba con su voz más dulce cerca de mi tratando de deshacerse de mis lágrimas. "Verte así sí que no lo puedo soportar."

N/A: Yo tampoco podía soportar más la espera y he actualizado demasiado rápido ahora que lo pienso. Pero todo sea por complacer a las lectoras que estén disfrutando de la historia. El capítulo pasado ha recibido bastantes comentarios que para seros sincera me sorprendieron bastante, me encantan los comentarios largos, de esa forma sé que es lo que os gusta y lo que no de la historia. Evidentemente no todo el mundo comparte la misma opinión a lo que me lleva de nuevo a la frase de 'No llueve nunca a gusto de todos'. Sé que mis historias son muy dramáticas porque me encanta la realidad cruda en la que vivimos y eso lo plasmo en cada una de mis palabras. Algunas personas criticaron el tempo y puede que tengan razón pero no sé perdonar una traición inmediatamente por lo tanto describo lo que percibo, de modo que Natsuki por supuesto que perdonara a Shizuru si es lo que os preocupa saber y para dejaros más tranquilas acabo de escribir el capítulo en el que Natsuki la perdona. Pero lógicamente hasta que lleguéis a él, las dos sufrirán un poco en este caso Shizuru, que se lo merece un poco más aunque sea la niña de mis ojos. Dicho esto no me queda más que agradecer a todos y todas las lectoras y no os desaniméis aquellas que queráis dejar plasmada vuestra crítica, estoy abierta a ellas, si hay algo que pueda mejorar lo haré sin rechistar y si necesitáis de alguna explicación no dudéis en preguntar.

Voy a responder algunas de las preguntas que me hicieron. AiemVela, gracias por seguir esta historia también. Respondiendo a tu cuestión, es no. Mi trabajo y mis estudios no tienen nada que ver con las motos, eso sí me apasionan así que leí y tuve la suerte de poder asistir a una empresa de ensamblaje. Me encantó aunque es justo como dice Natsuki, olía a aceite y carburante. Yumi-chan, no prepares funerales antes de tiempo, por favor. Mi abuela dice que son de mal augurio. En esta historia Shizuru no es para nada una mujer independiente, al contrario depende constantemente de alguien para poder afrontar su desastrosa vida. Shizuru es tan humana que el hecho de haber elegido a Tomoe como amante es el menor de sus problemas a partir de ahora. Y a tu pregunta de ¿no basto Reito en la primera parte? Jajaja No. Pensé que no fue suficiente. A medida que pasan los años, los errores del pasado son tan ridículos que no merece ni la pena ser comentados. Siempre tendemos a ir de cagada monumental en cagada monumental y Mi Shizuru no iba a ser la excepción ;) Aline, gracias por leer la segunda parte de dejarse llevar, siento muchísimo haberte causado tanto daño en la primera parte, lo compensaré en esta. Siento mucho que mis historias te hagan sentir demasiado pero esa era la intención. Me alegra muchísimo que me dediques un momento pese a tu reducido tiempo, de verdad gracias. Es lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mí. Nicocchi17, no me cansaré de decirte que me gusta tu nick y gracias por leer. No seas tan vengativa con Shizuru mujer.

Gracias a todos y perdón si no he incluido a alguien más. Disfruten, que comienza lo bueno.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...**

Capítulo 11

 _ **Natsuki**_

" _Amurallar el propio sufrimiento es arriesgarse a que te devore desde el interior."_

 _Frida Kalho_

* * *

Durante toda mi vida había llegado a creer firmemente que estaba destinada a la gloria. Aquel era un pensamiento del que no podía desprenderme jamás y nunca lo había sacado a colación con nadie, ni siquiera con Yamada. Desde que era pequeña y mis padres biológicos aun vivían, creí que algún ser superior o alguna fuerza cósmica tenia preparados para mi algún plan. Con el accidente de mis padres, yo logré sobrevivir y aquella absurda idea fue adquiriendo cada vez más sentido en mi interior. Pero realmente ¿qué era aquella gloria? No sabría explicarlo. La gloria a la que hacía referencia, no tenía nada que ver a una buena vida o a un excelente trabajo, ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con llevarse a la cama a una mujer increíble como lo era Nao. La gloria que me mantenía con esperanza era aquella en la que a lo lejos, cerca de la línea fina del horizonte un enorme cuerno hacía su llamamiento y unos pocos seriamos llamados a esa gloria, personas que durante nuestra vida habíamos perdido tanto que no poseíamos apenas equipaje y únicamente nosotros seriamos salvados del mundo, el mundo donde no encajamos de ninguna forma. Aquella idea me acompañó durante mi adolescencia, la etapa más difícil de mi vida donde debía superar el recuerdo de mis padres y también me alentó a hacer a un lado el recuerdo de Shizuru para poder continuar pero ahora justo en este instante, no le encontraba ningún sentido. ¿Y si el mundo no se regía por esas leyes? ¿Y si las personas únicamente se dividían entre las que tenían suerte y las que no? Suspiré pesadamente al abrir los ojos y vislumbrar el techo de mi habitación con aquel razonamiento. Tal vez era hora de disfrutar un poco de aquella suerte. Al pensar en aquello, se abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y Nao hizo acto de presencia con una enorme bandeja llena de alimentos.

"Buenos días dormilona." Su rostro sonriente y su voz más dulce me hicieron ruborizar al recordar la velada de la noche anterior.

"Buenos días." Susurré aun con las mejillas encendidas, mientras observaba la bandeja que había depositado sobre mi regazo. "¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que me traen el desayuno a la cama." Comenté alzando la vista tímidamente hasta impactar con los ojos verde olivas que poseía Nao.

"También es mi primera vez en esto, jamás le he llevado el desayuno a la cama a nadie." Al decir aquello de forma coqueta, me guiñó un ojo.

"Me siento afortunada." Comenté deslizando por mis labios un trozo de fruta perfectamente preparado.

"Créeme yo sí que me siento afortunada ahora mismo." Diciendo aquello, depositó un suave beso en mis labios. "¡Qué dulzura!" Exclamó al separarse y automáticamente me puse colorada, pues sabía que no se refería únicamente a la fruta que había ingerido hace un segundo.

Aquella mañana me acompañaba en mí ser una sensación agradable, caminaba por los pasillos de la compañía con una ligereza extraña, como si todos mis problemas se resolvieran, como si la paz llamara a mi puerta y no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Con paso tranquilo y armonioso, me dirigí hacia la sala de conferencias donde me presenté a todo el mundo el primer día llegando escandalosamente tarde. Al contrario que ese día, aquella mañana estaba desierto, ¿para qué me habrá reunido Nagi? Pensé mientras me deslicé tras la enorme mesa, disfrutando del silencio de la mañana. Tras un instante relativamente corto, se introdujo en la sala una castaña de mirada cabizbaja. Con un escueto saludo, se sentó en el lado opuesto a mí organizando todo su material de trabajo y después permaneció atenta a la espera. Más tarde ingresaron la molesta secretaria de Homura y el matrimonio emprendedor. Rememoré las condiciones en las que Nagi me acercó a casa y me compadecí automáticamente de él. Debe estar sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

"Buenos días a todas." Carraspeó antes de comenzar. "Disculpadme mis modales, apenas me ha dado tiempo para procesar todos los avances que estamos sufriendo. En vista de que hemos dado con un nombre con mucho potencial, he pensado que cumplir con una reunión con el comité ha quedado un poco obsoleto." Una leve molestia surcó su rostro por lo que inmediatamente sobó su sien. "Ayer mientras me tomaba unas copas con un viejo amigo que dirige la feria del motor pensé ¿y nosotros por qué no? De modo que me dije que aquella seria la forma más rápida de darnos a conocer, inscribiéndonos en el salón internacional del motociclismo ¿no te parece Shizuru?" Nagi parecía querer resumir la reunión pero en el instante en que nombró a Fujino, ésta parecía perdida. Todos la miramos desconcertados pues siempre parecía estar atenta al más mínimo detalle. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó preocupado Homura, yo la observé detenidamente y salvo por el rubor y el nerviosismo al ser descubierta parecía encontrarse perfectamente.

"Si, lo siento." Su melodiosa voz invitó a Nagi a continuar con la reunión.

"Como decía, el salón internacional del motociclismo." Se detuvo ya que aún continuábamos escrutando la figura de Fujino. "Todas las grandes marcas mostraran las joyas que surcarán nuestras calles en los próximos meses y ¿qué mejor lugar que ese para lucir la nuestra y darla a conocer?" Repitió observándome fijamente mientras reproducía aquella espeluznante sonrisa en mi dirección. "La próxima reunión será en Osaka, y ya tenemos una plaza para nosotros." Sonreímos todas ante aquella noticia, la emoción y la euforia me dominaban, casi podía aspirar el aroma de la cima. "Lastimosamente no podré ir yo. Ahí es donde entras tu querida, sé de antemano que posees ese carisma capaz de envolver a las masas y no hay nadie mejor que tú para lidiar con los peces gordos." En aquella ocasión se dirigía hacia Fujino que lo contemplaba realmente cansada como si no soportara más su timbre de voz. "Y Kuga." Al oír mi nombre un ligero escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sabía que tanta paz y tranquilidad no duraría eternamente. ¡Que no sea irme a Osaka con Shizuru, por favor! Imploré en mi interior. "Necesito de tu tecnicismo. No hay nadie más que tú que conozca a fondo la joya que has creado y debemos impresionar a toda la feria. Shizuru puede encargarse de los directivos y de los números pero solo tú posees la pasión para ofrecerla y toda la información técnica." ¡Mierda! No quiero separarme de Yamada justo ahora, además ¿Cómo le digo a Nao que me voy de viaje de negocios con Fujino?

"No puedo estar toda la semana ausente." Me atreví a pronunciarme completamente ruborizada. "Tengo ciertas responsabilidades." Resumí sin dar más explicaciones.

"Entiendo." Respondió Nagi tratando de buscar alguna solución plausible. Aunque en mi interior deseara ir a la feria de Osaka ya que era uno de mis sueños desde que me enamoré de las dos ruedas, prefería que me sustituyera por otra persona. De pronto se le iluminó la mirada. "Shizuru lo dejo en tus manos, tienes que hechizar a todos en un plazo de tres días. Sé que puedes lograrlo, eres la mejor relaciones públicas que he conocido." Volvió a halagar a su esposa como si no tuviera ojos para nadie más que para ella. "Tenemos que lograrlo, es una oportunidad de oro. Tomoe encárgate de las reservas y de planificar la agenda de Kuga." Antes si quiera de que pudiéramos exponer más excusas, comenzó a dar órdenes. Un momento ¿Por qué aquella estúpida tenía que planificar mi agenda? Lo abordé enseguida, dirigiéndome hacia él.

"Homura, ¿no podemos planificarlo de otra forma? No puedo dormir fuera de casa." Me quejé como una adolescente que no quiere ir a la escuela.

"¿No puedes dormir fuera de casa? ¿Qué eres una niña?" Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta. "No te enfades." Se apresuró en corregir. "Sé que solo es una excusa y que no quieres lidiar con Shizuru pero haz un esfuerzo, has trabajado muy duro para que todo se eche a perder solo por tres días de convivencia. ¿No crees?" Apreté la mandíbula ante sus palabras pues tenía razón. Habían noche sin descanso en todo este proyecto, no podía simplemente hacerme a un lado porque Fujino tenía que pasear su carisma por Osaka.

"Tenemos que hablar." La voz melodiosa de Shizuru captó nuestra entera atención. Ella también se sentía incómoda en aquel viaje y venía a quejarse. Mi mente no daba crédito a aquella conclusión a la que había llegado y una parte de mi interior casi se sintió ofendida. ¿Y ella por qué no quiere ir conmigo?

"Tengo que salir urgentemente, me ha surgido un contratiempo que no debo eludir." Al oír aquella frase de Nagi ambas fruncimos el ceño, siempre se excusaba con la misma frase. "Está bien" Alzó ambas manos en signo de derrota mientras suspiraba. "Sé que por alguna extraña razón, no os lleváis bien y no os estoy pidiendo que seáis las mejores amigas, simplemente tres días en la semana de la feria, solo eso. Hacedlo por el bien común de este proyecto. Por favor, lo haría personalmente pero estoy atado de manos." Junto ambas manos para darle más drama a su actuación por lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

"Está bien, cuenta conmigo." Ruborizada me adelante y fui la primera en enterrar el hacha de guerra, no podíamos seguir con esa actitud de colegialas ya que se veía reflejado en nuestra labor. Por lo que hice mi orgullo a un lado y accedí. "Debo preparar la presentación." Completé despidiéndome con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y dejando a ambos a mis espaldas.

Con lo bien que había comenzado mi mañana, ¿Quién me iba a decir que todo se enredaría aún más de lo que ya estaba enredado? En silencio y con paso firme, me dirigí hacia mi despacho donde me encerré hasta el almuerzo, tratando de preparar toda la presentación que debía mostrar en la sala internacional del motociclismo. Siempre soñé con ir a algún lugar así y ver en primicia que nos deparaba el mercado en esta temporada. Todos mis sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad uno por uno y aunque disfrutara de ello enormemente, sentía que le fallaba a Yamada. Le prometí que no volvería a separarme de él, ¿qué eran en realidad tres días? Nada, sin apenas darse cuenta estaría de nuevo en casa. Mi duda residía en si debía o no decirle a Nao con quien me iba. Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo en saberlo pero por alguna extraña razón tanto Mai como Tate y yo, le habíamos ocultado que mi jefe era el esposo de Shizuru y que debía lidiar con ella casi a diario. Al acabar mi jornada, abandoné mi puesto y regresé a casa. Nao había salido a pasear con Yamada por lo que decidí visitar a mis amigos, debía resolver mis dudas antes de enfrentar a la ojiverde y decirle que iría a Osaka por trabajo.

Al llegar a la residencia Yuichi y aparcar mi Mercedes clásico justo en la puerta, la pequeña Saeko corrió a mis brazos enseguida. Su alegría era tal que hasta me pareció un tesoro tener un hijo. Llegar a casa y que te reciba alguien que sienta por ti un amor incondicional sin ninguna razón aparente no tiene precio.

"¡Que grande estas!" Susurré hacia ella una vez que la alcé del suelo.

"Eso dices siempre que me ves, si fuera verdad sería tan alta como tú." Espetó con su voz tierna e infantil.

"Si ya eres tan alta como yo, mírame no hay necesidad de agacharse para hablar contigo." Sonreí hacia ella que me miraba confundida.

"Eso es porque tú has encogido." Resolvió tranquilamente mientras ingresábamos a casa.

"¿Qué tal va la ingeniera mejor pagada de la historia?" Preguntó Tate al verme desde el sofá del salón.

"De momento sin necesitar abogado, gracias." Le guiñé un ojo y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Mai preparando un exquisito bizcocho de frutas.

"¡Aouch!" Escuchamos las tres el lamento de Tate que provenía desde el salón.

"¡Qué bien huele!" Comenté sentándome en la silla alta situada en la cocina. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Esta semana toca pastel de frutas." Anunció la pequeña que seguía entre mis brazos. "Con mucha crema y fresas." Completó emocionada.

"¿A si?" Sonreí hacia ella depositándola en la silla junto a la mía. "A los monstruos nos encantan las fresas, sobre todo las fresas con nata." Completé sonriendo hacia Mai que me lanzó un paño desde su dirección.

"¡Que sabrás tú de fresas con nata! Si ni siquiera has probado las fresas." De pronto como siempre una simple frase con Mai podía adquirir tantos significados como el infinito.

"Yo me refiero a tu pastel." Me erguí tratando de mostrar la mente sucia que poseía mi amiga.

"Y Yo me refiero al que tienes en casa sin apenas tocar." Concluyó mi amiga, limpiando los restos de harina que quedaban sobre la encimera.

"Para tu información, la tarta que hay en mi casa ya está abierta y degustada." Sentencié orgullosa y con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tía Natsuki, ¿has comido tarta antes de venir hacia aquí y no me has traído un poco?" La voz de la pequeña Saeko reprochándome aquella acción me pareció de lo más tierna. Los ojos de Mai seguían enormemente asombrados por mi última información.

"A ti no te iba a gustar, era un sabor… diferente." Respondí para tranquilizar a la pequeña que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos sin creer mucho en mis palabras.

"Deja de hablar de esas cosas con mi hija." Volvió a lanzarme el mismo trapo mugriento Tokiha, el mismo con el que se deshacía de toda la harina sobrante. "Cariño, ve a vigilar a papa, seguro que se está comiendo tus golosinas y luego no podrá cenar." ¿Qué orden era esa? La voz de Mai salía tan natural, que la niña de un salto descendió de la silla alta y se dirigió rauda hacia donde se encontraba Tate. "Ahora quiero detalles." En cuanto la niña se perdió de la cocina enseguida me acechó.

"Nada de detalles, ¿por quién me tomas?" Negué con la cabeza. "Solo decirte que el pequeño problemita ya está solucionado." Sonreí mientras veía el puchero que marcaban los labios fruncidos de mi adulta amiga.

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir qué tal? ¡Por amor de dios, somos amigas!" Se quejó la pelirroja de forma dramática.

"Estuvo bien, diferente. Y bien." Al oírme me escrutaba con la mirada sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

"Me estás diciendo que tu primera vez con Nao estuvo 'bien y diferente', ¿diferente a qué? ¿Con qué lo estás comparando?" Con Mai era inevitable no ruborizarse al instante tras cada pregunta. "Ya veo." Comenzó a asentir en silencio mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara. "¿Fue mejor o peor que con Fujino?" Preguntó en una risita pervertida.

"Creo que ya te he contado demasiado." Carraspeé tratando de reponerme del ataque de sonrojo que me invadió. "Además, he venido aquí por otro tema." Me erguí en mi asiento mostrando un deje solemne. Tokiha a su vez, seguía sonriendo mientras me observaba fijamente tratando de adivinar lo ocurrido por ella misma.

"¿Sabes? Entiendo por qué todo el mundo te ve adorable pese a ese lado distante que tienes." Continuó haciendo caso omiso a mi petición. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó de lo más divertida al ver el sonrojo acudir nuevamente a mis mejillas después de su halago.

"Este lunes me voy a Osaka a la feria internacional del motociclismo." Continué centrándome a lo que había venido a hacer. Ella asentía en silencio tratando de comprender donde residía mi duda. "Con Shizuru." Complete y abrió escandalosamente la mandíbula.

"¿Solas? ¿Las dos?" Asentí rendida desplomándome sobre la encimera.

"¿Cómo se lo digo a Nao? No he tenido alternativa, he intentado quedar fuera del viaje pero al parecer soy la única capaz de presentar la motocicleta y por supuesto Nagi está muy ocupado y no puede ir." Me quejé a gusto.

"Bueno, entiendo que sea algo incómodo para ti." Comentó observando mi rostro por lo que me erguí nuevamente y la miré intensamente. "De acuerdo es bastante incómodo, pero no se lo cuentes a Nao. Contándoselo lo único que conseguirías son dolores de cabeza. Ella estará intranquila formándose ideas equivocadas y tú estarás angustiada por lo que te espera al llegar. Estas cosas mejor dejarlas bajo la alfombra." Tenía razón, que Nao estuviera enterada de quien se trataba mi compañía únicamente la atormentaría.

"¿En serio? ¿Así es como funciona esto? ¿Y si ella estuviera en mi lugar y tiene que verse a diario con un ex, como Reito por ejemplo?" Expresé mi duda abiertamente. Lo cierto era que no me gustaba mentir y al no contarle lo de Shizuru de cierta forma la estaba engañando.

"¡Fácil! No lo sabrías." Sentenció Tokiha alzando el dedo índice hacia mi dirección mientras con la mano libre se sostenía de la cintura. "Espera un momento, ¿Nao se acostó con Reito?" Como si de repente le llegara esa información al celebro preguntó escandalizada.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿creí que lo sabías?" Pregunté incrédula hacia ella, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿¡Como lo iba a saber!?" El tono de voz de mi amiga seguía escandalizado.

"Veo que no os lo contáis todo." Comencé a sonreír con malevolencia hacia ella, mostrándole los secretos de Tate. Ante la frase frunció el ceño, ya que pocas batallas perdía la pelinaranja.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa, debía pensar mucho en las palabras que tenía que escoger para darle la noticia a Nao. No era tan perceptiva como Mai, pero su sexto sentido estaba bastante afilado. Una vez en casa se respiraba un aire fresco y hogareño, ambos tanto Yuiki como Yamada me recibieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que me hizo feliz. En mis seis años de exilio al llegar a casa únicamente me recibía el televisor y la frialdad de mis objetos personales, aquel cambio tan significativo en mi vida me otorgaba esperanzas. Esperanza de volver a reencontrarme conmigo misma y de ser feliz, cosa que en Oxford creí imposible.

Durante el resto de la tarde, mientras preparaba la habitación de mi padre, profundamente ilusionada, no dude en relatarle con lujo de detalles en qué consistiría la futura Kuga125, Yamada que en toda su juventud había sido buen mecánico quedó fascinado por la máquina que había diseñado. Nuestra charla se alargó por horas, sin que nadie nos interrumpiese.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Sentenció satisfecho y por primera vez sus ojos volvían a brillar en mi dirección. "Sabía que lograrías grandes cosas. Has heredado el don de tu madre." Completó posando su cálida y arrugada mano sobre la mía.

"No lo habría conseguido sola, papa. De no ser por ti…" Traté de acabar la frase pero los recuerdos del pasado se interponían entre mis palabras y mi boca.

"Bobadas. Yo soy el que te tiene mucho que agradecer." Me interrumpió desviando su mirada de mí. Siempre que Yamada sucumbía a la emoción mientras hablaba, desviaba su mirada avergonzado, supongo que aquello lo heredé de él. "Me salvaste de mí mismo, de innumerables maneras." Continuó arrastrando las palabras, mientras una lágrima se escurría por su ojo izquierdo. Al observarlo me mantuve en silencio y apreté su agarre, arrancándole una sonrisa. "No hagas caso de este viejo chocho y mejor dime, ¿qué tal te tratan en ese trabajo estirado?" Desvió el tema, limpiando con su mano libre la lágrima.

"Bien." Suspiré lentamente enfocando mi vista hacia un punto de la pared, tratando de rebuscar las palabras.

"He notado tu preocupación desde que has entrado por la puerta, ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntaselo a tu viejo que él podrá aliviarte." Me observó mi padre detenidamente, dispuesto a escuchar.

"Nada papa." Sonreí hacia él, pero él seguía observándome fijamente, sabía que había algo en mi interior que se removía por salir. "No sé cómo decirle a Nao que este lunes viajo a Osaka por trabajo." Mentí, cierto era que aquello me intranquilizaba, porque tendría que mentirle a Nao y no quería una relación basada en engaños desde el primer momento.

"He tenido la suerte de conocer profundamente a esa jovencita y déjame decirte que no es el tipo de mujer que se escandaliza por cualquier cosa." Sentenció mi padre y sonreí ante aquella afirmación, ciertamente Nao no era ese tipo de mujer desde que nos conocimos en la universidad. Con ella era más fácil hablar. "Mejor dime realmente qué es aquello que te tiene intranquila."

"Mi pasado." Susurré hacia él. "Que mi pasado me enfrente." Formulé la frase para que pudiera comprender el origen de mi dilema. Yamada guardó silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza tratando de cavilar en el asunto.

"El pasado es como una sombra que al caminar va creciendo más y más, llegados el momento hay que enfrentarlo para poder continuar con el camino sin arrastrar los pies por el peso de nuestra sombra, ¿comprendes?" Asentí con la cabeza en silencio. "Enfrentarte con tu pasado será lo mejor si quieres un futuro libre." Al decir aquello sus parpados parecían ceder involuntariamente, de pronto como si se le agotaran las baterías comenzó a menguar hasta quedar completamente dormido. La medicación había surtido efecto. Terminé por colocarle la colcha sobre su pecho ocultándolo hasta la barbilla y lo besé en la frente.

"Gracias papa." Susurré cerca de su rostro. Él había sido la primera persona que no me ha dicho que corriera en dirección opuesta a mi pasado. Fue el único que no sugirió continuar como si no pasara nada al hecho de volver a cruzarme con Fujino y en definitiva fue y sigue siendo el único que se atribuía mis problemas como si fuesen suyos propios. "Buenas noches." Susurré nuevamente cerca de la puerta apagando las luces de su estancia, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Antes de entrar, observé la puerta en silencio rememorando las palabras de Yamada. La única forma real de apartar a Shizuru de mi vida y de mi mente por completo era enfrentándola. Debía saber los motivos que la llevaron a marcharse para no volver, debía conocer la razón de su abandono, únicamente de esa forma podría continuar hacia delante, de lo contrario se convertiría durante el resto de mi vida en una mártir y aquello no podía permitirlo, no después de compartir una relación con Nao. Al sostener el pomo de la puerta y girar, la habitación estaba a oscuras y Nao se encontraba envuelta entre las sabanas de mi cama, dormida. Me deshice de mi ropa y me deslicé entre las sabanas quedando junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Nao, que respiraba tranquila y relajadamente. De pronto alcé una mano y acaricié su rostro. Bajo el contacto Nao sonrió.

"Creí que estabas dormida." Susurré hacia ella. Ambas nos encontrábamos de lado una observando a la otra.

"Te estaba esperando y de pronto me dormí hasta que abriste la puerta." Me respondió en un susurró con su voz más dulce.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé acariciando su suave rostro. Y de pronto recibí un tierno beso en los labios.

"No te disculpes." Sonrió hacia mí, alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana iluminando la estancia con una luz tenue. "Voy a confesarte una cosa que me daba mucho apuro." Continuó divertida en un murmuro. "Durante la universidad, cuando compartíamos habitación en Todai, algunas noches me las pasaba observándote dormir. Era tan placentero." Sonreí ante su confesión ruborizándome levemente.

"¿No serás una acosadora, verdad?" Susurré hacia ella poniendo un rostro exagerado de alarma.

"Puede." Sonrió y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios. "Pero ya es demasiado tarde para ti." Y volvimos a unirnos en otro beso más profundo y apasionado.

Sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío me envolvía de paz, sus brazos al rodear mi cuello me abrasaban. Nuestros labios no se despegaban e inmediatamente se puso sobre mi completamente echada. Mis manos se deslizaban por su cintura, pegándola más aún a mi cuerpo que ardía ante su tacto. De pronto me di cuenta que lo único que me separaba de su piel era la camiseta que portaba. Al darse cuenta de mi propósito de querer deshacerme de ella, Nao se separó ligeramente y sonrió de forma pícara, volviendo a capturar mi labio inferior entre los suyos, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios. Completamente satisfecha, se sentó sobre mí y se deshizo de la camiseta mostrándome su figura. Sus pechos firmes me daban la bienvenida completamente erguidos y su sedosa piel se deshacía como mantequilla ante cualquier roce con la mía. En seguida, comenzó a balancearse sobre mí pegando aún más su intimidad a mi cuerpo, cosa que me hizo enloquecer.

"¿Sigues coleccionando ropa interior?" Susurró de forma traviesa observando mi conjunto de encaje negro. Automáticamente me ruboricé rememorando el día que tuve que confesar aquello frente a Nao. "Me encanta." Sonrió deslizando sus dedos juguetones para deshacerse de la prenda.

Al permanecer sobre la cama, ambas completamente desnudas, nuestros labios se buscaron y nuestros cuerpos obedecieron a la llama de la pasión que comenzaba a incendiar la habitación. Con cada movimiento de sus caderas mi cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo, notando su humedad filtrarse hasta mí. En un lapso corto de tiempo, había dejado de pensar. Nada más parecía preocuparme salvo el fuego que crecía ante ambas y una vez alcanzado el clímax entre sus brazos junto a ella, absolutamente nada parecía importar. En aquel instante durante ese momento, solo estábamos Nao y yo. Y era eso lo que importaba.

"Este lunes tendré que ir a la feria internacional del motor en Osaka." Susurré acariciando su sedosa espalda cuando nuestra respiración se hubo relajado por fin.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó murmurando, alzando la cabeza para observarme a los ojos.

"Solo tres días." Al oír la respuesta pareció aliviada y enseguida recibí un beso dulce y largo.

"¿Te irás este lunes, eh?" Cuestionó coqueta alzando una ceja hacia mí por lo que sonreí encantada, asintiendo en silencio. "Hagamos que este fin de semana sea inolvidable entonces." Al decir aquello, volvimos a fundirnos en un beso caliente y apasionado, dando comienzo al maravilloso juego del amor.

Al siguiente lunes, todo mi cuerpo se estremecía al recordar que a partir de entonces iba a permanecer durante tres días enteros conviviendo con la castaña y la única cuestión que invadía mis pensamientos una y otra vez era, ¿Cuál sería el momento idóneo para sacar el tema del pasado a colación? Al llegar al aeropuerto y situarme tras la fila de facturación, ya que la cola era extensa reproduje una mueca de reproche. Eran solo tres días, ¿por qué motivo debíamos hacer aquella interminable cola? Al observar de lejos a la castaña arribar hacia mi dirección lo comprendí. Portaba consigo una enorme maleta de dimensiones exageradas y un equipaje de mano, ¿tanto necesitaba esta mujer? Sin mencionar un pequeño maletín donde me imaginaba que llevaría su ordenador personal con toda la documentación y su enorme bolso. Suspiré pesadamente negando con la cabeza.

"¿Piensas quedarte a vivir en Osaka?" Reproduje mi pensamiento una vez que Shizuru se acercó hasta mi posición sin mirarla fijamente. Iba ataviada con un ligero vestido de un color claro, con un liviano abrigo un tono más oscuro y unos tacones altos que retumbaban por todo el suelo.

"Hola a ti también." Bramó hacia mí y automáticamente me ruboricé, dándome cuenta que ni siquiera había saludado como era debido.

"Hola." Susurré tratando de mirar a cualquier parte salvo a ella. Nos habíamos visto únicamente por treinta segundos y ya odiaba estar ahí plantada frente a ella.

Aquello comenzaba a parecerme muy mala idea. No solo por las intensas emociones en un lapso de tiempo inferior a un minuto sino por la cantidad de personas que se dirigían hacia Osaka, todo el mundo asistiría a dicha convención internacional del motociclismo y todas las colas estaban colapsadas. La eterna espera previa al embarque duró aproximadamente dos horas y comenzaba a sentir en mi interior el nerviosismo que me provocaba volar. Necesitaba una copa y la necesitaba con urgencia. Al embarcar y situarnos en nuestros asientos, la ansiedad me consumía y el hecho de que Fujino no dejaba de mirarme, me producía más inquietud de la normal. Saqué un pequeño libro de mi bolso y me enfrasqué en la lectura del túnel de Ernesto Sábato. Únicamente la lectura o el alcohol podían hacerme olvidar por un segundo que me encontraba en un avión a punto de desafiar las leyes de la física, pero la intensa mirada escarlata clavada directamente en mi persona me hacía perder constantemente el hilo.

"¿Piensas entretenerte mirándome todo el viaje?" Susurré hacia ella sin separar la vista de mi libro, aunque ya no sabría decir por cual línea había abandonado ya su historia.

"Lo siento." Respondió inquieta y de pronto se hizo con una revista situada cerca de su asiento. Comenzó a ojearla con tal dedicación que me sentí intrigada e instintivamente la observé de reojo, se trataba de una revista sensacionalista y automáticamente fruncí el ceño.

"Has cambiado los libros por esa basura, ¿Dónde está la chica que soñaba con ser escritora?" Mi tono parecía más defraudado de lo normal, sinceramente sabía que Fujino provenía de una familia demasiado estricta y que probablemente sería difícil poder alcanzar su sueño pero por lo menos creí que llegaría a conservar algo de lo que no podía suceder, como escribir algunas líneas en su tiempo libre o apasionarse por la lectura de los demás autores.

"Supongo que tuvo que despertar." Su respuesta aunque portaba aquel deje irónico que tanto amaba la castaña, me defraudó aún más. Había tirado la toalla, se había rendido a su destino sin luchar, ¿si ella misma no mostraba respeto por sus sueños quien lo haría?

"Los sueños mueren únicamente cuando muere el soñador." Repuse a modo de respuesta dando por concluido el tema, ya que encontré el hilo de lectura que había abandonado por la intromisión visual de Fujino.

Aquel libro me parecía sumamente apasionante, comprendía la angustia y la obsesión de Castel como si fuera la mía propia y aquella falta de comunicación con María tal vez la haya llevado a ese fatal destino. Sintiéndome cautivada por aquel pesimismo que inundaba cada dialogo y a cada personaje descrito en la historia. Me parecía magnifica y no pude evitar sentirme identificada tanto con Maria como con Castel, aquellas medias tintas que le soltaba a Nao con tal de no decirle la verdad me hacían sentir tremendamente culpable y la obsesión durante estos seis años por Shizuru no me parecía sana y únicamente podría llevarme a sufrir un destino parecido al de Castel. Al localizar la frase que rezaba en la introducción. '…en todo caso había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío…' suspiré pesadamente, jamás una frase ha logrado describir tan bien mi vida como aquella.

Cuando pisé por primera vez el hotel intercontinental de Osaka, mi mandíbula quedó completamente desencajada, ¿era normal tanto lujo? A cualquier lado por el que paseaba mi mirada, hasta el más mínimo detalle realzaba la grandeza de aquel lugar. Shizuru se dirigió hacia el recibidor para solicitar nuestras habitaciones y yo me maravillaba con tanta belleza. Una vez en el elevador, acompañadas de esa extraña melodía propia de ascensores.

"¿Era necesario todo esto?" Cuestioné una vez que llegamos al sexto piso y ver como enormes cuadros y esculturas decoraban el pasillo. Fruncí el ceño automáticamente ya que rallaba lo absurdo tanto lujo y aquel gasto innecesario me parecía una ridiculez.

"Es la forma que tiene Homura para disculparse." Respondió sin mirarme, cediéndome mi cédula de habitación. ¿Homura? ¿Llama a su esposo por su apellido en lugar de su nombre de pila?

"Ya veo." Fue mi escueta respuesta sin detener mi recorrido por el pasillo. Era absurdo hasta decir basta.

"Mi habitación es la 613." Soltó alzando su mano mostrándome su tarjeta. Su voz parecía más cantarina de lo normal, como si quisiera nuevamente disculparse.

"La mía es…" Rebusqué el número de habitación en mi tarjeta pensando que tal vez sería la habitación contigua. "Vaya, la 603." Sorprendida alcé tanto la vista como la tarjeta, Tomoe había escogido las habitaciones de aquella forma. "Nos vemos en una hora aquí mismo." Resolví sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que nuestras habitaciones se encontraban cada una en la punta opuesta del hotel. Al despedirnos nuestras miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente y pude ver la desilusión dibujada en su mirada, no comprendía aquella emoción que se desbordaba en sus ojos pero no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

"Hasta ahora." Murmuró de forma melodiosa y se deshizo del contacto de nuestra mirada, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Por un instante permanecí de piedra observándola alejarse sin apenas dar la vuelta, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Lentamente emprendí el camino hacia mi propia estancia en el lado opuesto del corredor. Sin dejar de estremecerme a cada paso. Había algo en sus ojos que la atormentaba, había visto esa mirada antes en ella, era la misma mirada que me dedicó antes de cerrar aquella puerta para siempre. Al encontrarme en la amplia habitación, automáticamente me dirigí hacia el mini bar. Si alojándonos en aquel lujoso hotel era la forma que tenía Nagi de disculparse, hagamos que merezca la pena. Al rebuscar hielo y un vaso ancho para el whisky me llevé una grata sorpresa al encontrar Lagavulin, era mi escocés predilecto. En seguida me serví una copa y degusté aquel delicioso líquido, no era que fuese una alcohólica empedernida, simplemente descubrí por casualidad que la única forma de calmar mi ansiedad era con ese líquido en concreto. Ahogando mi inquietud, encendí la televisión y comprendí que el lujo no se encontraba adornando las paredes únicamente, al parecer cada suite poseía televisión por cable. Me entretuve durante gran parte de la hora, tratando de averiguar cuantos canales poseían únicamente para dejar de pensar en Fujino. Tenerla cerca no me hacía ningún bien, al contrario. ¿Cómo podría enfrentar mi pasado si este era demasiado atractivo? Pensando en aquella cuestión me encaminé hacia el ascensor donde habíamos quedado en vernos. Fui la primera en llegar. No esperé mucho cuando de pronto, oí el sonido de unos tacones retumbar por la alfombra del corredor. Al acercarse hasta mí, me giré para contemplar curiosa si aún portaba aquella expresión en el rostro y prácticamente me quedé sin habla. Verla ataviada con ese vestido, ese color y su dulce y embriagador perfume golpearme de frente me dejó extasiada. Una adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo e hizo que este se tensara automáticamente.

"¿Estas lista?" Su voz se había transformado, parecía estar más recuperada. Su acento danzaba entre ambas de forma casual. Tragué saliva al verla de cerca, su vestido completamente ceñido encendía la imaginación y con su tenue escote, la vista se desviaba juguetonamente hacia allí. De pronto como si las palabras se filtraran en mí con una lentitud sobrenatural, asentí como si fuese una niña pequeña y llamé al elevador. "Aquí tienes el pase de la conferencia." Continuó al rebuscar en su diminuto bolso de mano.

Al recibir el pase, nuestros dedos se rozaron imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente como para sentir abrasar la zona que me toco. Alcé la mirada hacia ella y sus intensos orbes escarlatas brillaban. Una descarga eléctrica nos envolvió a ambas hasta que retiré con suavidad mi mano, una punzada de dolor en mi pecho me recordó que debía respirar si no quería caer rendida a sus pies perdiendo completamente la razón. Al sentir abrirse las puertas del elevador tras de mí, me adentré sin desviar la mirada de ella. Dentro del pequeño habitáculo el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo tenso que se volvió. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía comprenderlo, la sangre no me circulaba hasta la cabeza como hace cinco minutos, mi corazón bombeaba como loco hacia diferentes direcciones sin que la sangre se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo. Aquella sensación duró dos pisos, durante dos eternos e interminables pisos únicamente observaba aquella mirada escarlata que parecía atraerme completamente hechizada y durante tanto tiempo temía vislumbrar a través de aquel abismo porque sabía que llegaría a perderme en él. Por suerte, el elevador se detuvo en la tercera planta permitiendo que los demás clientes de aquel lujoso hotel ingresaran en él. Únicamente de aquella forma, se suavizó el ambiente entre ambas y pude romper el contacto con los ojos de la perdición.

Durante toda la conferencia no daba crédito a lo que sentí, únicamente bastó una mirada para volver a recuperar todos esos sentimientos que me costaron años de alcohol y noches en solitario para olvidarlos. Si aquellas eran las reglas, ¿Cómo podría enfrentar yo mi pasado sin salir ilesa de él? Por suerte, Shizuru se había alejado de nosotros con el fin de hechizar o como le denominaba Nagi a los peces gordos. Yo a mi vez, mostraba los tecnicismos y hablaba de cifras que podía llegar a alcanzar la Kuga125 con numerosos invitados que se habían acercado a contemplar la novedad del mercado. Ambas nos habíamos especializado cada una en su rama a medida que pasaron los años y como había vaticinado Homura, hacíamos buen equipo. Al mediodía, me fui a comer con los empleados que había puesto Nagi a nuestro cargo. Fujino parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, por lo que no esperamos a dar con ella pensando tal vez que comería en alguna reunión de negocios o con algún directivo importante. Más tarde, a escasas horas de concluir con la jornada laboral según la agenda que me había organizado la eficiente mano derecha de Nagi, me paseé por el salón del motor cosa que había soñado hacer desde pequeña. Distraída llegué al estand de Kawasaki, sorprendida por los avances y la belleza que creaba aquella gran marca. Al desviar mí mirada un segundo, descubrí a Shizuru charlar animadamente con un hombre alto, moreno con hombros desarrollados y un porte deportista nato. No lograba verlo de frente pero parecía ser alguien bastante atractivo ya que numerosas melenas féminas volteaban a mirarle satisfechas. Algo en mi interior se agitó y abandoné mi paseo en solitario para dirigirme a los aseos. Necesitaba aire fresco, aquella imagen me intranquilizaba, ¿qué más da? No es asunto mío, Shizuru era una mujer casada. Además había ido especialmente a seducir a empresarios y directivos con su carisma y su atractivo, ¿qué había de malo en lo que estaba haciendo? Solo charlaba con un hombre guapo. Resolví sin mucho éxito al dirigir mi mirada hacia el reflejo del espejo del aseo. Suspiré pesadamente antes de enfrentarme nuevamente con mi mirada y salir de aquel lugar cruzándome con Fujino que se encontraba apoyada cerca de la pared junto a los aseos. Extrañada me dirigí hacia ella hasta que la vi tambalearse y rauda fui a su encuentro.

"Te tengo." Llegué justo a tiempo para impedir que caiga redonda hacia el suelo. "Dos veces en la misma semana comienzo a sospechar que no se trata únicamente de comida." Traté de sonar amable, parecía más débil que la última vez.

"Solo es cansancio." La ayudé a ponerse nuevamente en pie situándome frente a ella sin soltarla. "Además, no he tenido tiempo apenas de probar bocado." Ante aquella frase dibujé una cara de horror en mi rostro. ¿Cómo no desmayarse si no había ingerido nada durante todo el día?

"¿No has tenido tiempo de…?" Intenté preguntar incrédula pero mis neuronas no daban para más, al permanecer tan cerca de Fujino aspiraba su aroma que lentamente me envenenaba. "¿Puedes andar?" Cuestioné tratando de reponerme a mi estado crítico de envenenamiento.

Al asentir Fujino en silencio, fue como obtener su aprobación y tiré de ella entrelazando mi mano a la suya guiándola a través de la extensa sala donde se llevaba a cabo la feria. Al principio sin darme cuenta, fui sorteando a la muchedumbre abriéndome paso ligeramente pero al percatarme de su contacto suave y blando y sentir sus finos dedos envolverme me ruboricé y el aire comenzaba a fallarme. En aquel instante las rodillas comenzaban a flaquear. '¡Oh, pies no me falléis ahora!' supliqué en silencio, pensando en algún momento anterior a Fujino donde pudiera refugiar mi mente de ella y automáticamente rememoré el viaje a Osaka con Yamada a los quince años de edad, cuando se disputaba la final entre el equipo Carpas de Hiroshima y los Hanshin Tigers. Mi tutor era amante del baseball y seguidor nato de los Hanshin Tigers de Osaka. Después del partido habíamos ido a comer a un restaurante de Dotombori donde me enamoré del pulpo que se servía ahí. Al respirar aire puro y salir de la conferencia sin sufrir, miré de reojo hacia la castaña.

"¿Ese es nuestro coche?" Asintió en silencio y sin pensármelo abrí la puerta para sorpresa del conductor y ambas nos introdujimos en él.

Tras darle las indicaciones pertinentes al chofer, llegamos hasta aquel distrito de Osaka, donde Fujino desentonaba completamente ya que iba formalmente ataviada. Al principio el pequeño y modesto restaurante no la convenció demasiado, de hecho tuve la misma impresión la primera vez que había entrado ahí con Yamada pero confiaba que al primer bocado, éste lugar pasaría a encontrar un rincón en su memoria. Efectivamente quedó encantada, a cada bocado su mirada cristalina se volvía más transparente y parecía comer con bastante apetito. Satisfecha la observaba junto a mi cutty shark con dos piedras de hielo. Aquel sitio con encanto había hechizado a la fina y delicada Fujino. Al regresar a nuestro vehículo, ambas permanecimos en silencio. Buscaba una y otra vez las palabras con las que arrancar la odiosa charla pendiente entre ambas. No daba con la fórmula secreta, tal vez si se tratara de Mai sería más fácil pero con Shizuru siempre fue complicado el comienzo. Era cierto que una vez dado con ella el primer paso, el resto fue relativamente sencillo, es decir al igual que Tokiha poseía el don de leerme a través de la mirada pero hasta llegados a ese punto sufrí bastante de no ser por la ayuda de mis amigos. El ligero pitido de la agenda electrónica que me había proporcionado Homura me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones.

"Según este trasto debería estar haciendo recuento de cuantos folletos informativos se han repartido hoy, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?" Gruñí por lo bajo sabiendo que Shizuru me oiría claramente, de hecho alzó la mirada hacia mi agenda y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

"Ara, parece que no le caes nada bien a tu secretaria." Susurró de forma melodiosa. Al oír nuevamente ese ara el corazón me dio un vuelco. Aquella expresión la utilizaba únicamente cuando se encontraba con su círculo íntimo, ¿eso quiere decir que se había relajado conmigo?

"No es mi secretaria." Me quejé divertida. "Ni siquiera entiendo por qué ha tenido que ser especialmente ella la que organizara mi agenda." Suspiré deshaciéndome de la agenda apagándola por completo.

"Homura confía en ella." Pronunció para tranquilizarme pero aquella frase lejos de sosegar mi interior, incendió mi desconcierto. ¿Otra vez Homura? ¿Qué pretende al no usar su nombre de pila? Aquella simple acción me hizo enloquecer.

"¿Por qué llamas a tu marido por su apellido?" Aquella cuestión la solté fuera de mis casillas, alcé los hombros indignada como si acabara de faltarme al respeto y la furia se traducía en mis palabras y sobre todo en mi actitud defensiva.

"Porque…" Sorprendida intentaba responder sin entender la raíz principal de mi enfado y tras desviar su mirada escarlata un par de veces hacia donde se encontraba el chofer para asegurarse que era una conversación privada contestó lo más calmada posible. "Porque a mi esposo, no lo escogí yo." Aquella respuesta me hizo sentir estúpida, ¿Quién era yo para inmiscuirme en su vida privada? ¡Que cada quien llame a quien quiera como quiera! En silencio acepté su respuesta sin terminar de sentirme a gusto conmigo misma.

Al llegar al hotel, continuábamos cada una absorta en sus cosas. La vergüenza y el ridículo me obligaban a desviar la mirada de Fujino y el silencio plúmbeo únicamente hacia complicada la convivencia, era consciente de que probablemente el problema fuera yo y mi mente inquieta incapaz de reprimir cualquier pensamiento estúpido que se cruzara por ella. Al llegar al sexto piso y separarnos apenas sin dirigirnos la mirada, únicamente con un frío adiós como acompañamiento al sonido de ambos tacones, me detuve en mitad del pasillo sintiendo el temblor en todo mi ser. De nuevo la ansiedad me devoraba desde el interior y si no conseguía deshacerme de aquella preocupación no habría botella que se me resistiera aquella noche. Giré mis pasos y me encaminé hacia el bar del hotel situado en la décima planta. Al llegar a la barra busqué al barman con la mirada.

"Un Lagavulin doble, por favor." Susurré sentándome en el taburete, aquel lujoso bar iluminado con tenues luces de leed me inspiraba cierta confianza, algo me decía que pidiera al barman lo que pidiese este me lo concedería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Si celebra algo en especial, tenemos un Lagavulin de 25 años si lo desea?" La suave voz del barman acompañada por aquella información me hizo sonreír de forma irónica. ¡Cómo si tuviera el rostro de estar celebrando algo!

"Nada de celebraciones, con el de 16 años me conformo, solo trato de olvidar." Al pronunciar mi frase, acompañada por una sonrisa nostálgica, eficientemente el barman depositó un vaso bajo de whisky y me sirvió dos dedos.

"Disfrútelo, señorita." Diciendo aquello con una reverencia se dispuso a atender a otros clientes.

"Desde luego que lo haré." Observé la copa antes de tomarla de golpe. Al principio sentí ese ardor quemarme la garganta y deslizarse en mi interior.

Con una simple mirada el barman regresó y calmó mi ansiedad llenando mi vaso nuevamente. A la tercera copa, sentí embotados todos mis sentidos. Había conseguido aplacar el nerviosismo que me dominaba y la vergüenza quedó completamente ahogada. Sentada aun en el taburete, no podía evitar rememorar las palabras de mi tutor antes de dormirse. El pasado era como una sombra que al caminar crecía más y más, corriendo el riesgo de hacer el camino más pesado si no lo enfrentábamos. Debía enfrentar a Shizuru junto a su fantasma del pasado si pretendía aspirar a un futuro junto a Nao. Con aquella reflexión junto al Lagavulin que circulaba libremente por mis venas, un subidón de adrenalina me embargó desde el interior. Tengo que ir a enfrentar a Fujino, ahora mismo. Tras esa conclusión apuré la tercera copa de whiskey observando como el diligente barman tenía la intención de volver a rellenarla hasta que deposité la mano sobre el vaso.

"Es suficiente, cárguelo a mi habitación, por favor." Diciendo aquello deposité la cédula de mi suite.

"Ha sido un placer atenderla, señorita." Sonreí ante aquella frase y deposité un billete de 5000 yenes, había sido demasiado amable con una borracha y únicamente lo hacía por la propina. Complacido realizó una reverencia a modo de despedida. "Como sigan agachándose por cualquier cosa ninguno de ellos llegará a los sesenta." Murmuré más para mí que para el barman, aquella tradición de mi país seguía pareciéndome insulsa.

Descendí en el elevador hasta el sexto piso y con paso decidido caminé hasta llegar a la habitación 613. Con un valor inusual llamé a la puerta enérgica, sabía que se encontraba allí. Y no había fuerza humana que me movería de mi empeño, estaba resuelta en zanjar aquel tema de una vez por todas. Al llamar a la puerta por tercera vez con el puño cerrado, me detuve y escuché atentamente. Se oía un débil rumor procedente del interior de la habitación. Únicamente bastó aquello para volver a llamar a la puerta de forma insistente.

"¡Shizuru!" Era la primera vez que la llamaba en voz alta por su nombre. "¡Ábreme sé que estás ahí!" Inquirí junto a la puerta, al ver que hacía caso omiso, de pronto agudicé aún más el oído para percibir claramente sus señales de vida y logré escuchar un llanto. ¿La habré asustado? Me dije a mi misma sin poder creerlo, Fujino no era ese tipo de mujer. Ella hacia frente a cualquier impertinencia incluso si esta provenía de mí misma. "Shizuru voy a entrar, ¿vale?"

De pronto sentí una opresión en el pecho. Me armé nuevamente de valor y abrí la puerta irrumpiendo en su mundo, al entrar tan abruptamente paseé mi mirada por toda la habitación hasta que fue a impactar a la cama donde se encontraba ella, que me observó asombrada, como si no hubiese esperado mi visita. Su rostro completamente colorado e inundado de lágrimas me oprimió el pecho nuevamente sintiendo una enorme punzada en mi interior. ¿Era yo la culpable de esas lágrimas? Absorta en aquella cruel cuestión no desviaba mi mirada de su posición y de pronto, como si fuese el interruptor de su dolor rompió en un llanto sonoro. Lloraba como si se fuese a acabar el mundo mañana, de una forma desgarradora. Me acerqué lentamente hasta la cama donde se encontraba y me senté a orillas de está observándola sin saber qué hacer. Aquella ansiedad y nerviosismo del que huí en la barra del hotel, regresó con más fuerza que nunca. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante la imagen de Shizuru completamente devastada. Sentía una inmensa impotencia y no me di cuenta hasta que la rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, sorprendida por mi cercanía se dejó hacer y depositó su rostro en mi pecho descargando su dolor con furia.

"No puedo soportarlo más." Susurró entre sollozos y espasmos, sus lágrimas descendían cual cascada por sus mejillas y la inmensa angustia que sentía se veía reflejada en su mirada.

"Deja de llorar, por favor." Mi voz distorsionada por el dolor que me causaba verla destrozada, se deslizaba por entre mis labios como si fuese ajena a mí. "Verte así, sí que no lo puedo soportar." Cerré los ojos impidiendo que su dolor se expanda por todo mí ser, pero era demasiado tarde.

Mi cuerpo temblaba ante la impotencia de no poder salvarla y mis propias lágrimas se fundían con las de ella. De pronto, Shizuru alzó la mirada extrañada al descubrir que la acompañaba en su destrucción y en aquel momento abrí mis ojos para enfrentarlos a los de ella. Ella nuevamente había ganado. Podría incluso perdonarla con tal de no presenciar ni una lagrima más suya. Verla devastada me destruía a mí también y no era capaz de entender en aquel momento aquella conexión. Durante un instante mantuvimos nuestra mirada ahogada en llanto. Shizuru seguía sollozando sin dejar de plañir ni un solo instante, alcé mi mano derecha y traté de deshacerme de las lágrimas que enrojecían su rostro irritándolo sin piedad. Al contacto con su piel ésta cerró los orbes escarlata tratando de encontrar consuelo en la caricia, e instintivamente abrió ligeramente los labios. El labio inferior temblaba levemente, no podía despegar mis ojos de aquella visión. Quería apagar su dolor y el mío a la vez. Las tres últimas copas de Lagavulin que había tomado en el bar, recorrían mis venas con furia cegándome momentáneamente. Sin apenas voluntad propia, ya que perdí aquella facultad al descubrir el estado de la castaña, lentamente me acercaba a ella hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio era únicamente un roce, Shizuru aún mantenía la mirada firmemente cerrada, hasta que su boca se abrió como una flor permitiéndome entrar en su interior. Al sentir nuestros labios perfectamente unidos, un calor irracional me invadió ascendiendo desde mi abdomen, de pronto me ardían y al percibir el contacto de su lengua fue como si mi alma regresara de nuevo a mi cuerpo, aquel enorme vacío que me consumía por dentro volvía a ser desbordado por la calidez de Fujino. No podía creer que besara a Shizuru en aquel instante, ni siquiera podía creer que toda esa ansiedad y nerviosismo habían desaparecido junto a su beso. Fue un beso dulce y doloroso, las lágrimas seguían descendiendo en silencio ahogando cada gimoteo en el interior de nuestras bocas. Con mis brazos seguía rodeándola con firmeza, hasta que ambas precisamos de aire. De pronto me alejé jadeando, sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho. Ella seguía estática como una estatua, sin creer tampoco en lo sucedido.

"Creo que debería llamar a alguien, un doctor o algo." Me levanté automáticamente sin poder mirarla a los ojos, ella seguía en silencio observándome desde su posición, parecía haber perdido momentáneamente el habla.

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo y en diez minutos regresé junto a un doctor. Fujino seguía en el mismo lugar, sin haber cambiado un ápice. Únicamente me observaba incrédula mientras el doctor la revisaba. Durante media hora esperé en el pasillo a qué el médico que me facilitó el hotel pudiera calmarla mediante medicación.

"No se preocupe, ya se encuentra profundamente dormida." Pronunció el doctor al salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar despertarla.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? De pronto fue imposible detenerla. Lloraba como si…" Balbuceé tratando de rememorar aquel angustioso episodio.

"Le repito, señorita. No se preocupe, en su estado las hormonas están revueltas y al recibir alguna mala noticia puede reaccionar de dicha forma." Trató de tranquilizarme el experto, mientras tanto yo asentía.

"¿Su estado? ¿Se refiere a su crisis nerviosa?" Pregunté sin saber realmente de qué se trataba o a qué hacía referencia.

"Una crisis nerviosa en un embarazo es perfectamente normal, por eso debemos darle algo de paz y evitar alterar su ánimo de cualquier forma." ¿Embarazo? En aquel instante me quedé sin habla, como si alguien me echara un balde de agua fría. ¿Shizuru estaba embarazada? "Señorita, ¿está usted bien?"

Había dejado de escuchar, incluso había dejado de respirar. Durante la visita del doctor, no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso. De alguna forma torpe me había enfrentado a mi pasado, descubriendo que aún seguía profundamente ligada a él. Pero ahora mi pensamiento, quedó completamente en blanco.

"Shizuru está embarazada…" Susurré sin dirigirme especialmente a nadie, observando como mi pasado no solo me había alcanzado si no que me dejaba atrás.

N/A: ¡Ya lo sabe! Natsuki ya sabe que Shizuru está embarazada, ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? Eso en el próximo capítulo. Os prometo que a finales de semana volveré a actualizar, si la vida laboral no se entromete. Agradezco vuestros reviwes,no sabéis lo mucho que me animáis ya que no hago más que sufrir con las series de televisión y con el poco tiempo que tengo... Y leeros a escondidas me devuelve la ilusión, (no siempre es ha escondidas, solo cuando estoy trabajando.) Un beso a todas las lectoras y me enorgullece descubrir que hay personas que les agrade mi estilo, se que no tiene nada que ver al de la mayoría, ya que percibo las cosas de forma distante que el resto, de verdad muchísimas gracias y espero leeros ahora a vosotras. Un beso.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 12

 _ **Shizuru**_

" _La esperanza es un árbol en flor que se balancea dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones."_

 _Severo Catalina_

* * *

Desperté al alba. No podía dormir. Miles de imágenes de la velada de anoche se reproducían en mi mente una y otra vez. ¿Había sido un sueño? Natsuki me había besado y aquello era como un sueño. Mi conciencia fue abriéndose lentamente camino en mi interior, hasta que de pronto abrí los ojos. La estancia estaba ligeramente a oscuras. Me removí bajo las sábanas tratando de descubrir si todo aquello había sido producto de mi imaginación. Alargué la mano hasta la mesita de noche y alcancé un pequeño control remoto que pulsé instintivamente hasta oír deslizarse las cortinas con el fin de que se filtrara en la habitación los primeros rayos del sol. Al iluminarse la estancia, un ligero quejido proveniente del sofá me sacó de mi cavilación. Me incorporé ligeramente y ahí estaba Kuga.

"Ha sido real." Susurré aturdida.

Ahí estaba echada sobre el sofá, profundamente dormida. Aún portaba su blazer azul junto al resto de su indumentaria y zapatos. Automáticamente me compadecí de ella, ¿había pasado toda la noche allí dormida? De pronto, alzó uno de sus brazos hacia su rostro ocultándolo con el fin de protegerse del sol, su blusa blanca se deslizó hacia arriba y sentí un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo al ver la blancura de su piel. Era tal y como la recordaba. Todo mi interior se agitó violentamente, las hormonas seguían revolucionadas y mi mirada fija en ese punto de su firme y terso abdomen, impedía que mis pensamientos fluyeran. Tenía la mente en blanco. Sentía mis labios arder ante el beso de la velada anterior. Aquellas dos cosas, el recuerdo de su beso y su vientre expuesto ante mi mirada lasciva parecían estar firmemente conectadas, ya que un calor irracional se expandía por todo mi cuerpo sin detenerse. Después de a mi parecer una eternidad, la susodicha se removió en su lugar. Tal vez sintiendo mi mirada sobre su piel y por fin abrió los ojos de golpe, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Se incorporó inmediatamente sobre el sofá y nuestra mirada colisionó de frente. Yo seguía estática en mi lugar como si fuese una estatua de yeso. De pronto me ruboricé ante los recuerdos de ayer y desvié la mirada, avergonzada al no poder detener frente a ella el llanto.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó tímidamente con la voz ronca y sensual que posee.

"Mejor." Susurré sin tener el valor de mirarla. De pronto una duda fugaz atravesó mi mente, si ayer terminamos el día sin dirigirnos la palabra, ¿a qué había venido a mi habitación?

"Bien." Se levantó completamente poniéndose en pie junto al sofá, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su melena cobalto. Mi mirada fue capturada en aquel acto inofensivo que me enloqueció por completo. ¿Alguien podría ser tan sexy sin estar enterado? "Iré a mi habitación a prepararme." Asentí en silencio desde el calor de la cama, había encogido mis piernas y levantado las rodillas con el fin de abrazarlas, ya que la imagen de Natsuki recién despertada comenzaba a alborotar todos mis sentidos. "Por cierto." Se detuvo antes de dirigirse a la puerta como si olvidara algo. "Enhorabuena por el embarazo." Continuó mientras yo no podía salir de mi asombro. "Serás una buena madre." Murmurando aquello de forma tímida, salió rauda de la habitación cerrándola tras de sí.

¿Natsuki lo sabía? Justo en aquel instante rememoré que tras el beso, Kuga salió en busca de un doctor, que mediante calmantes consiguió que me tranquilizara y quedara completamente dormida. Antes de administrarme la medicación, me preguntó si estaba embarazada a lo que contesté de forma afirmativa. Creía que era confidencial. En aquel instante con ambas palmas de mi mano extendidas, sumergí mi rostro ahogando mi lamento. Ahora Natsuki se me hacía tan lejana. Con aquel beso había extendido entre ambas una esperanza de volver a conquistarla y luchar por ella hasta conseguir su perdón. ¿Qué pensará Kuga de todo esto? Me incorporé de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño, introduciéndome en la cálida ducha. No había nada que el agua caliente no pudiera eliminar. Bajo el chorro de agua candente, mi piel se enrojecía hasta quedar completamente sensible. El beso de Natsuki se reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente de forma repetitiva, hasta que un ligero mareo me invadió. El vapor del agua ardiente y la falta de alimento, turbaba mi mente. ¿A qué había ido a mi habitación anoche? No dejaba de preguntármelo. Había olvidado por completo la raíz de mi llanto y la traición de Tomoe, únicamente deseaba conocer los motivos que habían llevado a Kuga a descubrirme. Después de una larga hora tratando de atildar mi aspecto, abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir, cruzándome con Kuga en mi puerta, mis ojos de nuevo se ensancharon.

"¿Va todo bien? Me preocupé al ver que no salías." Susurró la segunda frase ruborizada, cosa que me pareció de lo más tierna. Inconscientemente paseé mi mirada por su cuerpo y trague saliva duramente. Estaba espectacular. Portaba un vestido negro ajustado con una chaqueta blanca inmaculada de talle corto hasta la cintura con detalles en los bolsillos en negro, combinando con el vestido.

"Si." Respondí con nerviosismo. "No sabía que ponerme." Cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí, tratando de calmar mis hormonas, que suplicaban con abalanzarse sobre la morena.

"¿Con tanto equipaje no sabías que ponerte?" Alzó una ceja extrañada en mi dirección. Me ruboricé al instante. Traté de hablar pero no sabía que decir. "Vamos a desayunar." Completó con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Aquella había sido la primera vez que me quedaba sin palabras.

"Llegamos tarde, comeremos algo por el camino." Solté escandalizada por la hora que era, en mi agenda electrónica llevaba quince minutos de retraso. Caminaba hacia el elevador sin levantar la cabeza de mi artefacto sin percatarme de que Kuga se había detenido observándome estupefacta.

"Dame eso." Me deslizó por entre mis dedos mi agenda, por lo que levanté mi mirada asombrada hacia ella. Luego pulso el botón del elevador y esperó pacientemente sin observarme. Yo seguía estupefacta ante su atrevimiento. "Vamos a desayunar." Repitió haciendo énfasis en aquellas tres palabras.

Era inútil discutir con Natsuki. Aquello lo había aprendido seis años atrás, cuando alguna idea dominaba su mente era difícil hacerla salir de ella. De modo, que me vi sentada en un amplio salón del restaurante del hotel dispuesta a desayunar junto a ella. Ambas en silencio en la mesa esperábamos pacientes por nuestro pedido, preguntándome en si debía o no cuestionarla por haber ingresado anoche a mi habitación. De pronto hablamos las dos a la vez.

"Por favor, tu primero." Continuó Kuga con las mejillas encendidas.

"Siento mucho que hayas presenciado lo de ayer." Dije cabizbaja. "Seguramente necesitabas algo y yo te ocasioné molestias." Terminé con el fin de descubrir a qué había ido.

"No ha sido ninguna molestia." Respondió enseguida permaneciendo en silencio sin aclarar a qué había ido. Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, con Kuga había sido complicado siempre sacarle una confesión por más labia o astucia que tenía con las palabras, mis métodos no funcionaban con ella.

De pronto el camarero dispuso frente a nosotras nuestro desayuno continental, ya que era justo lo que había pedido para ambas Natsuki. En completo silencio ambas desayunamos, casi sin observarnos, tratando de desviar nuestra mirada la una de la otra. Después del beso de anoche algo había cambiado entre las dos pero no lograba descifrar el qué. Por el momento ya no parecía tan reacia a mí y aquello me hizo suspirar aliviada, habíamos avanzado en aquella extraña convivencia.

"Si quieres puedes regresar a casa y descansar. Yo haré lo posible por 'impresionar' a todo el mundo." Propuso usando la voz de Nagi cuando pronunció la palabra impresionar, por lo que sonreí divertida mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té.

"No puedo dejarte con todo ese peso a ti sola y más aun sabiendo que estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad." Repuse con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mirando hacia ella. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos al final de la mesa, de ese modo pude ver a través de ellos que atesoraba Natsuki en su interior y el sentimiento de culpa afloraba en su mirada. De pronto se me erizó la piel. Kuga se siente culpable y aquel sentimiento me oprimió el pecho durante todo el día.

La mañana en la feria internacional del motor fue bastante amena. Había permanecido durante horas junto a unos directivos coreanos dispuestos a cerrar el trato en aquel preciso instante. Al ver la motocicleta y atender a la explicación brillante de Kuga con todo lujo de detalles y toda clase de innovación, quedaron completamente prendados de nuestro producto y de nuestra premisa. Habían pedido una cifra escandalosa de motocicletas para distribuirlas por diferentes puntos de corea del sur y aquella misma noche cerraríamos el contrato con ambas firmas durante una cena a la que fuimos invitadas, tanto nuestra estrella del proyecto y a quien hace honor el nombre de la motocicleta y yo.

A media tarde, la feria reducía en número de curiosos e inversores potenciales ya que era la hora del almuerzo, que a veces se extendía entre charlas y firmas de contratos. Aproveché para dirigirme hacia la cafetería de la zona y descansar mis agotados pies. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los tacones altos pero desde el embarazo, mis pies al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, se encuentran algo resentidos. Mientras saboreaba mi agua perrier, me sobaba ligeramente las pantorrillas con las piernas cruzadas sin desviar la mirada del periódico. Concienzudamente revisaba la bolsa y el estado financiero del país, observando que los Fujino seguían encabezando el largo reinado.

"¿Algo cansada?" La voz grave y profunda de Reito me alertó tensándome por completo.

"Se podría decir que sí." Contesté en una sonrisa observándole desde mi asiento.

"¿Puedo?" Señalo hacia el asiento vacío. Con un movimiento sutil de cabeza, este se sentó y sonrió hacia mí. "Un café solo." Pidió desde su posición hacia el camarero, luego me observó detenidamente. "Te veo diferente. Más esplendida." Continuó sonriendo gratamente.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, el trabajo embellece." Traté de sonar amable, desde la última vez que nos vimos me había dado mucho en lo que pensar, olvidándome por completo de que él se encontraría aquí toda la semana.

"¿Qué tal Homura? Me imagino que habréis venido juntos." Cuestionó depositando una pierna sobre la otra.

"Lo cierto es que no." Sonreí hacia él como si intentara venderle una enciclopedia. "Él ha tenido que atender otras cuestiones. Trabajo en equipo lo llamamos." Puntualicé volviendo a brindarle otra sonrisa perfecta.

"¡Qué afortunado!" Exclamó balanceando la pierna que mantenía alzada. "Siento no haber podido ir a vuestra boda. Espero que hayas entendido mi postura." De pronto se disculpó por algo tan banal y sin importancia, que me pareció de lo más ridículo.

"No te preocupes." Respondí observándolo ahí sentado de forma soberbia y arrogante. "De hecho ni siquiera fui yo quien te invitó, sabes que de esas cosas se suele encargar mi padre. De modo que quien probablemente te esperaba era él no yo." Completé segura de mi misma, tratando de poner punto y final a su arrogancia. Antes de que pudiera disculparme para marcharme de allí mismo lo antes posible, fui interrumpida.

"Fujino, te he buscado por todas partes. Nos vamos a comer. ¿Vienes?" Aquella voz fría, ronca y grave me atravesó por todo el cuerpo provocándome escalofríos. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Mi interior temblaba horrorizada, al alzar la mirada y observarla. Kuga me dirigió una mirada afilada y luego paseó su mirada hasta mi acompañante que se mantuvo estático como si fuese una gárgola a plena luz del día.

"¿Kuga?" De pronto cuestionó asombrado, mientras se incorporaba. Ésta lo miraba incrédula sin dar crédito de quien se trataba, como si viese un fantasma del pasado.

"Lo que me faltaba." Susurró de forma sonora, llegando aquella frase a nuestros oídos.

"Por favor, enterremos el hacha de guerra." Pidió Reito de forma caballeresca y amable. "Dejemos los malos entendidos en el pasado." Continuó ofreciendo su mano hacia Natsuki, que titubeante lo miraba de reojo sin terminar de fiarse de él.

"Está bien." Bramó Kuga descontenta por su propia resolución.

"Eso es." Ambos se dieron la mano, estrechándola. "Me alegro de veros juntas." Señaló hacia ambas y las dos nos ruborizamos.

"Kuga es nuestra ingeniera mecánica." Me apresuré en corregirle. La última vez que nos vio juntas a las dos fue cuando lo mandé al infierno y escogí a Kuga en su lugar, aquello fue el detonador de todo el desastre que ocurrió posteriormente y no quería que aquello se repitiera bajo ningún concepto.

"¡Vaya! Menuda agradable sorpresa." Se sorprendió admirado al oír la noticia. "¿Quién lo iba a decir?" Continuó observando hacia la ojiverde que seguía tensa ante la presencia de Reito. "¿Y qué fue del resto?" Preguntó hacia mí.

"Maduramos." Pronunció Natsuki antes de que pudiera responder. "Todos." Continuó de forma contundente. "Fue algo maravilloso, deberías probarlo. Ahora si nos disculpas debemos retirarnos, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer." Diciendo aquello mi mandíbula quedó completamente desencajada, de forma tranquila y sosegada, Kuga había hablado dejándolo en silencio. "Señor Kanzaki, tenga usted una buena vida." Despidiéndose me sostuvo de la muñeca firmemente y me arrastró en su dirección.

El temor que me producía que mi progenitor volviera a escuchar pronunciar el nombre de Kuga me aterraba de una forma difícil de explicar, pero el modo en el que dejó plantado a Reito, haciéndole tragar su soberbia y arrogancia, inconscientemente me hizo sonreír. Nunca se cayeron en gracia, desde el primer instante que se vieron y ahora entendía por qué. Reito era el antítesis de Natsuki. No eran dos polos opuestos, eran dos materias completamente diferentes de planetas completamente diferentes. Sonriente continuaba siguiéndola mientras cruzábamos el inmenso salón hacia nuestro estand donde se detuvo a escasos pasos de llegar, observándome detenidamente.

"Lo siento. No soporto a ese…" Se detuvo antes de nombrarlo. "Me molesta hasta su timbre de voz." Expresó por su repentino comportamiento, para suavizar aquel instante sonreí divertida hacia su dirección.

"A mí me pasa lo mismo." Susurré hacia ella y logré que por fin alzara una ceja hacia mí capturando su atención.

"Estuviste saliendo con él durante siete años." Refutó aun con su ceja alzada, completamente relajada.

"Con más razón. Yo lo he sufrido muchísimo más que tú." Sentencié tranquilamente aun divertida. Aquellos instantes con Kuga eran de agradecer después de toda la tensión que nos invadió al principio.

"¿Y cómo consigues disimularlo? Porque juraría que estabas de lo más a gusto cuando llegue." Su voz se endureció de repente, aunque su actitud demostraba lo contrario. Permanecía aún de pie junto a mí sin soltar su agarre de mi muñeca.

"Cada emoción muere cuando la escondes." Expresé buscando su mirada. Sus ojos que al principio enfocaban hacia la muchedumbre, se volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, manteniendo el contacto en silencio.

"Las emociones no mueren. Te devoran por dentro." Susurró observándome fijamente sin desviar sus orbes esmeraldas de mis ojos. Me estremeció completamente su afirmación y por un instante, todo el gentío desapareció de mí alrededor. Los sonidos no llegaban a mí ya que me encontraba hechizada por su intensa mirada.

Aquella expresión parecía decir mucho más de lo que realmente me había dicho. Su mirada que durante toda la mañana iba impregnada de culpabilidad, ahora parecía que una nueva emoción luchaba por salir de su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que sus ojos me podrían decir mucho más que ella misma? Necesitaba aclararle tantas cosas y decirle tantas otras, que no sabía realmente por dónde empezar.

"Siento mucho lo de ayer." Murmuró lentamente, devolviéndome a la realidad donde todos los sonidos me invadieron de repente, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Sus mejillas decoraban un ligero rubor y su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, con un profundo pudor. Rememorando tal vez el instante en el que nuestros labios se unieron.

"Yo siento mucho no haber apostado por ti." Aquella frase se deslizó por mis labios sin apenas haberme dado cuenta. Sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar pero cada átomo de mi interior necesitaba sacar el tema a colación y aclarar el pasado. Sus ojos que se encontraban enterrados en la vergüenza mientras miraban hacia el suelo, se alzaron atónitos hacia mí nuevamente. "Nunca debí marcharme." Susurré hacia ella que seguía en silencio observándome como si fuese el fin del mundo. Notando como su agarre en mi muñeca dejaba de apretar hasta desvanecer el contacto dejando un frío abrumador en el lugar donde anteriormente depositó su mano.

"Te busqué por todas partes." Rompió el silencio que cada vez se hacía más denso. "Prometiste que volverías." Su voz sonaba desgarradoramente afligida. "Me heriste demasiado y yo confié en ti." Continuó y desvió su mirada que comenzó a cristalizar en una profunda tristeza, que parecía no querer abandonar su interior.

"Lo siento." Supliqué sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, verla entristecer me destrozaba el alma. "Lo siento muchísimo." Concluí agachando la mirada hacia ella mirando al suelo.

"Necesitas comer algo." Sentenció y se dirigió hacia el estand donde parte del equipo nos esperaba para ir a almorzar.

Durante parte del día nos mantuvimos distantes. Mi disculpa le había dado en que pensar y su mutismo me devoraba en mi interior. Ambas no fuimos capaces si quiera de hablarnos. La herida que le causó mi marcha era demasiado profunda como para arreglarse en medio del salón del motociclismo. El pasado era tan difícil de abordar que por un instante suspiré pesadamente, sin dejar de recordar su última frase. Natsuki había confiado en mí y yo la traicioné. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo hacia atrás, habría cambiado tantas cosas. Pero por más que cavilaba en el asunto, todo absolutamente todo me arrastraba hacia la decisión que había tomado. Mi padre era muy vengativo y no habría permitido que Natsuki y yo viviéramos juntas nuestro propio cuento de hadas. La única resolución que se me ocurría era que la única manera de haber salvado a Kuga del daño que le había proporcionado yo misma, era no haberla conocido jamás. Aquella conclusión me oprimía el pecho.

Aquella misma noche, después de disfrutar de una cena tranquila junto a los coreanos y conseguir formalizar nuestro acuerdo con la firma del contrato, nuestra labor en la feria había quedado concluida incluso antes de tiempo. No había necesidad de permanecer un día más ahí, por lo que resolvimos tomar el vuelo de regreso al día siguiente sin falta. Regresar a casa no me entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo. Durante la estancia en el hotel intercontinental de Osaka junto a Natsuki, olvidé por completo la sorpresa de Tomoe y la reacción de Homura. Aquello se traducía en que a mi regreso debía solucionar dos problemas. Suspiré pesadamente ante el recuerdo. Nuestro avión había aterrizado y en el aeropuerto, ambas nos despedimos. En apenas dos días, me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kuga que al separarnos cada una por su lado, sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo tras ella y suplicarle intensamente que me perdonara. Sin más esperas y dispuesta a zanjar el asunto que había provocado mi crisis nerviosa, tomé un taxi hacia la compañía donde se encontraba Homura, haciendo esperar al taxi en la entrada. Mis tacones resonaban por los pasillos de la compañía hasta ascender a Fujura corp. Donde al verme deslizar del elevador, Tomoe con los ojos desorbitados ya que aquel día no me esperaba, se incorporó y realizó una reverencia hacia mí.

"Buenos días, señora Fujino." Susurró sin levantar la vista del suelo, profundamente arrepentida por la sorpresa de la que se había jactado en la nota. Impedí cualquier reacción en mi rostro y continué a paso enérgico hacia la oficina, donde entré abruptamente de forma dramática abriendo las puertas de par en par dejándolas cerrar tras de mí de forma sonora.

"Mantenme informado en todo momento." Nagi que en aquel instante atendía una llamada, con ojos asombrados los dirigió hacia la puerta observándome fijamente como si estuviera presenciando una pesadilla. "Después te llamo, tengo que colgar." Sin apenas esperar la respuesta de la otra línea, depositó el auricular separando levemente los labios. No esperaba confrontarme en aquel momento. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pronunció con nerviosismo.

"Hasta donde yo sé, no solo trabajo aquí, si no que la mitad de todo esto me pertenece, querido." Hablé con arrogancia situándome junto al marshmallow de piel, deslizándome mientras tomaba asiento. Me observó detenidamente y después dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está Kuga?" Preguntó preocupado al no ver la presencia de la morena.

"Se ha tomado el día libre." Anuncié sin desviar mi rojiza mirada de él. Aquello comenzó a intimidarle ya que le preocupaba cual sería mi siguiente movimiento. "De hecho, yo también pienso tomarme el resto del día libre." Continué.

"¿Y a qué has venido entonces?" Cuestionó sin moverse de su asiento, viendo como tragaba saliva duramente.

"Quiero el divorcio." Espeté tranquilamente, como si le diese la hora. "Hoy mismo hablaré con mi abogado para que todo se resuelva lo antes posible." Sus ojos llenos de asombro parpadearon incrédulos dibujando cierto espanto en su mirada.

"Pero ahora no será bueno para la compañía que…" Antes de dejarlo terminar, alcé una mano hacia él para impedir que concluya aquella absurda frase.

"Somos socios y adultos." Sentencié. "Harás un esfuerzo para que todo esto resulte y la compañía no se vea afectada en lo más mínimo." Completé incorporándome y dirigiéndome hacia la salida. "Una última cosa." Pronuncié antes de abrir la puerta, dedicándole una última mirada. "Será mejor que vayas buscando una nueva secretaria." Sus ojos continuaron desorbitándose desde su asiento sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

Me deslicé por la puerta cerrándola tras de mí, recargando mi cuerpo sobre ella, suspirando profundamente. La decisión de pedir el divorcio ni siquiera había cruzado mi mente en todo el viaje, pero una vez que me separé de Kuga, necesitaba de nuevo volver a sentirme libre. Aquel beso a mi modo de ver, se traducía en que sus sentimientos por mí aún se mantenían intactos, me ansiaba tanto como yo a ella y estando atada a Nagi, jamás podría luchar por ella. No quería que Natsuki se convirtiera en mi amante, no ella. Kuga era mucho más que eso, era mi meta y para ello la libertad era primordial. Al girar mi rostro y enfocar mi mirada hacia el despacho de Tomoe, ésta se encontraba aterrada mirando hacia mi dirección. Al cruzarse nuestras miradas, la escruté duramente y me dirigí hacia ella.

"Recoge tus cosas." Susurré observando como tragaba saliva, sabiendo exactamente cuál sería mi siguiente frase. "Estas despedida."

Una vez solucionado aquello que me perturbaba, tomé el elevador y me dirigí hacia el taxi, que me esperaba a las puertas de la compañía con paciencia ilimitada ya que el contador permanecía encendido. Una vez en su interior, con las indicaciones pertinentes, me recosté sobre el asiento trasero y suspiré en paz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima, miles de emociones me dominaban, alzándome desde mi interior. Desde la soledad de mi habitación, arrastré la yema de mis dedos sobre la bola de cristal viendo iluminarse las palabras de su interior 'pide un deseo'. Hace unas semanas había dado cuerda a aquel regalo que hará seis años me hizo Natsuki, deseando inconscientemente volver a ver aquella mirada y milagrosamente se cumplió. Sonreí al percatarme de ello y abracé aquel artefacto contra mi pecho, escuchando la tenue melodía que emitía, observando el paisaje desde la ventana de mi habitación. Una vez que estuviera libre de la carga de aquel molesto matrimonio arreglado. Lucharía por Natsuki con todas mis fuerzas, sin permitir que nada ni nadie me volviera a alejar de ella.

Al día siguiente, me dirigí hacia la clínica privada de Azabu. Aunque mi secreto se había desvelado, prefería que Mai continuara asistiendo mi embarazo. Aquella mañana, las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente. El invierno asomaba su crudo rostro antes de lo esperado y en toda la ciudad aquel era el tema principal de conversación. Para mí la jornada comenzaba como cualquier otra, el invierno llevaba recluido en mi interior durante aquellos seis años desde que salí por la puerta de mi apartamento en Waseda, no notaba diferencia alguna. Sentada a la espera de oír mi nombre en la sala de espera, vi la melena pelinaranja de mi mejor amiga cruzar el pasillo con un paso ligero junto a una joven que charlaba de forma apresurada gesticulando al hablar. Curiosa, la seguí con la mirada desde mi asiento. Tokiha parecía no haberme visto y al esperar veinte minutos sin obtener respuesta de nadie. Me incorporé de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el pasillo donde la había perdido de vista. Tras caminar por varios pasillos, que se parecían unos a otros, llegué a la conclusión de que me había perdido en la clínica sin encontrar salida. Me detuve y alcé la mirada observando el cartel que anunciaba, 'cuidados intensivos' hasta que de pronto pude oír la inconfundible voz de Mai. Como si se tratara de una niña perdida en el supermercado después de una hora, me dirigí rauda hacia dónde provenía la voz de mi mejor amiga. Giré el pasillo a mi izquierda y ahí descubrí su impecable bata blanca junto a la joven que minutos antes acompañaba a mi amiga, abrazar a Natsuki que se encontraba junto a la puerta de una habitación. Al percatarse las tres de mi presencia, dirigieron su mirada hacia mí sorprendidas por mi inesperada visita.

"¿Fujino?" Susurró perpleja la joven abrazada a Natsuki, sintiendo como mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi corazón luchaba por seguir funcionando. Su voz se me hacía bastante conocida y ahora que podía verla detenidamente no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Yuiki." Deslicé por mis labios sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho, ¿qué hacía abrazada a Kuga? Mi mirada contemplaba atónita aquella escena, hasta que Natsuki se deslizó de su abrazo y me contempló confundida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó tratando de suavizar su tono de voz.

"Tenía cita con Mai." Susurré de repente, volviendo a la realidad, enfocando mi mirada hacia la pelinaranja que preocupada comenzó a revisar su lista de pacientes.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, te cambiaron de día y lo anotaron a última hora." Se lamentó Tokiha al observar su lista. "Señora Sakai." Pronunció dando con el nombre de soltera de mi secretaria personal. "Lo siento, Shizuru." Asentí en silencio, tratando de no dirigir mi mirada hacia Nao.

En el pasado, durante el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor, la amistad entre Nao y Natsuki nunca fue de mi agrado porque podía percibir en cada poro de mi piel que aquella arpía sentía algo por Kuga aunque esta se negaba a verlo. Y ahora verla abrazada a ella, con una actitud de lo más cariñosa me revolvía las entrañas produciéndome numerosas sensaciones difíciles de explicar. No sabría definirlas exactamente pero me desagradaba verlas juntas, por lo que en cuanto Tokiha me guiaba hacia su consulta, me giré sobre mis talones sin apenas despedirme y me lancé rumbo hacia sus indicaciones. Molesta y dolida, caminé tratando de reprimir mis emociones hasta llegar a la consulta donde me recibió la primera vez. Durante todo el trayecto, Mai evitó pronunciar palabra cosa que agradecí enormemente, ya que no me encontraba en todos mis cabales.

"¿Va todo bien?" Susurró hacia mí, después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Al oír aquella inocente pregunta, me giré y contemplé los ojos amigables de Mai profundamente preocupados.

"No." Respondí sincera. "Creo que no." Sacudí la cabeza tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Últimamente mis ojos no hacían más que quejarse debido a todas las emociones que luchaban por salir. "Mi mundo está patas arriba y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo."

"¿Qué pasa Shizuru?" La voz de Mai sonaba sumamente preocupada y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente al confesar mi estado a mi mejor amiga. Su voz no hacía más que liberar las palabras que se ocultaban tras mí tráquea.

"Le he pedido el divorcio a Homura." Confesé observando como Mai me miraba desconcertada, sin comprender qué me había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. Ya le había confesado mi inconformidad respecto a dicho matrimonio y mi deseo de no querer criar a mi futuro vástago con mi esposo, pero no entendía por qué resolví divorciarme justo ahora de él después de aguantar tanto. "Natsuki me ha besado y yo…" Susurré sin percatarme de que dos lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

"¡No puedes arriesgar tu matrimonio por un beso!" Exclamó sorprendida. "Ella está con Nao." Confesó mi mayor temor, mi cuerpo comenzó nuevamente a temblar ante sus palabras por lo que decidí tomar asiento.

"Ya lo he hecho y no hay vuelta atrás." Continué abatida por el exceso de información. "De todas formas, Nagi no quiere ser padre de ningún Fujino." Declaré desviando mi mirada de Tokiha.

"No debes entristecerte, no estás sola me tienes a mí." Sonreí hacia mi mejor amiga. "¿Quieres saber si es niño o niña?" Trató de animarme. Mostrándome la camilla de ultrasonido.

Me dirigí hacia allá, deshaciéndome de la parte superior de mi traje de falda. Recostada boca arriba, sentí el gel frío sobre mi vientre esparcirse por mi abdomen guiado por la diestra mano de Mai, de pronto el silencio plúmbeo que devoraba la estancia, fue interrumpido por los fuertes latidos de mi descendiente como si quisiera calmar mi ansia en aquel instante. En la pantalla su imagen se encontraba recostada de perfil mostrando su tubérculo genital.

"¡Vaya! Se muere por darte la noticia él mismo. Hasta la decimotercera semana no se obtiene una imagen clara del sexo del bebé pero en tu caso, incluso a la onceaba ya se puede apreciar con claridad." Comentó divertida Mai sin desviar su mirada del monitor, tecleando en los botones pertinentes. "¡Enhorabuena, es un niño!" Exclamó dedicándome una dulce sonrisa.

En aquel instante, mientras observaba el monitor dándole la bienvenida a mi hijo a mi desastroso mundo, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Kuga ingresó sin recato alguno, buscando la mirada de Tokiha.

"¡Ha despertado!" Exclamó excitada mientras Mai alzaba la mirada hacia ella. "¿Qué es eso?" Cuestionó extrañada olvidándose de la razón por la que había irrumpido.

Los latidos de mi hijo seguían escuchándose alto y claro por toda la consulta, sin percatarse de que yo me encontraba recostada sobre la camilla de ultrasonido, ya que el monitor ocultaba mi posición. Sus pasos se abrieron hasta llegar a donde me encontraba, al observarme fijamente desvió su mirada hasta el monitor donde el feto de mi futuro descendiente se mostraba ante la mirada esmeralda de Natsuki. Mai, continuó evidenciando aquel milagro de la vida, aunque nuestra sesión había concluido con el fin de permitir que la morena presenciara aquello con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mi mirada atónita no podía despegarse del perfil de Kuga. Asombrada por su inesperado interés.

"Eso es…" Susurró Natsuki sin despegar su mirada del monitor.

"El futuro miembro de nuestra extraña familia." Completó Mai sonriendo hacia Natsuki sin desviar ninguna de las dos la mirada de ella.

N/A: Pues ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no hay más secretos. Natsuki no solo sabe que Shizuru está embarazada sino también es la primera en conocer a su hijo y Nao se ha cruzado con su peor pesadilla. El repentino interés de Kuga es abrumador, en uno de los reviews se animaron a desvelar el final de la historia, ( en realidad era una pregunta) la verdad es que los detalles maquiavelicos y dramáticos se me van ocurriendo sobre la marcha. Pienso en la situación más pacifica y le doy la vuelta, ¡es broma! No lo sé con esta historia, sobre todo en esta parte que no es biográfica me estoy dejando llevar por mi mente. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y que disfrutéis de los siguientes. Aline, lo siento a veces una buena amistad no debería dejar de ser simplemente eso amistad y cuando mezclamos aquello con noches de pasión, por más que sean de pasión tienen final. La infidelidad no fue buscada o premeditada, una es su razón y la otra su corazón y cuando tratas de guiarte por uno de los dos, inconscientemente ofendes a la opción rechazada, ¿no sé si me he explicado bien? Un beso a todos los lectores y gracias por seguir acompañandome, a ver que os parece el siguiente capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 13

 _ **Natsuki**_

 _"El primer amor es como la viruela, deja huellas imborrables."_

 _Isabel Allende_

* * *

¿Cómo comportarse tras un beso? ¿Cómo disimular las diferentes emociones que este ha provocado en mí? ¿Cómo seguir mintiéndole a mi alma? No podía dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez, los labios aún me quemaban al recuerdo de anoche y por más que dispusiéramos una distancia imaginaria entre las dos. Rememorarlo era inevitable y padecerlo insufrible. Debía mentalizarme de que aquella Fujino era una impostora, no era en absoluto la Shizuru de la que me enamoré años atrás y a la que no consigo olvidar, ciertamente aquella forma sutil de autoengaño, comenzaba a surtir efecto. Aquella nueva Shizuru que mantenía junto a mí en el vuelo, estaba embarazada. Dios mío, embarazada. Eso la transformaba completamente en inalcanzable. Debí haber llamado al doctor antes de tratar de consolarla, me habría ahorrado todos estos dolores de cabeza. Si no la hubiese besado, no sabría nada de mis sentimientos. No tendría por qué engañar a mi alma, no tendría por qué engañar a Nao. Suspiré pesadamente al rememorar a la pelirroja. Ahora sé que lo que siento por Nao nunca será más que una profunda y buena amistad. Por desgracia para mí, sabía exactamente lo que era el amor y junto a Nao no lo sentía, sin embargo con solo rozar los labios de Shizuru aquello se manifestó frente a mi como si fuese una revelación, como si atendiera a la llamada de la mismísima afrodita. Todo mi interior se estremeció al recuerdo y me tensé en mi asiento, incómoda, ansiando aterrizar y poner tanta distancia como pueda de Fujino. Saberla ahí, respirando el mismo aire que yo, me asfixiaba. Sentía enloquecer ante su cercanía que comenzaba a afectarme severamente. Una vez arribado a Narita, como si me poseyera el diablo, salí corriendo en dirección opuesta sin apenas despedirnos más que con un seco hasta mañana.

Durante el trayecto en taxi, reflexioné en cómo afrontar ahora todo lo que había descubierto. Como afectaría aquello en mi relación con Nao y si debía o no hacérselo saber. Todo aquello comenzó a causarme una terrible jaqueca. Sin saber que aquella mañana mis sentimientos permanecerían eclipsados por todo lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa. Al pagar la cifra que marcaba el taxímetro, ascendí los escalones hasta llegar a mi ansiado hogar, donde me descubrí sola rodeada por una frialdad casi sobre natural, ¿Dónde se encontraba todo el mundo? Llamé al teléfono personal de Nao, pensando que tal vez fue a dar un paseo con mi tutor. Para mi sorpresa se encontraba en el hospital. Yamada había sufrido un colapso y no despertaba.

Rauda salí hacia la clínica privada en Azabu donde trabaja Mai, a lomos de la R6 con el fin de llegar lo antes posible. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Pensando más en mis sentimientos que en aquello que me rodeaba. Mi padre debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y yo sintiéndome miserable por albergar sentimientos del pasado, por una mujer casada que espera a su primer hijo. Al llegar, profundamente atormentada por mi envenenada mente, me dirigí hacia el mostrador donde supliqué por información. En el frío pasillo de la quinta planta se encontraba Nao recargada sobre la pared junto a Tate que miraban preocupados en dirección a la puerta donde probablemente perdieron de vista el cuerpo inmóvil de Yamada.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunté sin aliento, ya que había ascendido las cinco plantas rauda y veloz por las escaleras de emergencia.

"Lo acaban de ingresar. Nos han dicho que esperemos aquí." Respondió Nao fundiéndose en un abrazo conmigo.

"Tranquila, Mai está con él. Ella nos mantendrá informados." Resolvió Tate al ver la preocupación invadir mi rostro.

Las horas pasaban y ningún cuerpo médico salía a explicarnos exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, cuando las esperanzas se arrodillaban en el suelo y los ánimos alzaban la vista arrastrándose, la melena pelinaranja de Mai asomó por la puerta, con la mirada cansada y una expresión difícil de leer en el rostro.

"¿Cómo está Yamada?" Nos abalanzamos los tres sobre ella en cuanto su cuerpo se deslizó completamente por la puerta.

"Estable. Hemos tenido que operarle de urgencia ya que un coagulo junto al cerebro empujaba contra este impidiendo que despertara." Los tres miramos hacia Mai sin comprender qué era aquello que intentaba decirnos. "Lo pasaremos a cuidados intensivos." Concluyó decaída como si aquello no fueran buenas noticias.

"¿Pero ha despertado?" Cuestionó Nao, que era la única que entendía la situación, Mai negó con la cabeza.

"Debemos esperar." Susurró en un hilo de voz. "Si esta noche no consigue abrir los ojos." Continuó sin acabar la frase. "Lo siento mucho." Completó.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunté mirando hacia Mai y luego hacia Nao. "¿Qué pasará si esta noche no abre los ojos?" Pregunté hacia Nao, que me observaba con la mirada cristalina a punto del llanto. Entonces comprendí que si no despertaba, no lograría sobrevivir. "Va a despertar, estará cansado y se ha dormido, ¿vale? Yamada es así duerme de improviso y como un tronco pero siempre despierta." Ni siquiera sabía que estaba balbuceando pero no podía tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, no podía ponerme en la peor de las situaciones sin barajar el resto de posibilidades.

"Claro que sí, cariño. Despertará." Susurró Nao fundiéndose en un abrazo conmigo, reprimiendo las lágrimas. "Despertará." Volvió a susurrar tratando de tranquilizarme.

Aquella noche fue la más larga de toda mi vida. Todas las imágenes que mi mente atesoraba de mi tutor, se proyectaban ante mí. Todo sufrimiento comenzaba en nuestras mentes. Y el hecho de imaginarme la vida sin Yamada me oprimió el pecho en una fuerte punzada. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso no había perdido suficiente en esta vida? ¿Es que toda la familia que me rodeaba debía morir? Comencé a llorar en mi interior, las lágrimas invisibles desbordaban mi vacío interno. Inconscientemente deseé cambiar la suerte de Yamada por la mía. A altas horas de la madrugada me permitieron ingresar a su habitación. Todos creían que mi anciano tutor no conseguiría pasar de aquella noche, por lo que las enfermeras se apiadaron de mí y me permitieron entrar a despedirme. Permanecí recluida en la oscura habitación, sentada en la silla del rincón, observando hacia la figura de mi padre. No sabía cómo despedirme, aun me quedaba tantas cosas por mostrarle y por decirle, que maldije por lo bajo. Al alba, la primera en llegar fue Nao junto con café caliente y algo para comer. Los monitores y las maquinas seguían revelando señales de vida procedentes del cuerpo inmóvil de Yamada pero él no daba señales de recibir o estar en posesión de su conciencia.

"Despertará." Susurré hacia Nao, que miraba con tristeza infinita hacia Yamada. "Sé que despertará." Desvié mi mirada de ella y la dirigí nuevamente hacia él. "No puede irse así sin más, me debe un adiós." Completé hablando más para mí misma que para Nao.

Al cabo de una hora llegó el especialista que operó a Yamada junto a Tokiha, que atendía minuciosamente la explicación del doctor. El tumor que poseía mi tutor se había expandido hasta llegar a su cabeza, no había modo alguno de remitir los estragos de dicha enfermedad, por lo que únicamente debíamos esperar hasta que su llama se consuma. Su plazo en este mundo se reducía lentamente, antes de que acabara el año fue lo último que pronosticó el doctor antes de alejarse. Permanecí en silencio tratando de sobrellevar aquella carga. Nao había deslizado sus brazos por mi cintura y ahogado su cabeza en mi pecho. En los últimos años se habían hecho más amigos y verla sufrir ante la pérdida de mi padre en funciones me devastaba. Mai trataba de calmar los ánimos e infundirnos paciencia, cuando de pronto la silueta de Shizuru apareció a espaldas de Tokiha. Había estado sin pensar en aquel beso desde que llegué al hospital la mañana anterior y al verla algo en mi interior se agitó con violencia. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

"¿Fujino?" La voz sorprendida de Nao, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Verla de pie frente a ella, debía de ser como presenciar un fantasma del pasado.

"Yuiki." Susurró la castaña sin dejar de observar fijamente a Nao, la había reconocido inmediatamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Cuestioné deshaciéndome del abrazo de Nao, bajo la mueca de disgusto que me otorgó la pelirroja.

"Tenía cita con Mai." Resolvió Shizuru, desviando su mirada hacia Tokiha, que nerviosa trataba de solucionar aquel dilema.

Mai conocía a la perfección mi situación y sabía que Nao no estaba ni enterada de que Shizuru estuviera en Tokio. Al marcharse ambas, rumbo hacia la consulta de Mai, tragué saliva duramente. Sabía que llegaría el incómodo instante de preguntas que acechaban a Nao. Al girar y buscar la verde mirada de mi compañera, descubrí perplejidad. Seguía sin creer haber visto la presencia de Fujino. Su shock era tan grande que tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para procesar dicha información.

"¿Cómo es que no te sorprende volver a verla?" Preguntó por fin como si saliera de su ensoñación. Me acerqué hasta ella y la observé detenidamente. No sabía por dónde empezar. "¿Y Mai? Podría habernos avisado de que era su paciente." Concluyó enfadada.

"Lo es desde hace pocas semanas." Suavicé tratando de que su enfado no se centrase en Tokiha.

"¿Y tú como la sabes?" Cuestionó escrutándome con la mirada, mientras tomaba sus propias conclusiones. "¿Te has visto con ella?" Soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

"No." Me apresuré en responder. "Ella es la mujer de Homura." Murmuré intentando acercarme a Nao.

"¿Homura? ¿Tu jefe?" Cuestionó nuevamente por lo que asentí en silencio. "¿Ella es tu jefa?" Volvió a interrogar confusa sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Permanecí en silencio mientras observaba cada reacción de Nao, ante toda aquella sorpresa. "¿Por qué me lo has ocultado?"

"No quería que sacaras tus propias conclusiones. Además ya te dije que al acabar este proyecto iba a pedir la renuncia." Pronuncié avergonzada pues era evidente que lo oculté con el fin de que aquella información no le llegara nunca.

"¿Cómo voy a creerte? Me has mantenido engañada todo este tiempo." Soltó de improviso deshaciendo el agarre que mantuvimos por un instante. "No sé qué pensar." Se sentó en los asientos del pasillo y con ambas manos se las llevó a la cabeza. "Quiero decir es Fujino, el motivo por el que te fuiste, no creo que hayas vuelto a verla así sin más sin que hayas vuelto a sentir nada, porque no entiendo ¿el por qué me lo has ocultado?" Continuó observándome desde su posición en busca de respuesta que evidentemente no podía darle.

"No lo sé, ¿vale? Simplemente creí que lo mejor sería no decirte nada para no tener esta conversación." Comenté al ver que no desviaba sus ojos de mi posición. "No sabía que era su esposa hasta que no firmé el contrato, no podía echarme para atrás." Mentí.

"No te estoy preguntando eso." Sentenció levantándose de su asiento. "¿Por qué me lo has ocultado? Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿acaso sientes algo por ella? Eso es lo que me preocupa." Al decir aquello trague saliva y sus ojos me escrutaron. "¿Sientes algo por ella?" Repitió en esta ocasión con el fin de obtener respuesta.

De pronto una de las enfermeras, que se encargaba de asistir a Yamada, salió de la habitación y me observó detenidamente, dándome la noticia de que éste había despertado. Suspiré aliviada y entré rauda a su habitación descubriendo su mirada cansada buscar la mía. Sostuve una de sus manos y sonreí hacia él que conmovido, me devolvió la sonrisa aunque un poco apagada. Yamada había logrado despertar y el peligro que nos había puesto los bellos de punta, había desaparecido aunque las palabras del doctor no eran para nada alentadoras. Nao había endurecido el semblante, pero al ver la tenue sonrisa de mi tutor, transformó su humor con el fin de no preocuparlo.

"Voy a buscar a Mai." Susurré hacia ella, que no respondió en lo más mínimo. Estaba molesta por no responder a su pregunta, tal vez imaginando miles de situaciones que no habían dado lugar. "Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿vale? No es el momento ni el lugar. Además, Fujino es el pasado y yo te elegí a ti." Al oír aquello, me observó detenidamente antes de dulcificar su semblante.

"Tienes razón, no es ni el momento ni el lugar." Sentenció antes de dirigirse hacia Yamada y entablar una pequeña conversación con él, con el fin de localizar sus dolencias.

Salí de la habitación preguntándome donde se encontraba la consulta de Tokiha. Había estado una sola vez allí, ya que no era un lugar que me gustase mucho frecuentar. Tras atravesar numerosos pasillos, localicé a una enfermera que me permitió anoche en la madrugada ingresar en la habitación de mi tutor y cuestioné por el paradero de mi amiga. Con las indicaciones pertinentes, me dirigí hacia la consulta, abriendo la puerta ante la emoción sin percatarme de que tal vez se encontraba con un paciente. Al irrumpir en la estancia, un eco continuo resonaba por las cuatro paredes de forma alocada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Cuestioné hacia Mai, que en un principio asombrada sonreía en mi dirección. Aturdida continué mi camino hasta situarme junto a ella y observé a Shizuru recostada sobre la camilla. Se había desprendido de la parte superior de su atuendo y únicamente lucía el sujetador. Avergonzada desvié la mirada hacia el monitor y descubrí el origen de tanto ruido. Aquello era el ser más pequeño que jamás había visto. El eco parecía contraerse con violencia abriéndose paso desde su vientre. Atónita presenciaba aquel íntimo concierto que realizaba el futuro heredero de los Fujino. Descubriendo lo verdaderamente fácil que era el milagro de la vida y que el mundo se regía por aquellas normas. Mientras minutos antes me lamentaba por mi suerte, al tener que presenciar la muerte de un familiar más, alguien se abría paso al mundo para formar parte de él. Aquello era ley de vida. "Eso es…"

"El futuro miembro de nuestra extraña familia." Respondió Tokiha sonriente ante mi reacción. Era consciente de que mis labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos ante la sorpresa al ver la imagen nítida del hijo de Shizuru.

"¿Y qué es?" Pregunté curiosa sin observar a nadie más que aquella imagen que captaba toda mi atención.

"Un niño." Respondió la voz de Shizuru tímidamente mientras su mirada me abrasaba la piel. De forma inconsciente sonreí hacia el monitor, hasta que desapareció la imagen acompañada por el sonido. Mai había retirado el ultrasonido del vientre de Fujino.

"Aquí tienes la ecografía en 3D." Comentó Mai divertida hacia Shizuru mientras la ayudaba a retirar el gel de su abdomen. "Esa manchita de allí es tu pequeño." Mostró a lo que hacía referencia y me dedicó una mirada curiosa. "¿Quieres una copia?" Cuestionó Mai hacia mí, al oír aquella propuesta me ruboricé.

"No es necesario." Carraspeé al percatarme de que Shizuru seguía observándome. "Nunca había visto algo igual, solo es eso." Balbuceé tratando de disimular mi sonrojo que iba en aumento pues recientemente me daba cuenta de mi reacción al irrumpir sin modales y observar como invitada algo que no me concierne. "Mejor te espero fuera."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" La voz cantarina de Shizuru me detuvo antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. "¿Quién ha despertado?" Preocupada preguntó tratando de entender mi presencia en aquel hospital.

"Han ingresado a mi tutor." Balbuceé nuevamente, respondiendo a su pregunta. Ya que había compartido algo tan íntimo como la ecografía de su bebé sin haberlo consultado con nadie, creí que como mínimo debía responder a su cuestión.

"¿Qué padece?" Volvió a preguntar con suma preocupación en su rostro que no podía disimular.

"Tiene un tumor que al parecer se ha extendido." Respondí sin dejar de observarla, Shizuru atraía mis ojos como si estuviera hechizada por ella. Resolvía sus dudas inmediatamente y me afligía verla tan preocupada, en aquel momento que debía sonreír por la felicidad que le otorgaba su descendiente.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró con aquella voz cantarina, que bastaría para volver a poner en pie un moribundo si la oyese. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti." Aquella frase se mantuvo en el aire durante bastante tiempo después de ser pronunciada con su perfecto Kioto-ben. En aquel mágico instante por fin nos percatamos ambas de la existencia de Mai que carraspeó llamando nuestra atención.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a reunirnos con Yamada y Nao?" Cuestionó observándome fijamente tratando de ocultar una sonrisa pícara. "Shizuru te veo la semana que viene para tu control." Esta asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando junto a mí.

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no es necesario que vayas a la oficina." Susurró cerca de mí, alzando su mirada hasta impactar en la mía por lo que aguanté la respiración, asintiendo en silencio.

"Gracias." Respondí abriéndole la puerta y viendo cómo se deslizó por ella, marchándose de mi mundo de nuevo.

"Ya se ha ido." La voz de Mai me sacó de mi ensoñación. "Ya puedes respirar." Al decir aquello, respiré profundamente dándome cuenta de que había mantenido la respiración aguantada durante todo ese tiempo. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

Mai había presenciado aquel extraño momento entre las dos. Y lejos de cuestionar aquella actuación o siquiera mí intromisión parecía estar de acuerdo con todo aquello, parecía entender cada gesto y cada palabra que había balbuceado nerviosa frente a la castaña. De nuevo habíamos permanecido todos recluidos en aquel hospital hasta la mañana siguiente, que habíamos conseguido el alta hospitalaria. Nos permitieron llevarlo a casa, bajo numerosas condiciones y sobre todo y la más importante, es que hagamos su última voluntad. La vida de Yamada menguaba como si fuese una flor marchita y no había vuelta atrás por lo que, su último deseo fue visitar la tumba de mi madre. Una vez llegados al cementerio, frente a la lápida de mi madre, minuciosamente decorada con sus flores favoritas, pensé por primera vez que el amor que sentía por mi tutor, superaba con creces al que alguna vez sentí por mis padres.

"Debe de ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo." Susurré hacia él, observando cómo no desviaba la vista del nombre de Saeko Kuga.

"Ella nunca lo supo." Murmuró sin apartar la mirada de la lápida. "No permitas que te suceda lo mismo." En aquella ocasión me observó fijamente. "No esperes a que la felicidad un día llame a tu puerta, no funciona así. Debes luchar por ella, enfrentarte a ella y solo así lograrás aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. La vida es tan efímera…" Suspiró volviendo su mirada hacia la lápida. De pronto un silencio plúmbeo se instauró entre los dos.

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, me hablaba desde la voz de su experiencia. Había dedicado toda su juventud a amar a mi madre en silencio, permitiendo que la falta de comunicación invadiera el espacio que existía entre los dos, separándolo de ella hasta que aquel trágico accidente la arrancó de su mundo alejándolo eternamente de ella. Había desperdiciado tantos instantes en los que podía haber confesado su amor. Y durante el resto de su vida, lamentó aquella decisión día tras día hasta llegar al final del camino. No quería esa misma suerte para mí. Sabía que Nao no podía agraciarme con la felicidad, llegaría un momento en que ambas aspiraríamos a algo más y temía que fuera demasiado tarde para las dos. De regreso a casa, mantuvimos nuestro voto de silencio firme.

"¿Cuál fue el mejor recuerdo de mi madre?" Pregunté mientras le ayudaba a descender del vehículo.

"¿El mejor? Hubo tantos, pero hay uno que atesoro con mucho cariño. Fue la primera vez que vimos juntos la nieve, una excursión en la universidad nos llevó hasta Hokkaido en pleno invierno. Tu madre estaba extasiada ante tanta blancura." Suspiró con nostalgia. "Fue la mejor semana de mi vida." Resolvió mientras nos adentramos en nuestro hogar.

"Podríamos ir a la nieve." Propuse emocionada hacia él. El doctor nos había recomendado hacer su voluntad y mimarlo. Aquel viaje no sonaba tan disparatado, más aún cuando el clima comenzaba a cambiar. Algunas cumbres ya se encontraban decoradas de blanco por el descenso de las temperaturas. "Toda la familia." Me refería a la familia Yuichi junto a la pequeña Saeko y obviamente con Nao.

"¿Y el trabajo? Ya te has tomado unos días por mi culpa no pienso permitir que descuides tus responsabilidades." Sentenció el mayor, de forma solemne regañándome por la brillante idea, a veces creía que aún era una adolescente.

"Papá, mi única responsabilidad ahora mismo eres tú. Además, mi jefa me ha dado unos días de permiso para estar contigo." Resolví dirigiéndolo hasta el sofá donde Nao nos esperaba dispuesta a conectarle la botella de oxígeno, de la que no se podía separar.

"Tiene una jefa que no se merece." Susurró Nao mientras extendía una cálida manta sobre las rodillas de Yamada, llegando aquel murmullo a oídos de ambos que la miramos perplejos sin entender su sarcasmo. Desde que descubrió la existencia de Shizuru, no había dejado de lanzar aquellos dardos envenenados hacia mí.

"Le decía que podríamos hacer un viaje a la nieve todos juntos." Traté de hacer a un lado su comentario y cambiar de tema. "No haría falta tomarme tantos días, en la prefectura de Nagano podríamos visitar Kurobe y la ruta alpinista hacerla en coche. ¡Os gustará!" Traté de animar, ya que vi la ilusión en la mirada de mi tutor.

"Podríamos ir el fin de semana que viene. De ese modo, no tendrás por qué pedir días en el trabajo." Puntualizó Nao al recuperarse de su sonrojo.

"Decidido, ¡haré las reservas!" Sentencié antes de que Yamada pudiera echar para atrás el plan. Solo quería hacer desaparecer aquella amargura que se instaló en su rostro los últimos años, quería que volviera a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida aunque para él fuera demasiado tarde.

Al comentar aquel improvisado plan a la familia Yuichi, estos no dudaron en sumarse a nosotros. Tal y como había asegurado Mai aquello se convirtió en los últimos meses en una extraña familia. Durante el comienzo de la semana con ahínco intentaba reservar habitaciones por los hoteles rurales cerca del lago Kurobe en Tateyama, pero al parecer con los primeros copos de nieve decorando las altas montañas todos los hoteles estaban completos para el fin de semana. Suspiré pesadamente acomodándome en el acogedor respaldo de la silla en mi oficina personal. Desde nuestro regreso del salón internacional del motociclismo, los ánimos en dirección estaban un tanto caldeados. Mi labor por el momento había cesado, lo único que debíamos hacer era producir aquella pequeña joya en cadena para colapsar el mercado. Homura permanecía constantemente reunido con diversos inversionistas o atendiendo urgencias personales y Fujino, durante toda aquella semana no había aparecido por Fujura corp. Parecía que el trabajo se desbordaba y las cifras que marcaban los barómetros en bolsa o en el mercado, hacían de nuestra empresa un estupendo ejemplo de trabajo y esfuerzo. Tras un par de semanas después de lanzar la Kuga125 al mundo, habíamos escalado el ranking de innovación hasta alcanzar el quinto puesto. A ojos del resto de empresarios éramos una potente fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Al suspirar por cuarta vez consecutiva por observar el cartel que rezaba 'completo' por enésima vez en diferentes páginas web, me di por vencida. En los últimos días a Yamada le hacía verdadera ilusión hacer aquel viaje a la nieve y el hecho de no encontrar un lugar para nosotros me exasperaba. Hundí mi rostro en ambas manos, tratando de buscar un plan B al viaje del fin de semana, hasta que mi teléfono personal me sacó de mi tren de pensamientos que se encontraba a punto de descarrilar.

"¿Has tenido suerte?" La voz animada de Tokiha al otro lado de la línea me hizo suspirar nuevamente abatida.

"¿Cómo le digo que no he sido capaz de reservar habitación en ningún lugar? ¡Creía que estábamos en crisis! La gente sigue gastando dinero por un poco de nieve." Me quejé a gusto, pues era el cuarto día de la semana y aún no había logrado reservar. "¿Y vosotros habéis encontrado algo?" Cuestioné con la esperanza de que súper Mai salvara la situación como siempre.

"No." Aquel no sonaba demasiado esperanzador. "Pero…" Ahí estaba, con Mai nada era ni blanco ni negro y los grises poseían demasiados tintes. "He hablado con una amiga que casualmente posee una casa en el lago." Su voz se transformaba en una más coqueta que de costumbre. "Casualmente lleva ahí desde que comenzó la semana y asegura que hay nieve mires hacia donde mires." Había usado dos veces la palabra casualmente, aquello me provocó un tic nervioso.

"¿Dónde está el problema?" Pregunté alzando una ceja hacia ella aunque esta no pudiera verlo.

"No hay ningún problema." Sonrió por la otra línea. "No le importa que le hagamos compañía este fin de semana, de hecho estaría encantada." Continuó usando el mismo tono coqueto.

"¡Genial! Cuando nos conozca se le esfumará el encanto." Afirmé lo más sincera que pude. "¿Esta en el lago Kurobe?" Pregunté extrañada, no había leído nada acerca de residencias por aquella zona.

"No tan lejos. En el lago Ashi, en la prefectura de Kanagawa." A medida que me iba soltando mi amiga la información con cuentagotas, yo escrutaba la mirada. Aquel lugar se me hacía familiar.

"¿Hakone?" Cuestioné extrañada. "¿Por qué me suena tanto esa zona?" Pregunté hacia Mai ya que me olía que ella conocía perfectamente el motivo por el cual aquella ubicación se me hacía conocida. De pronto abrí los ojos desorbitada. "¿No es donde fuimos todos a la casa de los Masashi?" Cuestioné por enésima vez.

"Así es, bueno ya que lo recuerdas podemos ir en dos coches, ¿qué te parece?" Resolvió rápidamente para no seguir indagando.

"¡Claro! Ya verás cuando se entere Yamada, por cierto ¿qué amiga tuya posee una casa ahí?" Aquella duda me surgió de pronto. Algo me susurraba que ahí residía el problema.

"¡Bien! No se hable más, nosotros saldremos mañana por la mañana hacia allí, tu puedes venir después de la jornada laboral. Te mandaré la ubicación exacta, te estaremos esperando. Besos." Al decir aquello de forma precipitada, colgó la llamada sin responder a mi última duda. ¿Qué había sido eso?

La emoción por la noticia de que al final habrá excursión familiar, eclipso momentáneamente el misterio que había surgido tras la conversación con Mai. Después de un ligero viernes sin ningún contratiempo, salimos rumbo hacia Kanagawa por la autopista de Tomei. La misma que tomé hace seis años a lomos de mi motocicleta. De pronto una idea descabellada se me cruzó por la mente mientras conducía el Mercedes pagoda, ¿y si la amiga a la que hacía referencia Mai era Shizuru? Suspiré pesadamente, todo apuntaba en aquella dirección y aquello era el principal problema. ¿Cómo convencería a Nao de quedarse después de hora y media de trayecto? Desde que se reencontraron ambas, Nao no despejaba de su cabeza el pasado, rememorando mis sentimientos por la castaña. Las discusiones entre las dos la última semana habían hecho de mis días un infierno. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad sacaba el tema a colación y las discusiones se alargaban continuamente hasta el infinito. Al llegar a Atsuri, abandoné la autopista tomando una de las carreteras secundarias de Odawara, donde a escasos kilómetros tomamos nuevamente una desviación hacia la autopista principal, que nos llevaría hasta nuestro destino. De pronto a medida que íbamos ascendiendo por la carretera de las montañas, el paisaje se transformaba y la nieve aparecía tímidamente aquí y allá. Después de unos minutos, llegamos a nuestro destino. La dirección que me había facilitado Tokiha en un mensaje de texto. Suspiré al detener el coche, no había lugar a dudas, era la mansión de los Masashi, la misma que hace seis años frecuentamos por estas mismas fechas.

"¡Esto no es el lago Kurobe!" Exclamó Yamada desde el asiento trasero.

"¿Juraría que he estado aquí antes?" Se extrañó Nao ante el lugar. Lo cierto es que el paisaje era inmejorable, su belleza se alzaba incluso en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Es la antigua casa del lago de los Masashi, estuvimos aquí un fin de semana todos celebrando el cumpleaños de Takeda." Rememoré junto a ella, no quería más sorpresas o discusiones.

"¡Es verdad!" Recordó. "¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Sigues manteniendo el contacto con Masashi?"Cuestionó curiosa, deshaciéndose del cinturón de seguridad sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

"No." Respondí sincera. "Mai me ha dicho que una amiga…" Comencé a balbucear, cuando la puerta de la inmensa casa se abrió dejando salir a la pequeña Saeko, que agitaba su mano hacia nuestra dirección.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?" Nao puso en blanco sus ojos ante mi estúpido balbuceo. "¿Una amiga? ¿Me estás diciendo que me has traído a pasar el fin de semana con tu ex la enfermiza que se ha comprado la casa donde probablemente se ha enamorado de ti y tú te has tragado que es una amiga de Mai?" En vista de que su tono irónico no menguó a lo largo de la pregunta descabellada guardé silencio rezando para que la pequeña Saeko llegara hasta el coche y me salve de ser devorada por Nao. "¡Me rindo! Contigo simplemente me rindo." Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia el frente, dándonos cuenta de que en la entrada nos esperaba tanto Tate, como Mai y la pequeña que seguía agitando su mano hacia nosotras.

"¿Volvemos a casa o entramos?" Pregunté tímidamente observando el perfil molesto de Nao y mirando de reojo hacia Yamada que se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo aportar su grano de arena. Al oír mi reflexión, Nao me dedicó una mirada envenenada de reojo.

"Mientras os lo pensáis, necesito usar el baño." La voz de Yamada se manifestó después de un largo silencio, abriendo el coche y saliendo lentamente de él. En silencio lo observé caminar hasta el interior de la casa.

"Solo." Comencé suspirando sin observarla, aun sentada en el asiento del conductor. "Solo intentaba pasar un fin de semana agradable con Yamada y contigo, ¿sabes?" Susurré hacia ella que seguía observando las luces de la inmensa casa.

"Tú no te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Nunca te das cuenta." Suspiró rendida. "Ella se ha comprado esta casa por qué tal vez le recuerde la época en la que estabais juntas. ¿Existe más muestra de amor que esa?" Preguntó señalando hacia el frente. "No puedo luchar contra eso."

"No tienes que luchar contra nada." Susurré hacia ella y con mi mano temblorosa busqué su mano y la apreté a la mía. "Te escogí a ti y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo." Ver sufrir a Nao, no era la mejor de las visiones. Ella había cuidado de Yamada durante toda mi ausencia y me había esperado durante todo este tiempo hasta que estuviera preparada, Nao se merecía mucho más que todo esto. De pronto nos fundimos en un dulce beso, lento y pausado, que expresaba toda la larga y tortuosa espera que había padecido hasta encontrarme. Justo cuando la cosa comenzó a caldearse, alguien golpeaba el cristal de la ventanilla con fuerza.

"¿Es que no pensáis salir o qué?" La voz infantil de Saeko, nos sacó de nuestro hechizo. Ambas salimos de aquel Mercedes clásico, cargadas con el pequeño equipaje.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé ante la pequeña, últimamente parecía que era lo único que se me daba bien hacer. "¿Te hemos hecho esperar mucho?" Pregunté mientras Saeko levantaba las manos con el fin de que la alzara.

"¡Te has retrasado!" Exclamó en mis brazos, mientras Nao se hacía con mi equipaje y sonreía a la pequeña. "Papa dice que es por culpa de esa chatarra." Sentenció tranquilamente mientras me hacía la ofendida frente a ella y a Nao, que sonreían por mi notable actuación.

"¿Chatarra?" Cuestioné ofendida. "¿Qué sabrá tu padre de coches? Tiene que usar un automático porque es incapaz de conducir uno con marchas." Me defendí ante la sonrisa de la pequeña al usar un tono de voz resentido.

"Bienvenidas." Recibió Mai y Tate desde la puerta. "¿Habéis encontrado el camino fácilmente?" Cuestionó Tate hacia mí, cuando deposité a Saeko en el interior de la casa y cerramos la puerta tras nosotras.

El ambiente parecía algo tenso entre Nao y Mai, pues según la pelirroja Tokiha me presionaba con el fin de que yo también perdonase a la castaña. Al dirigirnos hacia el sofá situado frente a la enorme chimenea, nos encontramos a mi tutor sentado junto a Shizuru en una actitud amistosa, charlaban de forma animada hasta que nos vieron adentrarnos en la sala. Según Mai, había asegurado que su amiga llevaba desde comienzos de la semana en aquel lugar, ¿qué motivo le había llevado a Shizuru recluirse en aquella casa? Las vistas eran increíblemente hermosas pero no era un motivo contundente. Tras el incómodo saludo inicial, permanecimos los seis adultos, conversando tranquilamente frente al calor de la chimenea. Había olvidado lo acogedora que era aquella casa y lo inmensa que parecía. Tras la estupenda cena, tanto Yamada como la pequeña Saeko, necesitaban hacer uso de las cómodas camas. Con ayuda de Tate y de Nao, logramos subir a mi tutor y tras colocarlo sobre la cama, le administramos sus medicinas y conectamos la botella de oxígeno. Aunque el trayecto del viaje fuera relativamente corto, Yamada sentía la pesadez de la hora y media sentado en un vehículo en movimiento.

Al distribuir las habitaciones entre los últimos invitados, me relajé sobre la cama al recibir la habitación que compartió Mai y Tate hará seis años atrás. En esta ocasión había cambiado ligeramente la decoración, pero el gusto se mantenía fiel al de los Masashi. La enorme cama de matrimonio se encontraba decorada con cómodas y lujosas colchas. Al sentir la relajación de todos mis músculos sobre la cama, observé el techo de la estancia en silencio, escuchando todos los sonidos que realizaba Nao al ir y venir de un lugar a otro, deshaciendo las maletas.

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" Susurré hacia ella mientras la observaba detenidamente.

"Ya está, he acabado." Afirmó entrando en el baño que había en la habitación. De pronto escuché abrir el grifo de agua caliente. "Voy a darme un baño relajante." Anunció en el interior del baño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Cuestioné de forma coqueta.

"No es un buen momento." Respondió asomando su cabeza por entre el umbral de la puerta. "Esta semana me toca la marea roja." Sonreí por su apodo y asentí en silencio escuchando como la puerta se cerraba por fin.

"Voy a bañarme en la habitación que ha quedado libre." Proclamé alzando levemente la voz con el fin de que me escuchara a través de la puerta y el grifo abierto.

"Está bien, disfrútalo." Respondió en una sonrisa y sin más permanecimos ambas en silencio.

Durante toda la cena y parte de la charla, había luchado contra el impulso de pasear mi mirada hacia Shizuru por miedo a la reacción de Nao. Seguía rememorando en mi interior la discusión del coche, Nao creía que Fujino al comprar aquella casa era como una muestra de su amor por mí. Aquello me parecía ridículo y al mismo tiempo me entusiasmaba, que aquella joya de casa acabara en manos de Shizuru por la multitud de recuerdos que habíamos fabricado en ella, me parecía de lo más romántico. Con estos pensamientos, me dirigí hacia la antigua habitación de Takeda. Era la más pequeña de la casa y donde toda la memoria de nuestro comienzo se encontraba recluida. Sin hacer ruido la abrí, dispuesta a dirigirme hacia el baño pensando que no la ocupaba nadie, sin embargo la puerta del cuarto de baño se encontraba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba sobre la oscura habitación. Extrañada caminé sin el menor alboroto hasta observar la sublime imagen que se dejaba entrever por la puerta. La blanca y sedosa piel de Shizuru se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Trague saliva al ver su cuerpo envuelto en una pequeña toalla de pie, mientras con una pierna alzada sobre el wc se aplicaba crema desde la rodilla deslizando sus manos hasta el glúteo. Por un instante deseé ser aquella crema y poder escurrirme por entre su suave piel hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Tragué de nuevo saliva ante aquel pensamiento dándome cuenta de que traía la boca seca. De pronto, Fujino alza la vista hacia mí y extrañada me observa desde su posición.

"Lo siento. Creí que no había nadie en esta habitación." Susurré balbuceando ya que me había pillado observándola fijamente. Caminó hacia donde me encontraba, contemplando mi expresión avergonzada de cerca, instando a que continuase con la explicación. "¿Este no es el cuarto más pequeño?" Pregunté aturdida tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que ver su suave piel tan de cerca me provocaba un ligero mareo.

"Así es." Resolvió paseando su mirada escarlata por toda la estancia. "Me encanta esta habitación." Susurró de forma cantarina. "Una parte de mí se encuentra entre estas cuatro paredes." Sonrió mirándome fijamente sin advertir que derritió todo mi interior. "Y lleva aquí recluida desde que deseé hace seis años que se detuviera el tiempo." Mi respiración lentamente iba menguando, respiraba con cierta dificultad al atender lo que decía. Seguía pensando en mí. Aquella confesión me tomó por sorpresa, sin saber que decir. "De vez en cuando necesito de estos recuerdos para continuar con mi vida." Sus labios ligeramente humedecidos temblaban ante la idea de volver a besarlos y el aire entre las dos se hacía cada vez más denso por todos los recuerdos que amenazaban con arrollarme. "¿Estas bien?" susurró al no obtener respuesta.

"Si." Afirmé en seguida de forma automática. "Solo quería usar el baño porque pensé que estaba libre." Balbuceé nerviosa tratando de alejarme de su cercanía ya que no podía controlar mucho más mis instintos.

"Ya veo." Respondió con una mueca indescifrable. "Está libre ahora." Su tono de voz tan seductor competía con la piel desnuda de sus hombros descubiertos.

"Supongo que no hay más toallas limpias." Musité nerviosa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para emprender la huida.

"Puedes usar la mía." Había sugerido en tono seductor mientras con una ágil mano se deshizo del amarre de su toalla, exponiéndose por completo frente a mí. Mi mandíbula completamente desencajada contemplaba maravillada aquella creación divina. ¿Alguien podría ser tan perfecto? Su mano se alzó para entregarme la toalla y yo la sostuve cual autómata sin apartar la vista de su dirección, el aire circulaba libremente frente a mi sin ser usado en lo más mínimo. Mi mente permaneció en blanco y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Había echado tanto de menos aquella piel, que al ser descubierta y expuesta de improviso, todas las alarmas de mi interior se activaron en señal de evacuación por inminente autodestrucción. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura y mi conciencia me había abandonado.

N/A: A veces con esta Natsuki en concreto, la única forma de hacerla entrar en razón es desnudarse frente a ella sin rodeos. Sé que más de una en este escenario en concreto se sentirá extasiada y luego un grupo minoritario pondrá el grito en el cielo porque Nao está en la habitación de la planta superior tratando de relajarse. Así es la vida, cuando en una relación desde el primer momento no hubo amor, a la mínima oportunidad, se olvidarán de su existencia. Trataré de que el final entre las dos no sea tan doloroso, pero obviamente una de las tres tendrá que sufrir. De todas formas, es difícil rechazar a Shizuru en este momento y más aún sabiendo que ha comprado aquella casa solo por los recuerdos. Si queréis descubrir como acaba todo esto... ya sabéis, hasta la próxima! Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro ánimo, me encantan vuestros reviews. Aline siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios, inconscientemente me hacen reír y sí, conozco ese sentimiento del que hablas, es tan feo saber que un momento mágico en el que parece todo perfecto y en el que se respira la calma, tarde o temprano va a pasar, como en el ojo de un huracán, que todo es calma y después llega la tempestad. Y me alegro que el 50% haya leído la revelación de una lectora, pero tranquilizaros conmigo nada es tan claro. No me gusta ser predecible y creo que eso ya lo sabéis. Taiga, no te preocupes yo cuando leo una historia o veo una serie o película, automáticamente pienso en el final y fantaseo con él para descubrir si he acertado o no. Me encanta que la gente lo haga y te doy toda la razón en la madurez de Nao. En esta segunda parte todos los personajes, han sufrido un leve cambio, no se si el resto de lectoras lo han percibido. Pero todos han madurado, Mai es aun más matriarca que nunca y se preocupa mucho más por sus amigos y familia. Kuga trata de aceptar todos sus obstáculos lo mejor que puede tratando de ser parte de la solución a sus problemas, Shizuru que en un principio parecía dejarse llevar por la ola que dirige su vida, en aquel retiro se da cuenta que debe manejar las riendas de su vida y más ahora que va a ser madre, pero Nao es superior, ha dejado de ser la despreocupada y desvergonzada que era antes, ha descubierto su vocación y lo que realmente le gusta y sobre todo ha apostado por su sueño de conquistar a Natsuki. Lizzy Natsuki, ¿Qué te parece esta señal? Shizuru se ha comprado la casa del lago donde las dos por fin se han dado cuenta que no pueden vivir la una sin la otra, ¡Más que esa señal no hay nada! Nao misma lo ha dicho, no puede competir contra eso. Fierainquieta, me ha hecho gracia tu deducción, ¿Crees que solo los varones se parecen a los padres y las hembras a la madre? La genética es impredecible, hay varones que se parecen a sus madres y lo que es peor, hay hembras que tienen el vivo rostro de su padre y si ya el padre es feo, apaga y vámonos. Lo que quiero decir, es que el sexo de un niño no debe de ser para nada una decepción, hay niños preciosos que se parecen a sus madres, además cuando hay amor esos detalles son irrelevantes. Nicocchi17, muchas gracias por comentar, Mai siempre es testigo de todo, parece un gran hermano que todo lo ve. a veces da miedo hablar con gente así, tan perceptiva y tan atenta que es capaz de conocerte incluso mejor que uno mismo. Gracias a todas por comentar, no me extiendo más que esto parece la continuación del capítulo. Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

 _ **Shizuru**_

"Hay momentos en los que la vida te coloca a la misma distancia entre huir o quedarte para siempre."

Elvira Sastre

* * *

Observaba fijamente a Kuga, no podía apartar mi mirada de su expresión, parecía preguntarse seriamente qué era lo correcto y donde estaba trazada la línea entre ambas. Mis hormonas disparatadas desde el embarazo, habían provocado aquel confuso instante. Deseaba intensamente a la morena, que mi cuerpo receptivo a ella jadeaba inconscientemente. Durante un breve instante, en el que mis labios se separaban con timidez para obtener aire necesario para mis pulmones, Natsuki se abalanza sobre mí y los captura con violencia. Mi mente ha dejado de pensar, en el momento en el que sentí como apretaba su cuerpo al mío. Mis gemidos que se ahogaban en el interior de su boca, trataban de estabilizarse ante aquella inesperada situación. Intentaba seguir sus besos pero estaban envueltos por una torpeza característica de Kuga junto a la ira y al reproche. Su lengua bajo coacción se introducía en mi interior pretendiendo doblegarme. Estaba enfadada, no sabría decir si era conmigo o consigo misma pero quería poseerme completamente fuera de sí. De pronto me alza, apretándome a su cuerpo y me deposita sobre la cama que se encontraba a nuestra espalda. Al tenderme sobre la colcha y separar ligeramente su cuerpo del mío, intenté buscar su mirada para poder entender aquella furia con la que me tomaba. Natsuki no era así, aquello lo recordaba a la perfección. Inesperadamente me tomó por ambas manos, alzándolas por encima de mi cabeza y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Aquello provocó que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo ya estaba completamente dispuesto a ella, la deseaba con tanta intensidad que me quemaba la piel. Sus expertos labios se paseaban desde mi cuello hasta mi barbilla y aquello me molestaba, me enfurecía por dentro el saber que sus labios habían adquirido tanta experiencia. Me atormentaba en aquel instante descubrir que Natsuki había sido de alguien más y sobre todo me aterraba el hecho de que Nao la haya instruido en aquel placer. Cuando percibí sus labios sobre mi pecho sensible, inconscientemente y pese a los pensamientos que me surcaban la mente en aquel momento, mi espalda se arqueó ofreciéndole fácil acceso a mis pezones endurecidos por el placer que me provocaba. En un instante se detuvo y me observó detenidamente, su mirada intensa mostraba una lujuria inquietante en su interior. Ella me deseaba de la misma forma que yo. Como si notara mi confusión, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y me besó con toda la dulzura propia de Kuga. Sus besos eran largos y magníficos, como si tratara de saborear cada resquicio de mi boca, aquellos besos eran los que me enloquecían, aquello y el sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, comenzaba a derretirme por dentro. Sus manos me permitieron la movilidad, al apoyar su codo a la altura de mi rostro. Inmediatamente mis manos buscaron su cuerpo, pues ella seguía con la ropa puesta y necesitaba sentirla, percibir su piel junto a la mía, únicamente de esa forma saciaría la sed que me provocaba su cercanía. Centré ambas manos en deshacerme del cierre de sus apretados vaqueros, al conseguirlo sonreí en medio de un beso de forma triunfante. Natsuki percibió mi sonrisa y se separó alzándose sobre mi sentada, mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras se deshizo de su camiseta diestramente con una sola mano.

"A partir de aquí, es cosa tuya." Susurró con aquella voz que me disolvía por dentro como si fuese queso fundido.

Inmediatamente los papeles se cambiaron y quedé yo encima de ella. Sonreí ante la satisfacción que me producía verla debajo de mí. Había soñado con aquella imagen durante mucho tiempo, la había recreado sin cesar en mi mente hasta ahora que parecía tan real. Inmediatamente recorrí mis ojos sobre su dorso al descubierto y aquella visión me parecía de lo más sublime. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus curvas impresionantes y el pequeño tatuaje de su cintura era la nueva adquisición que encendió la llama incandescente de mi lujuria. Sin espera, hechizada por su posición, fui a por el posando mis labios sobre él y mi lengua recorrerlo como si lo tatuara yo misma. Natsuki cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento. Aquel grabado situado cerca donde el abdomen perdía su nombre y comenzaba el monte más celestial que jamás había escalado, me facilitaba la entrada hacia las puertas del edén. Deslicé mis dedos por los vaqueros, deshaciéndome de ellos a mi paso y sin separar mis labios de la impecable piel de Kuga, disfrutaba de cada centímetro que iba conquistando a mi paso. Al verla completamente desnuda, no me lo podía creer. Sentí como si aquello fuera un sueño producido por el anhelo de mi subconsciente hacia la morena. Estaba tan excitada, que me dirigí sin pensarlo hacia donde me indicaba mi mirada embelesada por aquella visión. Deslicé mis dedos por ambos muslos hasta situarlos tras sus rodillas, que flexioné sin desviar mis ojos de su intimidad. Deseaba probarla de nuevo, hundirme en ella para luego resurgir. Besé su rodilla derecha recorriendo el camino por el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a la desembocadura de donde emanaba su exquisito elixir del amor. Ella me dejaba hacer y aquello me confundía, creía que era un sueño. Un fantástico y maravilloso sueño. Deslicé mi cálida lengua por su deliciosa intersección hasta llegar a su botón del placer, donde arqueó su espalda y suspiró un agradable gemido hasta mis oídos. Entonces comprendí que era real, percibí el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y como este quemaba mi piel y comprendí que todo aquello era real y que estaba sucediendo. Obcecada lamí con ahínco aquella zona, memorizando cada detalle y saboreando cada rincón. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda, se alegraba a mi encuentro. Serpenteé un dedo por su zona íntima, asistiendo al concierto de sus gemidos embelesada y lo escabullí en su interior. Natsuki apretaba sus manos a la colcha, parecía llegar al límite de su placer. Apreté su pronunciado clítoris entre mis labios succionando y embestí el dedo que había en su interior. Aquello basto para inundar su cuerpo de espasmos y ahogar su orgasmo mordiéndose la mano. Satisfecha busqué su boca, situándome nuevamente sobre ella y la besé como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. Oírla había sido suficiente para devolver mi alma a mi cuerpo, había sido mucho más magistral que haber llegado junto a ella al clímax. Me equivoqué. Al tenderme sobre ella, degustando cada centímetro de su boca como si fuese agua en un desierto, con ambas manos capturó mi trasero apretándome a su cuerpo. El primer de mis jadeos fue a desembocar en sus labios. De pronto, sentada sobre ella comenzamos un vaivén glorioso que derretía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, dejando mi mente en blanco. Sus manos sobre mi cintura, me ardían la piel junto a su movimiento. Me había alzado de su boca, sintiendo el calor de su intimidad junto a la mía en aquel desquiciante movimiento. Natsuki se incorporó en mi búsqueda centrándose en mi pecho. Apretaba mi cuerpo hacia el suyo como si fuese la tabla de mi salvación y sus manos entrelazadas en mi espalda me acercaban a ella. No podía aguantar más. Nuestro vaivén frenético se entrelazaba con los intensos latidos de su corazón, hasta que rendida me dejé llevar, alcanzando el clímax junto a ella. Mi mente se puso en blanco, nadie más ocupaba el espacio salvo su cuerpo y el mío. Aquello era real y cada sensación que experimenté nuevamente en aquella habitación era real. Abatidas, nos dejamos caer exhaustas sobre la cama y Natsuki me rodeaba con sus brazos. ¿Acaso puede haber algo más sublime que aquello? Deseaba permanecer así por toda la eternidad, deseé detener el tiempo de nuevo. Solas ella y yo. Nada más. ¿Tan difícil era? Había depositado mi cabeza sobre su pecho, como habíamos hecho tantas veces en el pasado y el palpitar de su corazón comenzaba a estabilizarse nuevamente. Debíamos regresar a la realidad.

En silencio se deslizó de entre mis manos y comenzó a vestirse, sin hablar, sin observarme y aquello me oprimió el pecho. Su ausencia comenzaba a enfriar mi cuerpo y su visión apagada congelaba toda la estancia. Habría deseado que se mantuviera junto a mi abrazada por toda la noche hasta el amanecer como había sucedido hace seis años en aquella misma habitación pero ahora se encontraba en la puerta, dudando en si debía o no girarse a observarme. No te vayas quería gritar hasta que sus orbes esmeralda me atravesaron desde la puerta, tristes y afligidos. Me miraron detenidamente, queriendo decir algo pero la puerta se cerró sin más. Durante una hora, estuve tendida sobre la cama en la misma posición observando la puerta cerrada, esperando a que ella nuevamente la abriese, pero no hubo respuesta. Había alcanzado el cielo y descendido al infierno a manos de la misma persona. Finalmente me venció el sueño y me entregué a Morfeo sin ninguna resistencia.

A la mañana siguiente, oía el tumulto de vida al otro lado de la puerta. La pequeña Saeko correteaba por el pasillo junto a alguien más sonriendo con una risa contagiosa. Inconscientemente me paseé la mano sobre el vientre y sonreí. Los niños aportan alegría y aunque mi mundo se estuviera derrumbando a mí alrededor, tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo, de sostener la diminuta mano de mi futuro hijo y amarlo más que nada en el mundo. Me dirigí a la ducha, apenada por tener que eliminar las únicas señales de la actividad anterior. Al sentir el chorro de agua tibia caldear mi cuerpo, me estremecí ante el recuerdo de anoche. Había ocurrido, tenía plena conciencia de ello. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar aquel hecho hoy? Al descender las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, todas las miradas se depositaron en mí, todas excepto la de Kuga. Aquella fue la primera punzada del día.

"¡Buenos días!" Exclamó Mai hacia mí, completamente animada, mientras veía a la pequeña Saeko corretear hasta llegar a mí. "No puedes coger peso." Puntualizó mi doctora al ver mis intenciones.

"Buenos días." Respondí hacia todos. "Lo siento princesa." Me disculpé agachándome hacia ella, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

"No importa." Comentó con aquella irresistible voz infantil. "¿Estás malita?" Preguntó entristecida.

"No." Contesté inmediatamente para tranquilizar a la pequeña. "Estoy…" No sabía cómo anunciarlo, no por impedir que terceros se enteraran de la noticia, si no como explicar aquel estado a una niña de cinco años.

"¿Estas embarazada?" Cuestionó Nao sorprendida ante la noticia. Alcé la mirada hacia la pelirroja que me observaba con asombro. Detrás de ella se encontraba Kuga, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Si." Asentí dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ya está, lo había anunciado abiertamente y había acogido la noticia de buen grado. Sentía una especie de orgullo en mí.

"¡Enhorabuena!" Exclamó Tate y Nao al oír la noticia junto a Yamada que aplaudía sincero a mi dirección.

"Gracias." Comuniqué uniéndome al resto a la mesa para disfrutar de un buen desayuno cortesía de Tokiha.

Durante toda la mañana, observé fijamente como Natsuki trataba de evitarme. Las punzadas de dolor en el pecho se sucedían una tras otra a cada desplante y cada vez que desviaba la mirada de mi posición. Había escogido a Nao, eso estaba claro, pero ¿por qué a Nao? De todas las mujeres en el mundo ¿por qué debía escoger a mi némesis? En nuestra época universitaria, siempre había albergado sospechas hacia ella. Sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de Kuga y lo vi claramente en la semana cultural universitaria, cuando las sorprendí sonrientes una a la otra. Poseían aquella sonrisa cómplice que desató un infierno en mi interior. Los celos poco a poco comenzaron a dominarme entonces hará seis años y se proyectaron con más intensidad ahora. Verlas compartir un desayuno o abrazadas en actitud cariñosa, abrían una herida en mi interior desgarradora. Mi respiración se agitaba producto de la ira y mi cabeza esclava de una presión inhumana, me doblegaba a su antojo. Necesitaba aire, aire puro que no estuviese contaminado por aquellas dos. Al salir al porche y contemplar la blancura del paisaje, suspiré profundamente. Había ido a acabar ahí rodeada por la naturaleza, a la espera de que Nagi firmara los papeles del divorcio. Antes de enfrentar al infierno que se me venía encima al enterarse mi progenitor de mi última decisión, quería ocultarme en un lugar mágico rodeado de recuerdos de una vida anterior. De pie observaba el lago que se extendía rodeado de árboles que sufrían el peso de la nieve y aspiré el aroma embriagador del invierno. Aquello era paz.

"La han echado de su propia casa, señorita Fujino." La voz grave de Yamada me arrancó de mi hechizo, girándome en busca de la procedencia de aquella voz. Sentado en el banco opuesto del porche, con una cálida manta sobre los hombros asistía a ese espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza al mundo.

"No." Susurré, echando hacia atrás un mechón de pelo. "Me encanta respirar el aire puro de Hakone y admirar su paisaje." Dirigí la mirada hacia la grandeza del monte Fuji que se divisaba a lo lejos.

"No me extraña." Soltó Yamada, respirando profundamente. "La felicito, ha escogido una casa con unas vistas inmejorables." Me observó fijamente a medida que yo disminuía la distancia entre los dos, sentándome junto a él en aquel banco.

"Lo cierto es que escogí esta casa no por las vistas que la rodean." Sonreí hacia él con cierta timidez. "Si no por las de su interior." Concluí mordiendo el labio inferior. Comencé a sincerarme de más sin darme cuenta.

"Por los recuerdos con mi hija." Resolvió sin desviar su mirada de mí y me ruboricé inmediatamente.

"Antes de nada, déjeme decirle que respeto a su hija y que la amo con toda mi alma." Susurré hacia él, fundiendo mi mirada carmesí con la suya.

"Lo sé." Se apresuró en tranquilizarme. "No estoy ciego. No ha hecho más que suspirar y observarla desde que hemos llegado aquí." Continuó sin desviar su mirada de la mía, mientras mis mejillas se encendían. "Lo que a mí me preocupa es…" Durante un instante se detuvo reflexionando en las palabras que debía usar. "Hace seis años, usted misma la destrozó con la decisión de marcharse y mi mayor temor es que no me queda mucho tiempo, no estaré aquí si llegase a ocurrir de nuevo. ¿Entiende lo que le digo?" Mi interior tembló sutilmente, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que al tratar de protegerla del daño que pudiera hacerle mi padre, yo misma me encargue de inferirle aquel daño.

"No ocurrirá de nuevo." Sentencié avergonzada por mi actuación en el pasado. "Sé lo que es vivir sin su hija y no quiero esa vida nunca más." Confesé con un nudo en la garganta.

"A mí me has convencido." Alzó los hombros de forma sincera. "Soy más viejo y sé reconocer el rostro de alguien verdaderamente arrepentido." Suspiró incorporándose para dirigirse al interior de la casa. "Ahora le toca convencerla a ella." Apuntó con su cabeza a la casa. "El tiempo es oro jovencita. No lo malgastes lamentándote como este viejo." Sin decir más se dirigió al interior de la casa.

Suspiré profundamente y cavilé en toda la charla. Desde que conocí al señor Yamada, me embargó un sentimiento de paz y ternura. Ahora entendía lo valioso que ha sido siempre para Natsuki y porqué portaba esa aura que lo caracterizó siempre. Por primera vez, alguien me aconsejaba hacer algo para mí misma sin esperar nada a cambio. Que ciega he estado todos estos años, pensando que Kuga viviría feliz gracias a la decisión que había tomado. Natsuki era tan infeliz como yo lo había sido durante todos estos años y si ha rehecho su vida, es porque el tiempo lo exigía. Quería decírselo, reunirme con ella y hablar. Quiero que me cuente cada secreto oculto de su alma, quiero que se desahogue por cada sentimiento que le hice padecer y necesitaba seriamente que me lo echara en cara, únicamente así lograría su perdón. Únicamente así lograría llegar de nuevo a su corazón.

Al atardecer, todos nos reunimos cerca de la novedad que poseía la casa. Una hoguera inmensa que servía para caldear, rodeados por asientos reconfortarles para admirar las estrellas de noche. En grupo, nos repartimos envolviendo el fuego de la hoguera con nuestros cuerpos. A medida que iba oscureciendo, los astros luminosos hacían su aparición en escena. La pequeña Saeko que se encontraba en mis brazos, correteaba inmensamente feliz de un lugar para otro. Yamada se mantuvo en silencio grabando en su memoria aquella grandeza infinita que se mostraba sobre nuestras cabezas.

"Ahora es cuando Kuga, comenzará a endulzar nuestros oídos con sus conocimientos astronómicos." La voz de Tate se abrió paso entre el chasquido que producía la madera de la hoguera al consumirse. Al oír aquella frase, todos arrancamos en una sonora carcajada.

"Vete al…" Se contuvo Kuga al observar a la pequeña Saeko acercarse a ella.

"¿Qué son conocimientos astro…cómicos?" Cuestionó la pequeña en brazos de Natsuki que enseguida la alzó y la sentó en sus rodillas.

"Algo con lo que tu padre jamás podrá conquistar a nadie." Su voz grave y ronca parecía molesta hacia el padre de la niña pero sonrió al acabar la frase.

"¡Vamos! Cuéntanos esas historias tan románticas que tienes." Soltó Tokiha abrazada a su marido haciendo un perfecto complot.

"¿Sois conscientes de que tengo a vuestra hija en mis rodillas?" Cuestionó Kuga con un tono seductor hacia los dos y todo el grupo echó a reír. "Está bien." Susurró alzando sus orbes verdes hacia el cielo. Por lo que contuve el aliento.

Aquella imagen distaba mucho de lo ocurrido entre las dos en el pasado, cosa de la que se mofaban nuestros amigos pero verla en aquella actitud agitó mi interior. Pocas personas se dan verdaderamente cuenta de cuando se enamoraron por primera vez de alguien, del momento exacto en el que ocurrió. Yo sabía perfectamente cuál era y fue aquella noche estrellada junto al mar. Con Natsuki pude abrirme de forma extraordinaria y recuerdo que aquella noche, se prestó en escucharme, en atender mi confidencia. Conocí a la Kuga más dulce de su versión, que me contó la inolvidable historia de Vega y Altair. Al oírla quedé prendada de la forma en la que narraba, la pasión que colocaba en cada letra y supe que quería vivir eternamente en el espacio de sus labios al respirar. Un cosquilleo irracional dominó mi vientre y sabía que si en algún momento volviera a besar sus labios estaría perdida para siempre. Después de aquella sublime interpretación de la historia de amor entre los eternos amantes, solo bastaría un beso para sellar mi vida a la de ella como la de los protagonistas. Claro que nadie supo jamás lo que me hizo sentir aquella narración.

"Ves aquella estrella roja de ahí." Señalo Kuga hacia la pequeña. "Aquel grupo de estrellas, la de la esquina es roja." La pequeña asintió emocionada y todos los adultos alzamos los ojos para contemplar el cielo nocturno y la estrella a la que hacía referencia Kuga. "Pues todo aquello es la constelación de Orión." Kuga recibió de todos un asombro infinito, ¿Cómo era capaz de localizar las constelaciones? "Orión era un increíble cazador conocido y temido por todos. Se encargaba de matar las feroces bestias que acechaban a los habitantes de la isla de Chios." Comenzó con el relato, capturando la atención de la pequeña y del resto de adultos. "En una ocasión, Artemisa y Orión se conocieron en la isla de Creta, mientras este cazaba acompañado por su fiel amigo Sirio, un perro muy fuerte. Es esa estrella brillante que hay ahí abajo." Indicó hacia la pequeña y alzamos nuevamente todos los ojos hacia el punto que señalaba. "Entre ambos existe enseguida una atracción mutua, él es cazador y ella es la diosa de la caza a quien ha rendido culto durante toda su vida, es algo lógico que se enamoraran."

"¡Uish! Ahí empieza lo bueno." Comentó Tate eufórico, obteniendo una mirada afilada por parte de Kuga.

"¡Qué infantil!" Soltó Kuga negando con la cabeza. "En fin, Artemisa estaba perdidamente enamorada de Orión. Era muy feliz y pasaban los días cazando juntos. Apolo, que era el hermano de Artemisa, sintió celos de que su hermana prestara más atención a Orión que a él…"

"¿Se quejó como los niños de clase?" Preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada y hechizada por la forma de narrar de Kuga. No la culpaba.

"Si." Asintió Natsuki hacia la pequeña. "Se quejó de que la luna había dejado de iluminar las noches porque ella había desatendido sus labores de diosa. Además, a Apolo le molestaba que una diosa como su hermana se fijara en un simple mortal, por eso quiso acabar con la vida de Orión." Sorprendida la pequeña se había llevado ambas manos a la boca. "Le envió un escorpión gigante a matarle. Y el pobre Orión atacó con todas sus fuerzas, con flechas y con la espada, pero la coraza del escorpión podía resistir a cualquier arma, y por ello Orión decidió huir junto a Sirio hacia la isla de Delfos, atravesando el mar a nado. Al descubrir su plan el malvado Apolo, decidió engañar a Artemisa y la desafió a acertar a un objetivo en el mar que apenas era visible." Continuó.

"¿Y qué pasó?" Preguntó Saeko curiosa y afligida por el pobre Orión.

"Que acertó." Sentenció Kuga. "Artemisa no descubrió su terrible error hasta que el cuerpo de Orión llegó a la orilla. Después de llorar por días, envió el cuerpo de su amado y de su fiel amigo Sirio al cielo en forma de estrellas." Concluyó con la historia.

"¿Dónde están?" Cuestionó la pequeña mirando hacia el cielo.

"Ahí está, la estrella roja es el hombro de Orión y si te fijas un poco más abajo está su cinturón y su arco. Más abajo aún está Sirio su perro, que es una de las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento." Señalaba Natsuki junto a la pequeña.

"Yo no veo nada. Solo puntitos." Se quejó en un puchero Saeko.

"Está en ti si las puedes ver o no, porque ellas están ahí." Observó Kuga. Los adultos permanecimos sin palabras.

"Aún eres pequeña, si fueses mayor de edad créeme las verías." Comentó Nao para sonrisa de todos.

"Tiene un corazón tan romántico." Susurró Tokiha hacia ella, logrando hacerla ruborizar entre todos.

"Tiene un corazón en peligro de extinción." Musité en un murmuro, observando fijamente a ella. Aquella declaración de amor se había deslizado por entre mis labios al suspirar. Le había dicho que la amaba y todos los presentes lo comprendieron.

De pronto, por alguna extraña razón todos nos sentíamos incómodos. Fui la primera en excusarme e ir a mi habitación, tras de mí me siguieron todos. Había permanecido embelesada por su historia, por su expresión serena y por su belleza sublime. Mis sentimientos por Kuga comenzaron a asfixiarme y me dominaron por completo. Los celos que me producía cada contacto de Nao a Natsuki, quedaron eclipsados por mi enfermiza mente que lograba ponerme trabas ahí donde yo buscaba solución. ¿Qué pasaría en caso de que Kuga custodiara en su corazón los mismos sentimientos que yo? ¿Aceptaría a mi hijo? ¿Qué pasaría en el caso de que tuviera que escoger entre el amor de mi vida y mi futuro pequeño? Aquellas incógnitas me devoraban desde mi interior. Pasé la noche en blanco, meditando una y otra vez en aquellas cuestiones sin lograr dar con la solución. Y al amanecer comprendí que únicamente Kuga podría resolver aquella ecuación.

Me incorporé lentamente y me deslicé al exterior de la casa aspirando el aroma fresco de la mañana. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la cabaña de herramientas que se encontraba tras la casa. Antes de entrar me detuve y contemplé la pequeña puerta cerrada, vislumbrándonos a las dos empujarla torpemente furiosas por aquella discusión sin sentido que habíamos comenzado al recolectar leña. Sonreí ante el recuerdo y divisé el suelo plagado de ramas de árboles caídas aquí y allá. Por acto reflejo, comencé a retirarlas una por una, limpiando aquel sendero sagrado para mí, sin percatarme de que unos intensos ojos esmeraldas me observaban por detrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?" La voz ronca y grave de Natsuki, me tomó por sorpresa. Me incorporé y me detuve dándole aun la espalda. Una brisa helada se paseó entre ambas. Comenzaba a amanecer. "Hace frío, volvamos a casa." Dulcificó el tono de voz arrastrándolo. Me giré y la contemplé a cierta distancia, tratando de dar con las palabras exactas.

"Acabo de darme cuenta, de que tal vez sea yo la persona que más daño te hizo." Solté aquella frase observando como los orbes esmeraldas se abrían asombrados. "Nunca fue mi intención." Susurré y automáticamente dos lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. "Solo quise protegerte de mi padre y de mi mundo." Continué mientras Natsuki asistía a mi manifiesto en silencio. "No era un mundo para ti." Me tembló ligeramente la voz y más lágrimas siguieron a sus predecesoras, estaba realmente abatida. "A ti te esperaba algo maravilloso, alcanzar tus sueños…"

"Desde que te conocí, mi sueño fuiste tú." Interrumpió con un nudo en la garganta. Recordaba aquella frase, me la había susurrado en Kamakura cuando las dos planeamos fugarnos y olvidarnos del resto del mundo.

"Junto a mi jamás podrías haber logrado la felicidad, ni la paz…" Rememoré la amenaza de mi padre. Debí haber luchado por el amor que sentía por Kuga, pero sabía que jamás habríamos disfrutarlo plenamente sin miedo a que nos encontrara.

"Mi felicidad y mi paz lo eras tú." Volvió a interrumpir, decidida con dos lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Me equivoqué." Confesé por fin mi mayor pecado. "Lo siento." Susurré hacia ella, sintiendo mis rodillas flaquear, rendida. Me había equivocado al apartarla de mi lado, al no confiar en su fortaleza y en mis sentimientos por ella. Ahora, después de tantos años, lo veía claramente. Siempre ha sido Kuga, nadie más que ella y había perdido seis años de mi vida hasta darme cuenta de ello.

"Te perdono." Susurró cerda de mí, no supe en qué momento se había acercado pero se encontraba frente a mí, acariciando mi mejilla con su suave mano, tratando de limpiar mis lágrimas. Incrédula, vislumbré sus ojos y vi mi reflejo en ellos. No existía mayor visión que aquella. "¿Cómo no perdonarte?" Musitó cerca de mí apoyando su frente junto a la mía. "Pero no quiero herir a Nao, no a ella. Es tan dulce con Yamada y…" Automáticamente como si lo recordase se alejó de mí, dejando de nuevo un invierno a su paso. "No podemos repetir lo de ayer. Lo siento."

Diciendo aquello se alejó hacia el interior de la casa y la confusión continuó alumbrando mi solitario amanecer. Natsuki me había perdonado, no veía rencor o amargura en su mirada, pero su vida estaba fuera de mi alcance, sus días pertenecían a Nao. Aquello era lo que había escogido ella y contra eso no podía hacer nada más. Por fin me daba cuenta, al irme hace seis años, sellé las puertas de mi tren y mi oportunidad quedó en el pasado junto con sus sentimientos.

N/A: ¡Ya está! El perdón de Kuga ya esta aquí, pero claro Nao también estaba ahí, en medio de las dos y no es propio hacerla a un lado sin más como si fuese la cajera de un supermercado. La situación se complica ligeramente, porque ni siquiera yo sé que hacer con Nao, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del pequeño Shiznat del comienzo, es mi regalo por retrasarme tanto en escribir la segunda parte de 'Dejarse llevar'. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta disparatada historia, ¿qué haría yo sin vosotras? Aline, tu pregunta es una que me llevo haciendo desde que comencé la historia ¿hará Nao de ex bondadosa o de ex malvada? No lo sé, es un personaje al que le tengo cariño y no quiero que se vaya por la puerta de atrás como pasa en algunas historias, no quiero colocarle el estandarte de heroína, pero si que merece cierto respeto. Estoy tratando de darle una ruptura digna de película y aunque se me van ocurriendo algunas frases sublimes, mi mala suerte es que se me ocurren en el momento menos indicado, cuando estoy de trabajo hasta arriba o cuando conduzco y no me da tiempo a anotarlas. Fierainquieta, llevas toda la razón, Natsuki es muy despistada en ese aspecto y parece no darse cuenta de nada porque vive sumergida en sus propias confusiones, la mente del ser humano es muy traicionera y tiende a inventarse señales donde no las hay o a hacer caso omiso de estas cuando las tiene de frente. Y Mai como conocedora de ambas versiones y partes, se da cuenta de que aquello era un terrible error, mantener separadas a dos personas completamente enamoradas la una de la otra, debe ser anti natura, independientemente del sexo que tengan y a los mundos de los que provienen. Por eso viene bien un empujón por parte de terceros, nos ayuda a dar el primer paso. Creo que ya están resueltas vuestras principales dudas, agradeceros de nuevo a todas por los comentarios y me alegra saber que la extensión extra de la nota de autor no os incomoda tanto. Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

 _ **Natsuki**_

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."

Oscar Wilde

* * *

La vuelta al trabajo ha sido muy dura. Numerosas frases atravesaban mi consciencia abrumándome con tanta información. Había poseído a Shizuru aquel fin de semana sin remordimiento alguno. Me había enfrentado a mi pasado tal y como me aconsejo Yamada y no solo había fracasado en mi empeño, sino había liberado todos mis monstruos. Estaba equivocada todo este tiempo. Me había empeñado tanto en olvidar, que su recuerdo se incrustó incluso más aún en mi corazón. Con solo el roce de sus labios rememoré todo lo que Fujino me hizo sentir. Podríamos llegar a olvidar personas de nuestro pasado pero jamás podríamos olvidar como nos hicieron sentir. Debía detener aquello, debía compadecer aquella misma mañana en Fujura corp., y presentar mi dimisión. No podía continuar con aquella cruzada junto a Homura si aún albergaba sentimientos por Shizuru. Al perdonarla de cierta forma en mi interior hallé la paz y no podía bajo ningún concepto dañarla de alguna forma a ella y a su hijo.

Antes de emprender camino hacia el infierno, me reuní con mi mejor amigo. Debía redactar un acta de cese de mi puesto y sobre todo asegurarme de que dispondría de abogado en caso de que fuera necesario, ya que me encontraba a punto de violar el contrato firmado con Homura. Tate al observar mi fatídico aspecto, sonrió complacido.

"¿Qué tal va esa luna de miel? ¡Apenas te deja dormir!" Sonrió divertido creyendo adivinar la razón de mis ojeras.

"Nada de eso." Suspiré pesadamente deslizándome en la silla situada frente a la suya en una pequeña cafetería cerca de su bufete de abogados. "La luna de miel se acabó en cuanto Nao se encontró con Fujino."

"No la culpes." Comentó dando un sorbo a su café. "Ella es el motivo por el que te has marchado después de todo, incluso yo me puse celoso al descubrir que os veíais diariamente." Repuso encogiéndose de hombros. La sinceridad de Tate era lo único que me capturó desde que éramos niños hasta día de hoy.

"Pues eso va a dejar de ser un problema." Sentencie observándolo fijamente mientras depositaba un papel sobre la mesa mostrándoselo a mi mejor amigo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Cuestionó antes de alzarlo y comenzar a leer detenidamente. "¿Piensas renunciar?" Fijó sus ojos en los míos de forma asombrada. "Es el trabajo de tus sueños." Negué agachando la mirada.

"Hace bastante tiempo que mi sueño ha cambiado. De hecho he llegado donde estoy porque mi sueño me ha rechazado." Sonreí irónicamente. "Ha pasado algo entre las dos y no puedo hacerle esto a Nao, no puedo verla a diario y trabajar para ella sin que me afecte. No puedo."

"¿A sí que vuelves a marcharte? ¿Es eso?" Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, parecía que la tristeza quería asomar a sus ojos por lo que desvió su mirada hacia los transeúntes.

"No pienso ir a ninguna parte." Tranquilicé de inmediato depositando una mano sobre la suya que aun sujetaba firmemente el acta de mi renuncia. "Esta es mi casa y vosotros mi familia." Declaré apretando mi agarre. "Solo quiero abandonar ese nido de problemas."

"¿Creí que aceptaste el puesto porque amabas tu trabajo?" Cuestionó aliviado al descubrir que mis intenciones jamás fueron huir del país nuevamente.

"Adoro mi trabajo pero acepte el puesto por razones que me avergüenza mencionar." Aquella charla comenzaba a profundizar y a rozar el quid de la cuestión.

"¿Por tirarte a la mujer del jefe?" Interrogó mi mejor amigo con una ceja alzada hacia mi dirección. Automáticamente las mejillas se me ruborizaron, quedando expuesta ante la traviesa duda de Tate.

"¡No es por eso!" Expresé disgustada al bromear en un asunto tan delicado. "Lo acepte porque creí que la había superado, pero no es así. Aún siento algo por ella y eso afecta a mi relación con Nao."

"Todos sabíamos que no habías superado nada, incluso la misma Nao. ¿Si no por qué crees que se acabó la luna de miel?" Sus palabras fluían con total naturalidad. Los años junto a Mai convirtieron a mi amigo en un ser elocuente, tocado por el don de la palabra. "Mira Kuga, ahórrate este sufrimiento y mejor aclara las cosas con Nao para que continúe con su vida en cuanto antes y lucha por lo que verdaderamente quieres, es evidente que os morís la una por la otra, no hace falta más que ver como os miráis." Completó tranquilamente como si mi problema tuviera fácil solución.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, Shizuru es una mujer casada que espera un hijo de otro." Refresqué la memoria a mi mejor amigo.

"¡Mira tú que irónica es la vida! Estás en la misma posición que tu tutor y siempre le has reprochado su falta de valentía. Tú eres la hija de otro y te ha querido como si fueras la suya propia, ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo con Shizuru?" Cuestionó acercándose hacia adelante fijando su mirada en la mía. "Cuando la historia se repite es para asegurarse que hemos aprendido la lección." Diciendo aquello se incorporó de su asiento observando su reloj. "Llego tarde a la junta donde me nombraran socio." Continuó guiñándome un ojo. "Deséame suerte."

"No la necesitas." Susurré sonriente hacia él, aunque este se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

Tate tenía razón. Si la historia se repite es para asegurarse que habíamos aprendido la lección. No podía permanecer de brazos cruzados solo porque Shizuru estaba casada y embarazada. Ella al igual que yo no era feliz. Y quizás deberíamos plantearnos la travesura que planeamos hace seis años. Escapar juntas hacia un rincón de Japón y ocultarnos donde nadie pueda reconocernos y comenzar a vivir, pero antes debía renunciar. No podía permitir que Homura dañara a Shizuru de alguna manera antes de poder hablar con ella. Al llegar a la compañía, como de costumbre saludé a todo el mundo con un movimiento leve de cabeza y me dirigí solemne hacia el despacho de Nagi. Para mi sorpresa, la molesta secretaría de este fue sustituida por otra cabeza hueca bien peinada y presentada.

"¿Tiene usted cita?" Cuestionó la cabeza hueca impidiéndome el paso hacia la oficina de Homura. En silencio la contemplé escrutándola con la mirada.

"Trabajo aquí, ¿no sabía que necesitaba cita para tratar temas de trabajo?" Pregunté suspirando pesadamente.

"Lo siento, no sabía que trabajaba usted aquí. Pero independientemente, el señor únicamente dispone de cinco minutos antes de recibir a sus invitados." Inquirió la joven secretaria.

"Me bastan tres." Zanjé el tema de una vez por todas y me adentré sin llamar a la puerta. La joven me persiguió hasta el interior del despacho donde Homura nos observaba a ambas asombrado por la intromisión.

"Lo siento señor. La señora insistió en verle." Concluyó la joven haciendo una perfecta reverencia hacia Homura.

"¿Señora?" Pregunté ofendida hacia la secretaria que me dedicó una mirada afilada.

"Está bien, no importa. Yo me encargo." Tranquilizó Nagi, haciendo un ademán hacia la secretaria en señal de que puede abandonar la oficina. "Perdónala, es nueva y aún no se hace con las caras de todos los empleados de la compañía."

"¿Qué ha pasado con doña perfecta?" Pregunté sentándome en el sillón oscuro frente a la gran mesa de caoba.

"Desavenencias con Shizuru. Ya sabes cómo puede llegar a ser. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Cuestionó dando por concluido el tema de la antigua secretaria.

"Tengo malas noticias." Reproduje observando su exagerada reacción. Sabía que la noticia no le caería nada bien por lo que traté de allanar el terreno.

"¡No, por favor! Malas noticias no. Tengo suficiente con el divorcio de Shizuru, no necesito más por estas semanas." Se quejó desmesuradamente.

"¿Divorcio?" Cuestioné de forma sorpresiva, no sabía que Fujino había pedido el divorcio.

"Señor Homura, sus invitados ya están aquí." La voz por el interfono correspondía a la joven secretaria.

"En cuanto salga Kuga, hazles pasar." Respondió apretando un botón. "Escucha Natsuki, ahora estoy colapsado y sinceramente un poco dolido con el tema del divorcio, recibiré tu mala noticia después, ahora necesito que vayas a la ensambladora de Ota a solucionar un tema de planos. Shizuru está ahí ya que me fue imposible ir a mí, pero me temo que todo esto la supera. ¿Qué dices, me harías un último favor?" Trazó una sonrisa al expresar atropelladamente su angustia.

"¡Claro!" Expresé rendida, incorporándome y dirigiéndome hacia la enorme puerta de la entrada. "Pero recuerda que tenemos un tema importante de qué hablar." Completé al abrir la puerta.

"Cuenta con ello." Se incorporó haciendo una reverencia. Dichosa costumbre.

Al salir de la oficina y recibir como premio la mirada airada de la joven secretaria elegantemente ataviada, me dirigí hacia el ascensor donde me crucé con Reito que salía de él junto a una comitiva de guardaespaldas. Él no me había visto. No me extrañaba en lo más mínimo que al siervo del diablo le pusieran seguridad, ya que parecía causar la misma sensación allá a donde vaya. Con aires diplomáticos, se adentró en la oficina de Homura dejando a su comitiva custodiando la puerta. Dios los crea y ellos se juntan, fue lo primero que pensé mientras pulsaba el botón que me dirigiría hacia el parking, donde tenía estacionado mi Mercedes pagoda. Mientras descendía, no dejaba de pensar en el divorcio de Shizuru. Si está había pedido la disolución de su matrimonio, quedaría completamente libre. Podríamos empezar una nueva vida juntas, no en el momento donde la habíamos interrumpido si no una nueva vida, desde el principio, sin rencor y sin dolor. Al ver las luces de colores iluminarse en la pantalla del elevador marcando las plantas que atravesábamos, mi nerviosismo se hacía palpable. Mis pensamientos se fundían una y otra vez. Había acariciado la piel desnuda de Shizuru y había sentido lo mismo que la primera vez. Un cosquilleo asomaba por mis entrañas al rememorar aquel fin de semana en la casa del lago. Nadie jamás me había hecho sentir así, ni siquiera la dulzura de Nao, había logrado encender mi interior de la forma que lo había hecho Shizuru. Sin duda era ella lo que siempre buscaba y era ella a quien aspiraba durante toda mi infancia. Ella era ese cuerno a lo lejos del horizonte que sonaba firmemente haciendo su llamado. Mi destino siempre fue ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, dirigí mis pasos hacia mi vehículo que podía divisar a lo lejos, ya que era la única amante de los grandes clásicos en toda la compañía. Mientras me acercaba retumbando mis tacones por toda la gigantesca estancia envuelta en mis cavilaciones, una discusión acalorada llegaba a mis oídos. Reconocí a la perfección de quien se trataba la voz que se quejaba del fuerte agarre que ejercían sobre ella. Se trataba de la inconfundible y melodiosa voz de Shizuru. Rauda alcé la vista en su búsqueda y la localicé tras mi vehículo junto a la cabellera de la antigua secretaria de Homura, o lo que quedaba de ella.

"¿¡Crees que te saldrás con la tuya!? ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!" Gritaba histérica hacia Fujino sujetándola por ambos brazos mientras la zarandeaba. Sus ojos completamente perturbados, demostraban que no se encontraba en sus cabales.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!" Se quejaba la castaña, asustada.

"Grita todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te va a oír." Completó la peliverde fuera de sí. "¡Te vienes conmigo!" Sentenció arrastrándola.

"¡Ey! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo o llamo a seguridad!" Amenacé dirigiéndome hacia ella situándome a escasos pasos de ambas.

"¿Cómo no? ¡Otra vez tú! ¿Eres incapaz de mantenerte al margen, verdad?" Escupió su veneno hacia mí, manteniendo apretado únicamente un brazo de Fujino con el fin de observarme a sus anchas. "¿Cómo no había caído antes? Eres su nuevo juguete, que sepas que entre los dos te usaran a su antojo y se desharán de ti cuando les venga en gana." Volvió a alzar la voz hacia mí. No sabía qué hacer, me invadían unas ganas terribles de abalanzarme contra ella y reducirla pero seguía sujetando firmemente a Shizuru por el brazo y temía que la arrastrara con ella en la caída.

"¡Suéltame!" Fujino seguía intentando zafarse del terrible agarre sin éxito.

"Causándole daño únicamente empeorará las cosas." Señalé lo evidente, tratando de entretenerla con el fin de acercarme lentamente hacia ella hasta reducirla por completo.

"Ella me lo ha causado a mi primero." Respondió a modo de queja, mientras me acercaba su aspecto se encontraba realmente deplorable, sus ojos que al parecer no habían conciliado el sueño en días parecían irritados. Daba la sensación de que me encontraba ante una asesina en serie con una esquizofrenia sobrenatural.

"No importa. Tú estás aquí por la fuerza, en un sitio en el que ya no eres bienvenida, ¿qué crees que pasara después de todo esto? No podrás escapar, te buscaran y darán contigo y no solo te habrán usado y despojado, sino que te harán culpable de todo y tú misma pagaras los platos rotos, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Acabar tus días encerrada?" Cuestioné a medida que reducía la distancia entre las dos. Shizuru mantenía observándome fijamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pensando tal vez que aquella imagen era la que poseía de ella. "Déjalo estar." Susurré una vez que me acerqué hasta el punto de tocar a la castaña con la mano.

"Tú no sabes nada." Murmuró hacia mí bajando la guardia por un segundo. Únicamente hizo falta un segundo de flaqueza para tomar a la castaña por su brazo libre y tirar hacia mí situándome entre las dos, depositando a la castaña tras mi espalda. "¿Te crees muy lista?" La rabia surcaba su mirada, que me dedicaba por entero hacia a mí.

"Shizuru sube al coche." Ordené hacia la castaña que se encontraba atónita por lo que había presenciado. Inmediatamente obedeció. "Que sea la última vez que te vea cerca de ella o si no juro que ningún guardia de seguridad podrá detener todo lo que pienso hacer contigo y me alegra que me estés mirando fijamente porque mi cara será lo último que veas."

Al concluir con la brillante amenaza a modo de los soprano, la escruté por un segundo con la mirada con el fin de que haya quedado claro y me dirigí hacia el coche, cerrándolo tras de mí sin perder detalle del espejo retrovisor que aun reflejaba su quieta silueta, como si mis palabras la hubiesen petrificado. Al arrancar el motor de mi vehículo, de sus labios se emitió una pequeña sonrisa espeluznante. Sin más espera me puse en camino en dirección hacia Ota, con una Shizuru silenciosa, como si alguien la despojara del habla. Al tomar la calle principal, nos desviamos por la autopista de Shuto, era preferible ir en peaje para no sufrir ningún contratiempo en horas puntas. Ambas seguíamos en silencio, aunque podía oír los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón alto y claro. A mi parecer retumbaban por todo el vehículo y por más que subiera el volumen de la radio, este seguía palpitando fuertemente.

"Gracias." Susurró levemente sin observarme pues mantenía su mirada fija hacia algún punto del paisaje campestre. Una vez abandonada la metrópoli solo el verde predominaba.

"No hay de qué." Completé tragando saliva con la mirada hacia el frente poniendo una concentración inusual en mi conducción. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté poco después para romper el nuevo silencio que se formaba entre ambas.

"No lo sé." Contestó en un murmuro imperceptible que había llegado a mis oídos.

"¿Lo dices por el divorcio?" Cuestioné inconscientemente y enseguida me arrepentí, pues había capturado por completo su interés y ésta había fijado su intensa mirada en mí, cosa que me alteraba los nervios.

"¿Cómo…" Su rostro mostraba un brillo inusual y la duda cruzaba su mente.

"Me lo ha dicho Homura, fui a la oficina a presentar mi dimisión y no me quiso recibir." Respondí inmediatamente, sin apartar mis ojos de la carretera. "Me adelantaste tú." Traté de sonreír de forma nerviosa cosa que percibió ella también.

"¿Te marchas?" Su duda se transformó en miedo e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar.

"Nunca pensé quedarme, solo quería participar en este proyecto." Mentí. "Además, será lo mejor."

"¿Lo mejor para quién?" Volvió a cuestionar sin desviar su mirada de mí, por lo que me giré y la contemplé. La desesperación se dibujaba en sus orbes escarlata que refulgían al ver su reflejo en los míos. De pronto, la velocidad del Mercedes comenzó a amainar, reduciendo considerablemente. "¿Qué sucede?" La aguja que marcaba el nivel de gasolina del depósito se encontraba desplomada.

"¿Qué raro nos hemos quedado sin gasolina?" Expresé extrañada mientras detenía el vehículo hacia un lado de la autopista.

"¡Oh, señor!" Exclamó depositando su mano en la cabeza como si recordara algo. "Encontré a Tomoe hurgando en tu coche." Continuó observándome de nuevo.

"¡Genial! ¡Yo la mato!" Suspiré pesadamente antes de tomar una decisión. "Quédate aquí, intentare arreglarlo." Continué descendiendo del coche.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo?" Cuestionó descendiendo también del coche, por lo que la miré fijamente sin entender cuál era su pregunta. "Sé que eres ingeniera pero…"

"Cuando me conociste era solo una mecánica recuerdas, algo sé hacer con un motor." Dije antes de agacharme a observar que había tocado la histérica secretaria. "Ha perforado el deposito la muy…" Concluí al ver exactamente donde se encontraba la fuga. "Puedo arreglarlo para que nos lleve hasta Ota pero el problema es la gasolina que ya no tenemos."

"Podemos llamar al seguro." Afirmó la voz cantarina de Shizuru adivinando la arrogancia de los ingenieros mecánicos, reacios a pedir auxilio en carretera.

"O puedo arreglarlo e ir a la salida más cercana a por un poco de gasolina mientras esperas en el coche." Sentencié deshaciéndome de los restos de grasa adheridos a mis manos por tocar el depósito desde abajo.

"¿Dame un solo motivo para no llamar a asistencia en carretera?" Cuestionó alzando su teléfono móvil, depositándolo cerca de sus labios.

"¿Dame un solo motivo tú para no dejarme solucionar este problema por mi misma?" La observé situándome frente a ella, en medio de la autopista de peaje sin un alma a nuestro alrededor.

"No quiero que me dejes sola." Su intensa mirada carmesí, me perforaba el alma desde afuera. Aquella frase iba con demasiado doble sentido, cosa que me hizo estremecer.

"Está bien." Respondí rendida y casi sin aliento. "Sube al coche, llamaremos a asistencia en carretera." Rememorando que en el pasado, todas las discusiones las ganaba ella.

Durante más de media hora, traté de ponerme en contacto con un ser humano al otro lado de la línea ya que me mantenían continuamente a la espera el sistema automático. Al poder exponer el problema de la avería y dar exactamente las coordenadas de nuestra situación, nos avisaron amablemente que recibiríamos asistencia en hora y media aproximadamente, ya que todas las grúas se encontraban ocupadas aquella mañana. Resoplé como una niña pequeña al no recibir su tarta de cumpleaños y maldije por lo bajo, al haber aceptado las condiciones de Fujino, mientras esta no dejaba de sonreír divertida hacia mi dirección.

"¿Hora y media? ¿Acaso viene de Kobe?" Me quejé tras colgar la llamada. "Mi abuela lo habría hecho en la mitad de tiempo."

"Hora y media no es nada. No te enfades tanto." Concluyó la castaña con su perfecto Kioto-ben mientras se ponía cómoda en el asiento del copiloto. "Relájate, a veces los planes no salen como uno quiere."

"¿Has hecho yoga o qué? La Shizuru que yo conozco habría vuelto a llamar solo para despedirlos." Sonreí hacia ella que se había tomado mi broma con mucho humor.

"Me alegro de haber dejado de ser Fujino para ser simplemente la Shizuru que tú conoces." Sonrió observándome fijamente. "La Natsuki que yo conozco, se habría relajado en su asiento, tomándose este pequeño contratiempo como un momento de respiro antes de regresar de nuevo a la realidad." Canturreó con su melodiosa voz sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Su expresión tranquila pese al asunto de hace unas horas me producía una terrible desazón. Era como si ella poseyera las preguntas del universo y se las guardara secretamente para sí. Por un momento estuve de acuerdo con su afirmación, nuestros roles se habían intercambiado. Ella parecía tan tranquila y despreocupada y yo impaciente e inquieta. ¿Desde cuándo era yo amante del control?

"Parece que conoces a esa Natsuki mucho más que yo." Sonreí hacia ella que seguía observando en silencio tras su impecable pronunciación. "En algún momento dejé de ser yo misma para convertirme en alguien diferente."

"Tal vez solo necesitas recordar quien fuiste." Susurró lentamente y mi mirada se dirigió hacia sus labios, que parecían guardar un dulce secreto.

Un secreto inconfesable que se moría de ganas por asomarse, de un momento a otro se mordió el labio inferior al sentir mi entrecortada respiración y durante un corto lapso de tiempo, nuestras bocas se buscaban para fundirse. Junto a Shizuru no tenía escapatoria, no podía controlar mis impulsos y dejaba que la naturaleza me empujara a su antojo dejándome llevar. Aquello era justo lo que hice al conocerla, dejarme llevar y por eso mismo, aquella cruz me acompañó durante seis terribles años sin ella. Ahora de nuevo me ahogaba en su pasión y fluía junto a su respiración. No podía impedir lo que comenzaba a suceder entre ambas y tampoco podía impedir todas las consecuencias que aquello acarreaba. Lamentaba profundamente mi decisión de unir mi vida a la de Nao e inconscientemente buscaba en mi interior miles de razones que podría usar a mi favor, llegado el momento para disolver aquella absurda relación. De momento saboreaba los deliciosos labios de Fujino como si de estos emanaran la verdad acerca de mi futuro, como si su aliento fuera más importante que el aire que respiraba. Y es que desde que nuestras vidas volvieron a colisionar, solo respiraba el aire que ella me daba, sentía que las nubes sobre nuestras cabezas nos conectaban de cierta forma y el hecho de deslizar mi lengua en su interior y percibir la suavidad que escondía su ser a ojos del mundo me llenaba de dicha. En seguida nuestra pasión empañó los cristales del Mercedes y nuestro deseo caldeó la pequeña estancia del interior, cada centímetro de piel que recorría con la yema de mis dedos, me enlazaba aún más en ella, como si fuésemos dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección. De un momento a otro, sus piernas me rodeaban y su cuerpo me apresaba al respaldo de la silla del conductor, por suerte un clásico era muy espacioso por dentro, enseguida me alegré de mi brillante adquisición. Al separarnos en busca de aire necesario entre ambas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron a una corta distancia, tan corta que no podía percibir quien era yo, si la Natsuki que se encontraba aterradoramente sentada o la Natsuki hermosamente reflejada. Sus brillantes orbes escarlata refulgían hacia mí como si fuese la séptima maravilla del mundo, me observaban como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo y aquello hizo estremecer por completo mi interior. Temblaba por su contacto, por su perfume y por su cercanía. Ya había saboreado la Shizuru de ahora, la mujer embarazada que me había abandonado hará seis años pero aquella experiencia parecía completamente nueva, aquella Shizuru era la mujer que amaba, la mujer a la que aspiraba y con la que quería compartir cada uno de los días que me restaban en la vida y lo único que podía hacer era temblar ante la emoción.

"Tranquila." Trató de serenarme sin desviar su mirada de la mía, acompasando nuestra respiración agitada. Sus labios volvieron a rozar los míos en una suave caricia saboreando la posibilidad de un beso. Aquello se me antojaba como rozar el cielo. "Te amo." Al oír aquella confesión se me secó la boca por completo. "Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, incluso sin saber que volverías. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y de nadie más." De nuevo recibía una suave caricia de sus labios a los míos. "Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de decirte todo esto y más aún en mi condición, esperando un hijo." En aquel instante unió nuestras frentes y respiró profundamente antes de continuar. "Pero todo esto que siento, me está matando por dentro."

"¡Shh…!" Silencié acariciando su rostro con mis manos, aun con nuestras frentes apoyadas una en la otra. "Shizuru yo también te amo." Susurré cerrando los ojos, saboreando cada palabra que salía de mi corazón. "Amo cada parte y cada centímetro de ti." Abrí los ojos y contemplé los suyos completamente cristalinos mirando con fijeza los míos. "El hijo que esperas es una parte importante de ti, por lo que lo amo a él también incluso antes de haber nacido." Confesé en un susurro y pude ver el asombro en su mirada mezclado con una especie de alivio que flotaba en la sonrisa que comenzó a dibujar en su rostro.

Automáticamente fundimos nuestros labios, sellando aquella confesión con un beso suave y profundo. Era una promesa de amor. No había vuelta atrás. Había aceptado todos los riesgos con tal de permanecer toda mi vida junto a ella. Yamada me había aceptado como si fuese hija suya y el profundo amor que sentía por él, era tan inmenso que superaba con creces al que sentí alguna vez por mis progenitores.

Degustaba cada sensación que sus labios me dedicaban. Shizuru parecía envuelta en una ternura sin fin y su cálida y suave lengua, se paseaba por mi interior reclamando cada centímetro que le fue arrebatado en el pasado. Era una delicia volver a sentirla como antaño. Mi cuerpo comenzó a corresponder a todos los estímulos que ella me producía y por un segundo toda nuestra ropa comenzó a estorbar. Ambas respiraciones se reproducían como una suave melodía en una acalorada noche de verano y sus manos ardían en llamas a cada punto que acariciaba. Dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión e hicimos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, lentamente y con delicadeza, besaba cada poro de su piel con minucioso detalle, ya no para memorizar si no para tatuar mí perfume en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Durante un lapso de tiempo, habíamos perdido la noción de este. Nuestros cuerpos agitados y exhaustos ante el desborde de amor, respiraban con cierta dificultad en el asiento trasero del Pagoda. Habíamos olvidado por completo la llamada a la asistencia en carretera, habíamos olvidado por completo la existencia del mundo fuera del vehículo. Permanecíamos únicamente ella y yo, con nuestros cuerpos transpirados y las ventanas empañadas, como única señal de nuestro amor. Acariciaba su espalda desnuda, deslizando un dedo por su deslumbrante curva, con la conclusión de que no podía vivir de otra manera que no fuera aquella, entre sus brazos y con el aliento robado por sus labios. De pronto, el zumbido de su teléfono personal, captó nuestra atención. Había siete llamadas perdidas procedentes del despacho de Fujura corp. Y otras siete de la planta ensambladora de Ota, pero únicamente nos preocupó la llamada entrante, era Mai.

"Fujino al habla." Respondió Shizuru enseguida. "Si, está aquí." Pronunciando aquello, me pasó su teléfono personal para atender la llamada.

"¿Si?" Contesté tragando saliva. Si Mai había llamado para contactar conmigo a través de Fujino, era porque el mío no daba señales de vida. Y no solo era aquello, si no que algo grave había ocurrido en mi ausencia.

"Es tu padre, Kuga. Le han ingresado hace cinco minutos, parece que está muy mal." Con aquella escueta advertencia, colgué la llamada.

Algo en mi interior se agitó con violencia. Tenía un mal presentimiento, sabía que aquella sería la última vez que visitaríamos el hospital.

N/A: Ya nos estamos acercando al final, por lo menos el de uno de los personajes. Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, Natsuki había regresado por la enfermedad de su tutor por lo que tendremos que lidiar con "la parte mala de la historia", la buena noticia es que ha aceptado encantada a Shizuru y a su hijo. La otra parte del capítulo se centra en nuestra "querida" Tomoe haciendo de las suyas, está un poco dolida por su despido y con la castaña, por lo que tratará de atentar contra todo el que se acerque a Shizuru. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, son maravillosos. Leyéndolos me ha quedado una pequeña duda, ¿De verdad queréis juntar a alguien TAN increíble como lo esta siendo el personaje de Nao con un hombre como Reito? Antes de emparejarla con ese patán prefiero que se haga monja que queréis que os diga. Todo menos acabar en brazos de alguien como segunda opción en la vida. Y sinceramente, aun no he pensado (pese a que nos acercamos tímidamente al final de la historia) en qué camino tomará Nao, solo estoy segura que personas como ella siempre encuentran a alguien digno de compartir con ellas la vida pero no inmediatamente. Cuando alguien siente un gran amor por una persona, tanto que se pasa seis años de su vida esperando en las sombras incluso sabiendo que esa persona jamás se fijaría en ella, ¿como es posible que a la primera de cambio encuentre un amor y se olvide en seguida de seis años esperando? Para mí es inconcebible. Nao es maravillosa y como ser extraordinario se merece un amor extraordinario, que probablemente no mencionaremos aquí porque esta historia pertenece a Natsuki y a Shizuru, pero... (aunque no quiero prometer nada porque la verdad últimamente apenas tengo tiempo para mi) trataré de hacer un one-shot con el final de Nao, (solo si dispongo de tiempo, no es una promesa). Otra cosa más, Aline intentaré no hacerte sufrir mucho con la muerte de Yamada, no se me dan muy bien las muertes (porque por suerte no me ha tocado presenciar ninguna muy cercana o por lo menos de alguien a quien estime). Noname, responder a tu pregunta. Esta no es la continuación de mi historia real, es únicamente ficción por lo menos parte de lo que habéis leído. De hecho (no recuerdo si lo comenté) ni siquiera Mai y Tate están juntos en la vida real, cada uno tomamos nuestro camino diferente y aunque de vez en cuando nos reunimos cuando regreso a ver a mi familia, Mai está casada con un policía y tiene un hijo precioso, Tate se casó en septiembre del año pasado (con una bruja) y mi querida Shizuru, es simplemente un recuerdo, somos amigas, ese tipo de amigas que se felicitan en los cumpleaños y en año nuevo. Espero haber satisfecho tu curiosidad. ¡Ahh! se me olvidaba handymanjett, sabes que no soy amante de los "...y vivieron felices y comieron perdices y a mi no me invitaron porque no se acordaron." Los odio y sé que os prometí un final feliz a todas y os lo voy a dar peeeeero a mi manera, todo lo "realista" que puede dar de sí la palabra FELIZ. Sin más dilación, ¡sed felices y comed perdices!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

 _ **Shizuru**_

"Ama ahora mientras vivas ya que muerto no lo podrás lograr."

William Shakespeare

* * *

Hacía dos días que no recibía noticias de Kuga y me estaba volviendo loca. Lo último que alcancé a ver fue un vacío inmenso en su mirada. Yamada no se encontraba bien y todo apuntaba a que había llegado su fatídico punto y final. Suspiré pesadamente observando la enorme cristalera que decoraba mi oficina en la corporación de los Fujino. Desde el lanzamiento de la Kuga125, había un enorme revuelo en la compañía de mi progenitor. Sabía que a estas alturas, todo el equipo evitaba filtrar cualquier tipo de información frente a mí, pensando que tal vez la brillante idea del proyecto estrella de Fujura Corp, sea producto del enorme esfuerzo de los Fujino. Cosa que era incierta, de hecho el único grano de arena que aporté fue mi actuación en Osaka en la feria del motociclismo. Pero aquellos pequeños detalles mi progenitor los desconocía, por lo que se mantenía recluido en su oficina con tal de no verme, cosa que agradecía enormemente. Aun no sabía cómo informar de mis últimas novedades a mi familia. Y me aterraba la idea de no recibir como me esperaba la noticia de mi divorcio. De nuevo suspiré pesadamente con la mente ocupada en mi tren de pensamientos.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos." La voz de Homura me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Al girarme lo observé sereno con aquella absurda sonrisa soberbia decorando nuevamente su rostro.

"Pensaba en cuanto tiempo necesitarías para firmar unos insignificantes papeles." Respondí igualmente serena mientras tomaba asiento en mi oficina. Algo había cambiado. Aquella sonrisa espeluznante había desaparecido durante semanas desde que le pedí el divorcio y ahora la portaba nuevamente sin preocupación alguna.

"¿Insignificantes?" Cuestionó tomando asiento frente a mí. "Resulta que lo he estado meditando y he llegado a la conclusión de que no creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho tu decisión." Resolvió con parsimonia, gesticulando con ambas manos mientras depositaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra. Lo observé fijamente tratando de deducir a donde llegaban sus palabras.

"Con cuidado Homura." Advertí sin eliminar una sonrisa afable de mi rostro. "La última persona que inmiscuyó a mi padre en mi vida privada, acabó convirtiéndose en su esbirro."

"¡Oh querida! Sabes que nunca he aspirado a ese puesto." Nagi suelta una risa de lo más divertida, como si le hubiese expresado algo ocurrente. "Hablando de esbirros." Cambió automáticamente de tema. "He tenido la dicha de disfrutar de un agradable encuentro con un antiguo compañero de universidad que curiosamente trabaja para tu padre." De pronto algo en mi interior encendió todas las alarmas, se refería a Reito. Había estado hablando con él, aquella era la única explicación a su serena posición.

"¿Por qué no me extraña? Solo tú podrías tener un agradable encuentro con él." Saqué a pasear mi intachable ingenio, impidiendo mostrar cualquier emoción en el rostro. Sabía que no debía darle demasiada importancia a aquel tema frente a Homura, de lo contrario sacaría demasiadas conclusiones. Y aún no sabía que era aquello que le había contado Reito.

"Me ha puesto al día sobre tu pasado." Confesó sin rodeos esperando alguna respuesta por mi parte. Sonreí relajándome sobre el respaldo de mi silla, mostrando así la tranquilidad que no poseía en aquel instante.

"¿En serio? Suena interesante." Jugueteé con mis dedos en la orilla de mi mesa para aplacar mis nervios. "Te contó que acabó casado con mi padre porque lo rechacé." Sonreí nuevamente, depositando mi mirada en la suya.

"No hizo falta, lo deduje por mí mismo." Sonrió ante aquella frase ingeniosa. "Lo que me confesó fue la razón por la que lo rechazaste." Sentenció sin desviar la risa de sus labios.

"No hubo ninguna razón aparente." Pronuncie aún echada sobre el respaldo de mi silla, uniendo las yemas de mis dedos. "A mi padre dejó de interesarle nuestra unión, le prometió un puesto junto a él y yo quedé libre de enlazar mi futuro con alguien tan mediocre." Anuncié sin darle importancia a aquel hecho. "Nunca hago nada sin que antes dé el visto bueno mi padre y así él lo ha querido." Al oír aquello asintió en silencio, aquellas palabras hicieron dudar acerca de la veracidad de las palabras de Reito. "De todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver mi pasado con el hecho de que aún no haya recibido los papeles del divorcio firmados?" cuestioné recargando mi cuerpo sobre ambos codos que había depositado sobre la mesa.

"Es que esta no fue la versión que el señor Kanzaki me ha confiado." Inquirió posando la palma de su mano en su barbilla, jugueteando con sus dedos largos en su rostro, a la espera de mi reacción.

"Bueno, según el lobo caperucita roja es la malvada del cuento." Comenté encogiéndome de hombros. "No voy a entrar en polémicas ni en detalles, ¿a quién le importa el pasado cuando es el futuro el que está en juego?" Cuestioné volviendo a depositar mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla. "La próxima vez que necesites algún dato acerca de mi pasado, no dudes en preguntármelo a mí directamente, no hay nadie mejor que yo para resolver tus dudas."

"Lo tendré en cuenta de cara al futuro." Sonrió tratando de disimular su orgullo herido.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, querido. Espero que entre tú y yo no exista más futuro salvo el laboral si la ocasión lo amerita." Sentencié endureciendo mi semblante. "No veo la necesidad de seguir postergando más nuestro inevitable divorcio. Tu no quieres ser el padre de ningún Fujino y yo no deseo ser la esposa de ningún Homura, creo que hemos hablado muy claro, ¿no te parece?" En aquel instante me incorporé de mi asiento, clavando mi mirada en la suya.

"Te repito que esta decisión disgustará demasiado a tu padre." Amenazó incorporándose él también de su asiento.

"En ese caso tendrás otra versión como todo lobo de la historia." Diciendo aquellas palabras, invité a que Homura se retirara amablemente de mi despacho.

Tras la intensa charla con mi esposo no me quedaba la menor duda de que debía adelantarme y hablar con mi progenitor. Todas aquellas novedades debían llegar a él por mis propios labios, de lo contrario no habrá oportunidad de conseguir mi ansiada libertad. Sabía que Nagi podía llegar a jugar muy sucio, y si ese caso se diera, estaría en serios problemas.

Aquella mañana traté por todos mis medios en llegar a mi padre pero me fue imposible. Aunque nos unieran lazos sanguíneos debía recibirme únicamente si poseía cita previa, por muy vicepresidenta de la compañía que fuera. El presidente no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Aquello resumía la relación que poseía con mi progenitor. Jamás había participado en nada que concierne a mí, salvo la toma de decisiones desde las sombras, como si fuese su títere al que dirigía a su antojo por el sendero que era mi vida. Suspiré profundamente al descubrir, que entre su apretada agenda y la mía, nuestra reunión sería en un plazo de seis meses. No solo le comunicaría mi divorcio, si no le presentaría directamente a su futuro nieto. Deseché aquel absurdo encuentro, liberando aquella hora dentro de seis meses y me rendí. Las cosas las haría a mi modo, y si en algún momento se disgustara por mi decisión tal y como aseguraba Homura, entonces no tendría más remedio que bajar de su pedestal al pueblo y reunirse él conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente, debía dirigirme hacia la clínica en Azabu para mi siguiente control. Esperaba aquella fecha como agua de mayo. Sabía que la única forma de presentarme ante Kuga en aquellos momentos, era con la excusa de ver a mi ginecóloga. Nao debía estar ahí, recluida en la habitación donde asisten a Yamada, consolando a una destrozada morena y celaba cada segundo que podía disfrutar la pelirroja en aquel instante con Natsuki. Deseaba con todo mi fuero interno estar ahí, apoyándola en aquel momento tan difícil y compartiendo no solo los buenos trances, si no los tortuosos y dolorosos también. Al dirigirme a mi vehículo, descubrí en la puerta de la mansión la enorme caravana que dirigía cada paso de mi progenitor. Uno de sus lacayos con un perfecto traje negro, me esperaba a la salida para invitarme a reunirme con mi padre.

"Padre." Saludé al incorporarme al segundo Mercedes oscuro en el que se encontraba mi progenitor, ya que en el primero, iban confinados sus guardaespaldas.

"¿Me puedes explicar el asunto del divorcio?" Cuestionó en cuanto me vio acomodarme en el asiento trasero junto a él. Sus asuntos eran siempre de vital importancia por lo que continuamente iba al grano, sin rodeos.

"Hacia la clínica de Azabu, por favor. Debo estar ahí en menos de media hora." Comuniqué hacia el conductor, que al oír mis indicaciones continuó quieto en busca de la confirmación de mi padre. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, éste se puso en marcha.

"¿Clínica en Azabu? ¿Creí que ibas a la familiar en Ginza?" Se extrañó, observándome por primera vez desde que había ascendido al vehículo.

"Padre, sé que no dispone de mucho tiempo." Comencé con mi discurso, ya que frente a él no había dos oportunidades. "Estoy embarazada y ese es el único motivo por el que quiero divorciarme de Homura." Mentí pero en el pasado aprendí que con los Fujino era la única manera de sobrevivir. El perplejo ante mi afirmación dominaba el rostro de mi padre. "Homura no quiere ser el padre de ningún Fujino." Aquello era verdad, por lo que lo sentencié rotundamente como guinda del pastel.

"¿Estas embarazada de él?" Preguntó después de una corta pausa, reorganizando tal vez sus ideas, ya que mi embarazo era una incógnita que desconocía de la ecuación. Asentí en silencio sin desviar mi rojiza mirada de la de mi progenitor que competía en intensidad. "¿Así que no quiere ser padre de ningún Fujino?" Volvió a lanzar mi última sentencia al aire pensativo mientras se recargaba sobre el respaldo del confortante Mercedes. "Le di demasiada cuerda a ese mono de feria." Se lamentó desviando su mirada, poniendo al día sus pensamientos. "Pero no puedes divorciarte ahora." Aquella conclusión me sacó un enorme y profundo asombro.

"¿Cómo voy a criar a mi hijo con alguien que lo detesta solo por mí apellido?" Inconscientemente lancé aquella cuestión que me atormentaba desde que descubrí mi embarazo y me arrepentí de ello en el acto, sabía que con mi progenitor no debía dominarme ninguna emoción pero las hormonas hacían de las suyas.

"No seas ridícula." Repuso enseguida. "Él no criará jamás a ningún Fujino, ni siquiera lo verá crecer de cerca, pero antes de que os divorciéis necesito los planos de vuestra dichosa Kuga125, ¿tienes idea del daño que has causado con tu aventura en Osaka?" Su tono de voz se elevó a medida que iba profundizando en su elocuencia. Aquello era todo lo que le importaba a él. Su compañía y su mercado. "Entiendo que tú únicamente seguías las ordenes de tu brillante esposo." Trató de suavizar el tono en aquella frase, puntualizando la palabra brillante. "Pero vuestra travesura me ha costado millones de yenes."

"¿De quién es la culpa? Usted fue quien eligió a mi brillante esposo." Respondí completamente alterada.

"¡No me desafíes Shizuru!" Amenazó igual de alterado. Al parecer Fujura corp. Le había infligido más daño del que creíamos en un principio. "De no ser porque esa ingeniera es demasiado escurridiza, ahora mismo ella estaría en mis filas y tú compartirías la misma suerte que el imbécil de Homura." Al oír aquello me paralicé por completo. Había estado buscando a Kuga sin éxito, a eso debo su visita. Ni siquiera sabe que es la misma Kuga de la que me separó hace seis años. De ese pequeño detalle no le había informado Reito.

"¿Eso es lo único que valgo para usted?" Cuestioné en tono ofendido, sabía exactamente que para mí progenitor únicamente era una moneda de cambio pero trataba de desviar toda atención de la ingeniera escurridiza.

"¡No seas tan dramática! ¡Te pareces a tu madre!" Exclamó rendido ante mi sobresaliente actuación.

"¿Sabe? Quizá tenga razón y me parezca a mi madre, porque voy a hacer exactamente lo que ella hizo." Amenacé aprovechando que el vehículo se había detenido ante un semáforo en rojo. "Tendrá sus dichosos planos pero a cambio quiero que salga usted de mi vida y de la vida de mi hijo, no quiero saber nada de este apellido que todo el mundo parece detestar." Diciendo aquello, salí furiosa del vehículo sin mirar atrás. En el instante que cerré la puerta de un portazo, el semáforo se puso en verde y numerosos bocinazos inundaron la calle, ya que el Mercedes negro se negaba a incorporarse a la marcha.

Todo mi ser temblaba ante la osadía de desafiar a mi progenitor. Aquella era la única vez que me había atrevido a ello y me sentía en constante peligro, como si una ola maligna me atravesaría el cuerpo de un momento a otro. Caminé ágil bajo el cielo encapotado el resto del camino hasta la clínica pensando que tal vez me adelantaría mi padre, ya que conocía mi destino. No fue así. Una vez que llegué hasta la clínica, no había señal de mi progenitor ni de sus secuaces. Ingresé en el interior, sin mirar demasiado a los lados para no despertar sospechas y me dirigí a la sala de espera, donde la primera vez esperé hecha un manojo de nervios. En aquella ocasión no era distinta, seguía siendo un manojo de nervios, la única diferencia residía en la razón. Ahora luchaba por mi hijo, para no acabar en manos de mi progenitor, sabía que él tenía grandes planes para mi descendiente y no quería que incluyera a mi futuro vástago en su mundo de control y opresión.

"Señorita Sakai." Pronunció una enfermera el nombre de pila de mi secretaria y automáticamente alcé la mirada, extrañada de no ser Mai. "¿Es usted la señorita Sakai?" Cuestionó al ver mi reacción.

"Sí, soy yo." Resolví insegura, cuestionándome internamente por el paradero de mi mejor amiga.

"La doctora Yuichi no puede atenderla, me ha pedido encarecidamente que me ocupe yo de usted." Repuso la enfermera con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Dónde está Mai?" Pregunté horrorizada, sabía que la única razón por la que mi mejor amiga confiara mi salud a otra enfermera, sería únicamente porque Kuga necesitaría más de ella en estos momentos. "¿Está en cuidados intensivos con el señor Yamada?" Interrogué suplicante ante un poco de información.

El rostro asombrado de la enfermera ante mi predicción fue una respuesta más que suficiente. Enseguida marché rumbo hacia la quinta planta, sabía que las malas noticias nunca llegaban solas y que en aquel instante, algo horrible ocurría. Lo percibía en todo mi cuerpo, hasta que alcancé el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del señor Yamada. Mi mejor amiga, se encontraba junto a una camilla que trasportaba el cuerpo inmóvil del tutor de Kuga. La segunda imagen que recibían mis ojos en aquel momento, hizo que mi mundo entero se tambaleara. Frente a mí una destrozada Natsuki, envuelta en lágrimas luchaba por mantenerse en pie ante tanto dolor. No nos preparaban para lidiar con tanto pesar y mucho menos nos preparaban para sobrellevar la impotencia de descubrir a tu ser más querido navegar en un profundo lamento. Aquella imagen de Natsuki me desarmaba, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla destruida y mis pies me fallaron negándose a caminar. El horror dibujado en mi rostro, me impedía respirar. Quería salir corriendo hacia Kuga, abrazarla y susurrar que todo iba a salir bien, pero una fuerza invisible me lo impedía. La impotencia me dominaba furiosamente y no pude salir de mi trance hasta que descubrí a Nao salir abatida del interior de la habitación que durante minutos antes vio dar el último suspiro al señor Yamada. Yuiki se acercó hasta Natsuki y la envolvió con sus brazos, consolando su perdida. Cerré los ojos ante aquella visión y respiré profundamente, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia ambas, decidida. Únicamente una emoción más intensa era capaz de deshacerse de otra. Y el hecho de ver a la pelirroja dominarle una fortaleza férrea en aquellos fatídicos momentos, unos celos profundos me embriagaron. Al llegar junto a ellas, me senté en el único asiento libre que restaba en el pasillo junto a la morena que tenía posada su cabeza en el hombro de Nao. Mi mirada buscaba los orbes esmeralda que se encontraban presos por una tristeza infinita.

"Creía que con la muerte de mis padres, cualquier otra muerte dolería menos." Susurró con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, cosa que contraía aún más mi corazón. "Pero no es así." Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo por sus ojos caldeando su rostro. De pronto, no supimos cómo reaccionar ante su confesión. Y a riesgo de que Nao pudiera oír todo aquello que pudiera decirle, deslicé mi mano sobre la suya y apreté mi agarre.

"Desearía cargar con la mitad de tu dolor y alejarte esta pena." Comencé susurrando hacia ella, sabiendo que mi suave murmuro llegaba a oído de las dos. "Con tal de no ver nunca más una lágrima de tus ojos." Concluí depositando mi cristalina mirada en el torbellino de emociones que encerraban los esmeralda de Kuga.

En un segundo parecía que ambas habíamos perdido la noción del espacio. Todos aquellos muros blancos desaparecieron en la nada, junto a la fluorescente luz que golpeaba nuestros rostros y la presencia de Nao junto a Kuga. Su brillante mirada se mantenía firme en la mía. Durante un instante parecía mirar a través de mí, descubriendo mi propio abismo. Observándome como si fuese la primera vez que admiraba una obra que había escrutado numerosas veces, comprendiendo así su significado. El agarre que ejercía mi mano sobre la suya era la única prueba real de que nos encontrábamos en el hospital.

"Yamada por fin ha encontrado la paz, ahora está en casa que es donde siempre quiso estar." La voz de Yuiki llegaba hasta nosotras como una pequeña ola que rompía en una playa virgen de forma suave y apacible.

"Voy a organizar el papeleo." Repuso Natsuki incorporándose, continuando con aquella mirada intensa que me había dedicado, seguida por Nao que había sido testigo en todo momento de nuestra actuación en silencio.

No podía estar junto a ella en este momento y aquello me producía una profunda tristeza. A la mañana siguiente, la ceremonia daba lugar en el hogar de Natsuki, donde una vez estuve sin saber que aquella pequeña casa se mantendría adherida a mis recuerdos más felices. En compañía de Mai, Tate y la pequeña Saeko que observaba curiosa todo aquello preguntándose donde se encontraba el abuelo. Subí las escaleras, rememorando la primera noche que conocí a Kuga, sabía que no era el momento para los recuerdos pero estos me asaltaron sin piedad. ¿Quién me habría dicho que mi vida se ligaría a la de Natsuki para siempre a partir de aquella noche? Con paso firme, me dirigí al interior de la sala de estar, donde el cuerpo de Yamada estaba dispuesto sobre un futon blanco, completamente cubierto. Natsuki se encontraba frente al cuerpo inmóvil de su tutor, contemplándolo en silencio. Aquello sería una velada íntima y familiar, así lo quiso el difunto y de aquella misma forma lo prefería Kuga, que aun dolida por su perdida, dirigía una mirada cabizbaja y afligida al cuerpo sin vida de su padre. De pronto asistimos todos al nokan que era el ritual que se llevaba a cabo para la introducción del cadáver al ataúd. La agencia que había escogido el propio Yamada, estaba compuesta por personas serias y profesionales de su entera confianza. El señor que lo asistía envolvía cada movimiento con una elegancia y armonía infinita. El cuerpo frío recuperaba su belleza por toda la eternidad y el transcurso de la purificación del cuerpo se hacía con calma y precisión, con un amable afecto lleno de placidez y calma. Una vez otorgada la gracia al rígido cuerpo del señor Yamada, se dispuso el cadáver en el ataúd con respeto, rezando unas sutras antes de cubrirlo con la tapa para siempre. Durante todo el proceso, Nao no había dejado de verter lágrimas. Al parecer el tutor de Natsuki se había convertido en una figura bastante cercana a la pelirroja. Mai trataba de consolar a la joven, aunque mi mente y mi mirada seguían perdidas en la silueta de la morena que no había pronunciado palabra. Únicamente el silencio envolvía su cuerpo y aquello me inquietaba. Antes de que la compañía funeraria cerrara el ataúd, ésta se acercó hasta su tutor y lo observó por última vez. De un momento a otro, un dolor desgarrador se apoderaba de ella, como si comprendiera de pronto que aquella iba a ser la última imagen de Yamada que sus pupilas capturaban y su pena descendió furiosa por las cuencas de sus ojos. Todos sentimos ese dolor en nuestra piel. El dolor que nos provocaba la impotencia de ver a la persona más fuerte que había conocido en mi vida, desfallecer sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su ser querido. Depositaba sus manos sobre él, con minucioso cuidado tratando de que no se desvaneciera. Implorando una y otra vez que no se marchara pero era demasiado tarde. Yamada se había extinguido, su llama había llegado al final y por más que quisiera impedirlo, no podíamos hacer nada por ella. Las lágrimas decoraban nuestras mejillas, nadie era inmune al tormento de Kuga. Su lamento desgarraba nuestro interior.

"Se ha ido." Repetía entre lágrimas. "Me he quedado sola." Concluyó entre sollozos al alejarla del ataúd con el fin de que Tate y la compañía funeraria pudieran cerrarlo. "Era lo único que me quedaba, y ya no está en este mundo." Completó depositando su cabeza en mi regazo.

"No estas sola." Susurré para calmarla, sintiendo la humedad de mis propias lágrimas. "Me tienes a mí." Aquella frase se deslizó por mis labios sin reparar en la presencia de Nao que sufría en brazos de Mai.

Aquella noche, todos guardamos vigilia ante el ataúd junto a Natsuki. Había permanecido sollozando durante todo el día, sin moverse de mi regazo hasta que el sueño invadió su ser alejándola momentáneamente de aquella dura realidad. El silencio predominaba en la sala y solo la voz de la pequeña Saeko se abría a nuestros oídos. El día de después del velatorio, se llevaba a cabo el funeral. Toda la familia y las amistades del difunto, se reunieron en el templo budista donde se llevaría a cabo la cremación. Asistimos en completo silencio a la ceremonia fúnebre donde el sacerdote budista nos envolvió en sutras, después el féretro fue transportado por los empleados del taller de Yamada hasta el crematorio, donde nos despedimos por última vez.

Mis ojos no podían continuar vertiendo más lágrimas. De pie junto a Kuga, únicamente percibía su vacío. Había dejado su sollozo a un lado y contemplaba la puerta por donde lo transportaron para no volver a ver jamás aquel cuerpo. Miraba fijamente la puerta cerrada, sin desviar la mirada, como si esperara que él mismo la atravesara sobre sus piernas, completamente recuperado. Pero no fue así, después de hora y media aproximadamente, un operario de la cámara de cremación, salió portando una urna en sus manos.

"Mi más sentido pésame." Se reverenció el señor frente a ella, adivinando que era la dueña de las cenizas. Kuga permaneció observando la urna y con manos temblorosas, las deslizó abrazando las cenizas contra su cuerpo.

"Gracias." Susurró ahogando su lamento, tensando su mandíbula.

Verla perdida en su infierno interno me enloquecía. Quería alejarla de aquel lugar y de aquella situación. Protegerla de todos aquellos sentimientos de pérdida que volvían a asolar su alma. Quería alejar la pena de su corazón porque no soportaba sus lágrimas. Sabía que en lo más profundo de mí ser, me movía un sentimiento egoísta. Su llanto impedía que sonriera y su sonrisa era lo más maravilloso que un ojo humano pueda registrar. Por todo aquello mi corazón se contraía una y otra vez ante su visión más destruida hasta que sentí la necesidad de alejarme del tumulto. Respirar aire limpio. Salí de aquel recinto a renovar mi oxigeno cuando sentí la silueta de alguien más por detrás.

"¿Qué clase de conflicto estas intentando montar en mi casa?" La voz de Yuiki invadió mi espacio vital situándose frente a mí al girarme.

"¿Disculpa?" Respondí enseguida comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que hacía referencia. Nuestra cercanía no ha pasado desapercibida por el ojo clínico de Nao, aunque no mostráramos nuestras emociones al completo.

"¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?" Cuestionó dando un paso más hacia a mí por lo que me vi en la obligación de retroceder. "¡Aléjate de ella! " Exclamó entre dientes con el fin de no levantar la voz. Nao temblaba ligeramente, parecía que el sufrimiento ante la pérdida de Yamada no era la única emoción que la embargaba.

"¡No puedo!" Respondí de la misma forma, aquella discusión entre dientes pasaba desapercibida por todos. "De la misma forma que tú no pudiste reprimir lo que sentías por ella cuando estuvo conmigo, yo no puedo detenerlo solo porque esté contigo." Repuse dando un paso hacia ella depositando mi mirada sobre sus verdes olivas. "La amo." Sentencié y me liberé frente a Nao como si aquel secreto me estuviera corrompiendo por dentro al no ser dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué sabrás tú de amor?" La mirada perpleja de Nao se paseaba por todo mi rostro tratando de comprender mi última frase, como si no diera crédito a lo que sus oídos la informaron. "Le partiste el corazón antes de marcharte para no volver, ¿es esa clase de amor que pretendes darle?" Cuestionó aturdida, lejos de mostrar la furia con la que me enfrentaba al principio ahora era confusión lo único que dominaba su ser.

"Me equivoqué, nunca quise herirla." Repuse en defensa propia, tal vez no era el argumento más convincente en esta ocasión.

"¡Pero lo hiciste!" Volvió a exclamar entre dientes dando un paso hacia mí. "Y los demás compusimos los pedazos que dejaste atrás." Terminó susurrando aquella última frase, como si evocara aquellos momentos.

"Nadie te pidió hacerlo." Arremetí contra ella. Sabía que Nao tenía razón, que cada palabra que me dedicaba iba cargada de verdades tan inmensas que me ahogaban pero algo en mi interior trataba de defenderse contra ella, contra la verdad.

"¡Eso es amor!" Sentenció dedicándome una mirada dura y llena de reproche. "No te la mereces, nunca la has merecido." Diciendo aquello, se repuso de su momentáneo lapsus dando un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Las lágrimas asomaban lentamente a mis ojos, las evidencias ante aquel hecho eran tan claras que mi interior dio un vuelco. "Soy un monstruo que ha ido tomando malas decisiones porque me vi obligada a ello, pero Natsuk es…" Mi mirada se tornó completamente cristalina y un nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con desatar mis emociones. "…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." En aquel instante Nao tragó saliva sin apartar su verde mirada de mi posición, escrutándome en busca de la veracidad de mis palabras.

"Ella me ha escogido a mí." Completó endureciendo aún más su semblante.

"Y lo acepto." Susurré hacia ella que seguía observándome fijamente. "Pero eso no me impedirá esperarla una vida entera si es necesario." Concluí dando media vuelta y caminando hacia mi vehículo.

Aquella conversación había agotado todo mi ánimo, no me restaban fuerzas para continuar lidiando con la severa mirada de Yuiki y con la imagen de una Natsuki destrozada. Sabía que lejos de aliviar el tormento interno de Nao, lo único que hice fue golpear con más fuerza aún su avispero emocional, pero no podía engañarla ni engañarme a mí misma. Tal y como había sentenciado de forma contundente, Natsuki la había escogido a ella y así debía yo respetarlo. La brisa matutina golpeaba mi rostro envuelto en lágrimas. El camino que decidí tomar por mí misma era demasiado escabroso y lo único que restaba era seguir caminando e implorar a la paciencia para que esta diera sus frutos. Esperaría a Kuga incluso a través del tiempo, había errado en mis decisiones porque opté por el sendero fácil pero ahora había elegido el correcto. A escasos pasos de llegar a mi vehículo, un olor inquietante llegó a mí ser junto a un ruido sospechoso. Alcé la mirada hacia un lado para descubrir de qué se trataba y la ola maligna me atravesaba sumiéndome en la negrura más espesa. No hubo dolor, ni lamento. De pronto el silencio dominaba todo mi mundo y una levedad incierta me abrazada desde la espalda elevando todo mi cuerpo. Había caído en el abismo al que temía tanto observar.

N/A: ¡Hola! No fue tan duro lo de la muerte de Yamada, ¿no? Siento si lo fue, pero bueno la muerte siempre es necesaria, nos recuerda que los días que nos quedan debemos vivirlos intensamente como si fueran los últimos. Y no os preocupéis por Yamada ha vivido como él quiso hasta el último de sus suspiros.

Parecía que entre las dos solo restaba un pequeño salto para unirse, pero ahora se ha complicado todo. Lo inesperado ha golpeado con fuerza de nuevo y el drama asoma la cabeza. Trataré de ir despejando todas las incógnitas de la historia y aunque por el último párrafo pinta mal, no os preocupéis tendréis un final donde están juntas comenzando una nueva vida. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y me alegro de que la historia os haya gustado. Un beso enorme a todas y gracias por vuestro tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 17

 _ **Natsuki**_

"Lo único que nos separa de la muerte es el tiempo."

Ernest Hemingway

* * *

El peor día de mi vida. Así califiqué el día de la muerte de Yamada pero me equivoqué. Cuando un ser querido nos abandona, nos sentimos perdidos al saber que no está más en nuestro mundo, que pertenece a otro plano astral completamente ajeno al nuestro. Y aquella conclusión nos lleva a pensar que nos encontramos frente al peor día de nuestras vidas pero no era cierto. El peor es el día siguiente con diferencia, es el día en el que debemos prepararnos a vivir sin esa persona, es cuando nos damos verdadera cuenta de lo mucho que significa esa persona para nosotros. El peor día de mi vida fue al despertar la mañana siguiente y descubrir que ya no estaba, que su ropa junto a su olor se encontraban ahí como si no se hubiese ido pero su presencia ya no estaba. Me sentía completamente perdida observando la urna en mis brazos en silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquello fuera Yamada? ¿Quién me aconsejará en los momentos confusos? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Las numerosas cuestiones que invadían mi mente, me impedían pensar. Exhausta abrazaba la urna que portaba los restos de mi padre, imaginando tal vez que aquello no era real, que de un momento a otro Yamada aparecería tras la puerta del crematorio engañándonos a todos. Mi mirada perdida había abandonado toda ilusión y esperanza. Debía aceptar que no éramos eternos y que mi tutor ahora se encontraba justo donde quería estar, en compañía de mi madre que siempre fue su hogar. Pensarlo era una cuestión pero aceptar aquella realidad era bien distinto.

Con la urna entre mis brazos, deseaba fervientemente correr la misma suerte que mi familia, ¿qué haría yo sola ahora? ¿Por qué los miembros de mi familia me abandonaban abruptamente? ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? Demasiadas incógnitas nublaban mi juicio, parecía atravesar un desierto en solitario lleno de penuria, sintiendo dolor a cada latido de mi corazón ya que se hacía más pesado. Mi vida lentamente perdía sentido, pues de qué me servía llegar a donde había llegado si Yamada no estaba ya para verlo, si ya no podía volver a oír más su voz animándome a seguir pese a las adversidades, si ya no podía sentir más sus brazos rodearme.

"Somos quienes somos por aquello que algunas personas dejaron en nosotros." La voz de Mai me alcanzaba envolviéndome con su ternura infinita, depositando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. "Yamada siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón." Aseguró con voz trémula.

"Aún no estaba preparada." Susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. "Aún tengo tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que decir…" El llanto bloqueó mis palabras impidiendo decir más. El dolor era tan intenso que el simple hecho de respirar ahogaba.

"¡Shhh! Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé." Consoló mi buena amiga. "Algún día podrás contarle todo aquello que desees pero ahora debes seguir adelante." Sus brazos cubrían mi cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia sí, como si quisiera compartir mi sufrimiento.

En aquel instante, un desagradable ruido procedente del exterior, llamó la atención de todos los presentes del crematorio. Alzaron las cabezas en señal de alerta, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la puerta donde instantes antes Shizuru y Nao abandonaron la sala. En aquel momento una desagradable sensación surcó mi interior inquietándome. ¿Por qué motivo Shizuru saldría en compañía de Nao? Tate fue el primero en deshacerse de aquel horrible trance en el que nos sumergió el desatinado sonido y se dirigió hacia el exterior raudo, seguido por el personal de aquel crematorio, por Mai que había buscado a la pequeña Saeko en medio del escándalo y finalmente por mí. En el exterior, todos se dirigieron raudos a la figura depositada en el suelo al otro lado de la calle, numerosos transeúntes se detenían curiosos en busca de detalles escabrosos para su morbosa mente ya que nadie había prestado atención al causante de tanto alboroto. Mi mirada se paseó hasta detenerse en un sedán azul, con el parabrisas y el espejo retrovisor izquierdo, completamente destrozados. Caminé aun con la urna de Yamada entre mis brazos, sin prisa guiando mis pasos hacia el vehículo, tratando de visualiza en su interior. Había advertido detenerse a Mai para alejar a la pequeña de aquella escena. Lo que en un principio parecía un desafortunado accidente, se iba a convertir en un infierno. Al aproximarme al vehículo, deteniendo mi respiración momentáneamente, una figura femenina que portaba unas enormes gafas oscuras con el fin de ocultar su rostro se agitó y de pronto el sedán azul salió disparado hacia el frente, obviando a la víctima que yacía en el suelo. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos habían presenciado. ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio en lugar de detenerse a prestar asistencia, huye de la escena del accidente? Mi mirada continuó siguiendo al vehículo, completamente perdida hasta que de repente, todos los sonidos volvieron a mí. Percibía el llanto de Nao y los gritos de Tate pidiendo auxilio mientras Mai, una vez puesto a salvo a su pequeña asistía al cuerpo que yacía inmóvil. Me giré y pude sentir en carne propia como el universo se reía de mí. El cuerpo de Shizuru, tendido sobre el frío asfalto me hacía pensar que tal vez todo aquello era una simple pesadilla. Nada era real. Enseguida llegué hasta el fatídico lugar del accidente e hice a un lado las cenizas de Yamada. ¿Cómo podía ser? Mai trataba de reanimar su pulso practicándole el masaje cardíaco y mis ojos se horrorizaban ante la imagen de Shizuru bañada en sangre y llena de heridas.

Hace unos días las dos personas más importantes de mi vida sonreían felices frente a mí y en aquel nefasto instante parecía que los perdía a ambos a la vez. No conseguía enfocar un acertado pensamiento, ni siquiera era consciente de nada más que pasara a mí alrededor. Para mí el tiempo se congeló enseguida impidiéndome avanzar, mi mayor temor desde que conocí a la castaña comenzaba a cumplirse. Desde que conocí a Shizuru y mi alma permaneció ligada a la suya me aterraba el hecho de perderla, y ahora mi pesadilla se ejecutaba y me paralizaba desde mi subconsciente, la tensión que dominaba mi cuerpo me presionaba en mi interior empujando mi alma al exterior. En el hospital solo asistía al ir y venir del personal hospitalario, parecía que una maldición se cernía sobre mí, todos mis seres queridos abandonaban este mundo y mis días parecían destinados a aquel despiadado y blanquecino pasillo del pequeño hospital de Azabu.

"Es mi culpa." La voz entrecortada por el llanto de Nao murmuraba en silencio con la mente perdida en algún punto del suelo. La observé sin entender a qué se refería con aquella confesión, pues su susurro fue lo único que llegó de forma nítida hasta mis oídos. "Yo insistí en que se alejara." La culpa dominaba a la pelirroja que no hacía más que verter lágrimas ante sus palabras.

Quería consolarla y tranquilizar su mente perturbada pues estaba claro que la culpable de tal atrocidad era la conductora de aquel sedán azul que se negó a detenerse tras el accidente, pero las palabras se atascaron en mi boca y se negaron a salir. Únicamente observaba horrorizada hacia su dirección sin lograr apaciguar su tormento. Perdía a Shizuru y con ello perdía mi corazón y mi alma.

"Lo siento." Susurró observándome Nao fijamente tratando de adivinar que era aquello que pasaba por mi mente.

Al extender una de sus manos y rozar una de las mías, mi cuerpo se tensó aún más interpretando aquel roce como la única línea que separaba la realidad de aquella horrible pesadilla. Inconscientemente me alejé de Nao, produciendo de aquella forma un dolor indescriptible para mí en ella. No era mi intención herir ni culpar a la pelirroja de nada de lo ocurrido pero no podía regresar a aquella realidad, no estaba preparada. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no lo podrían soportar hasta no recibir la noticia de que Shizuru se encontraba estable y habían logrado salvar su vida.

Me levanté y me alejé dejando atrás a mis amigos que en aquel instante nada lograría consolarlos. Y esperé junto a la puerta donde había desaparecido la camilla que portaba el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña. Pasaron horas interminables hasta que recibimos la primera noticia acerca de su salud, horas que se asemejaban a una eternidad en un mundo hostil e inhumano sin Shizuru.

"¿Son los familiares de Shizuru Fujino?" Cuestionó el doctor que asistió a la complicada intervención de la castaña, ya que Mai no podía dejar de temblar poniéndose en lo peor.

"Déjese de protocolos, señor Fukashawa. ¿Qué pasa con Fujino?" Abordó enseguida Mai, adivinando que en cuanto dijéramos que no, no soltaría ni una palabra más.

"En estos momentos se encuentra estable." Suspiramos todos aliviados al recibir aquella noticia. "La señora Fujino sufre una sintomatología de politraumatismo severa." Continuó dejando entrever lo que comenzaban a ser malas noticias. Otorgando más detalles a su colega de profesión ya que los términos clínicos escapaban a mi comprensión.

"¿Su bebé?" Balbuceé realmente preocupada por su embarazo. En aquel instante un silencio incómodo se paseó entre nosotros.

"Lo siento." Comentó apenado el doctor Fukashawa. "Lo ha perdido en el impacto." Detalló y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir en silencio.

Aquella noticia sería fatídica para la castaña pero con mantenerla viva en mi mundo y respirar el mismo aire que ella, era lo único que me importaba. Al recibir las palabras del doctor, fue como si mi alma regresara nuevamente a mi cuerpo. Comencé a percibir los sonidos del exterior y fue cuando verdaderamente me di cuenta del dolor inconsciente que le había infringido a Nao con mi indiferencia absoluta. Aquello nunca había sido intencionado pero que mi bienestar y mi mundo en general estuvieran ligados a la castaña, era un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja. En silencio había aceptado la situación y en silencio resolví que lo nuestro debía disolverse lo antes posible para no lastimar a una amistad tan importante como lo era Nao. No era el momento ni el lugar pero ambas teníamos el deseo de acabar con aquella tesitura.

La noche siguiente a la muerte de mi progenitor, no hice más que dar detalles a la policía referente al accidente de la castaña. Era un caso que debía ser investigado ya que atentaba contra la vida de Shizuru haciéndola perder al hijo que esperaba. Durante los días siguientes no había recibido la visita de ninguno de los miembros de su familia, ni siquiera la visita de su aún esposo. Lo único que recibía cada mañana era un ramo de flores vistosas con una tarjeta de la compañía de su progenitor. Mai, como médico que asistía a su embarazo, había sido la encargada de comunicarle la mala noticia, y desde entonces Shizuru se había encerrado más en sí misma. No había nada que pudiera devolverle la sonrisa y su rostro menguaba debido a su tristeza. Aquel espantoso cuadro me afligía en mi interior.

"Siento mucho haber interrumpido el entierro de Yamada." Susurró en una ocasión con su voz más dulce y serena desde el interior de la cama donde se encontraba hospitalizada. Al oír su tenue hilo de voz acompañado por aquellas palabras, se me encogió el corazón.

"No tienes de qué disculparte." Me apresuré en tranquilizar. "Pronto encontrarán a la culpable." Me dirigí junto a ella y sostuve su suave mano entre las mías, tratando de caldear el vacío interno que había dejado su pérdida.

"¿De qué me servirá?" Murmuró nuevamente de forma melodiosa y apagada, desviando su mirada hacia un punto de la ventana tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que de nuevo asomaban a su rostro. "Me han negado lo único que podía salvarme, ¿de qué me sirve que encuentren al culpable a estas alturas?" Su voz ahogada bajo su propio llanto, se marchitaba en el fondo de su garganta.

"Para pagar por lo que ha hecho." Susurré tratando de deshacerme de las lágrimas de sus ojos, rodeando su rostro por ambas manos y deslizando mi pulgar barriendo cada lágrima a su paso.

La vida era injusta, en el momento que todo parecía regresar a su cauce el universo se presenta a poner a prueba nuestro aguante. Una y otra vez la desgracia golpeaba a Fujino de frente y la impotencia que invadía mi interior me asolaba con más fuerza que nunca. Parecía que en nuestras vidas, las penurias nunca iban separadas y que constantemente debíamos sortear obstáculos cada vez más desmesurados. Después de innumerables pruebas, Shizuru no solo había perdido a su hijo sino la capacidad para ser madre y aquella noticia era la más devastadora que pudo recibir. En aquel instante descubrí que a ambas nos separaba un enorme abismo. La observé en silencio abatida sobre el asiento sin saber qué hacer. Al cuarto día de su ingreso, apareció su progenitor por la puerta mientras Shizuru lograba conciliar por fin el sueño. Con paso firme, irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la estancia haciendo resonar sus pasos. Sentada en el sillón junto a la puerta, mi presencia pasó desapercibida por el Fujino mayor que contemplaba con minuciosa concentración la figura durmiente de su hija a los pies de la fría cama de hospital.

"Por fin ha conseguido conciliar el sueño en días." Mi voz ronca, se escurría de mis labios tratando de disimular el enfado que me produjo su visita tardía.

"¿Quién es usted?" Cuestionó el señor Fujino con voz seca y contundente después de pasear su mirada por toda la habitación hasta impactar su intensa mirada en la mía.

"Natsuki Kuga." Al pronunciar mi nombre, su mirada llena de asombro escrutó mi figura de arriba hacia abajo.

"¿Es usted la ingeniera de Fujura corp.?" Volvió a preguntar estrechando mi mano.

"Lo fui." Suspiré pesadamente ante aquella confesión, pues no volví a trabajar desde que Homura me destinó a la fábrica ensambladora de Ota, sin llegar a presentarme. "Pero eso qué importancia tiene ahora." Completé como si aquello hubiese sucedido hace una eternidad.

"La he estado buscando." Confesó y desvió su mirada hacia la cama donde yacía su hija convaleciente. Extrañada ante su comportamiento, trataba de descifrar donde poseía escondida su preocupación de padre.

"No me he separado de su lado desde que alguien atentó contra su vida." Expresé hasta situarme cerca del cabecero donde se encontraba Shizuru. "Es evidente que no se ha esforzado demasiado en su búsqueda." Continué endureciendo más la mirada y tensando cada uno de mis músculos debido a la incomodidad que me producía el señor Fujino.

"¿Con quién se cree que está hablando?" La voz seca y contundente del señor Fujino resonaba en la estancia, dando un paso hacia el frente sintiéndose ofendido por mi atrevimiento.

"¡Dígamelo usted!" Pronuncié con osadía, retando al padre de Shizuru. Comenzaba ligeramente a temblar dominada por una rabia indescriptible. "¿Tiene idea del infierno por el que está pasando ahora su hija?" Cuestioné señalando el cuerpo de la castaña que curiosamente seguía durmiente pese al alboroto que comenzábamos a montar. "Necesita de su familia en este momento, ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?" Volví a arremeter contra el señor con toda la furia que me dominaba.

"Ella se lo ha buscado por no seguir mis instrucciones. Un Fujino jamás debe bajar la guardia ante sus enemigos." Resolvió encogiéndose de hombros como si todo lo ocurrido no tuviera nada que ver con él.

"¿Usted se escucha alguna vez cuando habla?" Sonreí llena de sarcasmo ante su cínica verborrea. "¡Por el amor de dios es su hija! ¡Y acaba de perder a su nieto!" Exclamé acercando mis pasos hacia su posición, completamente cegada por la irritación que me provocaba el comportamiento del Fujino mayor.

"Esa jamás será mi hija." Vocalizó de forma serena junto a mi rostro conociendo el infierno que desataban aquellas palabras en mi interior, pues la sangre comenzaba a hervir en mis venas y con una ira descomunal poseyendo mí cuerpo sostuve con ambas manos su chaqueta enfrentando aún más su mirada a la mía. "Si no es capaz de engendrar a ningún Fujino no es digna de tal apellido." Confesó apretando su mandíbula tratando de dominar sus emociones observándome directamente a los ojos. Ambas miradas se sostuvieron durante un instante que duró una completa eternidad.

"Sé exactamente por qué me buscaba." Susurré cerca de él y me deshice del agarre que nos unía. "Reconozco la mirada de un cerdo egoísta en cuanto la veo." Resolví serenando mi interior, tratando de disipar la rabia que me provocaba su sola presencia. "Porque puede vivir perfectamente sin ella." Señalé hacia la castaña que se encontraba dormida detrás de mi posición. "Pero no puede vivir sin el control de su maldito mercado." Al oír el señor Fujino aquellas palabras, percibí como tragaba saliva a la espera de finalizar mi monólogo. "¡Qué previsible resultó ser!" Escudriñé su figura, dándome realmente cuenta de lo patético que parecía.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?" Preguntó sin rodeos, ajustándose nuevamente su chaqueta tratando de adquirir la grandeza que se alejaba lentamente de su figura.

"Quiero que al salir usted de esta habitación, salga para siempre de la vida de Shizuru." Concluí inmediatamente como si adivinase cuales serían sus palabras. "Porque en una cosa sí que tiene razón, ella no merece ese apellido suyo. Merece algo mucho mejor." Aseguré mostrándole la salida a tomar, acompañándole hasta la puerta por donde minutos antes entró. "A mi juicio puede meterse su apellido por donde le quepa." Diciendo aquello cerré la puerta en sus narices, respirando aire profundamente sin advertir que durante toda la charla Shizuru había permanecido escuchando cada una de nuestras palabras sin detener aquella discusión.

Pese a que el señor Fujino había abandonado aquella clínica, los latidos de mi corazón seguían resonando fuertemente en la habitación. Seguía de pie junto a la puerta, observándola con recelo a la espera de volver a ser abierta. Había hecho una propuesta formal y no me importaba echar a perder todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo con tal de devolverle la paz a los días de la castaña, quería alejarla con todas mis fuerzas de aquel mundo en el que la habían introducido en contra de su voluntad. Mi respiración entrecortada era la prueba fehaciente de que me había comportado fuera de mí, como si alguien ajeno a mí tomara mi cuerpo en mi presencia haciéndose pasar por mí, actuando como lo haría alguien de la naturaleza de Homura, Kanzaki y todos los que componían aquella pirámide sedienta de poder. Durante unos minutos, seguía escuchando cada frase que me había dedicado el señor Fujino reviviendo aquella discusión una y otra vez, hasta que conseguí tranquilizar mi mente repitiéndome a mí misma que el peligro había pasado. Mi mirada se detuvo en el rostro de la castaña y fue ahí cuando descubrí como de su ojo izquierdo descendía una tímida lágrima adivinando que había sido la única testigo de aquella conversación.

Shizuru había permanecido dormida durante el resto de la tarde y yo había acompañado cada exhalación de sus labios. Su agitada respiración se tranquilizó poco después de que haya descubierto su secreto, dando por hecho que por fin pudo dormir tranquila. Antes de que el último rayo de sol se ocultara tras los enormes edificios de Tokio, Mai se introducía en la estancia para otorgarme unos minutos de aire fresco antes de regresar a casa junto a Tate y a la pequeña Saeko. De camino a casa, para una ducha necesaria me había percatado de que aún no había cumplido la última voluntad de Yamada, esparcir sus cenizas junto a la lápida de mi madre. De hecho, no había vuelto a pensar en mi duelo por mi tutor desde el accidente de la castaña y aquello me produjo unos sentimientos bastante confusos. Al llegar a casa y subir los escalones, descubrí multitud de maletas situadas junto a la entrada como si alguien estuviera planeando algún viaje.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?" Cuestioné siguiendo el rastro de ruido que procedía desde la habitación de Yamada, descubriendo a Nao acomodando las cosas personales de mi padre.

"Ya he terminado." Solucionó cerrando la última caja que acogía una de las posesiones de mi tutor. "Todo esto pertenece a Yamada, quería evitarte los recuerdos." Pronunció saliendo de la habitación sin dirigir su mirada hacia mí. La seguí hasta la sala de estar donde depositó la última caja junto al montón.

"¿Y esas maletas?" Señalé hacia el equipaje junto a la puerta.

"Tenemos que hablar." La observé sin entender su frase, paseando mi mirada desde sus ojos que por fin se atrevían a mirar a través de los míos hasta sus labios que se estremecían ligeramente. "Te quiero." Confesó por primera vez con un nudo en la garganta. "Por eso tengo que dejarte ir." Terminó disfrazando las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos con una sonrisa dulce.

"¿Nao?" Incrédula trataba de dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba, no debíamos dejarlo en ese preciso instante. No de aquella forma. Pero me detuvo impidiéndome continuar.

"No digas nada, por favor." Susurró silenciándome, posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. "Tu corazón no me pertenece…" Volvió a disfrazar su llanto con una sonrisa. "… y has sido la forma más bonita que ha tenido el universo de decirme que no se puede tener todo en la vida." En aquel instante las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con total libertad. El dedo que había posado suavemente sobre mis labios, recorría en aquel momento mi barbilla junto con su mirada que contemplaba mis fracciones como si quisiera grabar aquel instante en su recuerdo. "Gracias por dejarme saber qué se siente cuando me miras de esta manera." Murmuró antes de depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios.

"Lo siento." Musité con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Yo no." Declaró alejándose lentamente. "He sido tan feliz junto a ti, que volvería a elegir quererte incluso sabiendo que jamás me corresponderías como yo quisiera." Admitió con un semblante sereno, dedicándome la mirada más dulce que recibiría jamás.

"Te quiero." Confesé sabiendo que era demasiado tarde o incluso inútil expresarlo a estas alturas, que en cuanto saliera por aquella puerta nuestros caminos se separarían irremediablemente para siempre.

"Lo sé." Sonrió en medio del llanto, tomando sus maletas junto a la puerta. "Siempre te llevaré en mi corazón." Con aquella frase, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sumiendo la casa en un silencio absoluto que comenzaba a engullirme y a devorar mi interior mientras mi mirada se clavaba en la puerta cerrada.

Durante toda mi vida me había obsesionado con una puerta que se cerró años atrás pensando que aquel abandono era insuperable hasta aquel instante que comprendí que todo abandono era doloroso y que el final de algo no era más que el comienzo de otra cosa completamente diferente.

N/A: ¿Hola? Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Literalmente mi mente me lo impedía, no hay forma de que me concentre y simplemente ni me reconozco. Dejando mis guerras y mi caos a un lado, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que no haya sido tan triste como me pareció a mí. Por otro lado, lo bueno es que por fin alguien le ha parado los pies al padre de Shizuru que parece todo un dictador. Como ya estaréis percibiendo estamos llegando ya al final y aunque la cosa haya adquirido un matiz un poco triste y lúgubre, os prometo que será más colorido el último capítulo. Porque sí, el siguiente es el último, nos hemos quitado de encima al padre, al hijo y casi al esposo, sin mencionar que la grande de Nao se ha marchado por si misma sin mirar atrás (jamás dejaré de admirar a esta mujer) así qué no hay más, solo nos separan pocas incógnitas. Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: Si el capítulo me ha salido tan triste, culpo completamente a mi serie por ello. Me ha tocado despedirme para siempre de mi personaje preferido y eso me ha dolido muchísimo. Gracias por los reviews y por ser tan atentas. Hasta la próxima. Aline, siento muchísimo lo de tu madre, porque puede faltarte el mundo entero pero una madre es difícil de sustituir y en definitiva es doloroso superar esa perdida en especial. Por otra parte, ¿creía que lo que le pasó a Shizuru era justo lo que tú querías? (Tú y la mayoría) Que Shizuru siga sufriendo, pues ahí lo tenéis sufriendo hasta el final. Espero que ahora la veáis con buenos ojos para Natsuki porque lo siguiente que se me ocurre es matarla a ella como han hecho en mi serie matándome a mi protagonista TT. (Ahora ya entiendo porque en el colegio nos preparaban para el mundo con la dichosa frase de "pagan justos por pecadores")


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 18

 _ **Shizuru**_

"Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo: El sol, la luna y la verdad."

Buddha

* * *

Observaba atentamente desde el interior de mi cama como la claridad de la mañana se abría paso filtrándose a través de las cortinas a la inmensa habitación del hospital de Azabu. Los rayos de sol portaban multitud de diminutas motas de polvo que revoloteaban excitadas dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Aquella extraña acción me transportó hacia un tiempo lejano en el pasado, a una extraña mañana donde junto con mi familia disfrutamos de un agradable día en la playa, aún era bastante pequeña por lo que mis padres me prohibían acercarme a la orilla sola, pero aprovechando una discusión entre mis progenitores, me adentré hasta el borde sintiendo el agua mojar mis diminutos pies. La alegría me invadió pensando que aquello era lo más parecido a sentirse mayor, desafiar las palabras de tus padres y hacer exactamente lo que los adultos hacían. En completa armonía daba pequeños pasos hacia el interior de la orilla mientras percibía los gritos de mi padre hacia mi madre. Con una sonrisa en los labios contemplaba el horizonte azul entremezclarse frente a mi limitada e inocente realidad, hasta que descubrí que el agua alcanzaba mi cintura. De pronto, al levantar la mirada, me percaté de que una inmensa ola se dirigía justo hacia donde me encontraba a gran velocidad. El miedo paralizó cada uno de mis músculos impidiéndome huir de aquel destino que me esperaba. Asustada e hipnotizada por el movimiento danzarín que formaba la cresta de la ola al arrastrarse hasta mí, me mantuvo quieta hasta sentirme cubierta por el furioso golpe del mar por sentirse desafiado por una criatura insignificante como lo era yo entonces. El instante previo al verme indefensa ante el peligro, descubrí que no tenía nada que temer, que aquella ola me alcanzaría hiciera lo que hiciese simplemente por el hecho de haber desobedecido la advertencia de mis padres. Aquella ola maligna era mi castigo por desviar mi camino del camino impuesto. En silencio acepté aquella situación y nuevamente en silencio volvía a aceptar esta. El dolor que me causó la pérdida de mi hijo era indescriptible pero era mi castigo por desobedecer y creer que para mí había esperanza.

Los minutos pasaron y las motas de polvo seguían danzando por el espacio sin prisa, hasta que alguien irrumpió en el silencio de la mañana. No esperaba a nadie y no quería ver a nadie, pero la persona que asomó a través de la puerta, me congeló el alma.

"Shizuru." Susurró advirtiendo la sorpresa en mi mirada. Había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla, de sentir nuevamente su presencia junto a la mía y de aspirar aquel perfume de paz que solo me dedicaba ella.

"¿Mamá?" Las lágrimas volvieron a querer derramarse por mis cuencas pero era inútil, había derramado todas las que poseía y en aquella situación solo me acompañaba el desconcierto.

"Tu padre me ha dicho…" De pronto silenció la frase interrumpiéndola, ya que mi mirada comenzaba a tornarse cristalina. Por arte de magia, al cavilar en lo que pudo haberle dicho mi progenitor, las lágrimas regresaron a mí con más fuerza e inmediatamente obtuve los brazos de mi madre en recompensa. "Lo siento muchísimo." Susurró con una dulce voz que siempre la había caracterizado. "Siento mucho no haber podido estar junto a ti en este momento tan nefasto." Sin decir palabra lloré sobre su hombro tratando de consolar mi alma herida.

"¿Dónde has estado mama?" Rompí el mutismo sollozando desesperada. "Solo quería esto, quería alejarme del mundo en tus brazos." Musité ahogando mi rostro en su seno.

"Lo siento." Su voz comenzaba a resquebrajarse y el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ceder. "Tu padre no me permitía acercarme." Diciendo aquello automáticamente comprendí la causa por la cual se encontraba mi madre aquí, había quedado libre del apellido Fujino, ya no era una Fujino más.

"Me odia." Expresé hacia mi madre, alzando la cabeza y observando su reacción de cerca.

"No te odia cariño." Arrulló con voz trémula, como una caricia desde su posición, rozando mis mejillas con la suavidad de su mano. "Él es incapaz de amar, de sentir emoción alguna. Pero eso ya no importa, estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún sitio." Aquella confesión me lleno de una ternura infinita, era exactamente lo que espera oír durante mucho tiempo, desde que se marchó de la noche a la mañana dejándome atrás con mi infierno.

Durante mi adolescencia, completamente ajena a la multitud de situaciones que la habían llevado a tomar la decisión de hacerme a un lado y huir sin mí, había oscilado entre el odio y la tristeza por su abandono. Creí que emprendió la fuga con tal de no volver a soportar los malos tratos por parte de mi padre, y al hacer aquella fatídica llamada hará seis años atrás y descubrir que se marchó al enamorarse de otra persona y abandonar a su familia, odié su figura con una intensidad abrumante, sobre todo al saber que se hizo uso de su nombre para separarme de Natsuki, prometiéndome ir con ella a Kioto cuando mi progenitor jamás me dejó acercarme a ella, alejándome del mundo encerrándome en aquel internado para chicas.

Aquella misma mañana recibía el alta médica, al poner el primer pie fuera de la clínica de Azabu, me sentí por primera vez libre en mi vida, como el ave que escapa de su prisión por un descuido y se enfrenta a un mundo completamente desconocido. Respiré el aire de una nueva forma, todo lo que me rodeaba parecía nuevo para mí como si lo vislumbrara por primera vez y aquello me hizo estremecer. Me sentí como la Shizuru inocente de antaño, completamente diminuta ante la ola, solo que ahora me enfrentaba a la inmensidad del mundo. De pronto, sentí la mano de mi madre deslizarse por la mía.

"Tranquila, estaré contigo en todo momento." Aquella frase distendió mi interior, calmando toda ansia que comenzaba a devorar mis entrañas.

Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo encapotado de noviembre descubriendo que incluso en un día como aquel, el sol podría brillar tímidamente. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida de mi hijo seguía atormentándome, sabía que comenzaba una nueva etapa. Como si durante toda mi vida hubiera vivido atrapada en un túnel oscuro y solitario, y de pronto se vislumbraba la luz de fondo, con la promesa de acabar con mis días tenebrosos. Llegaba al final y los rayos de sol brillaban frente a mí gloriosos y que a cada paso que daba saborearía por fin mi vida. Comenzaría a vivir la vida que siempre había deseado. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y ahí estaba de nuevo, la imagen de mi anhelo, Natsuki me sonreía como siempre había hecho y aquello bastó para dar comienzo a todo. Decidida, me dirigí en compañía de mi madre a lo que quedaba de mi antiguo hogar. Debía recoger mis cosas inmediatamente y exigir los papeles del divorcio firmados. Al llegar a casa, me encontré sola. No había un alma, como si nadie habitara aquel lugar por un tiempo. En silencio, recogí mis cosas asegurándome de no dejar nada. No quería regresar a aquel infierno por nada del mundo. Mi madre que sin cruzar palabra alguna comprendía mi situación, ayudaba en lo que podía sin hacer pregunta alguna, dándome cuenta por primera vez, que toda mi vida cabía en un maletero. En el garaje completamente exhausta al enfrentar cinco años de un matrimonio vacío, comprendí que la razón principal por la que no había llegado a ese punto anteriormente, era yo. Debí haberme revelado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, haciendo caso omiso a las amenazas de mi padre, que carecían de valor alguno. Suspiré pesadamente cerrando la puerta trasera del coche con mis últimas pertenencias acomodadas, cuando mi mirada se detuvo en una lona oscura al fondo del aparcamiento. Extrañada detuve mis ojos en ella, escrutándola con la mirada. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso una nueva adquisición por parte de Homura? Intrigada, dirigí mis pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la oscura lona que ocultaba el vehículo a la vista.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" La voz de mi madre, cuestionó extrañada ante mi comportamiento, ya que se encontraba a punto de embarcar en mi vehículo hacia nuestra nueva vida.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Pregunté indecisa en si debía revelar el misterio destapando aquel enigma que me atraía completamente despertando en mí una curiosidad inusual.

Resuelta en mi empeño, caminé hacia donde se encontraba lo que parecía un vehículo y me deshice de la tela que lo cubría, llevándome ambas manos a la boca. Atemorizada por el descubrimiento, no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos vislumbraban por lo que lancé un grito inesperado alertando a mi progenitora que rauda llegó a mi encuentro con el fin de entender qué era aquello que tanto me había escandalizado. Ahí estaba, perfectamente estacionado el arma que había acabado con la vida de mi hijo y atentado gravemente a la mía. El sedán azul al que había hecho referencia Kuga en la denuncia, con el parabrisas y el espejo izquierdo hechos trizas, aun se podía encontrar restos de mi propia sangre esparcidos por el cristal. De pronto aparté la mirada hundiendo mi rostro en el pecho de mi madre. No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo había acabado aquel vehículo en mi propio garaje? ¿Quién lo había llevado hasta allí? Enseguida mi madre llamó a la policía. La ansiedad comenzaba nuevamente a atraparme y mis pensamientos fugaces impedían usar mi lógica para explicar aquel enorme hallazgo. Al poco tiempo apareció Kuga, completamente preocupada. La había llamado ya que no sabía a quién más recurrir y era justo la persona que necesitaba ver en aquel momento. Los agentes de policía comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, inspeccionando minuciosamente el misterioso vehículo, requisando pruebas aquí y allá. Natsuki lo había reconocido enseguida, se trataba del mismo sedán azul que había descubierto unas semanas antes en el entierro de Yamada y coincidía con las señas que había dado ella misma a la policía en su primera declaración. Kuga me miraba asustada, comprendiendo la situación, había hilvanado sus propias conclusiones y la única explicación coherente era que alguien había depositado ahí mismo el vehículo bajo el consentimiento de mi esposo, por lo que lo situaron como principal sospechoso a la espera de las pruebas de huellas que habían recogido del interior del vehículo.

"Encontraremos al culpable y todo esto por fin acabará." Susurró Kuga envolviéndome en sus brazos. Me estremecí al percatarme que aquello era mi hogar, que a veces buscamos perdidos un lugar o un momento en el que fuimos felices para vivir en él pero a veces la felicidad puede ser una persona y un hogar los brazos de esta. "Cuando no te encontré en el hospital…" Comenzó a murmurar cerca de mi oído aun con su agarre firme. "Creí que te fuiste sin despedirte." De pronto su voz se tambaleó parecía estar realmente preocupada. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras me aferré a nuestra cercanía, sabía que estar junto a Natsuki era lo único que deseaba.

Durante un instante saboreé aquel abrazo como si fuese la primera vez que lo obtuviera. Me refugie en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, depositando mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrando durante una milésima de segundo los ojos. Por un momento me olvidé de donde me encontraba, de la berlina oculta tras la lona, del accidente y del embarazo. Mis brazos sujetaban firmemente a la morena rodeándole el cuello y percibiendo cada latido de su pecho impactar en el mío. Sabía que lo nuestro de momento era algo imposible, dada la presencia de Nao pero no podía evitar el ligero temblor que me provocaba su sola apariencia, sin mencionar su cercanía. Deseé vivir en aquel instante y prolongarlo durante toda la eternidad. Ella era lo único que yo deseaba de manera ferviente con todo mí ser y sabía que después de solventar todo aquel asunto del accidente, mi marcha hacia Kioto era inminente. Ya no era una Fujino, como un rey al que le habían destituido de sus títulos, ya no tenía inmuebles, ni trabajo y mucho menos un futuro en la capital, debía regresar a donde pertenecía junto a mi madre y no verla de forma asidua era lo que me entristecía en aquel momento.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" La voz de mi progenitora, deshizo el hechizo en el que nos sumergimos ambas durante un instante fugaz. De pronto, nos separamos, advirtiendo la presencia de mi madre y del cuerpo nacional de policía.

"Lo siento, Kuga." Se disculpó Natsuki después de que un leve sonrojo decorara sus mejillas, inconscientemente dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios al observar aquella acción tan adorable. Definitivamente no había perdido su inocencia característica.

"¡Vaya! Menuda sorpresa, por fin le ponemos rostro a la joven Kuga." Anunció mi madre observando a la morena directamente a los ojos, cosa que le hizo ruborizarse de nuevo a Natsuki. Extrañada miré a mi madre sin comprender aquellas palabras.

"Ella es mi madre." Me apresuré en presentarlas ya que la forma tan familiar de proceder de mi progenitora, me había introducido en un fuerte pasmo que me resultó bastante peculiar. "¿Os conocéis?" Cuestioné con asombro, Kuga enseguida negó con la cabeza aun sorprendida.

"Hace unos años apareciste en la puerta de casa en busca de Shizuru." Se apresuró en aclarar aquella situación mi madre. "Desde entonces no he dejado de oír hablar de ti." Continuó mi progenitora mirando hacia la morena con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. "Tu padre se obsesionó bastante con ella." Terminó en esta ocasión dirigiéndose hacia mí.

"Lo siento." Susurró avergonzada Kuga.

"No tienes por qué disculparte." Interrumpió amablemente mi madre con una sonrisa familiar. "Es una verdadera lástima que no nos hayamos presentado antes."

Durante unos minutos intercambiamos frases triviales. Mi madre mostró gran interés hacia la persona de Kuga pero por alguna extraña razón que se escapa a mi compresión, traté de desviar la atención de la morena. Sentía como si al hablar de Natsuki desvelara lentamente cada uno de los misterios que provocaba con su sola presencia y aquello me enloquecía, temía que mi madre llegara a conocer lo maravillosa que era para mí Kuga y me aterraba el hecho de que la morena inspirara en mi progenitora el mismo interés súbito que despertó en mí incluso antes de conocerla, porque así era Natsuki, en su mirada ocultaba ese remolino de emociones que se encerraba en su interior e invitaba sin pretenderlo a despejar el misterio que se presenta ante ti envuelto en su presencia. Cada vez que hablaba, la observaba con verdadera admiración, cada palabra y cada gesto los albergaba en mi mente grabándolos a fuego con tal de no perder detalle. Amaba a esa mujer incluso por encima de mis posibilidades y trataba de ocultar las evidencias inútilmente.

"¿A dónde os marcháis?" Preguntó inesperadamente Kuga sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Había observado mi vehículo sobrecargado con todas mis pertenencias y de pronto detuvo la conversación.

"Ya no seré una Fujino nunca más." Aclaré al ver el miedo dibujado en sus ojos. "Además estoy en trámites de divorcio no puedo quedarme aquí." Terminé dedicándole una mirada dulce para no preocuparla.

"Iremos a un hotel hasta que se aclare esta situación." Corroboró mi progenitora captando la atención de la morena. "Luego regresaremos a Kioto." Al oír aquello pude vislumbrar de forma evidente como el cuerpo de la morena se estremeció levemente.

"¿Vas a irte a Kioto?" Cuestionó después de un largo silencio enfocando de nuevo su mirada hacia mí.

"Aún no está del todo decidido pero…" A medida que iba hablando su mirada recorría mi rostro de forma cristalina, como si tratara de comprender un idioma muerto de un país lejano. "No tengo a donde ir." Solté rendida, aquello era verdad, en un simple parpadeo me había quedado sin nada, lo único que poseía como estandarte era mi reciente libertad.

"Podéis quedaros en mi casa, no tenéis por qué ir a un hotel." Anunció de repente, como si aceptara mi decisión tras un profundo análisis de esta.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por nuestra parte, le dio las indicaciones pertinentes a mi progenitora que sonrió amablemente ante la oferta y se dirigió a su motocicleta en silencio. Antes de colocarse el casco protector, fijó su mirada hacia mí de forma intensa pretendiendo transmitirme aquel pensamiento que le rondara por la cabeza. Yo permanecí observando hacia su dirección sin apenas respirar, ¿Cómo era posible que me invitara a su casa sabiendo que Nao se encontraba en ella? Sin encontrar una respuesta válida a mi pregunta, me encontré en el interior de mi vehículo de copiloto siendo dirigidas por la morena hacia su hogar. El mismo hogar que guardaba en mi interior con mucho cariño. Al detenerse nuestro vehículo frente al taller de Yamada, contemplé la entrada como hice hará seis años atrás, antes de decidir entre subir con aquella desconocida a su hogar o simplemente dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Al descender y continuar examinando la humilde puerta, sonreí con ternura ante la multitud de recuerdos que se apretujaban por proyectarse en mi mente. Enseguida percibí la presencia de Kuga junto a mí.

"¿No le importará a Nao?" Susurré hacia ella, dedicándole una mirada de reojo. No quería incomodar a nadie y mucho menos a alguien tan querido para la morena.

"No creo." Fue su escueta respuesta antes de tomar una de mis maletas y dirigirse hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Al subir los escalones con ayuda de Natsuki y de mi madre, todas las vivencias me golpearon fuertemente. El olor de Kuga se encontraba esparcido por cada rincón de la casa. No había rastro de Nao. Una vez en la sala de estar, me detuve a contemplar cada centímetro de la estancia, era un hogar humilde pero lleno de sentimiento y de amor. Rememoré la noche que por primera vez había conocido a Yamada en aquella misma sala y sonreí ante la imagen. Había deseado formar parte de esa familia, porque en mi interior envidiaba aquella relación entre padre e hija.

"No es un hotel pero es bastante cómodo." Exclamó Natsuki al percibir nuestro silencio. "Usted puede ocupar la habitación libre." Mostró la morena hacia mi progenitora, que observaba atentamente cada una de mis reacciones y sonreía a mi dirección. "Y tu puedes quedarte en mi habitación." Completó apuntando sus ojos hacia mí, capturando por entero mi atención.

"¿Y tú?" Cuestionó mi progenitora un tanto sorprendida por lo que enseguida Natsuki se ruborizó.

"Llevo unos días durmiendo en el sofá del despacho." Respondió enseguida desviando su mirada de mi posición. "Intento poner al día todos los papeles para poder abrir el taller de nuevo." Ambas asentimos en silencio, tratando de no reír ante el exceso de información por parte de Kuga y sobre todo por el color rosado de sus mejillas.

Durante parte del día Natsuki se había tomado la molestia de descargar todas mis pertenencias del vehículo. La observaba atentamente a través de la ventana de su habitación que daba justo hacia la calle a la entrada del taller. Abstraída curioseaba cada movimiento que realizaba la morena detrás de las cortinas con tal de no llamar su atención. Su intensa actividad me mantenía completamente embelesada. Distraída cargaba con mi equipaje hasta situarlo al interior de la casa en silencio, mientras no perdía detalle de sus gestos y su aspecto. Envuelta en un deleite personal abrumador, no advertí la presencia risueña de mi progenitora a mi espalda.

"¿Así que Kuga, eh?" Formuló la cuestión suspendiéndola en el aire sin pretender ser respondida. "No parece mala chica." La sonrisa de mi madre al descubrirme en mi pequeña travesura, me desarmó en un segundo. Completamente ruborizada me sorprendí echando las cortinas de nuevo, tratando de disimular mi indiscreción.

"No sé a qué te refieres." Solté tras carraspear sumamente nerviosa.

"He visto como os miráis." Comunicó mi madre, tras deslizarse en la silla de escritorio y observarme fijamente aun con la sonrisa decorando sus labios. "Sin mencionar el alboroto que montó tu padre al enterarse de la existencia de la joven."

"¿Te ha contado algo?" Cuestioné preocupada sentándome en la orilla de la cama quedando frente a mi progenitora.

"Bueno, él creía que te ha dado por experimentar…"Comenzó mi madre intentando rememorar las conversaciones de antaño con mi progenitor.

"Natsuki nunca ha sido un experimento." Interrumpí decidida, arrepintiéndome en el acto, pues aun no sabía cómo mi madre se tomaría mis preferencias sexuales.

"Lo sé." Zanjó enseguida suavizando su mirada hacia mí mostrándome así su conformidad ante tal hallazgo. "Vas a acepar esta vida por amor." Alzó ambas manos mostrándome la humilde vivienda donde nos encontrábamos. "Te puedo asegurar que será la mejor decisión que tomarás en toda vida. Porque en definitiva no somos de donde nacemos, sino de donde nos necesitan. Y tú haces tanta falta en su vida como ella en la tuya." Concluyó incorporándose hacia mí y situándose sobre la cama a mi lado. "Sé que te he fallado como madre por haber elegido amar y huir en lugar de aguantar y sufrir pero debes saber que este tren solo pasa una vez en la vida y si no te aferras a él jamás regresará a por ti." De pronto mis ojos comenzaron a sobrecargarse de lágrimas que descendían silenciosas por mi mejilla. Nunca había tenido la dicha de experimentar aquel momento madre e hija y disfrutar de un consejo por parte de esta. Aquel sentimiento me produjo multitud de sensaciones difíciles de explicar. En un intento de buscar las palabras correctas un nudo en la garganta me impedía reproducir nada coherente.

"Lo siento…" Acabé susurrando en medio del llanto. Había acumulado suficiente rencor como para no perdonarla jamás por su abandono ni en esta vida ni en la otra, pero una vez que me vi en la misma tesitura que ella, luchando por una libertad casi imposible y condenada a un fatal destino, vislumbré los motivos que la habían inducido a llevar a cabo su resolución. Me sentí completamente estúpida por siquiera juzgarla y me vi en la obligación de ser yo quien imploraba su perdón.

"No hay nada que perdonar cariño." Mi madre me había recibido con los brazos abiertos, depositando mi cabeza sobre su regazo. "He sufrido tanto por no estar junto a ti en los momentos más dolorosos que merecía cada uno de tus desprecios." Susurró con voz tranquila y sosegada como si supiera que aquello era el final de nuestro silencio, que a partir de aquel instante nuestra relación se estrecharía mucho más.

Mi madre me había dedicado una de las lecciones más valiosas, debía alcanzar aquella oportunidad que me brindaba nuevamente la vida para estar junto a Natsuki. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Nao, no eran ni la ínfima parte de los que albergaba por mí y debía hacer algo al respecto. Debíamos retomar nuestra promesa pasada y huir del mundo para olvidarnos de él y dedicarnos exclusivamente a lo que amamos de verdad, a nosotras. Durante la cena no dejaba de dar vueltas a la conversación con Nao, le había dado mi palabra de que no interferiría en su relación, sino más bien esperaría paciente el tiempo que Kuga necesitase para darse cuenta que es a mí a quien necesita en su vida. ¿Y si no podía seguir cumpliendo aquella promesa? ¿Y si al cumplirla, alejaría de mi a Natsuki por completo? Con estas dudas, me introduje en la habitación de Kuga dispuesta a revivir todos los recuerdos que había almacenado de esta por más que la reubicación del inmobiliario se hubiera alterado.

"¿Va todo bien? ¿Está todo a tu gusto?" Preguntó la morena desde la puerta. La voz ronca de Natsuki me arrancó de mi tren de pensamientos que marchaba a toda prisa atormentándome.

"Está todo diferente a como lo recordaba." Respondí desviando mis ojos de ella, dirigiéndolos hacia la estancia recorriéndola con la mirada. Sabía que sus orbes esmeraldas se encontraban atrapados en mí abrasándome la piel.

"Siempre podremos volver a dejarlo todo como estaba." Al oír su declaración, dirigí la mirada hacia donde se encontraba suspendida. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente desde el marco de la puerta y al verla me estremecí, sabía que aquella conversación cargaba con un notable doble sentido.

"No solo quiero revivir el pasado." Susurré sin poder aguantar más de pie, sentándome al borde de la cama. Las magulladuras por el accidente aunque sanasen aún me producían cierto malestar. Sus ojos seguían fijados sobre mí con una magnitud cautivadora.

"Pues quédate entonces, no te vayas a Kioto." Su voz se deslizó de sus labios suplicante aunque su mirada expresara lo contrario. De pronto se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde me encontraba deteniéndose a centímetros de mí como si temiera rozar alguna parte de mi cuerpo. "No soportaría perderte de nuevo." Lentamente se agachó hasta permanecer a la misma altura, mientras seguía mirándome intensamente como si viera a través de mí.

"¿Qué pasará con Nao?" Materialicé mi tormento sin apenas caer en la cuenta de su ausencia hasta ahora. "No quiero que por mi culpa…" Balbuceé sin desviar la mirada de aquellos esmeraldas tan expresivos.

"Nao se ha marchado." Interrumpió depositando una de sus manos sobre la mía de forma tierna como si temiera a romperme. "No te preocupes más por ella." Susurró acercándose aún más hacia mí. "Hasta ella ha logrado ver lo que nosotras somos incapaces de ver." Continuó dulcificando su tono y envolviendo cada una de sus palabras con la calidez que emanaba de sus manos. "Te quiero y quiero intentarlo todo contigo, porque si no es contigo no es con nadie, ¿lo entiendes?" Su voz serena junto con su mirada llena de emociones que luchan por salir, derritieron todo mi interior.

Ambas sentíamos un inmenso amor y ambas éramos incapaces de aceptarlo una frente a la otra. Sin decir nada más, asentí en silencio y rodeé a la morena con ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello, iniciando de ese modo el beso más dulce que alguien me había otorgado. Automáticamente las dudas y las contradicciones desaparecieron, sentía que era ahí justo donde yo pertenecía y que deseaba por encima de todo aquella vida con Natsuki.

Permanecimos durante toda la noche abrazadas, la morena besaba cada una de mis heridas y cicatrices y yo me estremecía a cada roce de sus labios. Había pasado la noche disfrutando de las experiencias más reveladoras pero nadie me hizo sentir como Natsuki, era capaz de desnudar mi alma e inundarme por completo de una serie de sentimientos a los que aún no habían inventado ni el nombre. Entre sus brazos apreciaba un amor tan inmenso como el cielo y tan profundo como el mar. El alba nos sorprendió, como antaño, envueltas en una devoción inmensa, la morena que se encontraba a mi espalda abrazada, no dejaba de imprimir su nombre por todo mi cuello con pequeños besos que me temblaban hasta el alma. Por un momento me maldije por no huir antes con ella y disfrutar de aquella sensación mucho antes.

"Te quiero." Susurró junto a mi oído y automáticamente se dibujó en mi rostro una sonrisa haciendo a un lado el amargor de mi último descubrimiento.

"Y yo a ti." Respondí tras girarme y observar la profundidad de su mirada, únicamente con la luz del alba de testigo. Todo su ser me atraía irremediablemente, no podía separar mi cuerpo del suyo. De pronto, sus labios volvieron a rozar mi piel y mi cuerpo por completó se agitó.

"¿Tienes frío?" Levantó la mirada hacia mí preocupada. Negué mientras sonreía.

"No." Respondí risueña. "Tengo calor." Completé categóricamente. "Mucho calor." Al pronunciar la última frase me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior y la mirada de Kuga resplandeció encendiendo su deseo aún más.

"Tu madre nos puede oír." Susurró la morena aquella frase y no pude evitar el reírme, pues de forma inmediata rememoré mi adolescencia y parte de la etapa universitaria.

"Me haces sentir como si volviera a la universidad." Formulé mi pensamiento.

"¿Hacías mucho esto en la universidad?" Preguntó de forma peligrosa mientras mordisqueaba lentamente mi cuello.

"No tanto como me habría gustado." Aquellas palabras salieron como un murmuro ininteligible de mis labios, ya que el deseo nublaba considerablemente la razón.

Busqué con desesperación sus labios y hasta no disfrutar de su lengua no encontré consuelo. Multitud de gemidos se escapaban de nuestro interior y se ahogaban en nuestro beso. El cuerpo de la morena que se encontraba parcialmente sobre el mío, se aferraba estrechando aún más la poca distancia que nos separaba. Y nos encontrábamos a punto de dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión cuando el timbre de la puerta principal nos alertó de una visita inesperada e inoportuna. La primera en llegar fue Natsuki a regañadientes, seguida por mí y más tarde por mi progenitora. Al abrir la puerta nos enfrentamos al cuerpo policial que llevaba a cabo la investigación del accidente que al parecer no fue involuntario. El detective que dirigía el caso había tomado la iniciativa de informarnos personalmente de los nuevos hallazgos.

"En el vehículo hemos encontrado restos de ADN de lo que creemos autora del crimen, Tomoe Margueritte, una joven que trabajaba para su marido hasta ser despedida." Arrancó el detective una vez que tomó asiento en la sala de estar. "Creemos que podría ser por despecho." Finalizó observándome atentamente, yo me llevé una de las manos a mis labios sorprendida, había subestimado la locura de Tomoe.

"¿Pero cómo ha aparecido el vehículo en el interior del garaje?" Cuestionó Kuga tratando de despejar las incógnitas del caso.

"No descartamos que el autor intelectual del atentado contra la señora Fujino sea su propio esposo. La joven la mañana antes del atropello había recibido una llamada telefónica de unos diez minutos aproximadamente de la oficina del señor Homura, creemos que tal vez recibiera las órdenes directamente por boca de su esposo." Continuó explicando el buen señor. A cada noticia nueva que recibía me escandalizaba aún más, ¿Homura detrás de esto? Lo cierto era que nadie deseaba acabar con la vida de mi hijo más que él. "De esa forma, el señor Homura trataría de deshacerse del vehículo ocultándolo tras la lona en un lugar privado como la residencia donde residía, pensando que la señora Fujino jamás accedería a aquel lugar. Estamos cotejando toda clase de datos que recibimos, pero desgraciadamente sin la declaración de ambos no podemos situar al señor Homura como autor intelectual de este acto." Expresó agachando la mirada.

"¿Han logrado dar con alguno de los dos?" Preguntó mi madre en esta ocasión. Todo el mundo se encontraba seriamente preocupado por las inconcebibles noticias, yo por mi parte seguía en silencio tratando de responder a la única cuestión que me danzaba en la mente, ¿por qué?

"Lamentablemente, aún no hemos dado con el paradero de ninguno de los dos." Se disculpó el detective realizando una reverencia avergonzado. "Creemos firmemente que cada minuto cuenta ya que ambos nos han sacado una ventaja considerable al pensar que fue un desafortunado accidente, pero necesitamos saber más detalles, como una tía en china o una hermana en Setegaya cualquier dato nos serviría para tomar partido." Solicitó el detective.

"Homura tiene una amante, vive en la casa de la playa que le regaló su padre al graduarse, en Atami." Me pronuncié tímida como si faltara a mi contrato prematrimonial al dar aquel detalle tan íntimo de Nagi. "Allí se ocultaba todos los fines de semana." En aquel instante percibía la mirada intensa de Kuga que me observaba incrédula. Mi madre había depositado una de sus manos sobre la mía para infundirme valor.

"Lo siento, señora Fujino." Raudo se volvió a disculpar el detective al obtener tal información personal. "Ahora disponemos de una nueva vía por donde investigar." Se incorporó el señor e hizo una reverencia con el fin de partir rumbo hacia la comisaría con los nuevos datos.

Natsuki acompañó a la inesperada visita hasta despedir al detective en la puerta. De pronto la casa se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Ninguna sabía qué añadir a tan enigmática situación. Tomoe seguía suelta en paradero desconocido y Homura había faltado a sus obligaciones en Fujura corp. Durante un lapso de veinte minutos, mantuvimos el silencio reinando entre las tres, cavilando en nuestras propias resoluciones referentes al caso, hasta que el alba se transformó en una plácida mañana. Mi progenitora con la excusa de tomar aire fresco, se ofreció en ir a comprar el desayuno, permaneciendo a solas Kuga y yo.

"¿Sabías que tenía una amante con la que incluso vivía?" Cuestionó rompiendo el mutismo místico que se había creado. Su mirada incrédula impactaba en la mía.

"No es tan duro como piensas. Nos obligaron a casarnos, era lógico que yo no debía inmiscuirme en sus asuntos y él tampoco en los míos." Traté de relajar su inconformidad al saber que me encontraba al corriente de los detalles escabrosos de mi esposo.

"¿En los tuyos?" Frunció el ceño desviando su mirada de mi posición. Justo en aquel instante caí en la cuenta que había dado demasiada información. "¿Tomoe era un asunto tuyo?" Al oír aquella cuestión me paralicé completamente. No quería que Natsuki descubriera ese terrible error del que no me sentía orgullosa. "¡Déjalo! Hay cosas que prefiero no saber." Concluyó incorporándose de su asiento. "Tengo que ir al taller."

"Espera, Kuga. Puedo explicarlo." Susurré al ver la puerta cerrada. Mi reacción ante Natsuki siempre era tardía, nunca fui capaz de encauzar una discusión con ella hasta buen puerto, siempre reaccionaba demasiado tarde, cuando ella misma sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

Me maldije por lo bajo por no haber hablado del tema mucho antes, no quería perder la sinceridad y la confianza que poseíamos la una en la otra, y al no contarle la verdad mucho antes, ponía en riesgo nuestro nuevo comienzo. Debía solucionar aquello e impedir que Kuga siguiera dándole vueltas al asunto, sin despejar la duda principal. Decidida comencé a descender los escalones rumbo hacia la oficina del taller cuando llamaron a la puerta principal. Respiré aliviada pues probablemente sería Natsuki que había olvidado algo, no había transcurrido ni cinco minutos después de que se marchara.

"Natsuki, lo siento." Comenté una vez que abrí la puerta sin percatarme de quien se encontraba al otro lado. Al descubrir a la segunda inesperada visita del día, palidecí en el acto.

"¿No soy quien te esperabas?" Preguntó empujándome hacia un lado para entrar a la fuerza. Del bolso sacó una Beretta negra que no dudó en apuntar hacia mi dirección. "¡Vamos, sube!" Amenazó con el cañón del arma directamente hacia mí. "Tenías que haber muerto en el accidente y no en este cutre nidito de amor." Balbuceaba histérica, observando todo a su paso.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté temerosa, pues Tomoe parecía más inestable que la última vez que la vi acechando en el aparcamiento de Fujura corp.

"¡He venido a acabar lo que he empezado!" Gritó fuera de sí, empujándome sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Las magulladuras me provocaron cierto malestar que dibujó muecas de dolor a través de mi rostro. "¿Estas bien?" Al verme dolorida, rauda vino a mi alcance.

"No me toques." Me alejé de su agarre. "¿Por qué me haces esto?" Cuestioné tratando de serenar mi dolorido cuerpo.

"Tú me has obligado a hacerlo. Yo solo quería estar contigo y cuidar de ti. ¡Pero tú tenías otros planes!" Volvió a alzar la voz junto a la pistola. "No voy a dejar que esa ingeniera se quede contigo, ¿me oyes?" Con la mano temblorosa intentaba apuntar hacia mí. Tomoe se encontraba absolutamente fuera de control. "Si no es eres para mí, no serás para nadie." Bramó enfurecida.

"Hablas como Homura." Repliqué al verla descender el arma. "No soy un objeto, ¿sabes? Y para empezar lo nuestro nunca debió suceder." Afirmé clavando mi mirada en la suya.

"Eso no es lo que solías decir." Susurró en medio de una sonrisa socarrona.

"¡Me equivoqué!" Exclamé hacia ella desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro. "Me equivoqué contigo." Susurré en esta ocasión relajando el ambiente. "Nunca debí llegar tan lejos contigo y mucho menos jugar con tus sentimientos." Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sumamente cálidas. El último mes me había pasado llorando día sí y día también. Pero por primera vez, aquellas lágrimas no tenían que ver nada conmigo, eran lágrimas de impotencia al tener consciencia de todo el daño que le pude haber causado a la joven Margueritte. "Lo siento."

"No." Susurró acercándose hasta mi posición, observándome también con ojos llorosos. "Ahí está la Shizuru de la que me enamoré." Arrancó diciendo mientras posaba una de sus manos temblorosas sobre la mía. "Estaba segura de que era la ingeniera quien provocaba todo eso en ti. Antes de ella todo estaba bien. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció, me lo había dicho Homura. Y yo estaba tan ciega que no lo quise ver." De pronto comenzó a besar mis manos y pasearlas por su mejilla.

"¿Homura te ha dicho eso?" Cuestioné alarmada, pues estaba dándome una confesión sin ella misma ser consciente de ello.

"¡Oh, sí!" Susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi propia mano. "¿Pero eso qué importancia tiene ya? Te has dado cuenta de tu error." Volvió a musitar envuelta en su locura.

"¿Homura te ha pedido que me atropelles?" Cuestioné tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, mostrando una tranquilidad que no me acompañaba en ese momento.

"Nunca quise acerté daño pero él insistió. Debimos huir y vivir juntas, yo me habría hecho cargo de tu hijo, no sabía que reaccionarías y que te darías cuenta de lo errada que estabas." Comentó en medio de un sollozo profundo, mientras depositaba su cabeza en mi regazo. "Perdóname." Susurró. "La culpa la tiene la ingeniera, debí acabar con su vida en lugar de atropellarte a ti. Ahora tiene sentido, sin ella todo volverá a la normalidad." Me estremecí tan solo al oír sus palabras, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Natsuki. "¿Qué sucede?" Alzó la cabeza extrañada al percibir mi temblor.

"La policía te está buscando." Traté de serenarme y desviar su atención de Kuga. "Deberías alejarte todo lo que puedas."

"Eso haré, cariño." Musitó acariciándome la mejilla con su mano libre y automáticamente cerré los ojos, una lágrima descendió de mi mirada. Odiaba tener que hacer aquello pero no tenía alternativa. "Tú te vendrás conmigo, te prometo que ahora nadie nos separará."

"No Tomoe. No puedo irme contigo. Despertaría demasiadas sospechas y te encontrarían fácilmente." Repuse para deshacerme de aquella idea suya.

"No permitiré que te quedes aquí con esa…" Gritó furiosa. "¡Eso es! La mataré, la mataré antes de irnos, nadie nos perseguirá. Ella es el lastre que arrastras y sin ella todo acaba." Volvió a insistir con su locura inicial.

La realidad distorsionada de Tomoe comenzaba seriamente a asustarme, creía con firmeza que Kuga era la causante de todos sus males. Por lo visto, Homura divisó aquella flaqueza en ella y la usó a su favor con tal de dañarme. Sentía compasión por aquella joven, hace unos años atrás cuando nos conocimos por vez primera, jamás pensé que aquello acabara de esta forma. Comenzamos a jugar a un juego, que lentamente la perjudicaba y cuando me di verdadera cuenta del asunto, era ya demasiado tarde. Por más que intentara a estas alturas a disculparme por mi pésima colaboración a su locura, no era suficiente. Tomoe había salido demasiado perjudicada, confundiendo cualquier sentimiento que le invadía con amor. Al percatarme de aquella realidad, por un momento cruzó por mi mente la idea de acompañarla en su absurdo peregrinaje con el fin de que olvidara a Natsuki, pero me aterraba el hecho de permanecer a solas con ella un solo instante. Había tensado los límites de su cordura que en aquel momento no podía diferenciar lo que era real de lo que era imaginario, y vagaba por ambos mundos sin control.

"De acuerdo, iré contigo con la condición de irnos ahora." Me precipité para impedir que cumpliera con sus amenazas de asesinar.

Justo en aquel instante la puerta de entrada cedía, la única que por el momento poseía las llaves era la propia dueña del lugar. Tomoe enseguida apuntó donde finalizaban las escaleras de ascenso a la vivienda, resuelta a disparar a quien sea que se manifestara del otro lado.

"Espera, espera." Me interpuse entre la trayectoria del cañón que había alzado y las escaleras. Fue la primera vez que no me alegré de ver a Kuga.

"¿Pero qué?" Cuestionó sorprendida Natsuki al ver a Tomoe en medio de su sala de estar cargando con un arma de fuego dispuesta a matar.

"¡A ti quería verte!" Alzó la voz poseída por una ira descomunal. "Tú me lo has quitado todo." Balbuceó llena de rabia, que incluso su cuerpo comenzó a temblar visiblemente. "Voy a acabar contigo y con todo este sufrimiento."

"Espera, Tomoe. Tranquilízate." Me interpuse frente a Natsuki y la posible bala que custodiaba su nombre.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Shizuru. ¡Apártate!" Bramó desquiciada. "Pronto acabará todo y podremos irnos de aquí." Sentenció.

"Esto es surrealista, ¿estamos locos? ¿Qué hace aquí con un arma?" Balbuceó incrédula Natsuki haciéndome a un lado, pues temía que el arma se disparara accidentalmente. "Baja eso y vamos a hablar como gente civilizada." Comentó alzando ambas manos mientras daba un paso al frente, mostrando que iba en son de paz, Natsuki parecía más racional que de costumbre como si estuviera acostumbrada a presenciar aquel espectáculo.

"¡Detente!" Gritó enloquecida la joven Margaritte, quitando el seguro al arma. Apuntó con ambas manos hacia la morena que se detuvo en el acto al ver el arma sin seguro en manos de una desequilibrada Tomoe, que encontraba dificultosa la tarea de apuntar sin que los nervios le fallasen. "No des ni un paso más o disparo." Su voz sonaba más perturbada que de costumbre. "¿Quién tiene el control ahora?" Sonrió de forma burlona hacia la morena.

"¿Crees enserio que tienes el control de la situación?" Cuestionó Kuga de forma serena. "La policía te está buscando y tarde o temprano dará contigo, porque no haces más que cometer errores como este por ejemplo, vienes a mi casa después de que el detective saliera por la puerta, podría haberse olvidado algo como yo y presentarse aquí de nuevo, ¿no se te ha ocurrido?" Ante aquel monologo Tomoe permaneció en silencio cavilando en el asunto. "¿Qué pasaría si te descubren aquí con un arma apuntando hacia dos personas después de que intentases acabar con la vida de Shizuru?" Continuó Natsuki al ver el poder que ejercían sus palabras sobre Margueritte.

"Solo te estoy apuntando a ti." Volvió a imprimir aquella espeluznante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pues deja que Shizuru se marche." Espetó Kuga en voz clara hacia Tomoe.

"No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti." Aclaré hacia la morena, no podría abandonar aquella vivienda si no era con ella, correríamos la misma suerte pasara lo que pasase.

"¡Silencio!" Alzó la voz Margueritte apuntando hacia ambas, recorriendo el arma de un lugar a otro. Y mirando hacia mi sorprendida. "Creí que lo sentías…" Balbuceó apuntando en esta ocasión hacia mí.

"Y lo siento muchísimo Tomoe, siento mucho todo lo sucedido entre las dos, no pensé que podría hacer tanto daño una simple aventura, pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Natsuki, porque ella no es la culpable de nuestro desafortunado encuentro." Traté de explicar hacia ella sin apartar la mirada del cañón tambaleante situado frente a mí.

"¿Desafortunado encuentro? ¡Tú me querías hasta que apareció esta insolente!" Volvió a alzar la voz alterada, mientras que los latidos de mi corazón resonaban por todo mi interior desbocados, pues a cada tambaleo creía oír el arma disparar.

"No fue así, Tomoe." Traté de suavizar el tono para calmarla. "Lo nuestro acabó porque vi que querías más y no estaba dispuesta a dártelo. Me di cuenta tarde, por eso me disculpo. Pero yo nunca te quise." Sabía que eran palabras muy duras pero debía dejar de otorgarle falsas esperanzas si quería que despertara de aquella falsa ilusión que había creado en su mente.

"¿Nunca?" Su voz comenzó a romperse y las lágrimas descendieron en seguida. "Ni siquiera cuando necesitabas ser escuchada, cuando desaparecíamos de las fiestas o cuando decías que me necesitabas, ¿nunca?" Balbuceó un instante bajando el arma y observándome fijamente a los ojos con una tristeza infinita.

Mi interior dio un vuelco, sabía que le había partido el corazón y aquello era la peor sensación de todas. Por un momento, ambas nos mantuvimos en silencio observándonos, cuando de pronto, Kuga se abalanza sobre ella desarmándola por completo. No hubo forcejeo por parte de Tomoe, la verdad parecía la única que pudo contenerla y verse arrojada a la fría realidad, fue motivo más que suficiente para darse cuenta que había perdido en aquella absurda cruzada contra Natsuki y contra mí. Después de esperar escasos veinte minutos al cuerpo policial de Tokio, aparecieron tres coches de patrulla junto al vehículo del detective que llevaba el caso. Al ver a Tomoe Margueritte en la sala de estar completamente neutralizada, todos se sorprendieron llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Requisaron el arma como una prueba más en el caso y nos tomaron declaración tanto a la morena como a mí. Mi madre que había salido en busca del desayuno, regresó después de que ocurriera todo aquello escandalizándose aún más. Por suerte, nadie había resultado herido en aquel encuentro salvo Tomoe. Debí haber sido más firme en mi resolución y haber actuado de una forma tajante comunicándole aquella noticia mucho antes, pero ¿Cómo le dices a una persona enamorada que tú jamás lo estuviste? ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere enfrentarse en aquel duelo y partir el corazón de alguien que en algún momento formó parte importante de tu vida? Al tratar de ahorrarle un sufrimiento innecesario, inconscientemente había creado otro mucho peor.

N/A: ¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, puedo soltaros multitud de excusas pero la principal es la sequedad mental. A veces me pasaba que mientras trabajaba o me tomaba algo entre amigos, simplemente fantaseaba con la historia y encontraba alguna que otra cosa que contar, últimamente no es el caso por lo que os ruego paciencia. Como habéis comprobado esto no se parece ni de cerca a un "FIN" así que no desesperéis, estaré trabajando en el capítulo siguiente. Regresando al capítulo, ¿qué os parece? ¿Alguna de vosotras llegó a pensar que Nagi estaría detrás del accidente? ¿O que Tomoe podría ser tan desquiciada y humana a la vez? Porque me partió el corazón hasta a mí cuando se dio realmente cuenta de que nunca fue amor. A veces es difícil aceptar la realidad, sobre todo soportar que para la otra persona no has sido más que una historia que contar cuando para ti era el mundo entero. Hay que superarlo, en definitiva estamos aquí solo para superar una serie de situaciones hasta alcanzar nuestra recompensa. (No me refiero al tema religioso.) Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y bueno las cosas se han ido solucionando mejor de lo esperado, papa ha sabido encajar la rebelión de la castaña y mamá por fin ha hecho acto de presencia al levantarse la "orden de alejamiento". Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios.

PD: Aline veo que te atormentan multitud de cuestiones que espero haber despejado la gran mayoría con este capítulo. No te preocupes por la felicidad de Natsuki y de Shizuru, cuando tu felicidad es una persona y no una situación, es más fácil siempre y cuando la persona te corresponda. Aunque siempre podemos secuestrar a la persona amada y decirle que el fin del mundo ha arrasado con la raza humana y somos las únicas supervivientes, (incluso si es hetero acabará teniendo algo contigo, seria una locura no tenerlo ya que sería el único método de apareamiento existente.) Volviendo a lo importante, cuando termine esta historia me tomaré unas largas vacaciones donde tal vez continúe con alguna historia inconclusa pero serán unas laaaaaargas vacaciones.

Besos,


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen...

Capítulo 19

 _ **Natsuki**_

"Errar es humano, perdonar es divino, rectificar es de sabios."

Alexander Pope

* * *

Todo ha transcurrido de una forma extraña, las palabras al igual que las acciones pasaron de largo frente a mí, seguía exhausta siendo testigo de un pasado con tintes oscuros de la castaña sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué se siente al darnos cuenta de que la persona a la cual amamos no es más que un ser humano lleno de defectos? ¿Cómo aceptar que esa persona a la que hemos construido un gran pedestal, no merece estar en él? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo seguir mirando del mismo modo a esa persona después del fatal hallazgo?

No podía continuar luchando contra todas las sensaciones que me invadieron al descubrir la verdad que se manifestaba frente a mí y de la que fui testigo con mis propios ojos, sin ningún velo que la contaminara, una verdad tan cruda e inmensa que me hizo dudar de mi misma y de la persona a la que creí amar. ¿Será todo producto de mi imaginación? ¿Será culpa de mi mente perdida, el hecho de haber idealizado tanto a Shizuru que realmente no supe ver la realidad? Me atormentaba pensar en ello. Desde hace unas semanas que presencié a la secretaria de Homura en medio de mi sala de estar desquiciada y desesperada por mantener en su vida a la castaña, no he podido evitar rememorar aquel indescifrable brillo en su mirada que guardaba cierto parecido al mismo centellear que me produjo hará seis años la noche en la que no soportaba más el dolor de su ausencia y planeaba atentar contra mi propia vida. Aquel brillo era la señal del límite de la cordura y durante aquellos largos y eternos años, alejada de todo aquel mundo, recluida en Oxford junto a mi nueva vida, no había dejado de pensar en aquella situación y sobre todo en lo que sentí aquella noche. Me compadecí de Tomoe al instante al verla destrozada rebuscando en su memoria las miles de acciones que tal vez pudo realizar Shizuru para que la joven secretaria llegara a la conclusión de que su amor era correspondido. Me proyecté en ella, en su dolor y en el frío vacío que se había creado en su interior. La frialdad de la castaña al comunicar aquella verdad de forma contundente sin esperanza, había apagado todo deje de humanidad en Tomoe y aquel acto me estremeció. ¿Era aquella Shizuru la real y no la de mi pedestal? A partir de aquel instante no supe mirar a la castaña, de hecho no era capaz ni de pronunciar su nombre. Me sentía como si fuese arrancada de un sueño de hadas y puesta en libertad en un mundo frío y hostil.

Shizuru descubrió el cambio y optó por marcharse sin decir a donde y yo contuve toda ansia de salir en su búsqueda. Necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos y organizar todo lo que habían vislumbrado mis ojos. Aquellas semanas en ausencia de Fujino, vagaba perdida en mis tareas diarias como si alguien me despojara del mapa y apagara la luz de mi llama dejándome a oscuras. El extraño nudo que siempre había habitado en mi interior a la altura del pecho, me dolía más que nunca, como si advirtiera el final de una etapa feliz en mi vida. Aquel nudo denso y espeso, comenzaba a rellenar todos mis vacíos dificultándome la tarea de respirar. Sentía que la soledad junto a la decepción me envolvían nuevamente como un familiar querido, meciéndome en la profundidad de mis propias mentiras e ilusiones. Rememoré el instante en el que Shizuru me partió mi propio corazón y como si fuese un perro apaleado que aún recuerda las palizas, me hice un ovillo bajo la ducha y lloré dejando caer mis lágrimas bajo el agua. La castaña me había hecho un daño irreparable y verla ejercer de nuevo aquel tormento inconsolable, me hizo cuestionarme si Fujino merecía ser feliz pese a todo el calvario que había causado inconscientemente.

"¡Oh vamos creía que lo habías superado!" Exclamó Tate mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. Llevábamos días sin vernos hasta que acepté su invitación a tomar unas cervezas por los viejos tiempos. La sorpresa fue advertir a Mai en la reunión sin la compañía de la pequeña Saeko. "¿Has visto qué aspecto tienes?" Cuestionó mi buen amigo.

"Una desquiciada me ha apuntado con un arma cargada, puedo tener el aspecto que me plazca." Comuniqué encogiéndome de hombros. "Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Saeko?"

"Está con Shizuru." Comentó Mai sonriente por mi último comentario. "Desde que está en casa tenemos más tiempo para salir y hacer de novios." Completó dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Mañana es su último juicio, luego regresará a Kioto junto a su madre." Terminó Tate sin desviar su mirada de mi reacción.

"¿Así que está con vosotros?" Susurré pensativa, mi mente automáticamente se alejó de la reunión regresando a mis recuerdos.

"¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotras que ni siquiera sabes donde se aloja?" Aquella pregunta la deslizó Tate por entre sus labios y enseguida sintió el codazo de Mai.

"Es muy complicado." Musité guardando silencio.

"Como vuestra relación desde que os conocisteis pero siempre habéis sabido arreglarlo. Natsuki ella se va mañana y se va para no volver." Repuso Mai al verme decaída, mientras Tate se sobaba el golpe.

"¡No lo entiendes, Mai!" Exclamé levantando la mirada de mi refresco. "No has visto lo mismo que he visto yo." Continué tratando de buscar las palabras a todo lo que sentía en mi interior. "Esa Shizuru no es la chica de la que me enamoré." Terminé abatida sin éxito. "La desconozco completamente."

"¿No es la chica de la que te enamoraste?" Repitió la pelinaranja confundida. "¿Y cómo es la Shizuru de la que te enamoraste?" Cuestionó esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

"¡Dios, Mai! Pues la Shizuru de Waseda, la dulce y conmovedora castaña. Amable, incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie…" Comencé a enumerar vagamente a la Fujino que guardaba en mi imaginación.

"¿Perfecta?" Preguntó Mai de improviso interrumpiendo mi absurda y pobre descripción. "Shizuru nunca fue así. Conozco a Fujino desde la adolescencia y déjame decirte que no era así. La has idealizado completamente." Sentencio de forma rotunda.

"¿Me estás diciendo que no sé ni de quien me he enamorado?" Interrumpí con cinismo, dando un sorbo a mi refresco.

"Te estoy diciendo que Shizuru es un ser humano como tú y como yo, que a lo largo de su vida incluso cuando éramos jóvenes ha cometido innumerables errores que la han hecho madurar a su manera y puede que hayas visto esas cualidades que has enumerado en ella porque eso es lo único que quisiste ver pero Shizuru era una chica muy insegura, rodeada desde la infancia por un ambiente soberbio y altanero que es imposible no adquirir con los años y sobre todo con multitud de debilidades como cualquier mujer." Continuó haciendo caso omiso de mi actitud. Sus palabras guardaban ciertas franquezas de las que incluso yo estaba al tanto, pero mi orgullo herido de hace seis años se negaba a entrar en razón. "Esa es la Shizuru que veo yo y que ve todo el mundo." Concluyó clavando su intensa mirada en la mía.

"He sentido el dolor de esa chica, Mai. Era tan real como el mío, trata de explicarle esto mismo a ella." Defendí mi argumento, sabía que parte de lo que decía Mai estaba absolutamente en lo cierto y me sentía horrible al percatarme de mi superficialidad pues Shizuru era mucho más que una cara bonita con buenos modales. Pero no podía obviar el dolor que aún albergaba en mi interior.

"Puede que al explicarlo no lo entienda, pero Shizuru no tiene la culpa de que hayas sublevado su imagen." Diciendo aquello hizo a un lado la fría cerveza y depositó una de sus manos sobre la mía. "Entiendo que estés decepcionada, descubrir este tipo de defectos en tu ser amado es muy duro pero es una prueba de amor. Si tanto la amas debes amarla con sus demonios, en todas sus facetas, no escoger entre el pasado y lo que has visto en el presente." Completó en un arrullo suave tratando de convencerme de algo tan obvio para mí como el aire que respiraba.

"Es tu amiga, estas tratando de ayudarla." Balbuceé como si fuese una chiquilla a la que regañaban.

"¡Por amor de dios Natsuki! ¿Qué crees que fue a buscar Shizuru en la discoteca donde os conocisteis?" Soltó de pronto Tate que llevaba largo tiempo en silencio. "Olvídate de esos amores Shakesperianos a los que estas acostumbrada en los libros, Fujino es una mujer de carne y hueso atrapada en un matrimonio sin salida que quiso divertirse con su secretaria, nada más. Todos los días llevo casos de este tipo, es evidente que en estos juegos alguien sale herido. Eso es todo lo que pudiste ver en tu casa con esa loca, que haya llorado no significa que sea menos culpable. Recuerda que era ella la que apuntaba con un arma no Shizuru." Sentenció mi amigo mirándome directamente a los ojos, parecía disgustado.

"¡Mejor cállate!" Exclamé tratando de silenciarlo, pues normalizar la figura de Shizuru seguía siendo una tarea titánica para mí.

"No, me vas a escuchar porque estas a punto de cometer el error más grande de tu vida." Alzó la voz Tate marcándosele la vena en el cuello de lo exaltado que se encontraba. "Te has enamorado y te han partido el corazón, ¿y qué? Un corazón está hecho para ser partido, ¿o eso no es lo que dice tu amado Oscar Wilde? Pero independientemente de eso, la vida te ha vuelto a poner en el mismo camino a la persona por la que tanto has sufrido y amado ¿Y de verdad piensas apartarla solo porque aun recuerdas como te dolió? ¡Espabila Kuga! Las segundas oportunidades son escasas, así que no dejes que tu orgullo y tu sed de venganza nublen tu juicio." Concluyó completamente alterado. De pronto permanecimos las tres en silencio, mientras los clientes colindantes que disfrutaban de sus bebidas, nos observaban confusos.

"Bien dicho, cariño." Apremió su adorada esposa. "Un poco menos apasionado hubiera sido mejor." Le aconsejó Mai, tratando de tranquilizarle.

"Ya sabes cómo me pongo con los temas de Kuga." Comunicó Tate tomando nuevamente asiento mientras realizaba aspavientos sobreactuando, parecía todo un profesional del drama.

"Odio que hagáis eso." Susurré hacia los dos clavando mi mirada con rencor. "Que os deis palmaditas entre los dos, parecéis una jodida pareja perfecta." Escupí aquellas palabras con rabia pero sabía que ambos tenían razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedaba con vida? ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar la única oportunidad para ser feliz en la vida solo porque creía que Shizuru no puede ser perdonada?

"Para conseguir esto." Soltó Mai señalándose a ella misma y a su esposo. "Debes amar lo bueno y lo malo." Completó orgullosa de su lección mientras sonreía satisfecha.

"Sobre todo lo malo." Puntualizó mi amigo. "Lo bueno cualquier chica de este bar sabrá apreciarlo." Terminó recibiendo un codazo por parte de Mai. "Siento haber sido tan duro contigo pero a veces te refugias tanto en tu cabeza que solo entiendes la realidad a golpes." Se disculpó Tate tomando de nuevo un buen sorbo de su cerveza.

"Sabes que si hubiéramos llegado a los golpes no tendrías nada que hacer conmigo." Los tres nos echamos a reír.

Mis amigos estaban en lo cierto, desde que Shizuru y yo nos conocimos en aquella fiesta universitaria en la que me colé, el mundo no había dejado de poner trabas a nuestro amor y ahora mismo podíamos disfrutar plácidamente la una de la otra, sin embargo opté por los reproches y por sacar a colación un pasado perturbado que lo único que hacía era alejarme de un futuro pacífico y lleno de amor como tanto tiempo soñé. Me avergonzaba mi actitud vengativa y sobre todo por culpar a la castaña por no ser la mujer que yo imaginaba. El hecho de que me haya decepcionado es únicamente una cuestión mía, ¿acaso ella me había pedido que la idealizara? Yo misma había cometido inconscientemente el error por el cual juzgaba a Shizuru, jugué del mismo modo con los sentimientos de Nao incluso sabiendo que no podría sentir lo mismo por ella como lo hizo Shizuru con su secretaria, ¿eso también me convertiría en una persona que no merece ser feliz? A veces la línea que separa el bien del mal es tan tenue que no percibimos donde se encuentra y entonces es ahí donde tomamos decisiones dolorosas y equivocadas. Con todos estos pensamientos profundos, desperté a la mañana siguiente y dirigí mis pasos hacia el juzgado de instrucción para asistir al último juicio de Shizuru.

La audiencia se celebró a puerta cerrada por petición del abogado de Homura ya que había sido puesto en el banquillo de los acusados junto a Tomoe por el accidente y su previa planificación. Había llegado ligeramente tarde por lo que no pude coincidir ni con Shizuru ni con Tate que era su letrado. Permanecí en el pasillo a la espera, tratando de reorganizar las ideas. Había ido hasta allí para mostrar mi apoyo a la castaña y por sobre todo a verla por última vez pues al concluir la audiencia y el juez dar su veredicto final, Shizuru se marcharía a Kioto para siempre. Después de un juicio de tres largas horas, la primera en salir fue Shizuru junto a un malhumorado Tate. La castaña al advertir mi presencia se sorprendió enormemente.

"Siento mucho no haber llegado antes." Me disculpé una vez que se acercaron hacia mí. "Cuando llegué ya habíais entrado." Mis palabras se desprendían tímidamente de mis labios hacia la castaña que aún me miraba con cierto asombro en sus ojos.

"¿Llevas todo este tiempo aquí?" Cuestionó en su perfecto Kioto-ben. Asentí en silencio sin apartar la mirada de ella. Había trascurrido dos semanas desde que se marchó de casa a la mañana siguiente de la sobreactuación de Margueritte.

"¡Maldito Homura!" Exclamó Tate dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta del tribunal, ambas situamos nuestra mirada sobre el individuo en concreto que enseguida se puso unas enormes gafas negras con tal de ocultar su rostro a la prensa que se encontraba aglomerada a pie de calle.

"¿Tan mal ha ido?" Pregunté asustada y preocupada, la mirada llena de odio de Tate revelaba que la audiencia no había sido todo lo justa que debía ser, al contrario que Shizuru que portaba un ánimo relajado y despreocupado.

"Ese hijo de puta ha salido de rositas, su abogado le ha endosado todo el delito a Tomoe, como si fuese una mente brillante." La rabia de mi amigo no hacía más que ir en aumento.

"¿A él no se le imputa nada?" Volví a cuestionar incrédula. "¿Cómo iba a meter esa desquiciada el coche y esconderlo bajo la lona sin permiso de él? ¿Quién le abrió la puerta?" Hice cuestiones tan simples que pudieran condenarlo, que me aterró por un momento el sistema judicial de este país. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan evidente, no lo estuviera por falta de pruebas?

"Alegó que ella tenía las copias de todas sus llaves." Respondió abatido. "Ha sido su secretaria personal durante mucho tiempo y era lógico que en un juicio las tuviera." Terminó llevándose la mano izquierda al rostro.

"¿Y la llamada que rastreó la policía un día antes del accidente?" Volví a cuestionar.

"Por un tema de pago por sus esfuerzos y dedicación por todos sus años en la empresa." Contestó inmediatamente mi amigo. "Es demasiado poderoso." Terminó.

"¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila?" De pronto, Tate y yo depositamos nuestra mirada sobre la castaña que me observaba sin dejar de sonreír.

"Porque he conseguido exactamente lo que quería." Comunicó con su melodiosa y suave voz. Tanto mi mejor amigo como yo nos miramos sin entender a qué hacía referencia. Sentía que cada vez comprendía menos al ser humano en general y a Shizuru en particular.

"¿Lo dices por el divorcio?" Cuestionó Tate mientras la castaña asentía en silencio. "¿Te conformas únicamente con eso?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Tate no es que no confíe en tu capacidad como letrado, es difícil ganar un juicio contra un Homura o un Fujino o cualquier familia con un nombre tan poderoso. Lo único que pretendía contra él era que firmara los papeles de divorcio, ser completamente libre de aquel mundo y comenzar de cero tal y como lo hizo mi madre." Comentó dulcificando aún más su tono de voz, sus melodiosas palabras me estremecieron por dentro.

"¿Entonces la única culpable de la historia es Tomoe?" Pregunté con cierta rigidez en mi mandíbula, observando la reacción de la castaña que enmudeció de inmediato.

"La fiscalía ha pedido un total de diez años de prisión por tentativa de homicidio y aborto, posesión ilícita de arma y allanamiento de morada." Enumeró Tate echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. "¿A qué hora sale tu tren Shizuru?" Preguntó alzando la mirada hacia mí tratando de darme el último empujón.

"En unas cinco horas." Respondió con un deje de tristeza la castaña.

"Está bien." Contestó mi amigo al ver que no articulaba palabra alguna. De repente, al darme cuenta de que me separaban horas para que Shizuru saliera de nuevo de mi vida, un miedo atroz me detuvo paralizándome por completo. "Tengo que regresar a la oficina, ¿Te llevo a casa?" Cuestionó Tate y de inmediato mi mente se alejó centrándome nuevamente en el pasado, en el tormento sufrido por su abandono, en si merecía la pena mi silencio antes que el perdón.

"Prefiero dar una última vuelta. ¿Nos vemos en casa con Mai y Saeko?" Respondió la Kioto-ben, antes de soltar una última mirada hacia mi posición. "Cuídate Kuga." Asentí sin saber qué decir y la castaña agachó la mirada y comenzó a caminar calle abajo.

"Ya te puedes despedir de tu felicidad. Tu último tren sale en cinco horas." Diciendo aquello Tate se dirigió a su vehículo y ahí me quedé estática, observando la silueta de Shizuru alejarse. La única diferencia entre el pasado y el presente era que ahora si podía cambiar mi destino.

No se trata de ponerle fácil las cosas a alguien, sino de simplificar las cosas a uno mismo. ¿Para qué continuar con aquella lucha interna si la vida se encontraba al exterior? ¿Para qué es necesario el sentimiento de venganza si el perdón garantiza la felicidad? A veces creemos que del orgullo se vive y que de los principios uno se hace pero no es verdad, el orgullo no caldea al corazón ni le otorga magia a los días y mucho menos merece la pena una vida orgullosa a una con amor. La cuestión era decir aquello en voz alta y no únicamente en mi mente y detener a la castaña, aceptar los riesgos tal y como son porque amar consiste en ello, en abrazarse a los monstruos de la persona amada y que sus sombras oscuras dejen de asustarnos. Tal vez no baste una vida entera para conocer minuciosamente a Shizuru pero aceptar el reto de la aventura era la magia del amor. Embarcarse en la aventura de conocerse al detalle, de sorprenderse ante las acciones y en definitiva de ser mejor persona cuando nos tenemos la una a la otra eso era lo que realmente me importaba y como siempre me daba cuenta tarde de las cosas. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿A qué el tren saliera trepidante de la estación y correr por los pasillos gritando su nombre? Pues sí que era una romántica empedernida, amante del drama. Con lo fácil que sería abrir mi corazón en aquel mismo instante y mostrarle que cada latido de mi pecho llevaba tatuado su nombre.

"¡Espera, Shizuru!" Grité deteniéndola, se encontraba sorprendida ante mi iniciativa. "Te acompaño." Susurré una vez que la alcancé caminando junto a ella.

En silencio deambulamos por las calles de Tokio sin un destino aparente. Traspasamos edificios y grandes parques, cruzamos esquinas concurridas y dejamos atrás numerosos transeúntes. Todo aquello con un mutismo plúmbeo, disfrutando de las vistas aunque mi interior ardía ante la idea de perderla. Respiraba con cierta dificultad y mis pulsaciones se disparaban a cada paso que marcaba la aguja del reloj. Se acaba el tiempo y el tren de oportunidades cerraría sus puertas por siempre para no detenerse nunca más en mi estación. Después de unos treinta minutos de caminata, la castaña se detuvo frente al jardín botánico de Koishikawa en la universidad de Todai. Contemplé el cartel de entrada incrédula y observé como Shizuru sonreía hacia mí.

"¿Quieres llevar contigo este último recuerdo?" Pregunté escéptica sin entender aquella curiosa elección por parte de la castaña.

"Quiero recordar por qué ha merecido la pena todo esto." Su voz era como una composición musical, tan suave y lánguida que invitaba a seguirla fielmente con el oído.

"¿La respuesta está en el jardín botánico?" Sonreí por primera vez relajándome frente al tenso tic tac que marcaba el reloj.

"Algo así." Sonrió hacia mí e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el interior del jardín.

Shizuru desconocía el poder que ejercía su sonrisa en mí, desconocía completamente lo que ejercía su sola presencia en mi mundo, por ese mismo motivo la idealicé tanto porque daba igual sus defectos su sola sonrisa brillaba por encima de cualquier acto y realzaba lo que creía que era su perfección. La seguí curiosa hacia el interior y a cada paso que daba un fuerte deja vu me invadía, ¿había estado alguna vez allí con ella? Vagamente comenzaron a llegar a la orilla de mi mente los ambiguos recuerdos de la época universitaria. Nuestra primera cita había dado lugar en aquel jardín, justo después de haber acabado su relación con Reito. Inmediatamente la flora del lugar sonreía hacia nosotras mostrándonos la belleza que escondía aquel rincón de la estresante capital. El estrecho camino que conducía hacia el jardín japonés situado en el estanque de Koishikawa repleto de carpas, me aceleró aún más el palpitar de mi alocado corazón. La brisa arrastraba la fragancia que portaba la castaña embriagándome por completo, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la etapa universitaria y aquella tarde después de clases que pasamos Shizuru y yo en aquel mismo lugar. Todo se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba y aquello lleno de magia el momento que compartíamos en silencio.

"La primera vez que recorrí este mismo camino, un nerviosismo casi enfermizo me dominaba." Comenzó a susurrar en su perfecto acento deleitándome con su dulce voz. "Me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo y temí que fuera solo un sueño." Concluyó observando hacia el estanque. "Tú hiciste que mi corazón latiera por primera vez y en este mismo lugar me enseñaste que hasta un monstruo como yo podía redimirse." Concluyó de la misma forma armoniosa y dulce que tenía al hablar.

"No eres ningún monstruo." Corregí de inmediato.

"Eso no es lo que me han dicho tus ojos." De nuevo guardamos silencio, no supe que decir, ella había interpretado a la perfección mi mirada aquel día junto a la extraña visita de Tomoe. "Durante años creía que era mi padre quien ponía todos aquellos obstáculos entre las dos pero esa mañana, en tu sala de estar, me di realmente cuenta de que era yo. Temía que vieras mi verdadero yo y salieras huyendo." Sonrió tratando de ocultar su tristeza. "Por eso tomé todas las decisiones que te alejaban de mí." Concluyó observándome en silencio momentáneamente. "Mereces a alguien mejor." Susurró con una lágrima en los ojos.

"¿Crees que soy mejor persona que tú?" Cuestioné dando un paso hacia ella. "Durante toda mi vida fui una cobarde hasta que te encontré y lejos de aceptarte, te juzgué por algo que hice con una de las mejores personas de este mundo." Su mirada cristalina me observaba fijamente tratando de descubrir que encerraba mi interior. "No puedo ser más hipócrita. Si tú realmente fueras un monstruo no serias la única de este lugar." Concluí tratando de escarbar aún más en mi interior para acabar con los reproches y las dudas encerradas en mi mente. "He hecho demasiado daño siendo egoísta al marcharme a Oxford y abandonar a mis amigos y a mi padre, desperdiciando un tiempo irrecuperable. He jugado con los sentimientos de Nao incluso sabiendo que jamás podría corresponder a los de ella. Y ahora estoy a punto de perderte porque soy incapaz de ver más allá de mi propio ombligo. ¿Quién soy yo para quejarme del daño que tú me has hecho si yo he causado el mismo a otras personas?" Pregunté con mirada acuosa. "Siento haberte convertido en todo esto." Agaché la mirada avergonzada, por fin había expresado mi envenenamiento frente a Shizuru.

"No me has convertido en nada. Ya era así antes de conocerte, solo sé que junto a ti soy mejor persona." Susurró alzando mi mirada sujetándome por la barbilla. "Ahora que ha quedado claro que somos unas perfectas imperfectas, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por mí?" Cuestionó con voz temblorosa mientras depositaba sus suaves y finos dedos sobre mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas.

"Desde que te vi por primera vez, entre sueños y alcohol, entre la realidad y un suspiro, ahí, en medio de la casualidad y el destino, lo supe de inmediato." Tragué saliva al permanecer observando sus ojos intensamente. " Eras tú." susurré hacia ella. " Ya te amaba sin haberte visto, soñaba contigo sin siquiera haberte conocido." Sonreí hacia ella deshaciéndome de sus lágrimas con mis dedos. "Siempre has sido tú, incluso antes de haber nacido." La estreché en mis brazos y respiré su esencia que me enloquecía. "En esta vida y en la otra, ¿recuerdas?"

"Te quiero." Susurró antes de recibir el primero de muchos besos apasionados. Y descubrí que había vivido aquellas semanas sin ella en un verdadero invierno. Al envolverme sus brazos el frío constante desapareció y aquel nudo denso y espeso que portaba en mi interior se diluyó.

Rodeadas por el frío típico del invierno, nuestros labios caldeaban nuestro cuerpo en medio del estanque de Koishikawa. Todo volvía a parecerme tan fácil como al principio. Había tomado el tren de las oportunidades, deshaciéndome del maquinista. Quería dejarme llevar nuevamente ya que era la única filosofía valida en esta historia de amor, Shizuru poseía en la mirada la mejor versión de mi misma y aquello era motivo más que suficiente para arriesgarse y dejarse llevar. Porque por más que me hubiera partido el corazón en el pasado, cada uno de los pedazos seguían latiendo por ella. ¿Nos hemos parado a pensar por una vez, como una decisión sin importancia puede cambiar totalmente el rumbo de nuestras vidas? Ahí estábamos las dos, ajenas al mundo mientras nuestras almas hacían las paces a través de nuestras lenguas. No había nada capaz de detener todo lo que mi corazón albergaba, ni deseo de venganza capaz de nublar mi juicio. El avanzar de las agujas dejó de producir el incómodo estrés que me pisoteó desde que descubrí que únicamente me restaban cinco horas de su tiempo, porque ahora podía oír los firmes pasos de la felicidad abrirse paso hacia nosotras.

"Siempre he deseado vivir en la distancia que hay entre tus labios." Susurró la Kioto-ben después de tomar aire necesario.

"Pues bienvenida a tu nueva vida." Zanjé cualquier tema uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios cumpliendo con la voluntad de la castaña.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Ahora sí. Este capítulo se lo dedico por supuesto a todos los lectores y lectoras que han seguido esta "loca" historia hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias. Y en particular a todas las que deseaban la sangre de Shizuru, hay que saber perdonar en la vida y no lo digo solo en el amor. (Creedme se de lo que hablo) Los rencores lo único que nos llevan es a envenenar nuestra alma. En este caso en concreto, sería absurdo querer castigar a Shizuru solo porque nos ha hecho sufrir en el pasado, las segundas oportunidades, a veces suelen ser reveladoras. Además castigar a la persona amada por despecho es castigarnos a nosotros mismos.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y me hubiera gustado haber actualizado antes pero he tenido un ligero contratiempo con la página. En fin, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y os echaré de menos.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me encantan todos, con algunos incluso me alegro el día. Así que aprovecho para saber vuestra opinión que siempre es importante, como ya dije no tengo en mente escribir nada nuevo (para Mai Hime) pero ya que a partir del mes que viene dispondré de un tiempo extra puedo retomar la historia que más solicitéis. ¡Soy toda oídos!

Que nos volvamos a ver ;)


End file.
